


An Ideal Truth

by MelodyGardella



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: ALSO Andrea is the female mc, Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, DualRivalShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, Multi, OC/OC - Freeform, etc - Freeform, mention of abuse/trauma/neglect, my own twist on the b/w storyline, slow start, so many bad dads, so many other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyGardella/pseuds/MelodyGardella
Summary: For her whole life, Andrea Whitelea has longed for a truth to make sense of the conflicting ideals that haunt her past and influence her present. With the help of her friends and pokémon, she will embark on a journey throughout Unova in an attempt to find this truth. But with the rise of Team Plasma, the resurgence of old memories, and the introduction of a mysterious boy, Andrea's search for the truth becomes murky. Perhaps the goal is not to search for a truth that exists separate from ideals, but rather to search for an ideal truth, to search for the grey, to search for a space where even opposite forces can coexist in harmony.





	1. Prologue: The Legendary Heroes

Two heroes, intertwined by destiny's flight;  
One cannot exist without the other.

As opposite as deep black and vast white,  
ordained are they to fight one another.  
The dreamer of ideals envisions a world of perfection,  
unknowingly against their own desire.  
The seeker of truth fights for just intention  
and loses knowledge of their inner fire.

But they will become one another's fault;  
As they weaken each other into alteration,  
Wavering hearts and beliefs will not halt  
And arising to the stars will be aspiration.

Possibilities are born out of each credence,  
because both are out of goodness.


	2. The Start of Something Big

Nuvema Town, with its small population barely reaching double digits, hums with a palpable energy on this warm spring day.

A young girl gazes out her second story window in the early morning, with her cheek resting upon her hand as she daydreams about the journey that lays ahead of her. Her furrowed eyebrows show her fear to try something new, yet the ghost of a smile on her face shows that she yearns for a new life.

The doorbell rings and suddenly, the girl's footsteps can be heard sprinting down stairs towards the door. She swings the front door open wide.

"Professor Juniper!" The girl beams. "Please, come in!"

"Andrea, I really wish I could, but I'm afraid I'm quite busy at the lab today!" The woman, who somehow doesn't look much older than the young girl, states apologetically.

"You know what a big day today is," the professor continues. "I'll just drop off the lucky parcel here!"

The girl's eyes gleam with anticipation as she takes the box. "Thanks so much, Professor! Now I just have to wait for the others..." They share a laugh.

"Alright kiddo, see you later!"

"Bye Professor!"

As soon as the door closes, Andrea immediately begins to dance and jump around the living room. Sensing commotion, her mother opens a sliding door, which leads to a backyard garden filled with her pokémon, and smiles at the image of her joyful daughter.

"Let me guess: The Professor came by."

"How did you know?" The girl retorts sarcastically and rushes over to hug her mom.

"Hey, remember to eat something, ok Andi?"

The girl raises her eyebrows. "That came out of nowhere."

"Andi, I mean it. I worry about you."

Andrea dramatically sighs, "I suppose…"

Her mother glares at her.

"What? I'm way too excited to have an appetite!"

"Well you gotta eat something sweetie," Her mother sighs, worry lining her features. Despite everything she has gone through, she somehow radiates youth and hope at the age of 35.

"Sure yeah, let me just finish packing my bag," Andrea mindlessly replies.

* * *

Minutes later, Andrea arrives downstairs with her stuffed backpack and rushes past the living room to the kitchen. She opens the fridge door, only to find everything unappetizing. She can feel her mother's eyes piercing into her soul, thus leading her to open the carton of milk and chug it.

"Andrea Marisol Whitelea! What have I told you about drinking milk from the carton?!"

Andrea simply smirks, the remnants of milk framing her youthful lips. "You said eat something." Her sock clad foot rubs against her opposite ankle as she tilts her head and tries to give her mom an award winning smile.

She only earns an exasperated sigh. "Sometimes I can't believe you're fifteen when you act like you're five."

"Oh come on! You know I can be mature when I want to be," The spritely girl plops onto the couch next to her mother. It's not long before she gets comfortable, with one leg sprawled across her mother's lap and the other on the coffee table.

She is surprised to find her mom watching something other than a cooking, interior design, or some other suburban housewife-esque show.

"Can you believe this?" Her mother asks no one in particular. "Radicals."

Andrea is suddenly inclined to pay attention to the newscast. Uniformed people stand on a podium whilst a man dressed in a strange robe preaches about pokémon liberation. The reporter, rather than interviewing the members of this eerily mysterious organization, asks the audience about their opinions of what the man was saying.

Many people question the mysterious man. Many people question themselves. But one man in particular stands out above them all, firmly set in his beliefs that trainers are detrimental to pokémon.

"You have to admit, he does have a point," Andrea states, innocently looking over to her mother with doe eyes.

Her mother scoffs. "You and your father."

A heavy silence follows their short, what Andrea expected to be, debate. Andrea abhors it so much she feels it of the utmost importance to break it.

"His hair is weird though." She isn't completely lying; the audience member's long green hair was arguably his most salient feature.

Her mother laughs. "Make sure your room is clean, ok? I don't want your friends seeing your pigsty of a room."

The door knocks.

"Speak of the devil," her mom says whilst turning off the television.

Andrea squeals and, unable to contain her excitement, jumps over the couch and runs toward the door.

"Andi! Sorry I'm early; I couldn't wait any longer!"

"Hey Hilbert!" She draws him into a bear hug.

"Hilbert, it's so nice to see you," Andrea's mom says just as they break their embrace. In response, Andrea shoots daggers at her mom, as if telling her to watch out. She doesn't notice Hilbert's flushed face.

Hilbert, Hilbert, Hilbert, with his mesmerizing brown eyes, wavy locks, and endless charm. Andrea found it hard not to have at least the slightest infatuation towards him.

"How have you been?" Andrea's mother continues, ignoring her daughter's warning glare.

Hilbert laughs sheepishly, sensing the tension between the two. "I've been pretty good, to say the least; I've been waiting my whole life for this day."

"I remember when I first embarked on my own journey..." She sighs, nostalgia lingering in the air. "Aww, you two are growing up so fast...gosh, you two just make the perfect pair, don't you-"

"MOM! I'm going to go upstairs and wait for the others with Hilbert!" Andrea hastily raises her voice to cover up her mom's statement. Hilbert's face is still flushed red.

Once they are up the stairs, Andrea's mom giggles to herself. "To be young again..."

"Wanna watch some TV? Kill some time?" Andrea asks, already searching for the remote.

Hilbert shrugs. "Sure, why not."

Andrea shamelessly chooses the channel infamous for its melodramatic romance television series. She keeps up with most of them.

Noticing that Hilbert seems unamused, she attempts to bring up a topic of conversation. "Did you see the news this morning?"

"No; did something weird happen?"

"Well, I guess. Just another one of those weird groups trying to fight for something, like those guys in Sinnoh a while back. They were talking about freeing Pokemon from trainers or something."

"Oh. That's strange."

"Yeah."

They vapidly stare at flashing images of campy and cliché love scenes on the television for a while.

"Hey, Andrea-"

There's a knock on the framework of Andrea's door. The two teens turn to a lanky, ebony haired boy. "I hope I'm not late."

"Oh hey Cheren," Andrea waves at him, "On time as always."

After nearly ten years of friendship, she knows better than to hug him or attempt any form of physical contact altogether. However, they weren't childhood friends in the traditional sense of the term; she only saw him every couple of years when his family would visit her family in Hoenn. Still, when she thinks of his determined cobalt eyes, she can't help but feel a pang of nostalgia. It took her a while to get past his aloof exterior; sometimes, she still struggles with it. But she knows not to force her way closer to him by making him uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, not everyone is as aware of his awkwardness regarding "normal" reciprocation of affection.

"Yo, what's up," Hilbert says and pats his back. Cheren stiffens slightly, adjusts his glasses, and joins them on the floor.

"Not much. Looking forward to what's in store for us, though," Cheren answers. "By the way, Hilbert, it looked like you were about to tell Andi something."

"It's nothing important," he stammers.

Cheren gives him a look that screams 'we both know better,' which earns him a nudge in the ribcage from Hilbert. They continue to mindlessly watch the program.

"Let me guess. You're watching some gaudy show about pokémon trainers falling in love in order to fulfill your fantasies," Cheren teases in a patronizing manner.

Andrea's eyes don't stray from the television screen. She simply says, "Shut up."

"I didn't agree to this," Hilbert attests, clearly feeling the need to defend his masculinity.

"Whatever. I'm sure these shows are your guilty pleasures." Andrea retorts with a playful smirk.

"Contrary to popular belief, Andi, not everyone enjoys these types of shows. In fact, people who watch these shows most likely only do so because they wish to engage in catharsis. They yearn for their lives to be more akin to these ostentatious scenarios, but, since logically, they know they cannot be-"

"Chill," Hilbert interjects.

"Yeah Cheren. I don't even understand half of the things you're saying," Andrea chuckles, feeling that her remark was a necessary addition to their conversation.

That was a mistake on her part. Cheren went on to explain the meaning of catharsis and how it relates to his argument.

Andrea smirks. "Ok but my point is the same."

"And what would that be?" Cheren counters.

"You could have a guilty pleasure for these shows because of some repressed feelings you have regarding...well, romance." Andrea jeers.

"I-"

"Got 'im," Hilbert chimes in.

"By the way, where is Bianca?" Andrea directs her question towards Cheren.

"How should I know?" He retorts.

Hilbert and Andrea mischievously look at each other and burst into laughter. Cheren sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as if doing so could teleport him away to the quiet space of his book-filled room.

Suddenly, quick and clumsy footsteps are heard racing up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for being late!" A rosy voice exclaims.

Cheren shakily stands up to greet the owner of the voice. He smooths out his already impeccably ironed shirt.

"Drea, hey! Oh Cheren you're here!" A blonde girl beams as she quickly pulls him into an embrace.

"Of course I am, Bianca. Have I ever been late in the entirety of our friendship?"

Bianca releases him, eyes darting between his eyes and chest. "Well, no!"

Cheren blushes, hoping that his step back doesn't come off as an aloof action. Bianca seems unfazed.

"And honestly, of all the days to be late, you chose today..." Cheren sighs. "You do realize how important this is, right?"

"Of course I do! It's like, the most important day of our lives!" she exclaims. "I'm really really sorry. I had to convince my dad that—nevermind. I feel so bad..."

It was hard not to like Bianca. Despite her general flightiness, her positivity is like a ray of sunshine. Andrea finds her comparable to an angel with her pale skin, emerald eyes, and rosy cheeks. Her gentleness brings forth a new dimension and depth to people, and her quirky personality is a breath of fresh air. She simply exuberates all that is good.

"Hilbert, I'm surprised you came! Don't you already have a pokémon?" Bianca tilts her head.

"Yeah, but I want to be here when you guys choose your starters!" He responds.

"Well let's get to it, then!"

They all stand around the wrapped parcel in anticipation. Andrea grabs the envelope attached to it, opens it, and begins to read it aloud.

* * *

_Andrea,_

_This parcel contains three pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely._

_The moment you choose the pokémon that will accompany you on your journey is when your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view! I really hope you find what is important to you in all of these travels. Befriend new people and pokémon and grow as a person! That is the most important goal for your journey!_

_Enjoy your pokémon!_

_Best wishes,_

_Prof. Juniper_

* * *

"Aww, that was so sweet!" Bianca coos, hands clasped together as she rests her head on Cheren's shoulder. His body freezes at this, but he does nothing to push her away.

Andrea smiles at the note and then pockets it into her ragged jean shorts. She always felt there should be more to a journey than becoming the strongest trainer; in fact, she isn't even sure she wants to be a trainer! Andrea longs to explore the region, meet new people with new beliefs, and grow. She never dared share this with her mom, for she worries she would remind her of her father if she so much as questioned the morality of training pokémon.

 _The old man must've really rubbed off on me,_  Andrea thinks.

"Drea, you should be the first to pick your pokémon!" declares Bianca, "I mean, the package came to your house!"

"That would only make sense," Cheren agrees.

That being settled, Andrea releases the pokémon from their poké balls. The three small pokémon stand by each other. While they look at the small creatures, Cheren reads information about each pokémon from a booklet he got for his last birthday. The pokémon are not only different in their strengths and types, but each have their very own mannerisms and personalities, as Andrea observes.

More now than ever, Andrea sees them as equals; these little creatures have souls and experiences of their own. If there were ever a situation where she had to sacrifice herself for a pokémon she loved, she imagines she would. Pokémon do it for us all the time, she reasons.

"Now comes the hard part...choosing one."


	3. First Steps

"Well, would you get a move on and choose one already? I want to pick my starter pokémon right now!"

"Shut up Cheren," Hilbert retorts defensively on behalf of Andrea.

In front of Andrea stands Snivy, a green, lizard-like creature, whose short, stubby arms are crossed over her chest as she pretends to show no interest in her potential owners; Tepig, an orange piglet who, seeming to struggle with the concept of staying still, restrains movement to excitedly wagging his tail; and Oshawott, an otter-like creature who stares hopefully at Andrea with wide, twinkling eyes. They are all as tiny as the pokémon plushies that lined Andrea's bed. According to Cheren, Snivy, upon further evolutions, was known for her high speed and defense, Tepig is predisposed to having a strong attack, and Oshawott is relatively well-rounded as far as stats were concerned.

Despite this, Andrea is still having trouble making a decision. So she instead thinks of herself and her values. She thinks of her childhood in Hoenn. As much as she is told to only look forward, it is impossible to forget everything that happened. Her past formed who she is today; she is Andrea because of the life she's lived. So she thinks about Hoenn. She remembers the talks she would have with her father about ideals. She thinks about the love of her family, and all the submarine trips and contest shows and trips to the beach. But then she remembers the truth that hid behind that facade of happiness—the compromises and feuds and conflicting beliefs and nasty fights. She can almost feel how rainy it was when her father left, and she remembers perfectly how sad the ocean looked when she sailed across it to a foreign land—to Unova.

_I have been transformed. I will forever continue to transform._

"I choose Oshawott."

The otter pokemon squeals and leaps into Andrea's arms.

"You are so cute! Can I call you Kai?"

The oshawott makes a delighted noise.

"We're going to be best friends, right Kai?"

He cuddles closer into her chest.

"Aww, that's such a lovely name for such a lovely little guy!" Bianca coos.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Hilbert agrees.

"Thanks! My father nicknamed his first Pokemon, a rockruff, Kai. He always told me these funny stories about how his rockruff would run around with him wherever he went since he didn't like keeping any of his Pokemon in poké balls!"

"Huh, that's odd."

"Well—"

"I call Tepig! He's soooo cute!" Bianca beams as she plops down next to the fire Pokemon. "I'm going to name you...Flare!"

"Hey, why do you get to choose before I do?!" Cheren complains. "Oh well, Snivy was my primary choice anyways." Snivy hops onto Cheren's shoulder. "She looks like a worthy partner."

Andrea can't help but snicker at the uncannily similar mannerisms of Snivy and Cheren. Cheren looks at her strangely, not understanding what she is laughing at.

Bianca suddenly gasps as if a light switch had been turned on in her brain. "Oh my gosh, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"A battle tournament!" She pumps her fist into the air. "Wouldn't that be, like, so cool?"

"Uh, I'm not sure you should do that," Cheren says.

"Why not? I thought it was a great idea. Is it dumb?" Bianca asks, slightly disheartened.

"N-No, not necessarily," Cheren stammers, trying to backpedal. "In theory it's a fine idea, but look around. We're in Andi's room. Even if they are weak pokémon, you shouldn't have battles inside a house…"

"Don't be such a killjoy!" Andrea whines childishly.

"Yeah!" Bianca chimes. "Besides, these little guys are weak, like you said; the only way to get them stronger is to battle!"

"Well of course, but—"

"Then it's settled! I get to battle Drea first since I came up with the idea!"

Andrea chuckles. Although she has gone by Andi her whole life, she loves Bianca's feminine nickname for her. It's especially heartwarming to recall the shine in Bianca's eyes as she asked to call her Drea upon first meeting her. It's special to have someone so excited over a nickname.

"Alright, let's do it! Kai, go!"

"You can do it Flare!"

"Oh my Arceus you guys are actually doing this," Cheren sighs in reluctant defeat while Hilbert chuckles at his failed attempts to save Andrea's room.

"Ok Drea, you can go first!"

All eyes were on Bianca as silence permeates throughout the room. Then, Hilbert bursts into laughter, followed by Andrea, and Cheren groans loudly and smacks his forehead with his palm. Bianca slowly blinks in confusion.

"Ok, ok, I'll go," Andrea exhales between remnants of laughter. She lets out another heavy breath to calm herself, and then calls out, "Kai! Use tackle!"

The oshawott charges forward and forcefully slams into Flare, knocking it off its feet and sending it flying into the wall. Bianca and Andrea gasp. Flare warily stands up and shakes himself off. Too absorbed in the battle, no one mentions the newly formed dent in the wall.

"Ohhh, I'm not letting you get away with that!" Bianca challenges defensively, "Flare, use tackle!"

"Kai, try to dodge it!"

But it was too late. Frozen in fear, Kai takes the tackle and flies into a leg of Andrea's bed. Andrea winces at the sound of wood cracking and tries to push all thoughts about her room to the back of her mind. There are  _clearly_  more important matters at hand.

"Kai, are you ok?!"

He nods resolutely.

Andrea grins. "Good! Let's use tail whip this time!"

"Nuh uh!" Bianca exclaims, "Dodge it Flare!"

Flare moves out of the way, but Kai manages to barely hit the tepig. Although the attack doesn't appear to do much damage, Flare seems to have been left disoriented.

"Awesome!" Andrea cheers.

Despite the type advantage Kai has over Flare, Andrea's first first battle is a little challenging. It feels weird to command her pokémon. Besides, the pokémon really only know a couple of relatively harmless moves.

The battle goes on for a little longer. Both pokémon grow weary.

"Alright Kai," Andrea begins, sensing the end of the unvaried battle, "Use tackle one more time!"

"Watch out, Flare!"

Flare barely stands up; he wobbles with each step. Just as Kai is about to rush into Flare, Flare collapses onto his belly. Bianca gasps and falls to her knees.

"Oh no, Flare! Are you ok? Ugh, that's a stupid question!" Bianca sighs, and leans over to pet her pokémon. "Nice try, little guy. Get some rest," she softly soothes.

"Nice job Kai!" Andrea praises, squatting down to Oshawott's level and holding up her hand for a high five. Kai squeals and leaps up to hit her hand.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Bianca marvels.

"I know, right?" Andrea exclaims, "Great job Bianca."

"You too, Drea! I can already tell you're going to be an amazing trainer." A rare sort of sincerity in glimmers in Bianca's eyes, a seriousness not often expressed by the carefree girl. "I'm excited for you!"

"Seriously?" Andrea isn't sure how Bianca can tell, but she is flattered nonetheless. "Thanks."

Cheren loudly clears his throat. "Would you guys mind looking around the room?"

"Sure thi—" Bianca is unable to finish her affirmation due to pure shock.

Andrea's room looks like the result of a disastrous hurricane or earthquake or flood or tsunami or all of the above; it is the token picture, the kind that would be pictured in all forms of media, of the after effects of a natural disaster. Hilbert's out-of-breath-stomach-clenching laughter is unmistakably out of place in a room that looked like it received the wrath of the Unovian Civil War.

Andrea's face pales. "Shit, is my Wii ok?"

"Andrea are you kidding me—"

"Cheren I can't believe you didn't warn us about this," Hilbert manages to gasp out in between uncontrollable laughs.

"—This isn't an acceptable situation to joke about!"

The sound of the door swinging open causes the four adolescents to abruptly turn around. They stand face to face with Andrea's poor mom.

"What's all the commotion fo—"

Andrea's mom freezes as her brain registers the chaotic state of her daughter's room. With panic filling the teen's bodies, they remain too petrified with fear and guilt to do anything; they simply watch Andrea's mom absorb what had happened. The door she stands next to suddenly collapses, falling off its hinges; this startles everyone except Andrea's mom, who remains too dumbfounded to properly react. It takes all of Hilbert's willpower not to laugh.

An eternity of silence painfully hangs over the room like a dark cloud until Andrea can't handle it anymore.

"Uh, hey mom…Did you need something?"

Andrea's mom blinks harshly, suddenly tuning back into this rather unfortunate reality. She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the tedious task of having to deal with this mess and reason with her stubborn child. She wonders which will be more difficult.

"What…happened?"

"Mrs. Whitelea, we can explain—"

"I'm so sorry!"

Everyone turns to Bianca, whose eyes brim with guilty tears.

Oh no. No one likes to see Bianca cry.

"I-I…It's my fault. I thought it would be fun to have a pokémon battle…and even after Cheren told me it wasn't a good idea I still wanted to do it…"

"Hey, it's not all your fault Bianca," Andrea steps in, slowly approaching Bianca to comfort her, "To be fair, mom, I didn't listen to Cheren either…"

Cheren squints at Andrea in frustration and disbelief.  _You don't say..._

"Well, I suppose this is a lesson learned," Andrea's mom sighs.

Tension once again fills the air, making it suffocating and heavy.

It appears that Andrea's mom has reached a conclusion. "Don't worry about it,  _mija_. I'll clean this…abomination…eventually," She reassures with a tired smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Whitelea. We really appreciate it."

"No need to be so formal, Cheren. I've known you since you were this big!" She motions to her knee to demonstrate her point.

"Er, sorry, Evelyn…."

She laughs, which causes Bianca to smile and everyone else to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Pokémon sure are strong beings," Evelyn remarks. "I could hear their cries all the way from down here, but I didn't expect anything like this to happen. Goes to show how strong Pokémon are, and these ones aren't even fully evolved!

"That being said," she continues, "if you guys want to keep battling, please do so out front."

"Yes ma'am!" Hilbert, finally finding a moment to speak up, quickly declares. He swiftly disappears out of the room and can be heard rushing down the stairs.

Cheren and Bianca follow him out of the room. Andrea turns to her mom, who has situated herself by her daughter's bed. Her back is turned towards her daughter, and she sits on her knees.

"Mom, I'm really sorry…"

Her mom says nothing, merely shifting her arms.

"Mom?"

Andrea carefully tiptoes her way over to her mom. She hovers above her and sees her mom holding something that had fallen from the dresser during the chaotic battle. It's Andrea's photo album, the one decorated with pikachu sketches and heart stickers on the front cover.

Andrea is no photographer; when she was younger, she enjoyed looking at pictures of her and her parents and begging to have them for herself. She knows that the first page of the album contains her favorite picture: a photo of her, Bianca, Hilbert, and Cheren, days after Andrea moved to Nuvema. She likes to keep pictures of her and her friends toward the front. Her mom had advanced through the first few pages, though, and is looking at the pictures of her and her husband; Andrea, as a child, had been especially persistent on having copies of these photos. Evelyn had already leafed through photos of herself as a child, Andrea notes, because the album is open to a picture of her dad as a child in his birthplace: the Seafolk Village in Alola. Beyond the laminated surface, he smiles exuberantly as he watches his beloved rockruff hatch from an egg. This is the only picture Andrea's dad had of himself as a child. On the next page, directly to the right of the picture of her father, is a picture of him and Evelyn before they were married. They stand behind the brilliant sundial in Anistar, Kalos.

Her mom looked so young; Andrea can't help but wonder if that's how she'll look in a few years. People have told her many times that she is a spitting image of her mother, with the same bright eyes and full lips. Her father, on the other hand, didn't look much different from how Andrea remembers him. He had that same ragged stubble, his skin was tan, and his blue, tired eyes exuded wisdom. She may look a lot like her mother, but she inherited her dark skin, round face, and self-loathed button nose from her father.

"Mom?"

Evelyn slowly looks up at her daughter. "Yeah?"

"I was trying to talk to you," Andrea explains.

"Ah, I'm sorry...I just got distracted," Evelyn limply gestures, holding the photo album in her daughter's general direction. "I didn't know you still had these pictures."

"Yeah. They're good pictures."

Her mom sighs softly and wills herself to nod and smile. She was stiff.

Andrea swallows. "Anyways, uh, I just wanted to say sorry for the mess…"

"I have the urge to yell at you," Evelyn replies, smiling slightly. "But I know today's a big day. I'm not gonna ruin it by keeping you back and making you clean it."

"Thanks mom. I'm gonna go outside now."

"Ok,  _mija_."

Andrea slowly walks out of her room. As she descends the stairs, she takes one last look at her mom, who is reverently placing the photo album on Andrea's dresser. Andrea smiles, hops down the stairs, paying special attention to the way her steps echo throughout the unnaturally quiet house, and walks briskly to the front door. Upon opening it, a beam of white light enters the house. Andrea squints and holds her hand over her eyes as she steps outside and catches sight of her friends relishing in the soft seaside breeze.

"Here Andi, let me heal your pokémon," Cheren offers.

"Thanks Cheren."

Cheren sprays some potions on the battered pokémon, and within minutes they are back to normal.

"Ohhh, Cheren! It's your turn to battle Drea!" Bianca exclaims, "I totally need to see this go down!"

Andrea laughs nervously as Cheren's head shoots up. He turns to her, his countenance filled with determination and anticipation.

"Well, I think it's only fair that I get a chance to battle her as well."

"I call battling the winner!" Hilbert exclaims.

"I'm looking forward to that, then," Cheren smugly replies.

"You didn't!" Andrea's mouth drops.

"Sorry, Andi. Get ready to lose!"

Andrea scoffs. "As if! Kai, let's go!"

"Go, Snivy!"

"Kai, tackle!"

"Snivy, leer, now!"

Oshawott skids to a stop as Snivy sends a deadly glare its way. Oshawott shivers in intimidation.

Cheren grins confidently. "Tackle him!"

Snivy lands a hit, causing Kai to skid through the grass.

Andrea grimaces. This already wasn't going so well. Cheren was going to be a difficult opponent.

"Alright Kai, tackle!"

"Dodge it, Snivy!" Cheren shouts.

Andrea panics. She decides to rely on instinct: "Pivot to the right and use tail whip!"

Cheren gasps as Kai jumps up into the air, turns clockwise, and hits Snivy across the face with his tail. Snivy's head twists away from its body from the sheer force of the hit. Andrea lets out an amazed laugh.

"Perfect!"

"I have to hand it to you, Andi. That was a pretty sophisticated maneuver," Cheren confesses.

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself," Andrea counters with a proud smirk. "Alright Kai, Snivy's pretty fast, so focus on your speed! Use tackle!"

Hilbert and Bianca stand not too far off, watching in an entranced state.

"Hey, that's something Cheren's right about!" Hilbert jeers.

"What?"

"That Andi's pretty damn good," Hilbert answers.

Bianca's eyes sparkle with happiness. "I know."

As the battle ensues, Hilbert shamelessly teases Cheren while Bianca struggles to cheer for both parties equally. It is after one particularly stinging tease that Bianca has had enough.

"Hilbert, enough with the roasting!" Bianca states, finally defending Cheren.

"Thank you, Bianca!"

Hilbert simply raises an eyebrow at her. "You have to admit they're pretty hilarious."

She sighs. "Well, of course, but he gets so annoyed!"

"That's what makes it even more entertaining! His reactions are gold. Geez, you really are crushing on him…"

"What?"

"Woo hoo! Kai, you're incredible!" Andrea cheers, causing Bianca and Hilbert to disregard their current conversation. "Nice match, Cheren."

"To be fair your Pokemon has already had experience with battling and thus put me at a disadvantage, making the probability of winning—"

"Don't be such a sore loser. You did great," Andrea reassures.

Cheren sighs. "I made a strange blunder in my first battle. Nevertheless, this feeling I have…the feeling of finally becoming a trainer…it's exhilarating. Watch out, you guys; someday I'll be the strongest trainer around!"

"Dude, you can barely do ten push-ups," Hilbert quips.

Andrea tries to hold in a chuckle, causing a strange, garbled noise akin to a snort to come out. Hilbert laughs in response.

"Guys, stop being so mean!" Bianca whines. She walked over to Cheren and tentatively holds the hand holds Snivy's poké ball.

Cheren flinches at this sudden, and rather awkward, display of affection. "Bianca?"

She smiles up at him. "I really do believe you'll be strong someday! I don't really know what you want to achieve, but I'll support you all the way because I know you can do it. You're a really special person, Cheren!"

Cheren wants to crawl under a hole. He hates feeling embarrassed, despite also being flattered from Bianca's encouragement. Reduced far beyond his cool demeanor and advanced rhetoric, he struggles to mutter out a weak "thanks."

"Can you believe these two?" Andrea whispers to Hilbert.

He looks at her for a good moment, really taking her in. It was like he was trying to memorize every small feature, every nuanced micro-expression, on her face to look back upon when he was feeling particularly nostalgic. He sighs.

"I know, right? I can't believe it's gone on for this long…Just make out already!"

Andrea burst into laughter and averts Cheren's fatal glare. He seems to have a supernatural sense for knowing when the two are teasing him.

"Hey Hilbert, you said you'd battle the winner, right?" Bianca asks.

"Right! Let me just fix up your guys' Pokémon first."

When Andrea and Cheren's Pokémon are fully healed, Hilbert excitedly leaps up on a nearby rock.

"It is time for the real Pokemon master, Hilbert Douglas, to awaken from a deep slumber and challenge the undefeated Andrea Whitelea!"

His melodramatic performance earns him silence from his friends and a rather confused stare from that one neighbor who can't stop talking about how cool technology is.

"Dramatic, much?" Andrea jests.

"Nah," Hilbert counters casually. "Anyways, go, Emolga!"

"Come on Kai, you can do it!"

"Emolga, use thunder shock!"

The small, gliding rodent Pokémon's body brightens with a brilliant light. It releases all the gathered electricity into a ray directly at Kai.

And that was that. Despite Hilbert's general inexperience, his passion, not to mention the powerfully super effective move, ends the battle within one hit.

"Don't worry Kai, you did a great job," Andrea soothes as she cuddled her Oshawott.

Hilbert looks on admiringly, surprised Andrea isn't all fired up as she has been so many times when things hadn't gone her way; he has, unfortunately, evidenced her fiery attitude firsthand many times.

"Damn Hilbert, you've definitely got potential knocking Kai out in one hit," Andrea grins.

"You're pretty good yourself, you know…You're a natural!"

Cheren and Bianca glance at each other and share a knowing giggle.

Andrea catches movement out of the corner of her eye. She barely notices the ajar door to her house; her mom leans on the door frame looking fondly at the teenagers.

"Um, mom…what are you doing?"

"Gosh Andi, is it so wrong of me to want to watch you battle your friends? I can't be that embarrassing…"

"Mom, please."

"I was going to say more about how much you've grown up and how proud I am of you et cetera et cetera but I guess you beat me to it," Evelyn giggles as she watches her daughter's face turn red.

"Anyways sweetie, I wanted to talk to you as soon as you were done here."

"Oooohhh," Hilbert jeers as he nudges Andrea's side.

"You're  _so_  mature," Andrea counters, rolling her eyes.

"Andi, I was thinking that we should thank Professor Juniper for the Pokemon," Cheren states. "When you're ready, could you meet us at the lab?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Andrea watches them walk towards the laboratory. Evelyn looks over at her daughter with the type of look only a loving mother could give as a pang of worry suddenly takes over. Is her daughter really capable of going off on her own? Can she take care of herself? Is she too trusting? Too reckless? Not strong enough?

_Would she make the same mistakes I did more than 15 years ago?_

She sighs and, unable to find an answer to any of her questions, wraps an arm around her daughter.

"I'm so glad you've made such great friends,  _mija_."

"Me too," Andrea smiles, leaning her head on her mom's shoulder.

"That's why I've…rather reluctantly…decided to give you your very own cross-transceiver."

Andrea gasps as her mom hands her the device. "Finally! It's about time you let me catch up with my generation! Now I can actually message my friends…"

"And keep in touch with your mother, I'm hoping."

"Oh yes, how could I forget my darling mother?" Andrea cheers and hugs her mother.

"You're so lucky to be going on an adventure," Evelyn says, "I wish it was me instead!"

"Really?"

"Haha, no I'm just kidding," Evelyn jokes with a wide, unbearably genuine grin on her face. "I've already had my fun. Now, go on and catch up with your friends!"

Andrea squeals. "See ya later feraligatr!" The spritely girl waves to her mom and then skips off towards the laboratory.

"Oh you will!" Evelyn replies. Then, only to herself, but as if she still expects her daughter to hear, she mutters, "Better be sooner rather than later."

* * *

"Cheren, Hilbert! Look what I got!"

She is oblivious as to why they are waiting outside the building; all she wants to do in this moment was show off her new toy.

"It's about time!" Hilbert happily grins, all too excited to exchange contact information.

"So, uh, did you guys already talk to the Professor?"

"We're waiting for Bianca," Cheren replies, "Speaking of which, she's taking a long time at her house; can you go check on her? She's probably just spacing out...You know how flighty she is."

"If you're so impatient, why don't you go do it?" Andrea retorts.

"Yeah Cheren, why don't you?" Hilbert eagerly chimes in.

"What exactly are you two trying to imply?" Cheren challenges, unable to look at either of them. "Besides…Isn't that like, a girl thing?"

Andrea sighs. "I mean, I guess…Fine,"

"Finally, a concession."

"Whatever!"

As Andrea disappears into the distance, Hilbert sighs.

"What have we gotten ourselves into man?"

Cheren remains silent, initially confused, then defensive, and then wary.

"You aren't setting me up for another roast, are you?"

"Nah man, I'm serious. Those girls are way out of our league."

"Thank you, Hilbert, for the terribly needed ego boost."

* * *

Loud, rumbling voices explode from Bianca's house. Clearly ignoring proper etiquette in favor of feeding her insatiable curiosity, Andrea puts her ear against the door in an embarrassing attempt to figure out what is going on.

"Bianca, what the hell do you think 'no' means?"

Andrea can barely make out Bianca's desperate reply: "Please, Dad! I have a Pokemon and we're actually pretty strong! My friends will be with me and—"

"Absolutely not!" The roaring voice interrupts. Even on the other side of the door, Andrea's nerves fill with fear from the power the voice invokes.

"Not with all these weirdos roaming about! Have you been paying attention to the news? Just this morning there was a report about a mob of radicals preaching about liberating pokémon. Now, nevermind the fact that that's crazy talk—everyone has the right to say whatever the hell they want—but those people aren't good people, honey. They're dangerous."

"B-But dad, you were a ranger; isn't that like,  _way_  more dangerous?!"

_"_ Bianca, that's why I know how cruel the world can be! You're too naive to possibly understand; hell, you're only a child!"

"Dad, please-"

"My answer is no and that's final!"

Andrea, knowing that Bianca will storm out of the house in a state of utter distress, quickly runs around to the side of the house. She tries her best to make it look like she had just walked to the front of the house when Bianca approaches her.

"Hey Bianca, I was just looking for you! Cheren wanted me to check up on you."

She looks up at Andrea with hopeless and puffy eyes. It is obvious she had been crying.

"O-Oh, that's really sweet."

"Is everything alright?"

Bianca pulls her green beret further down onto her head. Her eyes drift towards her feet. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me."

Andrea finds it impossible  _not_  to worry, and harder than hell to act as if nothing happened. Even if Bianca did tell her about what happened, what advice could she give?

Andrea, instead, wraps her arm around Bianca. "Alright. Just remember that you can always talk to me."

"Thanks, Drea. Just keep this whole thing secret, ok?"

* * *

Inside the aseptic, meticulous laboratory, the four friends are happily greeted by Professor Juniper, who happily notes the pokémon's closeness to each respective trainer.

"Ok, now that the fluff's all out of the way, it's time for the real issues." Professor Juniper says. "My—"

"You're Professor Juniper. We know your name."

Hilbert groans. "Cheren are you kidding me—"

"Actually," Professor Juniper continues, utterly unperturbed, "I was about to say that my primary reason for entrusting you kids with Pokemon is so that you could fill up the—"

"Pokédex!"

The professor smiles. "Impressive, Cheren! It's clear you've extensively studied pokémon."

_It's clear his glory days of being the teacher's pet aren't over,_ Andrea thinks bitterly.

"Oh my Arceus," Hilbert buries his face in his hands.

The two young girls simply look at each other, Andrea more exasperated than Bianca due to the boys' behavior.

"What's the Pokédex?" Bianca asks.

"Well, simply put—"

"The Pokédex is a digital encyclopedia created by Professor Oak of the Kanto region. It's an invaluable tool to trainers because it contains information about Pokemon you encounter an—"

"Cheren!" Professor Juniper snaps, finally losing her cool; she thought complimenting him earlier would appease his arrogance. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but come on; no one appreciates being interrupted! Besides, this is a serious moment."

"Yeah Cheren, stop trying to show off to your girlfriend."

"Hilbert, that goes for you too."

Hilbert shrinks under Juniper's stern glare. As soon as she turns her focus away from him, he flips off Cheren, who smugly smirks at him; all of this happens behind Andrea's back.

"So…" The Professor sighs. "I'm sorry, where was I?"

"The Pokédex?"

"Right! Thanks Andrea. Basically, the Pokédex is a device used record information about all the different pokémon you'll encounter across Unova! It would really help my research. Besides, if any of you are planning to challenge all the gym leaders, why not help me out as you travel the whole region?"

Andrea has questions, but because she doesn't want to be annoying like Cheren, she keeps her concerns to herself.

"Woah, sounds so techy…but cool." Bianca states.

"I'm glad you think so!" The Professor replies. "Anyways, that's all I really had to say. Actually, no—I want to meet up with you all once you arrive in Accumula Town. Now that I'm done, go begin your adventure!"

"Thanks, Professor!" The teens shout in unison.

"Good luck, kiddos!"

As soon as they step outside, they are greeted by Andrea's mom.

"You just can't let go of me, huh?"

"That's right,  _chiquita_ ," Evelyn teases. "Really though, I wanted to give you and your friends a map of Unova! You better not call me saying that you're lost."

"But our cross-transceivers already have maps."

Evelyn rolls her eyes. "You kids and your dependence on technology! Trust me, it's always good to have a traditional map handy."

Andrea laughs. "Thanks mom. I love you."

Evelyn tightly hugs her daughter. "I love you too. Please, be careful. Don't be reckless."

"No promises."

Andrea's mom tries her best not to cry as she watches her daughter walk with her friends towards Route 1.

But she is so proud.

* * *

"Hey, I have a great idea!"

"What?"

"Why don't we all take our first steps as trainers together?!" Bianca gushes. She grabs Cheren and Andrea's hand. "Let's all hold hands, too!"

Andrea, despite the cheesiness, can't help but smile.

So, as Cheren holds Bianca's hand, Bianca holds Andrea's hand, and Andrea holds Hilbert's hand, they step forward, in unison, onto Route 1.


	4. Significant Nothings

It was a seemingly insignificant moment, stepping onto Route 1 together. Despite it being the first route I would travel, I knew it would be only one of many steps. But what I have come to realize is that no moment is insignificant. Every breath taken is an imprint on history:  _your_  imprint on history. What will you do? I can't help but wonder if what I did was good for me. Sometimes I criticize myself for being so selfless, but my protests mean nothing because what is done is done.

It seems like it was so much more than mere choice, though. No matter what I did to prevent It, that Event was far too great to avoid. It would've manifested itself, one way or another. It would be pervasive, prevailing. It couldn't have been my choice.

It was meant to be.

* * *

"So  _that's_  how you catch a Pokémon…" Andrea says. "Thanks, Cheren."

"It's no problem. I can't believe the Professor forgot; she must've been in a rush to meet as at—"

"Guys! I have a great idea! It'll be so much fun!"

Cheren rolls his eyes. "Bianca, we don't have  _time_  for that. The Professor is waiting for us in Accumula Town, remember?"

Bianca sighs and stomps her foot, like a frustrated toddler who is trying to be understood. "Gosh, would you just listen for a sec? Seriously!"

Hilbert chuckles at Cheren's shocked expression.

"I think it would be fun to see who could catch the most pokémon! Whoever is carrying the most pokémon, including the one Professor Juniper gave us, is the winner!"

"Bianca, you're on fire today!" Hilbert exclaims.

"Agreed; it does sound rather interesting."

"Yay!" Bianca beams, "What do you think Drea?"

Andrea looks off into the distance, hoping that Bianca wouldn't try to get her involved. "Well, I mean—"

"Oh no."

"No no, you're idea is cool!" Andrea reassures. "I mean, it's just…My parents always told me to only catch a pokémon if I felt like I had a close bond to it."

"Well, I guess that means you'll be making a lot of friends today!" Hilbert grins.

Andrea smiles. "That would be nice."

"Furthermore, it will fill up Pokédex pages, which I'm sure the Professor would appreciate," Cheren replies.

"Er, that's the other thing I was thinking about." Andrea's eyes were glued to her foot, which was mindlessly kicking the grass. "I don't just want to catch pokémon just for the Pokédex."

"Why not? It'll help with research and the advancement of knowledge."

"Well, that's true…Like I said, my parents raised me to learn that pokémon are meant to be caught so that we can become good friends!" Andrea asserts. "Anyways…"

There is a long moment of silent before it is shattered by Bianca's enthusiasm.

"Well, Flare and I will surely do our best! Let's go!"

Everyone except for Andrea runs off in search of pokémon. Hilbert looks back at her, confused and concerned, but ultimately continues walking forward.

Andrea aimlessly wanders along the route until she finds a river. She decides to take off her boots, sit down, and put her feet in the water. Shortly after sitting down on the bank, she lets Kai out of his poké ball so he can have some fun swimming.

"The water sure is nice, isn't it?"

" _Osh!"_

Peace washes over Andrea as she watches her oshawott float around the river. Even the jovial cries of her friends in the distance fill Andrea with a sense of serene satisfaction. Still, she is bothered by her friends' flippant reaction to her earlier comments.

"Was what I said really that weird?" She mutters to herself.

She idly swings her feet back and forth in the glimmering, cerulean waters as she stares at the ripples she creates. Her mind drifts off into an odd state of numb curiosity as she contemplates the validity of her beliefs. As time passes and the sun casts different shadows upon the surrounding trees, Andrea realizes that her thoughts had wandered too far, and that wandering thoughts can be a fascinating and dangerous thing.

Kai swims up next to her and nuzzles her leg. Picking up on his signal, Andrea picks him up, dries him off with a small towelette from her bag, and sits him in her lap.

"You're just like a baby, huh?"

Kai only curls up in her lap as a response.

"Do you think I'm strange? Well, maybe I said that wrong. Do you think it's weird to think the way I do? I mean, is it wrong to not catch a pokémon unless I feel like we're friends? When you think about it, the reason I'm beginning to bond with you is because you were a gift from the Professor…which sounds weird now that I say that out loud…Anyways, my point is there was no way I couldn't have bonded with you before you were caught so maybe it's the same for wild pokémon? Then again it seems weird catching a pokémon for a game or to fill up the Pokédex or because a certain pokémon seems cool."

" _Oshawo…"_

"Who am I kidding? It's not like you can talk to me; you probably can't even understand me! I'm a mess."

Kai pouts, jumps up from Andrea's lap, and shoots a jet of water at her. Andrea screeches, gasps, and bursts into laughter.

"Kai, what was that for?" Andrea shrieks, "Did I say something wrong?" She holds out her arms out as a plea for forgiveness. "I'm sorry..."

The oshawott jumps into her embrace, making a sequel of noises that Andrea can only coo at.

_Ring, ring…_

Startled, Andrea jumps up and rummages through her bag for her cross-transceiver. Upon finding it, she clumsily turns it over and presses the answer key.

"Oh, Hilbert, hey…"

"Hey Andi—oh, uh, did you go for a swim?" He smiles.

"Huh?" Andrea scrunches her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, your hair's kinda wet…and, uh, your shirt too, actually." He coughs and looks off to the side.

"Oh! That was Kai,"

_Ugh, how embarrassing! Wait, is Hilbert embarrassed too? Ha!_

"Anyways, we're all done catching pokémon; Cheren said we probably shouldn't spend any longer out here because the Professor's waiting for us. Time flies, huh?"

_Oh shit, the contest!_

She laughs nervously. "It sure does!"

"We're at the end of Route 1, so meet us here soon!"

"See you then!"

_click_

"Alright Kai, we gotta go…" She pauses and thinks about how enjoyable Kai's company is; she doesn't want to return him to his poké ball yet.

"Do you wanna walk with me?"

His eyes gleam with delight, like those of a child in Nimbasa City's theme park.  _"Osha!"_

Andrea giggles, "Alright! If you get tired, let me know so you can sit on my shoulder!

With an agreement reached, the two stroll through the small route. Andrea wonders if she should be jogging, considering that everyone was waiting for them, yet she knows the route isn't very long.

She shortly reaches her friends, who are chatting up a storm. Well, Bianca and Hilbert are chatting up a storm while Cheren fiddles with his Pokédex.

Bianca catches Andrea's gaze. "Drea, you finally made it!" She exclaims, "Hey, did you go for a swim?"

Andrea sighs and motions to Kai.

"Ah, it must've learned water sport or water gun," Cheren comments, "Those are the only two moves it learns until it learns Razor Shell, which triggers its evolution into dewott."

Hilbert stares at Cheren. "What are you, a walking Pokédex?"

"That's pretty neat Cheren! Anyways, you ready to compare pokémon?" Bianca asks, turning her attention to Andrea.

Andrea winces as her mind raced to find a way out of the situation; she couldn't think of a silly excuse, and lying is always risky.

"Uhhh yeah why not?"

Bianca, Cheren, and Hilbert throw their poké balls up in the air to release their pokémon while Andrea awkwardly watches and tries to do everything but attract attention to herself.

"Let's go clockwise! I'll go first," Bianca gushes. "Sooo I have Bailey, my new lillipup, and Flare! What about you, Hilbert?"

"I have two pokémon too!" Hilbert exclaims. "Here's Emolga and Patrat."

"How many do you have, Drea?" Binaca inquires with eyes full of curiosity.

"Well here's Kai ok next—"

"Wait a second. You didn't catch  _any_  pokémon?" Cheren asks incredulously.

"Well, what does it look like, smart ass?"

Cheren gapes, unable to come up with an articulate response, and Hilbert can't contain his laughter at Andrea's sudden and melodramatic sassiness.

"Drea, what happened?!"

"I uh…lost my poké balls. Tragic."

"Andi, you're a terrible liar," Hilbert sighs. "Is Bianca rubbing off on you? Were you spacing out?"

"Heyyy…" Bianca pouts.

"Shut up! Maybe I just didn't want to catch a pokémon!" Andrea huffs.

"Honestly Andi, how do you expect to grow stronger without adding members to your team?" Cheren questions.

Andrea glares at Cheren. "Hey, it's not like I'm  _never_  going to catch a pokémon! Weren't you listening to me earlier?"

"Well yes, but—"

"Hey!" Hilbert exclaims, "Let Andi do what she wants."

"Thanks, Hilbert."

"I see you're taking sides now," Cheren smirks.

"W-Well yeah, but it's not like that!" Hilbert stammers, "I can't agree with you if you're being stupid! Whatever. I'm over this stupid conversation. Let's get back to the contest."

It takes Bianca, all wide-eyed and anxious, a moment to recover. "So, how many pokémon did you catch Cheren?"

"According to the Pokédex, I've caught every species of pokémon in this area."

"Woah," Bianca remarks.

"Ok, but why?" Hilbert asks, clearly irked by Cheren's overachievement.

"Simple. After multiple battles with Lillipup, Purrloin, and Patrat, I will determine which is the strongest and keep them on my team."

Andrea frowns, wanting to speak out. Dismay twinged the pit of her stomach, flooding her senses with pervasive discomfort; what Cheren was doing didn't seem right to her. But she didn't want to get so fired up that she'd start another argument with him; the last thing she wanted to do was alienate her childhood friend. Despite his stiffness, he had been a good friend for the past decade she's known him.

"Looks like Cheren wins…" Bianca sighs, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to see Accumula Town," Hilbert says.

"Me too! Let's go!" Andrea exclaims.

As Hilbert and Andrea walk away, Bianca turns to Cheren.

"Cheren, I know you're really passionate about pokémon and the Pokédex and stuff, but…it's not good to keep getting into arguments with everyone!"

"Bianca, it was just a civil discussion."

"Ok. Still, you're very competitive and that tends to turn people off. I mean, there's nothing wrong with friendly competition, but you tend to go overboard with these things…why? What do you have to gain?"

Cheren's blood rushes to his face. "I don't know."

He knows why. He knows perfectly well why. He feels the need to be extraordinary; the world is a competitive place and he has to be clever and strong if he wanted to defeat the champion. He has to be talented to succeed. He has to impress people. The feeling of recognition is what gives him the power to move forward, and, to his chagrin, he's realized that he feels most motivated when Bianca, his beloved childhood friend, praises him.

"Oh, your face is red!" Bianca notes. "You must be tired from running around all day; why don't we go rest somewhere indoors?"

* * *

"Well, that's really all there is to know about pokémon centers," Professor Juniper concludes after her rather brief tour of Accumula's pokémon Center. "I'd better be off, then! Remember to contact me if you need help!"

"Thanks Professor!"

With that, the lively Professor walks out the door.

"I already knew all of that," Cheren sighs, lamenting the wasted time. "Oh well. Now that my pokémon are all healed up, I'm going to see what this city has to offer."

"Hey, wait for me!" Hilbert nearly yells. He quickly gathers up his supplies and rushes out the door before Cheren even gets the chance to open it.

Bianca giggles. "Boys are so silly, huh? They're so different from us. I mean, male and female pokémon are barely different from each other, so why isn't that way with us?"

"Huh, you're right," Andrea replies.

"So I'm going to buy some po—"

The doors of the pokémon center quickly open as Professor Juniper dashes inside. She takes a moment to catch her breath, saying "Get it together, Aurea." Her face notably lights up when she sees the girls.

"Thank goodness you girls are still here! There's something I forgot to tell you! I can't believe I forgot."

"It's ok Professor!" Bianca replies, "What's up?"

"A colleague of mine lives in Striaton City. She's conducting groundbreaking research about a mysterious substance called dream mist."

"Dream mist?"

"I'm no expert on it, but from what I've heard it's pretty cool. You should visit her if you want to find out more; besides, she could use a helping hand! Her name is Fennel and I think you guys should visit her."

"Will do!"

"Stay safe, kids!"

"Goodbye, Professor!" Bianca waves just as the Professor walks out the door. "She's so cool."

"Yeah. She reminds me a bit of you; kinda flighty!"

"Heyyy!" Bianca whines.

"Nah I'm just teasing you. Anyways, you were saying something before the Professor arrived?"

"Uhhh...Oh, yeah! I need to buy potions and poké balls; thanks for reminding me,"

"That's a good idea," Andrea comments.

After the girls finish shopping at the pokémart, they are at a loss of what to do next. The small town doesn't offer much in terms of excitement.

"This just seems like a town to pass through," Bianca notes.

"Yeah!" Andrea replies. "I'm already bored…"

"Maybe the boys found something fun to do! Let's go find them."

* * *

Hilbert and Cheren sit on a grassy knoll with their pokémon. They watch young children play tag and energetically run about.

"Man, too bad there's like, nothing to do here," Hilbert says.

"I know. I don't understand why we can't leave," Cheren replies. "I want to keep training and challenge the gym…I'm just wasting my time right now."

"Who gave those weirdos the right to block the town's exit anyways?"

Cheren shrugs.

"Oh, it appears that Bianca and Andi are coming over here; at least that."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with Bianca," Hilbert crudely jeers.

"Honestly, you're so childish. So much for being the oldest of all of us..."

"Honestly," Hilbert mimics in a nasally voice, which, in retrospect, doesn't do much to prove Cheren wrong, "You're not as mature as you think you are-and you're the  _third_  oldest. Oh, hey guys."

"Hey," Andrea greets as she and Bianca approach them. Hilbert notices her oshawott perched upon her shoulder;  _how cute._

"Did you guys find anything fun to do?"

Cheren scoffs, "If you consider a family owned café 'fun', then yeah."

"Ohhh, that could be interesting," Bianca beams, clearly not picking up on Cheren's sarcasm.

"Well, at least it's something to do; it can't be that bad," Hilbert adds. "And I am kinda hungry…"

"If there's nothing really worth our time, why don't we just head to the next town?" Andrea inquires.

"Already thought of that," Cheren states. "But we can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know; some weirdos won't let us through!" Hilbert sighs melodramatically.

"That's weird." Andrea hums in thought, gazing toward the direction of the end of the town, "I'm gonna go check it out."

Kai pulls on Andrea's strand of hair, but, clearly not understanding his intrinsic wariness, she just pets his head.

"Ohh, can I come with?" Bianca asks.

"I don't think that's a good idea for either of you."

"Come on Cheren, remember what we said earlier today? Don't be such a worrywart!"

"And would you care to remind me, Bianca, what exactly happened earlier today?"

Bianca sighs in defeat. "No…"

"Sorry guys, I have to agree with Cheren on this one," Hilbert says, albeit reluctantly.

Andrea pouts, shocked that Hilbert would side with Cheren and, dare she admit it, upset he won't side with her. "Whatever! That was a totally different situation!" Andrea exclaims. "Come one Bianca; you're curious to see what's going on, right?"

"Totally!" Bianca replies. "Sorry Cheren…But don't worry! Drea will keep me safe."

"Oh yes, that's such a reassuring thought."

"Ha ha," Andrea sarcastically jeers before storming off. Kai slumps in defeat, but Andrea merely thought he was tired from their long day.

"W-Wait up!" Bianca exclaims and jogs after her.

Cheren groans, resting his face in the palm of his hand. "I swear to Arceus that Andrea is going to get herself, and maybe even us if she's being especially brash, into some big trouble someday."

* * *

Bianca gasps upon seeing two people blocking the town's exit like they were knights protecting a king. The analogy extends further than the way they guard the exit, though. They are actually dressed akin to the way knights would dress in the medieval age of Unova.

"That's so cool…" She whispers to Andrea.

"What? Why would you say that? Don't you know—"

"Their outfits are neat. Maybe they're doing a play or something?"

Before Andrea can explain who the mysterious people are, she feels movement on her shoulder and looks over at Kai. The otter-like pokémon had jumped onto a nearby ledge; he holds his stubby arms up, a gesture that was so clear he knew Andrea would understand. She smiles and picks him up while Bianca coos and comments on the way she cradles him like a young child.

"Is it just me, or does he seem a bit nervous?" Andrea glances at Bianca.

"I don't know, Drea…"

Before they knew it, the two girls stand face to face with the two mysterious figures.

"Um, excuse me, I need to get through—"

"You can't go through here," The uniformed man on the left interrupts.

"Why not?"

"We're not finished with our preparations yet."

"Oh neat," Bianca jumps in, "Are you guys putting on a play?"

The man and woman stare at her with condescension.

The woman scoffs, clearly trying to stifle a laugh, "Are you kidding me?"

"So what if she is?" Andrea retorts, clearly getting pissed off with their haughty air. Kai cuddles further into her chest.

"Drea, don't—"

"Hey. You can't go through; we're not finished with our preparations yet," The man repeats upon seeing that Andrea has not budged an inch.

"Well, ok, but I don't understand why we can't just go through...like, what do your preparations have to do with us not being able to fucking leave?"

Bianca taps Andrea's shoulder. "Drea, I think we should go—"

"Well?" Andrea inquires.

"We have an important message to share with everyone," the woman states.

"That doesn't mean you can block the way! You can't just  _trap_  people here!"

"Look," the woman, glaring daggers at Andrea, approaches her, "People need to hear our message. So either you scram, or I'll get our boss involved. And believe me: you don't want to be on his bad side."

Had it not been for the woman's threat, Kai would have jumped out of Andrea's grasp and defended her. He doesn't like how close this strange woman is getting to Andrea, but he could knows things won't go well if he attacked her.

Bianca squeezes Andrea's arm. Andrea looks back at Bianca, who is utterly terrified. That's when Andrea realizes she had crossed a line; somehow, the threat didn't quite register. But because she cares about Bianca, she decides to back away when given the chance.

But not without getting the last word in. Oh no, she's too proud to walk away without saying anything; especially after they insulted Bianca.

"Alright," Andrea narrows her eyes, "But if I were here alone, that stupid boss of yours would get a piece of my mind."

Finally, with one last death glare, she walks away with Bianca and her oshawott.

The woman scowls in a fit of pique, "What a brat! She'll be sorry she messed with Team Plasma."

"Hm," The man merely nods in response.

"We should tell Ghetsis about it."

"She's just a whiny, reckless kid; it's of no importance."

"Were you even listening?! That sounded like a  _threat_ ," She hisses.

"You have a point," He concedes. "Still, I think you're letting your emotions getting in the way of your logic."

"Ugh, whatever! Even  _you_  agreed it sounded threatening," She replies. "It's my job to report such things."

With that, the woman stormed off into the indoor gate that connects Accumula Town to the next route. The man sighs.

"Just wait until Ghetsis gives his speech…"

* * *

It is late afternoon. Andrea, Bianca, Cheren, and Hilbert sit at a small table in a cozy, family owned café. The atmosphere is tense. No one has said anything. Until now, that is.

"So. Andrea," Cheren's tone is professional, like a psychiatrist toward his patient, but his demeanor is angry, with crossed arms and an icy cold glare. "Care to explain why you returned with Bianca in a state of utter distress?"

Andrea mirrors him, crossing her arms, yet is unable to look him in the eye. Despite the state of fiery anger she was left in after her precarious encounter, she can't bring herself to be mad at him; as much as she hates to admit it, she is clearly in the wrong. She even left Kai in a state of worry.

"Look…I'm so sorry…" Andrea takes a deep breath as she tries to quell her anger, "I really am. And I thought I was being kinda decent at first! I just got really pissed off after the way they treated Bianca."

"Drea, I—"

"Bianca, it's not your fault."

"That's something we can both agree on," Cheren states. "Believe me, if I was there, I would've been very upset as well. In fact, I  _am_  upset! But you can't just go around agitating shady people and giving pseudo-threats to their bosses! Honestly, you're so melodramatic."

"What exactly did you say to them, Andi?" Hilbert asks without an inch of disappointment in his voice. "I'm still confused…"

So Andrea explains the situation, only pausing when their food is served. She continues talking, giving pieces of her food to Kai—as an apology for stressing him out—rather than taking a break to eat it herself.

"Shit…that…doesn't sound too great," Hilbert remarks. "And just to make things clear, they got all snobbish just because Bianca didn't know they were Team Plasma members?"

"Yup."

"What douchebags."

"Hey, the food here is  _really_  good!" Bianca remarks.

Hilbert and Andrea giggle at the sudden subject change. Cheren, on the other hand, remains too worried about Andrea's actions to let any relief pass over him. He feels an odd sense of apprehension; it isn't completely illogical, he reasons, but it is strange to have any irrational fears clouding his head.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," He announces, tersely standing up from his chair and walking out the front door.

Bianca frowns, puffing out her cheek. "What's up with him?"

"Well, the truth is…he's worried about you," Andrea replies.

"I know he's a worrywart, but it's not like we're going to be running into Team Plasma everywhere we go!"

"You know Cheren; it's like he has a computer for a brain," Hilbert reassures. "He's probably, like, calculating the probability of you running into Team Plasma again and then thinking of what they would do. The guy needs to chill."

Andrea laughs. "Yeah. Actually, he'd probably kill us if he knew we were telling you this!"

Bianca tilts her head to the side. "Why?"

Hilbert and Andrea look over at each other with a smirk and mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Here's the thing about Cheren," Hilbert begins. "He's like a cactus; all thorny and hard on the outside but a huge softie on the inside; especially for those he cares about."

Bianca blushes. "How can you tell?"

"Well, for one, the way he looks at you!" Hilbert exclaims, "He's clearly guilty of favoritism."

"But why would he be upset if I knew this?" Bianca quizzes. "I think it's sweet that he's worried about something that might never even happen to me."

"Why don't you ask him?" Andrea giggles.

"No way! That's way too embarrassing. Just tell me! Pleaassee?"

Before Bianca could draw out a response from either of them, Cheren swings the door of the café open.

"Guys…There's something going on outside that I think you need to see."


	5. N

"What's going on?"

Cheren sighs. "By any chance, did any of you see the news this morning?"

"Sort of," Andrea thinks. "It was about something Team Plasma did a few days ago…"

"Well, it looks like they're doing it again. They're setting something up on the grassy knoll right outside."

"Oh my Arceus!" Bianca exclaims. "So that's what the preparations were for…"

All conversations in the café stop, with everyone clearly curious about what Cheren is saying and why Team Plasma is in their town. Cheren, noticing the attention he'd unintentionally attracted, motions for his friends to leave the restaurant. Cheren easily continues his conversation, as if he had never been interrupted in the first place, once they are outside.

"It's not the best idea for you guys to be seen—or for anyone to be seen with you, for that matter—after that stunt Andrea pulled, but I knew you wouldn't listen to me," Cheren sighs. "Besides, you wouldn't have had much of a choice…I saw some of the Plasma members walking into the apartment complexes to bring people outside."

"Shit man," Hilbert murmurs in between bites of his meal. "They can't just do that."

"Literally; that's like, illegal…probably," Bianca adds, sounding unsure of herself as her train of thought ended.

"Does it look like they care about the rules? I mean, they were blocking the exit for Arceus' sake…" Andrea scoffs while petting Kai in a comforting manner.

Cheren frowns. "It looks like a crowd is slowly being formed. I'm sure if we lay low, with the amount of people there are now, we won't be noticed."

"Screw it," Hilbert huffs, dramatically placing his hands on his hips. "Let's go."

* * *

The ensemble looks uncannily like an outdoor reenactment, with people dressed as knights sanctimoniously hanging up mysterious banners resembling that of a nationalistic kingdom of the past. An air of sublime sacredness, pervades the atmosphere, causing the citizens of Accumula town to question the true motives and nature of this strange, cult-like organization. People try to dismiss the pervasive feeling of uneasiness as voracious curiosity.

The cause of all feelings of apprehension, though, can be traced to a tall, green-haired man dressed in ornate robes. He stands out amongst the knights clad in gray uniforms as a figure who conjures power and respect. He coldly gazes down upon the town detached, calculating, analyzing, and manipulating variables the way one would do to an equation.

"Lord Ghetsis."

The addressed man continues to study the crowd for a moment until, at his own determined pace, turning toward the voice's source. Giving no other indication that he had acknowledged one of his underlings, he remains quiet and awaits her continued response.

"The problem we spoke of earlier is here," She curtly gestures towards a certain crowd member.

He forcefully sighs and slowly closes his eyes, exasperated by the pathetic attempt to be subtle. Finally, he looks in the direction pointed out and spots a group of young teenagers. He is easily able to pinpoint the individual his subordinate was referring to.

He scoffs. "A mere child…"

There is a succinct pause. It isn't the physical description that made the young girl identifiable; no, it is a fire within her that was to be reckoned with. It is dangerous, but if harnessed and groomed to his benefit, it could be not only promising, but a powerful weapon.

"She is of no concern."

He glances over at his underling, who meets his gaze with a face of frustration.  _How curious…_

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis," She walks away and stands herself among the ranks in front of him.

* * *

"Hey, I don't want to sound paranoid, but…" Andrea trails off, "Is it just me, or did that Plasma woman from earlier just point me out to the man in the robe?"

"Hm?" Bianca looks up from the floor and scans the grassy knoll until her gaze lands on the robed man. His piercing, red irises, are locked ahead. "I mean, I wasn't really paying attention, but it does seem like he's looking in this direction…"

"How do you know he's looking at us?" Hilbert asks. "If you haven't noticed, there's a lot of people around us…Speaking of which, there's more people who live here than I thought there would be."

"But it's the same person dressed like a knight from earlier…"

"Well, you'd better hope they're not looking over here," Cheren bluntly retorts.

The remaining townspeople join the crowd after being lead out of the café by Team Plasma members. Silence eerily hangs in the air for an eternity. Then, a uniformed man, who stands in the center of the knighted ranks, steps to the side. The ominous man robed in strange insignias steps forward with refined arrogance.

"My name is Ghetsis. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I am here representing Team Plasma, an organization devoted to making the world a better place for pokémon."

Murmurs arose from the crowd:  _"Isn't the world already a great place for pokémon?" "How would we do that?"_

Hilbert leans over to Andrea and whispers, "Is that the big boss they were talking about?"

"Seems like it," Andrea whispers back. "The big boss, huh?"

"Now, I'm sure you are wondering how to go about achieving such a goal. The only answer," Ghetsis' voice booms, "The answer the pokémon so rightly deserve, is liberation.

The crowd continues to speculate:  _"Liberation?" "What the hell does that mean?"_

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. It has become a fact of life," Ghetsis states, "However...Is that really the truth simply because it is of the norm? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume that this is the truth?

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers who view them as unfeeling tools; they get pushed around when they are said to be our "partners" at work. Our culture, that glorifies the abuse of pokémon, is destructive; it observes the lifelong abuse pokémon suffer at the hands of their trainers through rose colored glasses. We are here to reveal the unfortunate truth. Trapped in poké balls, pokémon are forced to fight one another for the selfish desires of Trainers. If they are not pitted against each other, they are being experimented on, unable to roam free, or used as tools for work or entertainment. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Andrea stares ahead. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…he…has a point."

Cheren gapes at her, "No way. I've known you to be a bit…different, when it came to these things, but…really, Andi?"

Ghetsis glances over at Andrea. He wonders if she regretted her earlier threat because she looks conflicted; troubled, even. Clearly, she is at least somewhat convinced by his words. _Yes, this could be interesting._

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. They are living beings who are intelligent and sentient. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called pokémon?"

The crowd continues to buzz like Combee:  _"Liberation?" "No way, I'll be way too lonely without my p_ _okémon!" "It can't be…"_

"That's right! We must liberate the pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and pokémon truly be equals. Pokémon exist for their own reasons and are not ours to use. Ladies and Gentlemen, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

* * *

Team Plasma left just as suddenly and peculiarly as they came. The crowd is left abandoned in a state of confusion and distress. They begin to talk amongst themselves, debating, justifying themselves, and trying to make sense of Team Plasma's mission.

"That was yet another of Team Plasma's infamous speeches regarding pokémon liberation," A reporter from afar declares. "As you can see, the onlookers have been significantly affected by Team Plasma's presentation, as they remain in the Accumula Plaza to discuss what they should do."

Andrea wonders if the reporters and cameramen were here from the beginning, and if they were, why she hadn't noticed them before. She mostly hoped she wouldn't get approached for an interview.

"What an odd proposition…" Cheren remarks, hand stroking his chin as to resemble a stock thinking pose. "Why would anyone want to separate humans and pokémon? Trainers and pokémon help each other out!"

"I can't help but wonder the same thing, young man," The owner of the café replies. Soon, many of the townspeople were joining in on their conversation.

"Separation, huh…" Andrea hums in thought, "Now that you say it like that…His speech did sound rather forceful, even if I did agree with some of his points."

"I suppose it sometimes takes a Wake-Up Slap to get your point across," A young man interjects.

"If what he said is true," A woman remarks, "If pokémon really are unhappy with us…is it our job to release them?"

Andrea winces at the harsh word. "Release" always brought a painful image to her mind that pained her heart. "But wouldn't we be able to tell if pokémon are unhappy?" she inquires. "Releasing my oshawott…it not only would hurt me, but I can only imagine it would hurt him as well."

Kai mewls in agreement.

"Yeah!" Bianca chimes in. "I think everyone knows that love is what's important in our relationships with pokémon!"

Eventually, the crowd slowly dissipates as people realize they cannot answer their own questions.

"I heard someone on this one television show saying that because there are different ideas, disputes will arise…" Hilbert comments. "But my aunt says that because there are different ideas, the world will grow…I guess they're both right. Point is, people are always gonna have different ideas," Hilbert concludes.

"Well said," Cheren remarks.

Andrea and her friends remain silent for a while; not even Bianca could think of anything to say to break the silence or change the subject.

"You know, I just remembered something my father often told me," Andrea begins. "He told me to always appreciate pokémon because they do everything in their power for people. Most people, I hope, love their pokémon and treat them with strong affection. That's what my dad thought human's mutual relationship with pokémon was.

"I suppose that's one of the reasons why I only want to catch pokémon for the purpose of friendship," Andrea continues. "My parents believe in the pure love between people and pokémon and I want to, too…"

Bianca smiles. "That's really sweet. I'm definitely gonna spend some more bonding time with my pokémon and give them lots of love!"

"One thing's for sure," Hilbert says. "This speech is making me rethink my relationship with my pokémon."

Cheren nods. "Agreed."

Andrea squats down to be closer to her oshawott. She lays her hand on his head. "Kai, you'd let me know if you were unhappy…somehow, you'd find a way and let me know…right?"

Kai squeals and urgently waves its hands in the air.

"He looks like he's trying to tell you something!" Hilbert exclaims.

Andrea sighs, simply watching Kai as he continues wildly gesturing and chirping.

"I'm not sure what you're saying, buddy, but I won't let people separate us…I promise."

He suddenly leaps into Andrea's arms and starts purring.

"Oh my Arceus," Bianca whispers, "That's sooo cute."

Andrea, too absorbed in cuddling Kai, doesn't notice the large shadow that hovers over her. Cheren, Hilbert, and Bianca certainly notice, though, and stare curiously at its source.

"Your Oshawott…just now, he was saying…"

Andrea looks up at the owner of the unfamiliar voice. The tall young man with long, green hair, gazes down at her with shock in his eyes. He is only a few years older than Andrea and her friends, but he seems to give a foreign knowledge of the mysterious and supernatural. He talks quickly, with a sense of urgency, as if his words will be snatched away from him if he spoke too slowly. Andrea feels a profound sense of déjà vu upon seeing him—he nags at her consciousness in a nostalgic and frustrating way, like she was trying to recall a word caught at the tip of her tongue.

She picks up Kai and stands up, slowly, and looks him in the eye, trying to recall a previous encounter with him to fill the lacuna in plaguing her memory. He is caught off guard by her scrutiny and flinches a little. He looks to the side uncomfortably.

"Slow down; you talk too fast," says Cheren, breaking the unusual silence where Andrea's response should have, and usually would have, been.

The young man sighs. "I said-"

"Have we met before?" Andrea blurts out.

"I...don't believe so," He replies warily, "Anyways, I was saying that your pokémon was saying something quite intriguing…" His pace of speech barely changes.

"My pokémon…was…talking?"

"Yes, of course he was." He is quick to reply, "Do you mean to tell me that you cannot hear them?"

"Uh...I guess not?" Andrea spares a backwards glance to her friends to exchange looks of disbelief and mockery.

He sighs. "It seems that most people are unable to hear the beautiful voice of pokémon…It's unfortunate that you can't hear them, either. It  _really_  is sad, especially because of what your Oshawott—"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Andrea once again interrupts, unnerved by the stranger's odd demeanor and nagging familiarity.

The young man inhales deeply and closes his eyes in an attempt to quell his irritation at Andrea's brusqueness. He then opens his eyes and looks at her solemnly. "My name is N."

"Huh. Alright, then. Nice to meet you, N," Andrea holds her hand out for him to shake. He stares at it for a moment, as if analyzing every feature of her hand, before firmly shaking it.

Hilbert chuckles. "What kind of name is that?!"

Andrea turns around, puts her hands on her hip, and glares at Hilbert. "Was that really necessary?"

It is apparent, however, than Andrea is trying to push down a smile. She can feel laughter bubbling up to her chest, threatening to spill over.

"Hi N!" Bianca interrupts in hopes of averting Andrea's thoughts and squashing the laughter that threatened to burst out at any moment. Bianca was raised to be courteous (even as a toddler, adults always commended her manners), so she is worried about being rude to the young man. "I'm Bianca, and these are my friends Hilbert, Cheren, and Andrea!" She motions to each one of them.

N only glances at them momentarily before returning his attention to Andrea and her oshawott. "Andrea, hm?"

Andrea quickly turns around and met his intense gaze. His eyes are starry, filled with curiosity and fascination. Despite the icy color of his eyes, they are lit with an unworldly flame.

She tears her eyes away from his, unable to handle the tension. "Yup, that's me…"

"So where are you guys from?"

"We're from Nuvema! It's right down Route 1," Hilbert exclaims, pointing over his shoulder to demonstrate his point.

"Hm. I haven't heard of it."

"No one really has." Andrea shrugs. "I'm surprised we're still on the map."

"Yeah! We're like, in the middle of nowhere..." Bianca pouts.

"Interesting."

"I suppose we're on the map not only because there is a convenient trail connecting Nuvema to Accumula, but also because it's the hometown of Hilbert's father," Cheren comments.

"Oh yeah!" Hilbert grins with pride. "You've heard of Harvey Douglas, right?"

"Can't say I have," N replies, seemingly disinterested.

"Really?" Cheren stares at him with wide eyes. "Harvey Douglas, "The Unwavering Striker," the renowned fighting type gym leader of Aspertia?"

N remains silent, so Cheren continues. "He was—no, he  _is_ —iconic!"

"We get it, Cheren, you had a huge crush on my dad," Hilbert chuckles.

Cheren ignores him. "Honestly, he had enough skill to become an Elite Four member—dare I say he was  _so_  good at battling he could have been the Champion if he wanted to! That's what I don't get; he just quit his job, moved to stodgy Nuvema, stayed there, and wast—"

"I find it hard to admire someone who exploits the vulnerability of pokémon and uses them for something as barbaric as battling," N interrupts.

"Hey!" Hilbert yells, and makes his way towards N. Cheren and Andrea fight to hold him back. "Don't you dare—"

"Hilbert! Calm down!" Bianca cries.

He stills, shrugs Andrea and Cheren off of his arms, and glowers at N.

"Whatever. I don't wanna be near this freak anymore."

He menacingly glares at N for a second longer until he storms off to the pokémon center. Silence plagues the four remaining teens.

"Anyways, where are  _you_  from, N?" Bianca asks, attempting to lighten up the atmosphere.

N stiffens. "Far away…"

Bianca giggles. "Well, ok, but where exactly?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Andrea presses.

"Drea!" Bianca gasps, afraid of creating more tension. "You can't just ask that!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Anyways," Cheren begins, also wishing to avoid conflict with a stranger, "we left our hometown to become trainers, explore Unova, and complete the Pokédex for Professor Juniper. My main goal is to become the Champion, though."

"The Pokédex, huh?" N questions.

Bianca smiles. "Yup! Professor Juniper gave them to us to help her research! Pretty neat, huh?"

"No."

Bianca's eyes widen in panic. "O-oh, umm..."

"That means you're going to confine many, many pokémon in poké balls for the purpose of research. I'm a trainer too…" N's face twists at the thought, as if he were swallowing bitter medicine, "...but I can't help but wonder…Are pokémon really happy that way?"

Bianca's stomach flips in embarrassment. A thoughtful yet uncomfortable silence hangs in the air.

"H-Hey, now that I think about it, that kinda reminds me of something Drea said earlier," Bianca remarks, desperately wanting to shift the spotlight away from her.

Andrea turns to Bianca, eyes wide and scolding. She, after witnessing Hilbert's lividity, doesn't want N triggering some deeply repressed feelings she had towards  _her_ absent father.

N set his curious gaze back onto Andrea. "Is that so?"

"Uhhh…" Andrea awkwardly looks to the side, feeling N's eyes burn into her. She warily continues, "So, like, my friends and I created a game to see who could catch the most pokémon on Route 1. I wasn't completely comfortable with the idea because my parents told me that I should only catch pokémon for the purpose of lifelong friendship. Even if the Professor encouraged me to catch pokémon for the Pokédex, it just…" she trailed off, struggling to voice her thoughts. "I don't know. It just didn't feel right."

N stares at her for a moment in fascination. "I didn't think trainers like you existed."

"That's...hard to imagine," Andrea laughs uncomfortably, astonished and embarrassed at his remark.

He smiles. "It's clear you care about how pokémon feel. I went on a journey to enact my dreams and see if my ideals are strong enough, but…you're already confusing me. I can't understand how a trainer who can't hear pokémon could feel the way you do."

"Uh...thanks?" She hears Cheren and Bianca whispering and whips her head around, glaring accusingly at them. What were they saying now?

She jumps up in shock as N lays both of his hands on her shoulders and leans down to meet her eye to eye.

"Andrea, please let me battle you. I want to hear your oshawott's voice again. I need to understand."

"What the—" She exclaims, instinctively shoving his hands off his shoulders and backing away. She defensively crosses her arms and shifts her weight to her right hip. "There's a thing called personal space, you know…"

His eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Andrea squints.

_What the hell is up with this guy...Can't he recognize social cues?_

Andrea drifts off to the imaginary zone of her mind, forming an image of herself shaking her head as if she were arguing with herself.

_For all you know, he could just be a creep!_

He looks at her with a face full of confusion. The trace of guilt evident in his eyes reflects itself onto Andrea, and his regretful frown touches her as if she was looking at a lost lillipup; she tries to squash the sense of culpability that now pervades her conscience.

_Yeah, he's just weird._

She sighs. "Whatever, it's fine."

His visage brightens at her statement. Nothing is said between the two for quite a bit. Despite his odd idiosyncrasies, insensitivity towards Hilbert's late father, and her previous brashness towards N, she can't help but want to figure N out. If that meant getting to know him better, then so be it. He provokes her curiosity, the very same kind of curiosity she felt when dreaming of her adventure of a trainer: both seemed untouchable, like they held the very secrets to life.

"So? What do you say?"

Andrea pulls herself back to reality and looks into his curious eyes.

_Oh, right, the battle!_

"Wait…" Andrea frowns in confusion, recalling his pathos-charged statement about Hilbert's father. "A battle? You're ok with that?"

"Of course not," N says, as if it is the most obvious piece of knowledge in the world. "As I've previously stated, the whole idea of trapping pokémon and using them for battles sickens me."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I must test my ideals. By hearing the voices of pokémon in battle, I'll be reaffirmed of how tormented they truly feel. I also cannot help but wonder," N pauses, as if rearranging his thoughts into a logical order. He analyzed the order of his words, the way they were said, how they were said, to see which formula best suited his purpose: to explain himself. To reaffirm that, yes, he must do this to save the pokémon.

"Why do trainers find battles entertaining if the goal behind battling involves pokémon being harmed?" He continues, his thoughts rushing out like a flood breaking through a dam. It seems that no matter how hard he tried, his formulas couldn't account for his passion overriding his carefully plotted out thoughts. "Why do some pokémon appear to enjoy battling if they are inevitably harmed? Furthermore, why do some pokémon seem to love the trainers that force them into battles? These are the questions I must find the answers to. So, I implore you to battle me. Please."

Andrea, Bianca, and Cheren stare at him in shock. His passion rivals that of Team Plasma's, and something about it seems more powerful and quixotic.

Andrea is the first to shift out of her incredulous expression. She mockingly sighs in a melodramatic and showy manner. "If you insist," Her demeanor changes within seconds, as a devious smirk stretches across her face. "I'm pretty strong, though, so you'd better watch out."

Bianca, and even Cheren, jeer, "Ooohhh!"

N holds up a poké ball to his face, seemingly whispering something to it, before wordlessly tossing it out. A purrloin comes out, sitting primly and licking its paw.

"Alright Kai, let's go! Let's try water gun; I think you can do it!"

"Purrloin, use scratch."

Purrloin scarcely evades the jet of water. Nonetheless, it pushes forward and delivers a sharp scratch to Kai's torso.

"Watch out Kai, his purrloin is fast!" Andrea warns. Kai chirps in response.

N stares in awe. "More! Let me hear the voice of your pokémon!"

As the fervent battle continues, Cheren and Bianca talk among themselves about the mysterious N.

"He must be a Plasma sympathizer. He talks just like them."

"Oh wow, you're right Cheren," Bianca replies.

"Something else seemed off about him though…" Cheren ponders. "It seems like he has a lot to hide."

"Yeah! It's really weird he wouldn't tell us where he's from," Bianca says.

Cheren nods. "I don't know what it is about him but…something about him is very foreboding. How is he able to understand pokémon anyways?"

"I just think he's mysterious…in a kind of handsome way!" giggles Bianca.

"Bianca, he has to be much older than you," Cheren retorts, crossing his arms and staring ahead at the battle.

"Gosh Cheren, it's not like he's, like, 30!" Bianca huffs after having racked her mind for what she deemed an old age. "He's probably not even 20. And it's not like I'm gonna go out with him...I just think he's cute. Geez."

Cheren says nothing. Bianca joins him in silently observing the intense battle. The pokémon become blurs of color, zipping back and forth as they try to land a hit. Gravel flies up from the ground as Kai skids to a stop after tackling N's purrloin to the ground. N's arms fly up over his face. He commands purrloin to jump up and attack Kai from the air. His gestures and words are stiff and flat; he is clearly uncomfortable.

Andrea, on the other hand, is effervescent. Everything comes naturally, from the way her arms flow as she points out attacks, to the quickness of her reactions, to the strength of her voice, to the sparkle in her eyes, to the identically vibrant and confident smile she shares with Kai.

"Also, how could he not know trainers who care about pokémon existed?" Cheren asks no one in particular. "We may not be like Andi, but we're not cruel." He attests.

Bianca nods in agreement.

"Kai, use tackle!" Andrea exclaims.

Purrloin, too weak to dodge the decisive blow Kai delivers, wobbles for a second, but before it faints, N lunges down to catch it in his arms. Bianca looks at Cheren in this conclusive moment. His mouth hangs slightly agape his eyes unblinking, as if something in the battle had delivered a life-changing epiphany.

"Thank you, my friend," N murmurs before returning it to it's poké ball.

As Andrea praises Kai for a job well done, N returns Purrloin to its poké ball and walks over to the girl.

"I never expected a pokémon to say such things…My formulas never anticipated such an outlier. Kai is your oshawott's name, correct?"

Andrea nods with curiosity, a smile still wide on her face from the leftover high of a well-earned victory. N gingerly holds out his hand toward Kai's head. Andrea flinches at his nearness, causing N to look curiously at her. He seems oblivious to the fact that his hand is very close to her neck. Kai nuzzles his cheek into N's hand, and Andrea relaxes and smiles.

"It's obvious that he likes you," N notes.

"That's good to know," Andrea replies.

"Yes. It comforts me to have met a trainer that has such a touching bond with their pokémon. But…" He sighs. "Pokémon will never become perfect beings as long as they are confined in poké balls. I have to change the world for pokémon, because they're my friends. It's the least I can do…"

_Perfect beings? What does he mean?_

"I find myself wanting to know your beliefs, Andrea," said N.

"Really?" Andrea exclaims hopefully. Finally, after years of enduring weird stares from her friends and nostalgic, melancholic replies from her mother, there might be someone to talk to. She is finally meeting new people with new beliefs!  _This is so exciting!_

He nods. "There's something about you that makes you stand out in this disorienting world…"

Andrea, at a loss for words, forces out an awkward, "Thanks."

"I'm afraid I must be on my way, now."

"I want to hear more about your dreams, too!" Andrea suddenly sputters, afraid that she will never see him again. She is conflicted about wanting to get to know him better—he's a stranger. He's weird. But he's different. He could be someone to learn from.

N seems taken aback by her response for a millisecond. It seems so unlike the childish, rash girl he had characterized upon first meeting her. Thinking of her response again, he smiles and nods resolutely. "I look forward to it. Until we meet again, Andrea."

"Bye," Andrea warily waves him off.

The trio of young teens silently watch N walk towards the setting sun and out of Accumula Town.

"He was, uhm...different," Bianca euphemizes. Andrea winces in response, as if in reluctant agreement.

"That was very unusual," agrees Cheren, "If he believes keeping Pokémon in poké balls is cruel, then why does he do so himself? Why would he want to, as he puts it, subject pokémon to pain just to quell his curiousity?"

Bianca waves her hand in front of Andrea, who is staring off into the distance. "Helloooo, earth to Drea…"

Andrea harshly blinks and then turns to face her friends. "Right…er, sorry for spacing out."

"It's fine, it happens to me all the time," Bianca grins.

"So," Cheren says, "I suggest we get some dessert from the café and relax at the pokémon center."

Bianca gasps and bounces up and down on the balls of her feet. "Yes! I am  _so_  getting that slice of pecha berry pie! Then again, the lum berry sorbet sounds pretty good too...ohhh, I can't choose...well, the sorbet would probably melt, so...Oh! I  _totally_  saw Hilbert eyeing the chocolate lava cake, so we've  _gotta_  buy him one!"

Cheren is so entranced by Bianca's excitement that he doesn't notice that Andrea has gone back to wistfully gazing at the sunset.

* * *

The quartet contentedly eats their desserts from to-go boxes as they watch a silly reality show about contest stars.

"This is terrible," Cheren sighs. "How can this be considered entertainment?"

"Oh, come on, you totally like it!" Andrea teases. "I saw you smiling just a couple minutes ago."

"I will admit that the sheer gaudiness and stupidity of it is rather amusing."

They continue to watch the show with vacant interest. Andrea finds herself distracted by thoughts of the day's events, though; she especially thinks about the mysterious young man they met.

"You know, I  _swear_  I've seen N somewhere before...he looks so familiar."

Hilbert stabs his lava cake at the mention of his self-proclaimed and newly sworn nemesis.

"Is that so?" Cheren replies. "I feel the same. Hmm…"

Everyone stays quiet as they wait for Cheren's breakthrough. They could see it happen; his eyes light up and a proud smile graces his face, and his whole figure perks up. It had become a signature reaction of his.

"Ah! That's it!"

"What?" Bianca asks excitedly.

"He was on the news this morning!" Cheren grins.

"You're right!" Andrea exclaims. Images of the green haired man passionately speaking to the news reporter flashes through her mind. How could she forget? It really  _has_  been a long day.

"But...that's not it…" she frowns and furrows her eyebrows in deep thought.

"I'm confused. Was he on TV or not?" Hilbert bitterly questions, unable to contain his curiosity.

"No, he was, but...there's something else...like, I've met him before, somewhere else, somehow…" Andrea groans in frustration. "Ugh, I feel like some memory of him is right out of my reach and—"

_Ring, ring_

Andrea immediately stops talking. She lunges at her bag for her cross-transceiver, knowing that it can only be her mom.

"Hey Mom, what's up?...I'm on the news?"

Andrea's eyes widen, signaling for her friends to change the channel. Hilbert quickly does so and finds one of Unova's most renowned news stations. Footage of Ghetsis' speech plays as a "Breaking News" banner scrolls across the bottom of the screen.

"Mom, it's just the back of my head…Oh yeah, can you believe that just happened today? Team Plasma must be getting pretty important if they're getting more immediate news reports…No mom, I didn't do anything reckless…"

She looks over to her friends and holds her finger up to her lips. She ignores Cheren as he rolled his eyes.

"Haha, that's silly, he couldn't have been…Relax Mom, don't worry about me…I love you too. Goodnight."

"Hey, I can see myself!" Bianca exclaims, pointing to a poofy green hat popping out from a crowd of heads.

Andrea joins her friends on the floor in front of the TV. "My mom's so paranoid; she thought that robe guy was looking at me too!"

"Arceus, that guy gives me the creeps," Hilbert shudders. "Are all plasma people creeps?"

Sensing that no one is interested in the news report anymore, Andrea flips the channel back to the reality TV show.

"Hey Drea, can I talk to you for a sec?" Bianca asks. "Outside, maybe?"

"Sure," Andrea blinks, wondering what was wrong.  _Could it be about her dad?_

As soon as the girls left, Cheren and Hilbert begin tossing ideas back and forth of what the girls could be talking about. They give up after Cheren suggests they might be discussing Anistar's pregnancy scare on  _The Sweethearts of Hearthome_. Hilbert tries to explain that  _girls don't say 'I need to talk to you alone' for that sort of thing_ , but Cheren  _honestly [doesn't] see why not_.

Hilbert then proceeds to ask what happened with N after he left. Cheren obliges to divulge in precise, scientific detail.

"What a fucking freak," Hilbert continues to stab what little remained of his dessert.

"Do you really have such a primitive grasp of language that you must resort to curse words?"

"Shut the fuck up, Cheren."

Cheren sighs. "Are you mad at N solely because of what he said about your father? Or is there something else at play?"

Hilbert squints at Cheren. "What're you trying to say?"

"I'm only asking. You're very angry."

"No shit. But yeah; it's mostly because of what he said about my pops..."

Cheren raises his eyebrow. "Mostly?"

"That's all I'm gonna say...I'm sure you can figure it out with that genius IQ of yours," Hilbert retorts.

"I see."

The boys resume eating their desserts as they stewed in their own thoughts.

"Do you think that's what Andi and Bianca are talking about?" Hilbert wonders, not looking up from his punctured dessert. "N, I mean."

"It's probable, considering Andi was just talking about him. But who knows?" Cheren answers, looking over at Hilbert. "Girls are mysterious beings."

"Why is she, like, so obsessed with him? She literally just met him and he was being all creepy and shit, so…"

"He's the only person she's met who has similar questions and concerns about the world," Cheren remarks. "She's been  _dying_  for this sort of philosophical discourse with someone; she wants more. I know this—she was like that as a toddler, always wanting to listen to her father criticize modern society, even if she didn't understand half of what he was saying.

"Furthermore," he continues, "She really bonded with N through battle; not quite sure  _how_  that works, but I could tell."

Cheren is proud of his assessment; he feels like he hit the nail on the head. But Hilbert says nothing back. Cheren sees no point in pursuing this conversation, so he stays quiet. This happens sometimes, and it can get a bit quiet when it's just the two of them.

"Hey, do you want to watch  _The Adventures of the Hoenn Rangers Co-existence Force_  instead?" Cheren asks.

"Oh hell yeah."

* * *

Bianca leads Andrea up a hill that overlooks the far off Striaton City.

"What a lovely view. You know, even though this town is boring, it sure is pretty," Bianca remarks, looking up at the starry sky. "Besides, a  _lot_  of stuff happened today."

"You can say that again." Andrea glances over at Bianca, wondering if she had already forgotten why they were here. "So what's up? Is everything ok?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," Bianca smiles. "I just needed to get some fresh air. Away from the boys."

"Oh. I feel that."

For a while they simply stare into the night sky, making wishes on all of the stars they could count. Andrea points out a swanna constellation to Bianca, which makes her ecstatic.

Out of the blue, Andrea asks, "What do you think of that N guy?"

"He's so mysterious!" Bianca gushes. "He was kinda weird too, but I guess everyone's weird in their own way."

"That's true. He really marches to the beat of his own drum."

"I think you do, too."

Andrea laughs. "I don't know if I should be offended, or—"

"Oh no, not at all!" Bianca waves her hands rapidly. "You do what you want, when you want. Sure, sometimes it gets you into trouble, but sometimes you don't. At least you're not letting anything or anyone stop you from doing what you want! And you always question things and think differently from a lot of people; that's pretty cool. Maybe that's why N really likes you…"

"Uh, what?"

"Wait! Let me explain," Bianca exclaims. "He was like, only talking to you and he couldn't stop looking at you!"

"Kai must've said something really crazy, then," Andrea smirks nervously.

"Come on, Drea! He was totally into you; like, he literally said that he wanted to get to know you better...That means he wants to see you again..."

Andrea scoffs. "What the hell Bianca. He's this random guy I just—"

"Oops, I didn't mean it like that!" Bianca giggles. "You got awfully defensive—"

"Don't."

"I mean I wouldn't blame you, he is pretty cute!"

Andrea brings her hands up to hide her face. "Oh my Arceus."

"Then again, you always get fired up really easily!"

Andrea pauses, regains her composure, and chuckles. "I know. About that...Sorry about earlier today with the Team Plasma jerks."

"It's ok."

For a while, they say nothing, comfortable in each other's silence.

"'Until we meet again', huh?"

"What?"

"That's what N said right before he left," Andrea looks out into the sky. "I wonder if we really will meet again. He was so passionate talking about pokémon; I'm curious to hear more from him…"

"I'm sure you will," Bianca smiles. "I think things happen for a reason. I'm a really firm believer in destiny."

"That's nice."

"Anyway, it's getting late. We should get back to our room," Bianca replies.

"There's nothing else you wanna talk about?"

Bianca shakes her head.

Andrea cocks her head to the side. "You sure?"

Bianca pushes her two forefingers together and stares intently at them. Andrea knows that when Bianca fiddles with her hands, it's because she's apprehensive.

"Well, today was pretty crazy…we all got our pokémon and all the stuff that was going on today with Team Plasma was weird…and kinda scary…"

She continues, "And…Well, maybe my dad's right. Maybe it's too dangerous a-and maybe I'm not strong enough. I mean, you can handle it, because, well...you're  _you_."

"So? That doesn't mean you're not strong."

"But it does!" She huffs. "You're the strongest person I know. And I'm nothing like you…"

"Bianca."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go on this journey?"

"Of course!" She replies easily, with a childlike gleam in her emerald eyes. "It's my dream to travel and meet new pokémon."

"Then so what if you're not like me, and so what if you're not strong, whatever that means? You've gotta do what makes you happy!" Andrea exclaims fervently. "You can't live your life full of doubts and regrets. You can't give up your dreams because you're worried you won't be good enough. Fuck what anyone else thinks!"

Bianca gasps upon hearing the swear word.

"Ugh, sorry about that," Andrea says. "But you know what I mean, right?"

Bianca nods shyly.

"So? What are you gonna do?"

Bianca turns in the direction of the swanna constellation, her gaze transfixed on the arrangement of stars. She turns to Andrea, looking determined.

"I'm gonna keep going! And I'll have you and Cheren and Hilbert help me get stronger! And I'm gonna be happy!"

"'Atta girl!"

Bianca tackles Andrea into a tight hug. When she lets go, she looks admirably at Andrea, who is in the middle of a languid yawn. "Aww, you must be tired. Why don't we head back? I swear that's all I have to talk about, and it really is getting late."

Andrea nods and waits for Bianca to walk by her side before heading off.

"You'd make a good mom."

Bianca blushes. "Thanks, that's really sweet."

"Someday I'd love to be the Cool Aunt to your kids. I'm not sure how Cheren would feel about me watching over your kids, though."

Bianca tilts her head to the side. "What does Cheren—Ohh…"

Andrea starts cracking up.

"Y-You know, he probably wouldn't be too happy about it, even if their darling Uncle Hilbert were there to help you out!"

Andrea turns red. "How  _could_  you?!"

"Gotcha!"

The girls' flustered, unfettered laughter drifts through silent night of the slumbering town.

* * *

"Hey, if a tirtouga doesn't have its shell, is it naked or homeless?"

Cheren looks at him strangely. "Hilbert, how the hell did we go from talking about battle strategies to…this?"

"Think about it, though."

To Cheren's relief, before he got the chance to  _really_ think about it, the door of their room opens. The girls have returned with flushed cheeks and bright smiles.  _Oh Arceus, what were they laughing about this time?_

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm calling it a day," Andrea announces, breathing out a sigh of exhaustion.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay, too."

Andrea is the first to change into her pajamas, a tank top and shorts, and get into bed. She shares a bunk bed with Bianca, who wishes to sleep on the bottom bunk. When lying on their sides, they are directly across from Hilbert and Cheren's bunk bed. Andrea crawls onto the top bunk and barely avoids landing on Kai, who is sleeping at the foot of her bed. Thinking he is soundly sleeping, she slowly and carefully tucks herself in so she won't wake him.

Bianca, after finally finishing her nightly beauty routine, comes out of the bathroom in her frilly nightgown. She wishes everyone a good night and sweet dreams before turning off the lights.

Shortly thereafter, Kai sits up, crawls towards Andrea, and starts purring as he curls up next to her.

That night, Andrea dreams of her father and his rockruff.


	6. The Dreamyard

Andrea awakes to a fuzzy reality, her dream-world of perfection fading away into nothingness as she feels movement by her torso. She turns onto her side, trying to sink herself back into slumber and resume her dream. She can't quite remember what it was about, but she knows she is intrigued—she has the feeling it was a lovely, heartening dream. She feels her dreamworld beckoning her to sleep, as if what her mind conjured was something important.

Upon realizing there's no way she'd be able to remember her dream, she reluctantly sits up and stretches her arms. Her oshawott jumps onto her back and perches himself onto her shoulder.

"Ready for another day, Kai?"

The otter pokémon chirps in response and gestures curiously over his partner's shoulder.

Andrea peeks over her shoulder and glances at the boys' bunk bed, only to find it abandoned. Curious, she climbs down the ladder and approaches their side of the room. Hilbert's backpack is still by the television, but Cheren's stuff is nowhere to be found. Andrea spins around to tell Bianca, only to find that she is still soundly asleep.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a folded up piece of paper on Cheren's pillow. Without thinking, she grabs the paper, quickly unfolds it, and eagerly scans its contents. Kai jumps from his resting place onto Andrea's shoulder. He stares at his trainer as she reads the note with the utmost concentration.

Andrea glances at her pokémon, scratches his head, and sighs. "Well, I guess that explains Cheren…But what about Hilbert?"

It is only when the sound of running water abruptly stops that Andrea realizes the sound had been present ever since she woke up.

_Oh, he's taking a shower…_

"No! Stop!" She scolds herself for letting her thoughts drift, and she hides her flushed face in her hands. Kai, confused at his trainer's odd behavior, attempts to pry her hands away from her face. Playing along, Andrea lets Kai have his way; the first thing she sees upon opening her line of vision is Kais wide face peering at her with concern. She chuckles at the displayed naïveté and sets Kai back at the foot of her bed. He whines at the loss of her hold.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll be right back; I just have to get dressed!"

Kai watches helplessly as his partner grabs her bag and squirms her way into the small closet of the hotel room.

No more than 10 seconds later, Kai hears the rustling of blankets from underneath him. He climbs down the bunk bed ladder and plops onto the bed of Bianca, who is slowly stirring out of her much needed sleep.

Andrea clumsily exits the closet with her backpack over her shoulder and her hat in her hand. It takes her a couple of tries to close the closet door, and when she finally does, she does so with a triumphant slam. Right as she puts on her cap, Hilbert walks out of the bathroom—fully dressed, thankfully—and is drying his damp hair with a white towelette.

"Oh, hey Andi," he approaches the girl.

"Morning!" She smiles, trying to ignore the flush that crawls up her face.

"Ready to finally embark on our journey?"

"Yeah!" She beams. Her excitement comes to a sudden halt, though, and her expression falls. "Hey, uh, do you know going on with Cheren?"

He shrugs. "All I know is that he took off. I was half-asleep when I saw him run out the door, so…"

"What are you guys talking about?"

The two jump at the intrusion to their conversation and briskly turn around.

"Bianca?!"

The blonde sits perkily in her bed with her legs crossed. Kai has settled into her lap and is already starting to doze off.

"Oh, silly me; where are my manners?" She languidly yawns. "Good morning guys! "

"Morning," Hilbert and Andrea respond in unity.

"So," Bianca carefully maneuvers Andrea's pokémon out of her lap, fluidly rises out of her bed, and joins her friends. "What's going on?"

Andrea wordlessly hands Bianca the folded up piece of paper she found on Cheren's pillow.

"Woah, what's that?" Hilbert asks, leaning over Bianca's shoulder.

"Hang on just a sec!" Bianca stiffens and clutches the note close to her chest. "Here, I'll read it out loud:

* * *

_Friends,_

_I had an epiphany last night. I want to become the Champion; the strongest trainer one can be, if you will. If I want to achieve my goals in life, I have to be strong, but I must do this on my own._

_I have left to travel Unova to complete the Pokédex and battle all eight gyms to grow stronger. If I move forward I'll be stronger, but I have to keep moving. I don't know when we'll see each other again, so I'm leaving you all with a piece of advice._

_Hilbert: Man up. Don't let anything—or anyone, for that matter-get in the way of your dreams. I know you like to take risks, so what's stopping you from taking a chance in other facets of your life? You won't know the results of your actions until you execute them. Also, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about because you know perfectly well that we both know._

_Andrea: Honestly, where do I begin…Please, don't get yourself into trouble anymore. I know I encouraged Hilbert to take risks, but there is a line to cross-and you have crossed that line so many times, especially regarding that whole mess with Team Plasma. If you somehow happen to run into them again, just please…don't get involved. Use common sense and don't be reckless!_

_Bianca: Stay strong. Even though it may not seem like it at times, I really do have faith in you. Believe it or not, you have a lot of potential. I sincerely hope you can find your dream someday. Try not to get caught off guard, ok? Use good judgment and don't do everything that Andi does just because she thinks it'll be fun. I know you're curious, but your safety is more important that whatever could possibly be going on. I would hate for something bad to happen to you...Just be careful, ok?_

_Best Wishes,_

_Cheren_

* * *

Bianca wipes at her eyes. "That was so sweet of him…"

"Yeah, for you it was!" Andrea retorts, face red with frustration.

"He's so passionate about his dreams," Bianca continues. "I'm upset he won't be traveling with us, but…I'm happy for him. I know he can do it."

"Don't worry, we'll still have a good journey!" Hilbert says.

"Yeah!" Andrea agrees. "Actually, let's stop moping around and go out right now!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, let me get changed first!" Bianca exclaims. With approval from Hilbert, she rushes into the bathroom with her travel bag.

Closing the door behind her, she sits on the cold tile floor and leans against the bathroom door. She wistfully reads Cheren's note once more and hastily tries to dry off a teardrop that landed on the note before putting it in the front pocket of her bag.

* * *

"I think we have to go this way!"

"No way, you're all turned around!"

After several days of trekking through hills and groves, Bianca is tired of getting lost. If it weren't for the small towns scattered between Accumula Town and Striaton City, where she could sleep under a roof, Bianca is certain she would've gone crazy because of Andrea and Hilbert's stubbornness. In fact, she currently  _is_  on the verge of going crazy because she hasn't been able to wash her clothes this whole time; she feels like a dead woman walking.

Bianca holds Kai, trying to calm the pokémon as she helplessly watches Andrea and Hilbert nearly tear apart Andrea's map.

"Guys, why don't we just ask someone?"

"No!" Andrea and Hilbert hastily yell.

Bianca sighs. She really doesn't understand why they can't just ask someone for help.

_If only Cheren were here...He would know what to do to get us out of this mess..._

"Well, how about we find another place to stay at for tonight?" She asks, "Like that one town we came across a couple days ago!"

"The problem is, these towns are so small that they aren't on the freaking map!" Hilbert groans. "Look: it just says "Route 2" and shows a path from Accumula to Striaton."

"If only it were that easy…" Andrea says. "All these trees are throwing me off…"

"So…which way should we go?"

"I don't know…"

In the near distance of the forest, leaves conspicuously rustle and voices murmur.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Andrea asks.

"Yeah! There are other people out here too! I'm sure they know the way to Striaton!" Bianca exclaims. "Let's go ask them!"

"W-We don't need help!" Hilbert defensively sputters. "But they probably just came from the city...so I guess it wouldn't hurt to walk in their direction."

Bianca is happy enough with that. "Let's go already!"

Andrea pockets the map and takes her guileless oshawott from Bianca's embrace. They jog towards the voices, circling around trees in desperation to find their owners in hopes of getting anywhere near civilization.

Hilbert, having jogged away from the girls, is the first to see four mysterious figures in the distance. His jaw drops in a mixture of shock and dread. He runs back towards Andrea and Bianca as fast as he could and urges them to quietly walk away.

"Hilbert, what's going on? You're white as a sheet…" Andrea notes.

"Shhh!" He holds his hand over her mouth. "Those voices you heard? Yeah, that was Team Plasma."

Bianca gasps. "Oh my Arceus."

Andrea tore Hilbert's hand off her mouth and gives him a gesture that promised she would be quiet. "What would they be doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't know."

"Must be something important…" Andrea raises her eyebrow.

"Andi, no. We can't; it's way too risky," Hilbert hisses.

"What is?" Bianca questions, not picking up on the unspoken scheme.

"Eavesdropping."

"Ohhh…" Bianca puckers her lips in wonder. "Well, I am curious…"

Andrea grins and wraps her arm around Bianca. "Atta girl!"

"But…" Bianca interjects, "Cheren did say to be safe…"

Hilbert sighs. "Yeah, we should just go."

The cautious duo started to walk away.

"Wait!" Andrea loudly whispers, ready to throw caution to the wind.

Bianca and Hilbert turn around and look at her expectantly.

_Shoot…Come on Andi, think!_

Her face suddenly lights up. "The only way to find out if they came from the city or not…is to listen in…"

Bianca gasps.

"…and maybe," Andrea continues. "They'll give us a hint as to where Striaton is."

"Ohhh, please Hilbert?" Bianca begs. "Don't you just want to get to the city?"

"Yeah, but—" His train of thought is abruptly cut off as he looks down at Bianca. He shortly realizes doing so was a mistake. No one could say no to those baby doll eyes; it would be like saying no to a kid who wants to play a game of tag.

Bianca pushes him further. "Don't be a killjoy like Cheren!"

"Alright, alright!" He hisses. "Anyway, Andi does have a point…"

Andrea smiles confidently. "Alright Hilbert, lead the way!"

Slowly, and making sure not to step on any twigs or leaves, they carefully slink their way towards the quartet of Team Plasma members. They crouch behind a dense bush near a cluster of trees. Light shines through the heavy foliage, fully illuminating the faces of the Plasma members.

"Shit."

Hilbert turns to Andrea worriedly. "What?"

"Those two are the ones who were blocking the gate in Accumula Town."

Hilbert grimaces and prays to Arceus that they wouldn't be caught as they tune into the ongoing conversation.

"So, basically, you two are telling me that the whole operation was a failure," says the intimidating female grunt who had stood in the Accumula knoll merely a week ago.

"It's not quite like that…" A young male grunt nervously stutters.

"Care to explain yourselves, then?"

"Well first of all, getting into the Dreamyard was a job in and of itself…It's surrounded by a wall and the only entrance is blocked by a tree thing…And apparently your pokémon has to know a certain move in order to get around the tree, but your Pokemon can only learn it if you beat the Gym Leaders…"

She stares at him. "Are you serious?"

He chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Well, yeah…Kinda silly huh?"

She groans. "Oh Arceus, you can't be that stupid…Please tell me you got around the tree nonetheless. Please don't tell me you actually battled the Gym Leaders."

"After a thorough debate with Jude here," He pauses to gesture to a boy standing next to him. "We more or less decided that it doesn't matter if your Pokemon knows the move…I mean, I guess you can just maneuver your way around the tree..."

"Yeah. You can."

"Ok, glad we're on the same page, Lizzie," he bashfully smiles and bit his lip.

"It's Elizabeth to you," The now identified woman retorts. "Are you done?"

"Ah, right," The boy quickly replies. "So then we ran into the problem of actually getting the dream mist…"

Bianca covers her mouth and repeatedly taps Andrea on the shoulder. "Drea," She whispers.

The addressed girl turned to her friend with her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, silently urging Bianca to continue.

"Didn't Professor Juniper mention dream mist?"

"That's right!" Andrea's eyes widen. "Something about a friend of hers, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Elizabeth's harsh voice pierces through the monotone monologue of the Plasma boy, shattering the white noise he has unknowingly created for the unwelcome eavesdroppers.

"W-Well, to answer your question…" The male grunt stutters. "The problem was…well, the munna weren't giving us the Dream Mist."

"What do you mean?" The other male grunt who had guarded the exit from Accumula, standing next to Elizabeth, inquires.

"They just…weren't expelling dream mist. I don't know what else to tell you."

Lizzie scoffs. "Yeah, try saying that to Ghetsis."

The boy audibly gulps.

"We'll just have to use a more…" Lizzie pauses thoughtfully, "forceful approach, to get the Dream Mist, then."

The other Plasma boy's head shoots up, somewhat distressed. "Y-You don't mean…"

Elizabeth apathetically looks down at him. "Jude, honey, look...I get it; you don't want to bring any harm to pokémon. That's what Team Plasma is about. It's a great ideal and all, but…"

"But what?" Jude replies, without an inch of defiance in his voice.

"Sometimes, to change the world, you have to use a little force," Elizabeth explains. "If we want to save the pokémon, a few sacrifices have to be made. It's just the way things are."

"Oh, ok…"

"You wouldn't have known this, being just a grunt and a kid and all, but that's why I'm here."

A long moment of strained silence hangs above the Team Plasma members.

"So," the man next to Elizabeth finally breaks the silence. "I will abstain from sending the report to Ghetsis, but we have to find something soon."

"I can't believe you guys," Elizabeth growls. "I would normally be calling you two incompetent right about now, but I'm gonna give you guys another chance."

"Wow, thanks Li—Elizabeth!" The naive Plasma boy's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah…" She pauses to prominently roll her eyes. "Anyways, Christopher and I will be accompanying you on your next trip to the Dreamyard to show you how things are done. And because we're short on time…You're taking us back to Striaton right now, and as soon as we get there, we're going to the Dreamyard."

With that said, the quartet of Plasma members walk off into the distance.

"See?" Andrea says once the coast is clear. "Now we know how to get to Striaton! We just have to follow their footprints…"

"Yay!" Bianca squeals and tackles Andrea into a hug. "Thank you!"

"No prob."

"I'm sure I eventually could've figured that out on my own…" Hilbert attests.

"Suuurree," Andrea jeers.

"Whatever! Let's just go…"

* * *

Andrea, Bianca, and Hilbert finally reach a clearing. They see all of Striaton City from their vantage point. To Hilbert's embarrassment, they hadn't been too far from the city.

"Yes!" Bianca exclaims. Excitement rushes through her veins, which she releases through a series of squeals and giggles before sprinting downhill. Hilbert and Andrea run after her with their newfound energy.

"So, what are you guys thinking of doing once we get there?" Andrea huffs in between breaths.

"I'm definitely going to challenge the Gym, first thing!" Hilbert declares.

"What about you, Bianca?"

Bianca slows down to a brisk walk so that she can speak. "Well, I'll probably go shopping…I mean, it's a city; they have to have shops!"

Andrea laughs. "I'm sure they do."

"What are you gonna do, Andi?" Hilbert asks.

"I'm going to go see what Team Plasma's up to."

"Oh ni—Wait, what?!"

"Professor Juniper said she knows someone in Striaton studying Dream Mist and she asked Bianca and I to help her out. So, it would only make sense to go to the Dreamyard and kill two Pidove with one stone…"

"Oh my Arceus."

"And!" Andrea raises her eyebrows. "Get this: Team Plasma was obviously up to something shady. They don't seem like the type of people to be going on missions; I mean, they just give speeches, right? So what could they be up to? Besides, that one girl said something about hurting Pokemon! I can't allow that!"

 _How noble_ , Andrea sardonically mocks herself.

"You know what? You're right, Drea," Bianca confidently straightens her back. "I'll join you!"

"Bianca!" Andrea beams. "Thanks! Last chance, Hilbert: you in or not?"

"Like I said, I really wanna challenge the Gym."

Andrea frowns. "Oh alright…"

Hilbert feels a flush heat up his face. "I-It's not that I don't wanna hang out with you…I really admire your heroic...ness? But…I just don't think it's a good idea to get wrapped up with those weirdos."

"You're probably right…" Andrea looks down at the grass.

"But you're gonna do it anyways."

"Yup."

* * *

The Dreamyard is the type of place that could appear in a fairytale: the shadowy forest where princesses sing and villainous figures lurk in the dark. It is mythopoeic, shrouded in mystery; one can't help but ponder the origins of crumbling floors and stairs, shielded from the world by a concrete wall, and how their destruction came about.

Several trainers battle each other, and although Andrea wants to join in, she focuses on getting a glimpse of what Team Plasma was up to. She does want to battle someone other than Hilbert and Bianca, as they were who she battled most on their trip to Striaton. She enjoys watching them grow stronger, though; somehow, within that short period of time, her friends had improved greatly.

Andrea hopes she's growing, too. But one thing is for sure: her and Kai are only growing closer with each and every battle.

A young girl with long, curly hair and dark skin eagerly runs up to Andrea and Bianca. She carries a battered cardboard box.

"You guys are trainers, right?"

Bianca and Andrea curiously look at each other.

"Yeah…"

"Ah, I knew it!" A relaxed smile graces her pretty face. "I'm in a really tight situation and I can't afford to take proper care of the litter my Pokemon had...so sadly I'm giving them away…"

Her dark eyes water.

"Do you think you could take them off my hands? I only have two left…"

"Of course!" Bianca cries.

Andrea feels immediate sympathy for the girl, who had to be around the same age as her and Bianca. "Yeah, we'd be happy to take care of them."

"Thank you so much! I have a grass type and a fire type," She pauses. "Now I'm going to let you in on a little secret…"

Bianca and Andrea lean in curiously.

"Since you're trainers, I'm sure you'll be battling the Gym Leaders, right?"

They both nod.

"Ok, so the Gym Leaders of this town will use pokémon with a type advantage over your starter pokémon."

"Wait," Bianca says. "There are multiple Gym Leaders?"

"Oops! Seems as if I've already given away too much," she chuckles. "Anyways, I'm gonna help you guys out. I'm guessing that oshawott on your shoulder is your starter?"

"That's right," Andrea smiles.

"Ok, I'm going to give you pansear, then," The girl hands Andrea a poké ball. "His name is Bernie. Go on and bring him out!"

Andrea does so, and a red monkey pokémon with large ears and a carefree smile appears.

"Aww, he's so cute," Andrea gushes, gingerly holding out a handful of berries. "Hey there, Bernie."

Upon seeing that he is reluctant to eat them, Andrea places the berries on the ground in front of him. The pansear rushes forward and uses the tuft of fur atop his head to roast them. Kai jumps in surprise and hides behind Andrea's head.

"Woah!"

Bianca and the girl giggle as they watched pansear eat the roasted berries Andrea gave him.

"So," The girl turns to Bianca, "What type is your starter?"

"Fire!" Bianca replies. "So if the Gym Leader has a type advantage, he'll use a water type...which means I'm getting a grass type!"

"Right; a pansage named Fern! Here he is."

Bianca happily takes the poké ball from her and throws it up in the air, exclaiming, "Come on out, Fern!"

A green monkey pokémon jumps about with a gleeful grin spread across his face.

"He looks like a broccoli!"

Andrea laughs at Bianca's observation, despite it being at the expense of the embarrassed pokémon.

"Bianca, we should actually get going so it's not too late when we get to the Dreamyard," Andrea says, hoping Bianca will understand her double-entendre.

Bianca's eyes widen in understanding. "Oh yeah, you're totally right! It was nice meeting you, uh…"

"Quiana."

"Quiana," Bianca echoes in fascination.

"Take good care of them for me, alright?" Quiana pleads.

"Of course!" Andrea replies.

"Good luck!" The girl calls out as she watches Andrea and Bianca walk away.

"Thank you!" They both reply and wave the mysterious girl goodbye.

"Oh, I hope she'll be ok…" Bianca sighs.

"Me too."

They walk in silence for a while until Andrea sees a lone tree standing in front of a hole in the concrete wall surrounding the ruins.

"This must be the tree they were talking about…"

"Y-you go in first," Bianca stammered.

Andrea was confused as to why Bianca would fear the Dreamyard, but then she realizes that she is nervous to encounter Team Plasma again.

"Good idea! I'll take a look at the area real quick," She grins.

"Just don't go too far, ok?"

"I won't! I'll be right here."

Andrea shimmies past the tree's trunk and finds herself in the ruins. What was once the concrete foundation of a building was now overgrown with lush grass and dark flowers. A quick scan of the area determined that Team Plasma is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Bianca, the coast is clear."

Enthusiastically, Bianca squeezes her way by the tree and joins Andrea's side.

"Wow, it's kinda pretty...in a haunting way, you know?"

"Yeah…"

An eerily serene silence lingers in the air, the only noise being the occasional chirp of a bug pokémon and the swaying of the tall grass through the wind.

"Drea, maybe we should just go…"

"Why? Aren't you curious?"

"Well sure, but it doesn't seem like they're here...besides, I'm getting kinda spooked…" Bianca confesses.

Andrea sighs. "You're right. Let's just go."

Bianca walks alongside the sulking Andrea and tries to cheer her up. When they reach the tree, they hear the cry of a mysterious pokémon. They both whirl around and see a pink spherical pokémon levitating above dark grass in the middle of the ruins.

"Woah...what's that?"

Andrea whips out her Pokédex and cautiously takes a few steps towards the pokémon to get within scanning range. Bianca joins her side upon hearing the Pokédex's scanner activating.

"It's a Munna!"

"Oh my Arceus, really? It's so cute!"

Andrea shows Bianca the Munna's Pokédex entry. "So the dream mist comes from Munna, huh?"

Bianca, having scanned through the Pokédex's description of Munna, returns the Pokédex to Andrea. She hums with curiosity. "There's something I still don't get, though…"

"What?"

"What exactly is dream mist? What does it do?"

"Good question…"

"Maybe it can show us?" Bianca wonders.

"How?"

Bianca pulls out some berries from her bag and holds them out to the munna. It cautiously hovers over to her hand and hesitates.

"Hey, don't worry lil' guy. We're your friends," Bianca soothingly reassures.

The munna slinks forward and zealously eats the berries. Bianca giggles at the Pokemon's ticklish, feather-light touch. The Pokemon coos and backflips in the air. Kai jumps off Andrea's shoulder and leaps towards Munna in an attempt to play with it. Munna lowers itself to Kai's eye level. He touches her snout, and when Munna nuzzles into his touch, he tackles her into a hug.

"Oh my Arceus, that's adorable! I have to get a picture!"

Bianca swiftly pulls out her cross-transceiver and takes multiple pictures of the two Pokemon cuddling.

"Drea, can you get a picture of me with them?"

Andrea giggles. "Sure thing."

Bianca kneels behind the two Pokemon and holds up both of her hands in a peace sign.

Multiple clicks sound off from Bianca's cross-transceiver.

"Ok, I took a couple, so hopefully there's at least one good one…" Andrea hands Bianca back her cross-transceiver.

"Thanks!" Bianca takes a ruminative moment to judge the photos. Deeming them good enough, she gushes. "Aww, how cute!"

Kai glomps Andrea as she kneels to hold him. Munna hovers nearby and lets out a noise of joy as Andrea pets it. Andrea giggles, girlishly, in a way Bianca has rarely seen. Andrea loses awareness of the world around her as she watches the pokémon play with each other.

"And here we have the wild Drea in her natural state of being..."

Andrea turns to Bianca and sees her cross-transceiver pointing towards her.

"Oh my Arcues, are you actually recording me?"

Bianca giggles and cuts off the video as soon as Andrea moves towards the camera.

"Aww come on, don't be mad!" Bianca pouts. "One day, when we're done with our journey, you'll thank me for this! So you can always remember…"

Andrea sighs, smiling softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Munna hovers off slightly into the clearing, and Kai runs after it in hopes of being able to play some more. The two girls sit together for a while, forgetting they were just about to leave the Dreamyard, and chat and giggle about trivial things while they watch the pokémon play with each other.

The trivial turns to the worthwhile as Bianca suddenly begins to speculate about what is wrong with Cheren. Andrea eagerly listens to her, trying her best to be a good friend and not zone out, and occasionally offers Bianca her own piece of insight. She decides that it isn't an appropriate situation to tease Bianca about how much she clearly cares about Cheren.

Andrea is so absorbed in her conversation with Bianca, in fact, that she has blocked out odd voices in the distance. She sees a figure emerge from around a corner out of the corner of her eye, but when she turns around to get a clearer glimpse, the figure is nowhere to be seen.

"Bianca…" She whispers.

"It's ok Drea," Bianca shrugs, staring sadly at her clenched fists in her lap.

She stares at her, confused. She then quickly shakes her head upon realizing Bianca thought she was still trying to reassure her about Cheren. "No, I mean—"

"Don't worry about it...I'll be alright," She sighs wistfully, still not picking up on Andrea's tense tone. "I'm sure I'll see him again...I mean, it would be odd if we never ran into each other...he couldn't have gotten that far already, right?"

"There it is!"

The girls sharply turn around at the sound of familiar voices. They see four people dashing towards the munna. Andrea immediately stands up and inches closer to Munna and Kai upon recognizing the figures.

"Team Plasma!" Bianca exclaims.

Andrea grimaces at the prospect of having to be face-to-face with them.

_If only I was more assertive just a second ago with Bianca…_

But she knows Bianca is a sensitive girl who needed someone to talk to. But now they have to face Team Plasma. Again.

"Well, if it isn't the two pests from Accumula…" Elizabeth scoffs. "At least you know who we are this time."

"These guys mess with you before, Elizabeth?" The young boy they had spied upon from the route, who is clearly inexperienced and ditzy, exclaims as he poses in a pitiful fight stance.

Elizabeth groans, buries her face in her hands, and mutters something about how things would be much better without him. "In fact, why don't you and Jude just...go. Let the grownups take care of this."

Jude rolls his eyes and walks straight past Andrea and Bianca without any acknowledgement, muttering something about how his superiors aren't even that much older than him.

"No way!" The other boy exclaims. "I have to stay to help you! I'll show you I'm totally redeemable!"

"Alvar!" Jude snaps, arms crossed as he stands by the tree. "There are other things we have to do. Let's go."

Alvar sighs and whines as he stomps his way over to Jude. He stops right in front of Bianca and Andrea.

"You guys better not mess with Team Plasma! Especially Elizabeth, she'll show you-"

"Alvar!"

Alvar quickly turns to face Elizabeth.

"Oh, right…"

He finally makes his way over to Jude, but before he shimmies past the tree, he delivers a final warning to Andrea and Bianca.

"Watch your back!"

Everyone turns to him.

"Try to mess with us again...and things will turn Plasbad!"

"Oh my Arcues," Andrea whispers and tries to hold in a giggle.

"Can you believe this?" Elizabeth hisses to her partner. "The level of unprofessionalism…"

The girls turn their attention back to the two older goons.

"You're one to talk, Lizz," He coolly retorts.

She turns on him, fuming. "Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that you should analyze your behavior; take a moment to think before you act. Just a suggestion."

"Whatever Chris!"

Andrea cups her hand in front of Bianca's ear. "Are these guys really a threat?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda scared…" Bianca murmurs.

"Hey! What are you brats whispering about? Actually, what are you even doing here?" Elizabeth yells.

"None of your business!" Andrea retorts. "What are  _you_  guys even doing here? Why would Team Plasma care about the Dreamyard? Aren't you supposed to be, like, blocking people from leaving their towns and setting up stupid speeches?"

"First of all, how dare you mock Team Plasma-"

"Hard not to with your stupid costumes."

Bianca dramatically gasps at Andrea's rebuttal.

Elizabeth's face goes red. "You little-"

"Lizz."

Christopher's voice is enough to hold Elizabeth back from doing Arcues-knows-what.

"Second of all...like you so aptly put it, that's none of your business! Besides, I asked you first," Elizabeth continues sassily.

"Well, I asked you second," Andrea retorts with just as much sass.

"Unbelievable," Christopher mutters under his breath. "Alright, enough!"

Silence.

"Team Plasma is in a dire need of dream mist, which, as you may or may not know, comes from a pokémon called munna. If we can get a hold of the dream mist…" He pauses, the corners of his lips slightly tugging upwards, "We can enter people's dreams and convince them that pokémon liberation is the only option to separate the perfect pokémon from the selfish trainers who abuse pokémon!"

For a while, no one says anything.

"That….that's not right!" Bianca cries.

Andrea isn't quite sure why, but she agrees with Bianca. Her stomach is unbearably queasy, and her knees imperceptibly buckle.

"Why not?"

Bianca falters. "I-I don't know...it just...feels wrong! You can't force people to do something!"

The two grunts chuckle.

"Your naïveté is cute," Elizabeth sneers. "But it's not gonna get you anywhere. You have to use a little force to get your point across."

"Now," Chris approaches the munna, harshly grabs it, and begins to inspect it. "To get the dream mist…"

The munna uses all of its power to wriggle itself free from Chris' grip, but he is too strong. Bianca covers her mouth as her eyes go wide with horror.

"Now now, Munna. Don't be difficult…"

He squeezes tighter. Munna lets out a tortured whimper. Kai worriedly glances to Andrea.

"Hey, stop that!" Andrea exclaims, swiftly approaching the Plasma grunts.

"Damn it, give us the dream mist, you stupid Pokémon!" Elizabeth yells.

Everything that happens in the next few seconds is a blur.

Elizabeth kicks the munna. Bianca screams, her wail muffled by her hands. Andrea runs. Kai attacks Elizabeth. Elizabeth grimaces, curses, and swings her foot back, readying a mortal blow. Andrea dives in front of her pokémon, taking a harrowing kick to her stomach.

Time stops.

Then, Elizabeth speaks: "That's what you get for getting in our way."

Bianca is by Andrea's side in no time. Andrea, after having recovered from shock, and a barrage of coughs and sputters, slowly, and very shakily, makes her way onto her feet. Bianca's hands worriedly ghost over Andrea's shoulders, ready to steady her if needed be.

"What I don't understand," she begins, trying to push away the tears that threatened to spill over, "is how one minute, you go on and on about liberation, preaching about how pokémon suffer under abusive trainers, and then the next, you're kicking a munna."

"We don't want to use violence," Christopher says, "but non-violence isn't going to get us anywhere in this culture."

Andrea laughs, mirthlessly. "Bullshit. You're just a bunch of hypocrites."

Elizabeth glares daggers at Andrea. Christopher stays unnervingly stoic.

"If you want to get that munna's dream mist, you're going to have to go through me, first." Andrea's hand ghosts over Bernie's poké ball.

"M-Me too!" Bianca says, quickly joining Andrea's side.

Elizabeth scoffs, "This shouldn't take long. Thank god those imbeciles left us with their pokémon. Chris, you take the ditz."

"H-Hey!"

Andrea glares at Elizabeth and takes her hand away from Bernie's poké ball. "Alright Kai, let's go!"

"Patrat, go!"

As much as Andrea wants to battle with Bernie, she wants to form a bond with him before throwing him into such a serious battle.

"Patrat, use scratch!"

"Dodge it and use water gun!"

After a few successful hits at Team Plasma's patrat, Andrea chances a glance over at Bianca. It's clear she has gotten much better at battling; Andrea wonders if she even needs to keep an eye on her. Bianca is making better decisions in her battle, and Andrea can't help but feel proud.

Team Plasma's pokémon are different. They don't seem to obey every command that their trainers gave them. After an embarrassingly short time, Bianca and Andrea defeat Christopher and Elizabeth.

Andrea places her hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Good job, Bianca."

Bianca blushes in acknowledgment and confidence. "T-thanks…"

"B-but how?!" Elizabeth sputters.

Andrea grins victoriously, feeling larger than life itself. She finds it easy to grow addicted to the surge of adrenaline and power she feels upon winning a battle.

"Y-you guys better go now, o-ok?" Bianca trembles. "Just go a-and leave Munna alone!"

"Don't worry, Bianca." Andrea coldly observes the Plasma duo, "They can't do anything even if they wanted to; we beat all their pokémon. They were too weak to beat a couple puny brats like us."

Bianca gapes, shocked at her friend's uncharacteristic seriousness.

Elizabeth grits her teeth and lunges toward Andrea. "You little-"

"What is this?"

Elizabeth stops in her tracks. Everyone sharply turns to the sound of a deep, booming voice. Christopher and Elizabeth immediately kneel while Andrea and Bianca stand frozen, mouths agape and faces pale.

"Lord Ghetsis!"

The intimidating leader of Team Plasma, robes and all, seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He stands tall, waiting to see if he would get a response from his underlings.

"Must I remind you to speak when you're spoken to?"

"N-No my lord, please forgive us for our impudence," Christopher stammered.

"Hm," Ghetsis seemed anything but pleased.

Andrea is just happy that, for whatever reason, he wasn't paying any mind to her and Bianca.

"Well? Can you fools explain this failure to me?"

"My lord," Elizabeth begins, keeping her head bowed, "these bothersome girls intervened with our plans and-"

"Save your excuses for later!"

Bianca and Andrea turned their heads to the left. There they saw Ghetsis—a second one, that is.

"D-Drea, w-why are there two of him?" Bianca inquires nervously.

Upon hearing her inquiry, the two admins jerk their heads upwards and look back and forth between the two figures that have taken on the appearance of their leader.

"Chris, you don't think...H-has he-"

Before Elizabeth even gets the chance to finish her thought, both apparitions of Ghetsis vanish into thin air.

"Shit, we better get back to HQ!" Elizabeth stumbles to her feet and begins to run, pulling Christopher with her before he even gets the chance to stand on his own.

"Don't think you brats are safe! Just wait until we tell Ghetsis everything!"

And with that, all traces of Team Plasma were gone.

"Wow."

"Drea, that was so scary!" Bianca exclaims, latching onto her friend's arm. "Thank Arceus Cheren wasn't here; imagine how mad he would've gotten!"

Andrea winces. "I'd rather not."

She puts her hands on her hips, trying to ignore the sharp pain from her wound. "But...what even happened? Why were there two Ghetsis...es?"

Bianca shrugs. "I don't know...these people are really weird and scary! Speaking of which, are you ok? Let me look at your stomach…"

Andrea gingerly lifts the hem of her white tank top. Bianca winces. A red welt had already begun to form on Andrea's tan skin. Bianca grazes over the discoloration with the lightest of touches; Andrea hisses in pain.

"You know, maybe Cheren has a point about you always crossing the line…" Bianca's gaze is glued to the ground. "If you play with fire you're gonna get burned, right? You know I'm saying this out of love."

Just as Andrea opens her mouth to reply, a pokémon's cry coos behind them. They spin around and come face to face with a strange pokémon comforting the traumatized munna. Bianca brings out her Pokédex to scan the new mysterious pokémon. As Munna hovers closer to Bianca, the other Pokemon follows it.

"It's musharna, the evolved form of munna!"

"No way! Maybe that's why it's trying to take care of it…" Andrea notes.

"It says—"

"Fascinating!"

"Well ok sure but—"

"Bianca," Andrea can't help but chuckle. "That wasn't me…"

The two girls look over their shoulders and see a dark-haired woman, adorned in a white lab coat, passionately observing the pokémon.

"Ah, excuse me girls, but I must get a closer look!"

The woman squeezes her way by and begins to closely examine the musharna, not without suspicion from the shaken munna. Bianca and Andrea look at each other warily.

"That's odd...it seems really scared. Don't worry, I won't hurt you…"

She gingerly reaches her hand out to musharna and waited for a reaction. When it did nothing, the woman lays her hand on it, and her face lights up. Her excitement is childlike. She brings her fingers, covered in a powdery, pink substance, close to her face, and gasps.

"Dream mist…"

Bianca echoes her gasp. "Dream mist?"

"So it is...but what caused musharna to release this?"

There is a long silence as the young scientist gathers more of the substance, puts it into a test tube, and thinks.

"You!" She turns to Bianca.

"Uh, y-yes?"

"Is this munna yours?"

"No…"

"Really?" The scientist looks back to the pokémon in fascination. "This munna seems to be quite fond of you."

Bianca breaks into a teary-eyed smile and turns towards the Pokemon. "Is that true Munna?"

The munna nuzzles into Bianca's shoulder, and the blonde just about melts.

"Yet, the munna also appeared to be in a state of distress...hence why musharna was protecting it…" The woman swiftly turns around. "Girls, did anything strange happen here?"

Bianca and Andrea warily look at each other.

"Well, it's kinda a long story and—"

"Oh my Arceus!" The woman interrupts. "I can't believe I haven't introduced myself! I'm Dr. Fennel. I'm currently researching pokémon dreams and the effects of dream mist."

Then Bianca gasps. "No way! You're Dr. Fennel?"

"The one and only!" Dr. Fennel proudly exclaims, straightening her back. "Well, I think…"

"We're the trainers Professor Juniper gave the Pokédex to!" Bianca replies.

"No way!"

"Yeah! I'm Bianca, and this is Andrea!"

"What a coincidence!"

Andrea giggles fondly as she thinks about how this woman's flightiness reminds her of Bianca.

"Well, it's very lovely to meet you girls! But you must come back with me to my apartment and explain everything that happened! It is vital to my research!" Dr. Fennel beams.

"Sure thing!"

"Wait...your apartment?" Andrea questions warily.

"Well, you see…it kind of serves as my lab…" Fennel replies sheepishly.

Andrea shrugs, once again throwing caution to the wind. "Alright then. Let's go."

Andrea limps forward, winces, and wraps her arms around her stomach. Bianca wraps her arm around Andrea's shoulder and walks with her. Fennel doesn't seem to notice this.

Munna's eyes widen as it watched the girls leave. It swiftly glides towards Bianca, whining as it nudges Bianca's shoulder.

"Aww what's wrong?"

"Bianca, I think she's following you!" Andrea gushes.

Dr. Fennel nods in agreement. "Like I said, it appeared to be quite fond of you! Maybe it wants to join you on your journey!"

Bianca gasps. "Is that true? Do you want to travel with me, Munna?"

Munna backflips and squeals.

"Me too!" She rummages through her bag and pulls out a poké ball. "Alright Munna, let's do this!"

Bianca gently tosses the poké ball at munna. The poké ball falls to the ground, wobbles three times, and clicks effortlessly. Bianca picks up the poké ball and jumps into the air. "Yay!" She brings out her munna and leans down to greet it face-to-face. "Is it ok if I call you Mushie?"

The Pokémon mewls in approval.

"Well then, Mushie, welcome to the team!" Bianca beams. "Wait a sec...I already have four Pokémon! That's so cool!

Team Plasma, with all its public presentations, grandeur gestures, and television appearances could have been the butt of a joke; the prominence of a group dressed in medieval garbs is something to marvel and chuckle at. But after witnessing Plasma members outright harm a pokémon, can Andrea still see them as a joke? Can she move on, pretend this never happened, and make fun of their cult-like tendencies? She doesn't know. She has a feeling, primitive, deep in her gut, that tells her this—what had just happened no more than two minutes ago—will change everything. Team Plasma, ominous and foreboding to Andrea, birthed an unwelcome and foreign feeling that electrifies her nerves: fear.

But despite the pain she feels, and despite the threat of Team Plasma, the only natural thing for Andrea to do in this very moment is smile, for both her friend and munna's newfound happiness.

* * *

"So, anyways...what was I saying?" Fennel laughs sheepishly as she begins to unlock her apartment door.

"Umm…"

"Your career."

"Right, thank you Andrea!" Fennel struggles to get her keys out of the door. She forces her body weight onto the door couple of times in a desperate effort to open it. "Wow, if I had a poké dollar for every time this happened...haha…"

Andrea, filled with concern, stares at the scientist.

"Anyways," Fennel continues, completely abandoning her mission of opening the door, "I'm living my childhood dream of being an independent scientist! I'm currently studying dream mist, and—"

The door is suddenly opened by a young, auburn haired girl.

"And this is my assistant Amanita! She's the best. She also created a lot of the software you guys use on PCs and cross-transceivers!"

Amanita waves shyly to the two girls. As they walk into the apartment, Amanita scolds Fennel on how to open the door.

"Make yourselves at home!" Fennel explains. "You girls can tell me what happened at the Dreamyard over a cup of coffee! I'll be right back."

"Woah, coffee? My mom never lets me have coffee…" Bianca remarks.

"You're missing out," Andrea smiles. "Don't worry, it's not even as strong as everyone says it is!"

_Then again, I grew up in a strong coffee drinking family!_

Andrea sighs and tries to push back the tears that threaten to spill over at the thought of her dad.  _He liked his coffee black, without any sugar. Mom likes it with cream and barely a teaspoon of sugar. They both liked to dip cookies into their coffee. Mom would make coffee every morning and evening. I was too young to like the bitter taste, so I just sat at the table with them and ate cookies._

"Drea? You alright?"

She blinks, pushing those memories to the back of her mind and bringing herself back to the present.

"Yeah, I was just zoning out."

Bianca pouts, knowing better, but saying nothing.

"Alright, sorry for the wait guys!" Fennel announces as she walks in the main room with a tray. Amanita nervously glances at her as the tray wobbles oh-so-slightly.

"I'm not sure how you girls like your coffee, so I have the cream and sugar to the side."

"Thank you!" The girls exclaim in unison.

"And Amanita, here's your cappuccino."

"Just the way I like it. Thanks, Fennel."

Andrea puts some cream in her coffee. Bianca takes a sip of the coffee, without putting any sugar or cream in, and noticeably shivers at the bitterness. In one swift and eager motion, she scoops out two full spoonfuls of sugar, grabs the cup of cream, and mixed in both sweeteners until the coffee was a light brown color. Andrea somehow manages to hold in a giggle and pretend as if she had seen nothing.

"So. What happened in the Dreamyard?"

"Oh, right…" Andrea sighs, setting down her coffee. "Have you heard of Team Plasma?"

"Ah, yes! Such strange people," Fennel notes. "Their goal seems admirable enough, but their approach is rather…"

"Unorthodox."

"Exactly! This is why Amanita is so cool. We finish each other's…"

"Sentences," Amanita says rotely, as if she has to do this regularly.

"See?! Anyways, go on…"

"Right...So Bianca and I were at the Dreamyard when they came out of nowhere and started hurting the Munna to get dream mist."

"Do you know why?"

Andrea purses her lips, deep in thought. "They said something about entering people's dreams to convince them to liberate Pokémon…"

Fennel's eyebrows knit together in deep concentration. "Ok, that's weird…"

"Yeah, super...So anyways they tried to kick the Munna to take the Dream Mist, but then my oshawott here, Kai, stepped in to protect it. So Bianca and I battled them because what they were doing was, like, so wrong."

"Yeah, it was so cool!" Bianca beams. "Drea slid in front of Kai because one of the Plasma people was about to kick him!"

Fennel gasps. "Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine…"

"I'm shocked Team Plasma would do something so violent if they want nonviolence for pokémon…" Amanita comments.

"Yeah, same," Andrea nods eagerly. "So do you know that one Plasma guy who's always on TV and gives the liberation speeches? Like, he wears this circus robe and has a weird thing on his eye-"

"Oh that guy!"

"Yeah, that guy. Well, anyways, after we beat the Plasma losers in a battle, he like, appeared out of nowhere and started scolding them!"

"But then another one of him appeared!" Bianca cries. "And they both disappeared into thin air! And—"

Fennel breaks into a gleeful grin. "Aha! I see what's going on here."

The girls look strangely at Fennel. "You do?"

"Yes!" She exclaims. "You see, musharna can use its dream mist to create images, mostly through someone's dreams. But this was different. Because it saw Munna get harmed, it used its power—making dreams into a reality—to save Munna."

"That's incredible," Andrea comments.

"Thank you!"

"I mean—"

"I didn't go to university for nothing!"

"Ok."

"Anyways," Dr. Fennel continues, "obtaining dream mist is a huge step towards our program! Amanita and I are working on an app that will examine the dreams of both Pokémon and humans alike!"

"Wow, that's really neat!" Bianca exclaims.

"Not to mention a little creepy…" Andrea mumbles under her breath.

"If you guys are interested you should definitely give me your contact info!"

"Wait, why do you want to look at people—and Pokémon's—dreams?"

"Great question Andrea! Let me explain," Fennel begins. "Psychologists have long believed in the significant meaning of dreams in relation to one's everyday life. Furthermore, dreams reveal our deepest subconscious desires and emotions. Oftentimes, we dream of things that happen in the past, or, strangely enough, we dream of future events. However, the latter rarely happens, and when it does, it is only for minor events—like eating a certain food while your friend tells you a very particular yet otherwise meaningless thing. This is one of the explanations for that feeling of "déjá vú." Dreams reflect reality. I would argue that the same can be said for pokémon—that they have a level of self-awareness that would allow them to dream in relation to the significance of their own lives. I intend to study dreams to answer the age long question of why people and pokémon stay together."

"No way," Andrea smiles in disbelief.

"Perhaps Team Plasma has a similar research theme. I theorize they wanted not only to enter the dreams of humans to convince them of liberation, but also to observe the contents of pokémon's dreams. Perhaps…" Fennel's eyebrows relax in realization "...Team Plasma expects pokémon to have nightmares of their human "oppressors." They would then expose these findings to the public, using guilt to separate pokémon from people. I would argue that, in extremely special and supernatural instances, one could manipulate dreams into reality. In situations like this, with Team Plasma's drive and influence, dreams certainly could become a reality."

Andrea and Bianca stare at her, utterly dumbfounded by the air-headed woman's intelligence.

"But thanks to you girls, they're probably not going to attempt that. Besides," Fennel continues, on a hypothetical roll, "I don't think many pokémon would have nightmares about humans unless they were abused."

"I hope so," Andrea murmurs in response to both of Fennel's statements.

"The study of dreams is pretty cool, huh?" Fennel smiles. "I have a friend from college who also studies dreams, so if you're curious about the topic, you guys should visit her in Castelia City! She has conducted some really interesting research. She's starting to focus her research on supernatural occurrences, but she'd be more than happy to talk to you two about dreams!"

"Really?" Bianca's eyes shine with interest. "What's her name?"

"Professor Burnet. I have her card around somewhere, just give me a second!"

Fennel disappears from the living room. She comes back a few minutes later with two business cards. Andrea carelessly pushes the one Fennel gives her into the expansive and messy interior of her bag, while Bianca neatly places the card into a blank slot in her wallet.

"Well, that's enough slacking off for me!" Fennel contentedly sighs. "I still have lots of research to do! I hope I see you kids around, and if you see Professor Juniper, please say hi to her for me!"

"Ok! Thanks for the coffee!" Andrea exclaims.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Dr. Fennel! Buh-bye!"

"Stay safe!"

* * *

Andrea entertained Bianca and walked around the city, in and out of shops. Then, they see Hilbert sitting on the stairs of a brick building.

"Hilbert!"

Andrea waves to him in the distance and runs towards him as soon as he waves back. She sits down next to him, daring to have their sides touch, while Bianca awkwardly hovers near them. Kai jumps down from Andrea's shoulder and rests in her lap.

"What's up? Did you beat the gym yet?"

"I was about to, but then something really weird happened…" Hilbert says as he leans back on the steps.

"Uh oh…" Bianca frowns. "What happened?"

"Well I was making my way through the gym; all gyms have some sort of puzzle, you know? Then this guy who works at the gym pulled me aside and told me that I couldn't battle the gym leaders because they had to deal with an emergency of some sort!"

"That's really weird," Andrea comments.

"Yeah! And I felt like I was so close to finally getting through the gym, too…" He sighs.

"I wonder what happened…"

"Oh well. Hopefully your guys' day went better; did you spy on Team Plasma?"

Andrea laughs sheepishly. "About that…"

"You ran into them, didn't you?"

"Woah, how did you know?" Bianca gapes.

"You two aren't exactly the most...stealthy people I know."

The two girls laugh sheepishly—Bianca flustered about her clumsiness, and Andrea pitying Bianca because she knows Hilbert is mostly referring to her spacey friend—before recounting the run-in with Team Plasma in vivid detail. Hilbert grows more shocked with every word they said.

"Wow...I'm proud of you guys."

Andrea flinches. "W-what?"

"Yeah, you guys stood your ground and did what was right. And Andi...damn, to take a kick for your oshawott…"

There is a pause as Andrea and Kai share a smile. As she looks up, she notices Hilbert's flushed cheeks as his eyes bore into hers.

"That's, uh, really cool...you're going to be a great trainer someday."

Andrea smiles warmly, relishing in the warmth that blossoms in her chest. "Thanks, Hilbert."

Bianca lets them stare into each other's eyes for a while, wondering how in the world she could contain her excitement at their prolonged interaction. She doesn't mind being the third wheel if it means they'll grow closer to each other.

Andrea is the first one to break eye contact with Hilbert, suddenly feeling embarrassed by the shared intimacy.

"So, uh, do you know when the gym leaders are coming back?" She asks.

"According to the guy who works at the gym, they should be back in about a week…" Hilbert sighs.

"A week?!" Andrea groans. "What are we gonna do for that long?!"

Hilbert shrugs. "Beats me."

Bianca looked back and forth between the two and giggles, the gears already turning in her head.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something."


	7. A Leaf in the Wind

Ghetsis said he would write and edit his next speech himself. His most recent speech was a relative success, and that was written without any outside help. The written word is an art form that, Ghetsis thinks, is mastered by few and ruined by many. Such creation must be perfected before it is converted to the spoken word, for speech is one of the few means that can bring new meaning to what one has written.

So, as Ghetsis mercilessly manipulates his work—which includes: replacing dull explanations with pathos-charged metaphors; critically re-arranging the order of words in a sentence designed to persuade; maintaining the delicate balance of guilting his audience and presenting logic; and getting rid of dull, useless, primitive words in favor of something erudite (preferably a word most of the audience  _wouldn't_ understand, so as to overwhelm them with intellect)—he imagines how he will present each statement to a crowd, right down to each syllable, pause, and breath.

He is deep in his creative process when he is interrupted by three sharp knocks pounding against the door of his office.

He sighs and puts his pen aside. "You may enter."

A trio of shadowy figures enters the office.

"Lord Ghetsis. We have finished the investigation of the girl and her friends."

"And the report?"

"Finished. Everything you need to know is here," the tallest member of the trio hands Ghetsis a manila folder.

Ghetsis quickly thumbs through the first page.

 _Cheren Musoka_ , he notes, glancing briefly at the picture of the dark haired boy. _Unimportant._

He lingers for a significant moment on the second page.

_Hilbert Douglas. Son of a former gym leader. Interesting, but otherwise unimportant._

He turns the page, looking at the picture of a blonde girl carefully, for every threat to Team Plasma is to be thoroughly recognized.

_Bianca Verity. 14 years old...interfered with Team Plasma on two separate occasions, but did not appear to be a willing participant._

And then he finds what he is looking for:

* * *

Andrea Marisol Whitelea

 **Age:**  15

 **Birthplace:**  Floccesy Town

 **Address:**  5 E. Brookrose Lane, Nuvema Town

 **Height:**  5'6"/168 cm

 **Weight:**  115 lbs/52.2 kg

 **Allergies:**  None

 **Medical history:**  Broken arm at age 8, history of dizziness and poor appetite

Born prematurely on a trip Mr. and Mrs. Whitelea took to visit Mrs. Whitelea's parents in Floccesy Town. Parents moved back to their home in Slateport, Hoenn to raise her. Moved to Nuvema Town, Unova with mother at age 10. Currently traveling Unova as a pokémon trainer. Willingly and defiantly interfered with Team Plasma on two separate occasions.

Ms. Whitelea appears to be reckless, hot-headed, not particularly intelligent. Persuasive, especially with the naïve Ms. Verity, with whom she is very close with and protective of. Appears to be good at battling, physically fit. Oshawott is partner pokémon, and she recently obtained a pansear.

* * *

_Whitelea...where have I heard that name before?_

Ghetsis flips the page. He is pleased to be met with records of her parents ( _stapled so neatly to Ms. Whitelea's report!_ ); after all, the Shadow Triad rarely fails to meet demands.

* * *

**Mother:**  Evelyn Whitelea

 **Maiden name:**  Álvarez Esteve

 **Age:**  35

 **Birthplace:**  Floccesy Town, Unova

 **Address:**  5 E. Brookrose Lane, Nuvema Town

 **Occupation:**  Retired. Former daycare assistant, student, trainer

 **Offspring:**  1

 **Father:**  Kaʻiminaʻauao Whitelea

 **Alias:**  Terrence Whitelea

Age: 54

 **Birthplace:**  Seafolk Village, Alola

 **Address:**  Unknown

 **Occupation:**  Retired. Former professor, student, sailor, trainer

 **Offspring:**  1 known.

* * *

Ghetsis chuckles, a dark shadow falling over his face. It appears that fate is giving him a second chance.

"Find Mr. Whitelea and set up a meeting. The sooner the better."

Each member of the Triad hesitates, if only for the blink of an eye. Finding a man who considers home wherever he lies his head on any given night is no easy task.

Ghetsis senses this.

"You may attend to your other duties first, so as to avoid suspicion," he glances up at the Triad, "but after that is settled: try Kalos. Anistar City."

They kneel. "Yes, Lord Ghetsis."

"You may go."

They vanish.

Ghetsis flips through the pages of the report once more. He observes the grainy image of the girl, analyzing the steadfast gaze of her azure eyes.

_There's no way she could be…_

His thoughts are interrupted by yet another knock at his door.

Ghetsis sighs, wondering if he will ever be able to finish a task uninterrupted.. "You may enter…"

The door opens. Ghetsis sees the means to achieve his dreams before his very eyes, resolute and blazing, yet imperfect and pathetic.

 _Of course. There's no way she could be_ the one.  _But I must not take any chances._

* * *

It has been nearly a week since Bianca, Andrea, and Hilbert first arrived in Striaton.

Andrea and Hilbert are sitting on a bench in front of the crystal clear pond. Bianca, "not feeling too well," is stuck in their hotel room,  _conveniently_  leaving her two friends with only each other. The air is filled with the revitalizing scent of fresh pine; it makes Andrea feel reborn and pure. She and Hilbert have been telling each other hilariously unfortunate stories for hours now. Their pokémon play around the garden; Patrat hops across the stepping stones of the pond, sniffing about in search of something, Emolga glides above them, and Kai swims laps in the lake, careful not to splash the wary Bernie, who is sitting very rigidly and fearfully on a rather large stone (how he got atop the stone remains a mystery).

"Anyways," Hilbert begins, "the main two characters started to make out and, you know, one thing led to another, and my mom  _freaked_."

"Oh no," Andrea sympathizes.

"In the  _crowded theater,_ she yelled "OH ARCEUS," scrambled over to cover my eyes, and complained about how "corrupt movies are now-a-days!" My dad tried to calm her down and told her I was old enough to see something that wasn't even that bad, but she wasn't having it. To make matters worse, there was a group of teens behind us who kept laughing at my mom and shouting lewd comments about the movie. Traumatizing."

"Well…" Andrea winces. "At least your dad was there to...fight for you?"

"Believe it or not, pops was actually  _way_  more embarrassing. He didn't give a shit about who saw or recognized him or how the media thought my mom had converted him to a conservative hillbilly. Whenever we went out he wore cargo shorts and socks with sandals. Sunglasses with the cord wrapped behind his neck. And whenever someone would recognize him, he'd say "yup, in the flesh! And this is my son, Hilbert," and 9 times out of 10 he'd pull me over and give me a noogie.

"Incredible."

"But the most embarrassing thing he did was talk about me going through puberty early...on national television."

Andrea's eyes stretch comically wide. "WHAT?" The volume of her voice made their pokémon jolt in surprise. Then she burst into deafening, boisterous laughter.

Hilbert bashfully rubs the back of his neck, as if attempting to get rid of a persistent itch. "Yeah..."

She continues to cackle. "Why has no one ever told me this?"

"That is the one thing Cheren and Bianca agreed to never humiliate me about..."

"Wow," Andrea says. "I'm surprised they kept that a secret for so long. Actually, I'm shocked your dad would do that! He didn't seem  _that_ embarrassing..." Andrea recalls the few times she met Mr. Douglas—the burly, happy man, who often teased Hilbert about his "lady friend," but didn't do much else to embarrass him in front of her.

Hilbert bristles and looks down at his feet. "Yeah…"

Andrea wants to slap herself for her carelessness;  _it hasn't been that long since…_

Hilbert's eyes remain glued to the floor. Andrea gives him a sympathetic glance. "I'm really sorry...about how I said it, I mean…"

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

"And, and I'm sorry about...about what happened."

"Me too. I mean, he was sick but I guess I never really thought he would actually…"

After an eternity of silence, Hilbert sucks in a deep breath and wills himself to speak. "What's the most embarrassing your folks have done?"

Andrea cringes, and after a moment, murmurs, "Get married."

"Wow. Ruthless."

She shrugs and shares a secretive smirk.

"You're serious?"

"Well, um...I mean, my mom...she's cool; the most embarrassing thing she does is coddle me in front of you guys. My dad was like that too."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard about your folks."

"That's for the better."

"It can't be  _that_  bad."

Andrea raises her eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"Well, they met at a university for advanced teenagers—"

"Ok."

"But uh, here's the kicker—they weren't classmates…"

Hilbert blinks. "So he was like, a grade above?"

"Uh, try a few. Like several. Like he had already graduated decades earlier. And became a professor."

Hilbert gasps. "No fucking way…"

Andrea tiredly smirks. "Scandalous, right?"

Hilbert's mouth remains agape.

"Now can you see why I don't like to talk about my folks?"

"Nah, now you've just made me curious," He grins. "I thought your mom just  _looked_  really young!"

"Surprise," Andrea dryly waves her hands.

"What was that like?"

Andrea squints. "What was what like?"

"Their relationship. I mean, the whole thing is kinda weird…Did anyone ever treat you or your folks differently?"

She shrugs. "Well I didn't really notice because I didn't know any better; I thought the age gap was normal. Sure, looking back, they got weird stares from the other kids and parents but I was really young. I didn't think too much if it."

"How did he, like, seduce her?" Hilbert raises his eyebrows deviously.

"Ew, shut up!" Andrea shouts and punches Hilbert's arm in an attempt to stop his laughter. "You're disgusting! How would I even know that?"

"I dunno, my parents told me about how they met so I thought maybe…"

"Actually,  _why_  would I even want to think about it?" Andrea interrupts in disgust. "It's probably like, super creepy. I mean, how would you feel if your teacher hit on you?"

Hilbert crinkles his nose. "Yeah, you're right," he pauses, smirking deviously. "Unless she was like, super hot."

Andrea rolls her eyes. "I guess all boys really  _are_  the same."

"Hey! I can't help but appreciate beauty. Is that so wrong?"

Andrea scoffs, but she is smiling bemusedly.

"Do you think your dad was a bad person?"

"No. If anything he was just a pervert. But he was a good dad...when he was around, I guess."

"What else was he like?" Hilbert asks.

"He was…" she stops, suddenly overcome with bitterness and dejection. "I don't wanna talk about him."

"Oh, alright." Hilbert replies softly.

He understands. He really did want to get to know her better, but he totally understands. Who would want to talk about their dad who left them at the age of 10?

So he let it go and simply rubs her shoulder. "Sorry if I upset you or if I got too personal, Andi."

Andrea flushes at the gesture. "No no, it's cool. It's not your fault. I'm fine."

Neither of their voices fill the fresh spring air. Hilbert can't stand the silence; he feels like he  _has_  to say something or else it'll be really awkward and painful for the both of them. Thankfully, Andrea feels the same.

"So what do you wanna do in life?" She inwardly cringes at her stiff attempt to break the silence.

"Oh, you know. Get all 8 gym badges. Beat the Elite Four. Become Unova's next champion. No big deal."

Andrea laughs. "So you'll be fighting Cheren for that spot."

"Yup!"

"That's a fight I gotta see."

"What about you?"

"Oh, you know…I don't know…"

"Really?" He inquires astoundingly. "Why'd you wanna come on this journey?"

"I just wanted to travel and experience life. Learn new things, meet new people, befriend more pokémon…" she smiles fondly. "Maybe then I'll figure out what I wanna do."

"You should challenge Cheren and I for that champion position."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious!" Hilbert eagerly exclaims. "You're pretty talented for just becoming a trainer."

"You mean that?"

"Hell yeah," He assures.

"Thanks, I just…" she sighs. "I've just been thinking about what Team Plasma said...and N…"

"Really? Don't you think they're a bit weird?"

"Team Plasma? Sure. But N…" she gazes at her reflection in the lake. "Kinda. He's different. I guess we tend to see different as weird."

"So he  _is_ weird."

"No no, I mean...I've never met anyone who thinks like him. Come on, how cool is it that he can talk to pokémon?"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say…" Hilbert smirks.

Andrea scoffs mockingly, but says nothing.

"Come on, even his name is weird! What kind of parent names their kid after a fucking letter?" Hilbert shakes his head, laughing in secondhand embarrassment. "Anyways, about Team Plasma, it's not like their opinions are worth much...so don't let them get you down."

Andrea looks at him thoughtfully. "You don't think they have a point? I mean, even after that thing they did to the munna...that leader—Ghetsis or whatever—said some pretty revolutionary things."

"How can I take anything any of them say seriously when they're dressed like  _that_?" Hilbert laughs. That seemed to make her smile.  _Good._

"If Pokemon aren't happy being with us, I think they would've turned against us a long time ago," Hilbert continues.

Andrea smiles warmly, her eyes crinkling with genuine appreciation. "Thanks, Hilbert. That really helps."

"No problem."

They stay silent for a bit longer. Then Andrea speaks up.

"He was supportive, and charismatic, and very intelligent."

Hilbert turns to her, a confused look evident in his eyes. "Huh?"

Then he understands. Her dad. And she understands that he understands.

"That's why I was so surprised he'd leave...it was so unlike him.

"I'm sorry," she continues suddenly, trying to subtly swipe at her eyes. "I just—"

He pulls her into his arms without warning. "I know what you mean. Don't worry about it."

She hugs him back, clutching onto the back of his jacket like a lifeline. They slowly separate. He reaches out, intending to dab out a stray tear rolling down her jawline, but then he gets nervous and resorts to placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Andrea, I…"

Her eyes widen. She can't remember the last time he's used her actual name.

"You know, you're a really cool girl, and I, uh, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today. Anyways, someone as cool as you doesn't deserve to cry and shit. I uh, I really hate to see you upset."

"Hilbert," Andrea sighs, giving him a teary-eyed smile. "That's...really sweet. Thank you."

"Yeah no prob."

 _This is it,_  he thinks  _This is the moment. Be a man. Do it._

"Uh, there's something else I've been wanting to tell you."

Her puffy eyes blink with curiosity. "Oh sure, what's up?"

He takes a deep breath. "Andrea, I…"

Her heart skips a beat.

He lifts his head up, looking at her, eyes swimming in determination.

"I—"

Loud voices and clicks drown out his next syllable. The two turn westward. Large flashing lights emanate from a loud crowd of civilians and paparazzi alike. A sleek, black car drives by them. It seems to be going towards the gym.

Andrea and Hilbert look at each other knowingly. Cheren's warnings and Andrea's run-ins with Team Plasma completely vanish from Andrea's mind as she and Hilbert both break into curious and excited smiles.

They quickly stand up and recall their pokémon to their respective poké balls. Hilbert subconsciously grabs her hand, and they sprint towards the crowd.

* * *

Cheren is tired of waiting. He is going to charge into the gym and  _demand_  to know  _when_ the gym leaders are coming.

And then, in the blink of an eye, he is swept up into a crowd of excited people.

Finally, when the crowd stops moving, he gains awareness of his surroundings. He is tall enough to see above the heads of the crowd. He has been pushed toward the gym, where a black Rolls Royce sits, so shiny that he can see the faces of the crowd reflected on its surface. It parks directly in front of the gym's steps. Then a chauffeur steps out and opens the back door on the opposite side of the crowd. A head full of fiery red hair emerges and Cheren bristles.

Sure enough, it is the youngest brother of the Striaton Gym Trio, Chili, who is somehow unfazed by the noise and bright flashes, and is already winking for the paparazzi cameras. He wears the same, cocky smile that irritates Cheren to no end.

The two older brothers emerge from the car. The green-haired Cilan faces the crowd, smiling charmingly, and waving to the citizens of Striaton. His eldest brother, Cress, simply brushes his blue hair into place, not caring to soften his solemn expression as he coolly gazes above the heads of the crowd.

The crowd surges forward, emitting various excited squeals and lines of vigorous questioning. Cheren is helplessly pushed to the back of the crowd.

"Chili, Cress, Cilan!" Someone from the front of the crowd yells. "What was the nature of the business you had to conduct? Was it really a business meeting? Why weren't the other gym leaders gone as well?"

"The gym leaders will not be answering any questions as of now, nor will they be battling until tomorrow," a professional looking man announces, stepping in between the gym leaders and the eager crowd. Cheren remembers him as Clyde, the guide of the gym who gave him battle tips and informed him of the gym leaders' sudden leave.

"But gentlemen," a different member of the paparazzi inquires, "what kind of business meeting requires such an abrupt leave?!"

Cheren scoffs. Seeing the paparazzi in action is a fascinating experience for someone who grew up far from the city. They really  _are_  as desperate as his parents said they are; somehow, they'll find a way to twist something so average into a scandalous conspiracy theory. He almost feels sorry for the gym leaders.

 _Almost_.

Clyde stiffens, clearly intimidated by the immense crowd. "As I said before, the gym leaders won't be taking any questions as of now, nor will they be accepting any challenges. They are very tired from their trip."

The paparazzi continues to aggravate, each question getting more and more ridiculous (which Cheren thought wasn't possible). Clyde has amazing patience. He is sweaty and nervous, but he doesn't give up on trying to calm the crowd.

While Clyde is trying to pacify a particularly testy cameraman-interviewer duo, there is a break from the crowd. A flash of colors zips up the steps of the gym. Before Clyde can comprehend what happened, two people are standing right behind the gym leaders. Their sudden presence causes the gym leaders to turn around.

It is then that Cheren realizes that the two are Hilbert and Andrea. Hand in hand. As if they sense Cheren's observation, they both simultaneously let go of each other's hands and avoid looking at each other.

Cheren is taken aback and remains frozen for a moment. It's as if he is causing time itself to slowly freeze around him. The noise and movement of the crowd is drowned out of his consciousness.

How did Andrea and Hilbert get past the crowd? How could they have already made it up there while he was  _still down here_?

Something angry boils in his stomach.

Cheren comes to his senses when he hears Hilbert challenge the leaders to a battle. He scoffs, thinking about how idiotic of Hilbert it is to challenge them when it was made clear there are to be no battles.

But there's something about Hilbert's passion and recklessness that makes Cheren a little jealous, too. He doesn't want to wait around and see if the gym leaders will actually listen to Hilbert.

 _Not that they would actually listen,_ he thinks, attempting to reassure himself.

He grits his teeth, as if attempting to grind out his bitterness, and silently leaves the crowd, not wanting his friends or any of the gym leaders to catch a glimpse of him.

* * *

"Battle me!"

Andrea is shocked. Sure, Hilbert has always been adventurous, but not impulsive enough to go from talking about his dad to pushing through crowds of people just to uselessly challenge the gym leaders. It's almost like Hilbert was trying to be Ash Ketchum, that kid from that one cartoon show everyone seemed to love.

Still, Hilbert is acting odd today. Maybe today was one of those days where he feels terribly motivated. Hell, maybe today i _s_  the day he decided that nothing would get in the way of his dreams. Whatever it is, Andrea can't help but feel a  _little_ proud; her rashness was finally rubbing off on everyone! She always wondered: What's the point of living life if you're not going to have a little fun?

Every passing moment after Hilbert's challenge flows as slow as molasses. The green haired leader turns to Andrea and Hilbert, looking quite baffled. The red-head also looks confused, squinting his eyes in a mocking and sarcastic manner. The blue haired one barely turns around, only acknowledging them with a cold side glance.

Then, the redhead scoffs. "Are you for real, kid? Clyde just said we're not battling anyone. Are you, like, deaf?"

The young leader's brashness causes Hilbert to flinch, his bravado quickly dissolving away. He is so taken aback by the rejection that the gears in his mind froze, preventing him from saying anything coherent.

Andrea steps forward, crossing her arms, and shifts her weight to her right hip. "Aren't you a little too short and young to be calling people "kid?""

The leader turns red and scowls. "I'm  _almost_  16."

He turns to glare at the elder leaders, who are trying to hold in laughter.

Andrea rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You should show this guy some more respect. He's an awesome trainer," she grins. "Actually, he's Harvey Douglas' son, so you should feel  _flattered_  he'd push through the crowd just to challenge you!"

Hilbert blushes. "Uh, Andi, I don't-"

"I don't care if he's the next champion!" The redhead retorts. "Did we not make it obvious that—"

The green haired leader steps forward, coolly placing his hand on the fiery young man's shoulder. "Please excuse my younger brother; he has a short-temper, and thus tends to get aggravated rather easily."

"Cilan I swear to Arceus—"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cilan, one of the Striaton gym leaders," He gestures to the rash red-head. "This is Chili, my youngest brother and a fellow Striaton gym leader."

"Nice to meet ya, or whatever."

If Cilan is annoyed with Chili's rude behavior, he certainly doesn't show it.

"And this," he smoothly continues, referring to the blue haired main behind him, "is Cress, our eldest brother and the only other Striaton gym leader."

Cress nods in bored acknowledgment.

"And you are?"

Hilbert stiffens, feeling the need to redeem himself. "I-I'm Hilbert Douglas, and this is my friend Andrea. My dad was a gym leader so I wanna be like him and beat all the gyms in Unova, but I also wanna beat the elite four and champion so that I can become the champion hopefully," he spills out, tumbling over his words.

Cilan hums in interest. "Is that so? Well, Hilbert, under normal circumstances we'd be more than willing to accept challenges, especially from someone as motivated and passionate as yourself. However, considering we got back from a rather grueling business trip and equally exhausting car ride, we would very much appreciate an evening to unwind before getting back to work."

Hilbert and Andrea stare at him with wide eyes. The young man is only a few years older than them, yet he speaks so eloquently, his speech rivaling Cheren's vast vocabulary. Andrea cast Hilbert a glance that seemed to say: _Is this guy for real?_ He returns her gaze with an equally shocked one that seems to say:  _People other than Cheren actually talk like this?_

"That being said, we'll be back to accepting challenges tomorrow. Unfortunately, you will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon, as I have a class to teach at the local Trainer's school tomorrow morning. We apologize for the inconvenience. I do hope you can understand our circumstance."

Hilbert blinks. "Uh, yeah, sure…"

Cilan smiles. "We appreciate your patience. Hopefully you will be challenging us soon."

The crowd significantly shrunk by the time the gym leaders and Clyde enter the gym. Now only members of the paparazzi linger about, gathering themselves into small groups and discussing plans of action. Andrea wonders if, for whatever reason, they have taken pictures of her and Hilbert.

"It's getting late," Hilbert says, thoughtfully looking off into the distance. "We should probably get going."

Andrea uncomfortably chuckles, trying to hide a sinking feeling of disappointment. "Is it?"

He shrugs. "Not really. But what else is there to do?"

Andrea averts her gaze away from him as her stomach drops. She hates getting so upset over nothing. It's not like he's abandoning her; he just wants to go back to the hotel and rest. But she wonders: is it really nothing?  _Why am I taking it so personally?_

She likes him; that much is clear. Even Bianca and Cheren know it. So of course she wants Hilbert to like her back, and sometimes, she even thinks he does. Today was one of those days she thought they had a chance.

_Well, that's what I get for over analyzing things. I always disappoint myself. I should just be happy for our friendship. Screw what Bianca thinks, and screw what Cheren thinks! What's the point of wanting something if I never get it?_

A multitude feelings and thoughts race through her head in a matter of seconds.

"Besides," Hilbert speaks up, smiling eagerly. "I wanna focus on the battle tomorrow and come up with strategies!"

She straightens her back, pushes her lips into what she hopes is a convincing smile, and wills herself to look into his eyes. "Oh, right!"

Hilbert shoves his hands in his pockets and motions his head away from the gym. His eyes turn gold in the setting sun and gleam with a satisfied contentedness. "Come on. Maybe if we get back fast enough we can catch some more  _Sweethearts of Hearthome."_

Andrea smiles. "Nice!"

And as they walk off into the city, Andrea can't help but think of Hilbert's fiery ambition, so uncontrolled and unpredictable. She is rash, true, but he is mindfully rash, impulsive with a purpose, trigger-happy for a dream. This is the aptitude of someone who has grand expectations of life, who sees the whole world just out of reach, who deems it imperative to succeed, not even for himself, but for some other person, some outside force willing him to go forward, forward, forward.

Maybe he and Cheren weren't so different after all, Andrea muses.

But whereas Cheren sees everything as a threat to be defeated, Hilbert simply sees a bump in the road.

Well, Andrea thinks, life does suck. It's hard. But it's also beautiful. It's extraordinary and baffling and breathtaking, and although she'd like to believe that she was in control of her future, something deep within her feels otherwise. Some deep, primitive part of her being knows that everything happens for a reason, that something bigger was at play, that she is destined for  _something_.

But what?

She isn't the driven protagonist, like Hilbert, nor the relentless underdog, like Cheren, nor the whimsical sidekick, like Bianca. She is like a leaf in the wind, swaying about and trying to find a rhythm—a purpose.

She looks at Hilbert, hard, in an attempt to figure out what it is that gives him a sense of purpose in such a confusing world. To him, everything in life as an opportunity to win. But why? What is he winning? What's the point of winning if he doesn't know why he does what he does? Is that why he's so vibrant—is the desire to win the essence of life?

_Maybe he continues to want, even if he knows what he wants can't be his._

* * *

Andrea wakes up early the next day. She wants to go on a walk with Kai and Bernie, check out the trainer school, and, hopefully, catch a glimpse of Cilan. There is something fascinating about him other than his eloquent speech; perhaps just the fact that he  _has_  to be a good trainer that provoked her curiosity. Even though Andrea isn't particularly driven to have a role as the champion and defeat all the gyms, there is something thrilling about battling; the rush of adrenaline, the intensity, the pride, the competition, the bond between her and her pokémon—it is truly incomprehensible. She smiles just thinking about it.

 _It's nice to have a hobby, something to be interested in, something to make me feel..._ alive.

She had hoped Bianca or Hilbert would join her, but they both had decided to sleep in (well, it wasn't much of a decision for Bianca; she always slept in. Hilbert, on the other hand, swore not to wake up until the afternoon so he'd feel well-rested—a  _bit_ of an understatement for a 14 hour sleeping period). Truth be told, Andrea is a little nervous to go alone solely because of the possibility that she'll run into Cilan face-to-face and have to talk to him. Sure, she is confident, for the most part, but this is different. Despite barely meeting him, she respects the gym leader because...well, because he  _is_  a gym leader.

She stares at her eyes in the mirror. Steadfast, she didn't move, didn't blink, only tenses and stares down her reflection. What does she see? Full, furrowed eyebrows. Bold blue eyes with an intense glint. Curly, tangled hair messily pulled into a ponytail and looped through her pink cap.

She takes a deep breath, observes herself for a moment longer, and leaves the hotel room.

* * *

Symbols and arrows and words and foreign academic terms are scribbled all across the whiteboard in a vast spectrum of colors. Children chirp, wander about, and leaf through booklets, brochures, and dictionaries during their study hall. The classroom smells of old books and stale chocolate chip cookies. A lean figure stands right in front of board. He sighs, bends his head down, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"It doesn't make sense...I  _know_  all of this! Why can't I beat him?"

He scoffs and throws his arms up in the air. "Well, what am I gonna do now? I don't have much time before the others start catching up. Think, Cheren. Think."

He stands with his back towards the whiteboard, holds his chin in between his index finger and thumb, and taps his foot to the rhythm of an impatient man who, after obtaining all of the knowledge available to him, cannot find the solution to his current dilemma.

"Perhaps there is a book I have yet to read."

He swiftly makes his way to the bookshelves and hurriedly skims over each title and author. He does not to seem to notice the door of the Trainer School opening and the excited shuffling of children who have gathered in the center of the classroom.

"Good morning, class. I am pleased to have the opportunity to teach today's lesson about battle strategies and type matchups."

Cheren freezes. He knows that voice.

He peers around the bookshelf and sees Cilan himself standing at the front of the class.

_Just my luck._

Far too ashamed to face the leader, he stays hidden behind the bookshelf. No  _way_  is he showing his face to Cilan after losing to that cocky, simple-minded younger brother of his; he just can't. He tries to drown his embarrassment out as he pulls out his notebook and takes notes of the advice Cilan gives the children.

As Cilan concludes his lesson, Cheren looks over his notes of the most important things Cilan said:

_-Battle people, make friends, battle friends. Real life experience is irreplaceable_

_-Don't get buried in the books. Knowledge means nothing if you can't apply it_

_-Get familiarized with type advantages/disadvantages._

_-Develop a friendship w/ your pok_ é _mon_

Cheren finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from the first point. Has he been doing everything wrong? Should he develop rivalries with his friends instead of alienating them? How is he supposed to remain close to them without recognizing them for what they are—competition?

"Ah, Cheren! I didn't see you there. How are you?"

Cheren was so deep in thought that he doesn't notice Cilan has approached him. He nearly jumps up from the surprise.

 _Oh Arceus, just end my life_ now.

"I'm fine," he clears his throat to hide the shakiness of his voice. Keep it cool. Calm and collected. This is what Cheren is. "Just...studying."

"I see. Well, good luck. I hope to see you soon at our gym! I'm sure Chili would be excited for a rematch."

"Thanks," Cheren replies dryly, barely acknowledging Cilan.

Silence hangs in the air like a stifling weight threatening to push the young men down to the floor.

"Alright, well, um…" Cilan awkwardly looks away. "Goodbye, then."

"Bye."

It was only when Cilan leaves the building that Cheren releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He lightly bangs his head against a shelf in front of him. He clenches his fist around the edge of the shelf and tries to regain the integrity he deems to have lost.

He's done with this stupid trainer school and stupid whiteboards and stupid books and stupid children. He has to keep moving. Without thinking of what exactly his next step is, he storms off towards the exit.

Hastily, he pushes the door open. He sees a flash of wide eyes and an expression of shock. It takes him less than a second to realize that the blur of a person on the other side of the door was trying to open the door, and that he had nearly pushed it into their face and knocked them off the steps.

Too irritated to display proper etiquette, he coldly says, "Excuse me," and attempts to walk out.

"Cheren?!"

He swiftly turns his attention to the figure he had blurred out.

"Andi?"

The two stare at each other for a long moment before Andrea punches him in the stomach.

Doubled over, Cheren glances up at Andrea and the oshawott (who looks quite confused about the current situation) perched atop her shoulder.

"What in the  _world_ was that for?!"

"You pretentious asshole!"

"'Pretentious?'  _Really_ , Andi?" Cheren groans, attempting to stand up straight. "I would have never lent you my dictionary—which, by the way, you have yet to return—if I had known you weren't going to learn from it."

Andrea remembers the memory well. She had gotten in a particularly nasty fight with her mom and wanted to give her a perfectly written apology letter. However, Andrea has never been a good writer. So, she went to Cheren and asked him to edit it, but he simply handed her a dictionary and sent her on her way, claiming that it was "too personal" of an issue to get him involved and that "all the spelling and grammatical errors would give [him] a headache." Andrea just thinks that he was too lazy to help.

"You idiot, I know  _exactly_  what it means!" Andrea scowls. Kai chirps supportively in agreement.

"Andi, please,  _stop_ , you're making a scene," Cheren hushes, guiding Andrea and himself away from the entrance of the Trainer's School. "What is all of this about anyways?"

"The note."

Cheren rolls his eyes and sighs. "What does this have to do with me being pretentious?"

"You could have written a note said "ya'll suck, bye," but  _no._ "

Cheren pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, clearly I didn't, because that's not how I feel."

"Whatever," Andrea retaliates. "You're still pretentious. And an asshole."

"What are you trying to achieve here?" Cheren asks for what seems like the billionth time. He appreciates Andrea as a friend dearly, but right now she is just giving him a migraine.

"Justice."

"I'm sorry?" He squints in confusion. Why can't she just get to the point? Why do all of his friends act like they're in some kind of drama? Had their irrationality and semantics finally rubbed off on him (he thought about his farewell note and instinctively cringed)? Arceus.

"You made Bianca cry!"

The color drains from Cheren's face. " _What?"_

An image of Bianca's puffy eyes when she had exited the Accumula hotel room right after reading Cheren's note flashes through Andrea's mind.

"You of all people should know how sensitive she is."

"I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"I know. But for being as logical as you are you should have thought that leaving would have hurt her."

Cheren can't bear to look at his friend. She's right. He can't bring himself to admit it.

Silence plagues the pair. Kai keeps to himself, nonchalantly grooming his side and producing occasional scratching noises.

"How are you guys?" Cheren, finally, asks stiffly.

Andrea rolls her eyes at his attempt to change the subject. "She's doing fine. Hilbert and I are ok too. We were just worried about you—you kinda vanished."

"I think you're being  _a little_ melodramatic."

"Whatever. I'm just glad to see you're doing alright."

There is another pregnant silence.

"Have you challenged the gym yet?" Cheren asks.

"I was just going to!" Andrea exclaims, nearly forgetting about their tense exchange. "What about you?"

Cheren stiffens. "Yeah, I was going to challenge them later today, too. Actually, one of the gym leaders was here teaching a class. You  _just_  missed him."

"Ah, shit. It would've been cool to run into him," Andrea pouts. "Well, I guess I'll check out the Trainer's School."

"There's not much to see."

"Really? Well, I don't—"

"Enough of the small talk." Cheren interjects harshly. "Battle me. I need to practice the new skills I've learned."

Andrea blinks at him in shock, her mouth hanging slightly ajar. Even Kai's eyes are wide, surprised by Cheren's harshness towards his partner.

He sighs. "You clearly want to challenge the gym."

"Well, sure. Yeah."

"So why not battle me?" He presses. "I've challenged the gym before; it'd be good practice."

Andrea's eyes widen.  _He's challenged the gym before?_

"O-oh, I thought…"

_Well I guess he never said if he has or hasn't challenged them before..._

Andrea shakes her head. "Nevermind. Let's do it. It'll be fun!"

Cheren scoffs. "' _Fun…_ '"

The two move away from the school to what they deem a discreet spot to battle.

Andrea turns to Kai and winks. "Alright buddy, let's do this."

Kai squeals in excitement and jumps off of her shoulder. He stands bravely on the battlefield.

Andrea turns her attention to Cheren. He is clutching a poké ball and staring solemnly onto the battlefield, trying to recall all of Andrea's strategies in their first battle, envisioning the passion she demonstrated in her movements while battling the strange N. If he doesn't beat her, how can he expect to beat the gym leaders of Striaton? If he doesn't beat her, how can he expect to beat every other gym throughout the region? If he doesn't beat her, how can he call himself a competent trainer?

_I have to win._

The winds sweeps through the battlefield, filling Andrea with a rush of determination. There is something promising in the wind, something that reminds her of the importance of her circumstances, and challenging the gym would be a testament of that, with a hard-earned gym badge—her very first—she would feel like a  _true_  trainer. Maybe the wind would finally let her land so she would no longer be an aimless fragment of something larger.

Andrea closes her eyes and inhales the miraculously fresh air of the small city. She opens her eyes to find Cheren still frozen in place, pondering Arceus-knows-what.

"Well?" Andrea smirks. "What are you waiting for?"


	8. The Brothers of Striaton

"Hello, esteemed challenger! Welcome to the Striaton Gym! My name is Clyde, and I am the guide for Trainers challenging this pokémon Gym. Now, if I may see your Trainer Card…"

He earns a wary look from the "esteemed challenger."

"Ah, don't worry, it's only standard protocol," he reassures.

He smiles politely and takes the card from the trainer's stiff hand.

"Trainer cards are a valuable thing; many are desperate to get their hands on one," he continues, pulling out a device from his pocket. He holds the trainer's card a couple of inches away from the device in his other hand. It emanates a blue light at the card.

"Actually, I once encountered a guy who had stolen someone else's card! He didn't even notice that the person he had stolen it from was a girl around your age; goes to show how lax establishments have become at checking ID," He chuckles in disbelief and shakes his head. "But I digress. I'm currently scanning your card so that this battle is in your records. Your challenge goes down in our records, too, and as soon as your card's been scanned, the gym leaders will be able to identify their next challenger and assess your skill level. Pretty cool, right?"

The teen seems mildly interested.

"Alright, looks like we're done here, Ms…" he peers at the screen of the device, "...Whitelea," he finishes, holding the card out to her. She wordlessly takes it from him. He continues to peruse the screen's contents. An excited smile suddenly breaks out on his face. "Ah, it appears as if this is your first gym battle!"

She nods stiffly.

"That explains the nerves; you seemed much more confident yesterday. You were with the boy who confronted the gym leaders, correct? Harvey Douglas' son?"

"Yeah."

"Here, take this," he grabs a bottle of water from a nearby table and holds it out to her. "It'll help keep your pokémon replenished, too."

Andrea eagerly snatches the bottle, hastily opens it, and chugs more than half of its contents.

Clyde heartily laughs. "Whoa, slow down there! Wouldn't want you to drown on the property!"

Andrea brings the water away from her lips, leans forward and thoroughly exhales. She brings the back of her hand to her mouth and wipes off the excess liquid.

"So, uh, now what?" She asks, trying to play off her nervousness.

"One of the basic and most significant elements of pokémon battles is the relationship between types," Clyde begins. "If you choose pokémon with effective types and effective moves, victory is just a step away! In Striaton's Gym, you will encounter rooms with a curtain and three tiles. The tiles act as switches that will open the curtains, allowing you to progress. You must choose the switch with the type that is effective against the pokémon type shown on the curtain in order."

Andrea's face scrunches up.

"It'll make more sense once you see it. Good luck, Ms. Whitelea."

The maroon curtain in front of her separates elegantly in one fluid motion. A blue tile with a teardrop, a green tile with a leaf, and a red tile with a flame drawn onto it is revealed. Another curtain lies just behind the tiles; it is deep blue, decorated with a teardrop embellishment perfectly centered on the cloth.

Andrea shifts westwards and curiously stepped onto the green tile. The curtains fly open. Another set of tiles lie ahead; ground, fire, and electric. The curtain ahead is yellow with a lightning bolt emblazoned on the center. She steps onto the ground tile, confidently, only to be confronted with yet another room, more tiles, and another curtain. But now she's a little stumped.

The new curtain is pitch black, featuring a design of an almost full moon. There is an identically designed tile in the center of the room. Two pink tiles—one more purple than the other, with an illustrated eye staring directly at Andrea—lie on either side of it.

"What the…"

She eventually deciphers the symbols:  _the curtain must represent dark types because...well, it's dark...the purple tile is psychic because of the whole "mind's eye" thing, and the pink tile must be fairy because...it's cute?_

"Shit, I should've studied type dynamics…" she sighs and stares intensely at the tiles. "Fairy  _can't_ be super-effective against dark...it just wouldn't make sense…" Andrea murmurs to herself, cradling her chin in thought. "And dark can't be super effective against itself, so that must mean…"

She holds her breath and steps on the purple tile, readying herself for the curtain to open or for a secret panel on the ground to open up underneath her and lead her down a slide that would send her back to the front... _or something._

But nothing happens.

Andrea rapidly blinks in confusion. She steps on and off the same tile multiple times.

Nothing.

"Uh, alright...I guess I'll try fairy?"

As soon as she steps on the pink tile, the curtains divide. Her eyes immediately focus on a waitress standing in front of the next curtain.

"Ready for your first course?" the uniform-clad woman quips, mesmerizingly tossing a poké ball up into the air and habitually catching it.

"Uh, what?"

"A battle!" The stranger exclaims. "You didn't  _really_  think it'd be that easy to reach the Gym Leaders, did you?"

Andrea's eyebrows furrow in determination. She looks down at Kai, and they both nod in silent agreement. The otter Pokemon leaps forward, separating Andrea from her challenger.

Andrea closes her eyes and inhales.  _This is real. Don't get cocky. Believe in Kai and Bernie._

Opening her eyes, she fearlessly meets the gaze of the waitress.

"Well?" Andrea smirks. "What're you waiting for?"

* * *

Cheren is down to his last pokémon.

"Come on Snivy, we still have a chance!"

Andrea's cheeks are flushed with excitement. "Kai, you can handle this, right?"

The otter pokémon squeals in affirmation and stands tall in the face of his foe.

"Nice! Use tackle!"

"Snivy, dodge it and use wrap!"

Snivy leaps into the air mere moments before Kai collided into her. Oshawott, riddled with confusion, turns to Andrea in hopes she would have a solution.

"Look out!"

Snivy comes crashing down onto Kai. While Kai struggles to regain footing, Snivy wraps her tail around him. Kai freezes in panic as breathing becomes more of a struggle with each passing second.

"Shit!"

Kai yelps in distress as he helplessly tries to wriggle out of Snivy's bind.

"Kai, try to find some wiggle room and use water gun!"

"Ha!" Cheren smirks. "Good luck with that."

"Shut up! Come on Kai, you can do it!"

During the brief quarrel, Snivy's grip had slightly loosened at the sound of her owner's voice. Kai manages to twist around and squirt a water attack into Snivy's eyes. He sprints back to Andrea's side, chest heaving with exhaustion.

"You good?"

Kai nods reluctantly.

"Alright. Let's try tail whip!"

"Snivy, vine whip!"

Before the oshawott can even leap into the air, Snivy lands a harsh blow. Kai is knocked to the ground instantly, trembling terribly as he tries to stand up.

"Kind of impetuous to use a Pokémon with a type disadvantage, isn't it?" Cheren says.

Andrea kneels down and picks up her nearly unconscious partner. "Let's take a break, ok buddy?" She then returns Kai to his poké ball, brings out a different poké ball, and exclaims, "Alright Bernie, show 'em what you've got!"

Cheren's face pales at the materialization of the fire-type pokémon. He dares not look Andrea in the eye—he could  _feel_  her confident smirk beaming across the battlefield.

"Bernie, use Incinerate!"

"Snivy, don't let that touch you!"

Snivy dashes to the side of the oncoming attack. The fire grazes by the left side of her body, burning her significantly.

"Damn it, Snivy!" Cheren hisses. "Use tackle!"

Andrea doesn't have time to warn Bernie as Snivy lunges into him. Bernie only stumbles; Snivy is weak, so she lingers for a second too long near the fire-type monkey.

"Bernie, scratch!"

With one quick swipe, Bernie slashes Snivy's torso, causing Snivy to buckle under her knees and fall to the floor. Cheren recalls her back to a poké ball wordlessly.

"Isn't it a bit  _impetuous_  to use a pokémon with a type disadvantage,  _Cheren?"_

"It's not like I had a choice!" He yells.

"Woah, sorry," Andrea holds up her hands in mock surrender. "I was just playing around. I think that was a really exciting battle! You gave me and my team a tough time."

"How can you defeat me so easily?"

"What?"

"How can...how can you be that much stronger than me?" He exclaims. "It's not like you've beaten the gym leaders yet; we should be equals in strength!"

"I—I don't know..." she confesses.

Cheren turns away. "Losing to you means that I still have a lot to learn."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Like I said, we should be equals in strength; for someone who's too rash for their own good, you beat me way too easily. See you around."

"Hey, wait—" she steps forward to reach out to him, to stop him.

But he keeps walking.

Bernie climbs up Andrea's shoulder and looks at her curiously as she watches her friend storm off into the distance. She sighs forcefully, her whole body relaxing from all of the tension the battle had brought about. After his figure disappears beyond her line of sight, she turns away, traveling towards the pokémon center to give her partners a well-deserved and needed rest.

* * *

Andrea finds herself in front of yet another curtain. She's starting to get annoyed with this gym setup and worried that her pokémon would be too tired from the various battles to face the gym leaders.

_But there's no turning back now._

This curtain's puzzle is simple: a green curtain with a leaf embroidered, and a water, fire, and grass tile. Andrea is about to step on the fire tile when she hears voices murmuring behind the curtain.

"Fucking hell, that...us really...everywhere, huh?"

"Um...things are...suppose..."

"...all...Anise? Come on!"

"...of you need...down. There's..."

Andrea picks up Kai and holds him out at arm's length. "I really shouldn't be doing this, huh?" She whispers.

Her pokémon cocks his head to the side.

"No, you're right. It's not my fault that I happen to be here when they're talking about something serious."

She pulls Kai into her chest and steps closer to the curtain, barely sidestepping the correct tile. She stands on her tiptoes to avoid placing any weight on the tile, for there is not much space in between each of the tiles. Despite the quieting of their voices, Andrea can still make out some words:

"...A girl…"

"Do you…"

"..."

"No fucking way!"

The voice is shushed.

There is an audible sigh.

"We'll...prof—"

With a loud  _swish,_  the curtains roll open.

Andrea had lost her balance and stepped on the correct tile. She freezes. Three young men—the owners of the voices—also freeze. They are each the deerling to each other's headlights.

Silence drags on for an eternity.

"W-Welcome to the Striaton Pokemon Gym!" One of the men stammers, transitioning into a flamboyant pose. He has grass green hair and a matching bow tie. Andrea notices that all of the men are wearing waiter uniforms.

"I'm Chili!" The red-head exclaims, able to act like nothing odd had happened with ease. "I heat up the battlefield with fire-type pokémon! I'm the youngest of us brothers!"

Andrea's eyes widen. "Brothers?!"

"That's right!" Chili exclaimed.

"But…"

"I'm Cress, and I'm a water type trainer," The brother with blue hair coolly intervenes. "I am the oldest of us. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

"O-Oh, thanks." Andrea finds her face heating up, soon forgetting about her questions as to  _how_ they could be brothers, like  _how are you brothers if you have different hair and eye colors_ , and  _is your hair natural because how can your eyes match your hair? And Chili, how can you have red irises? Those must be contacts, right?_

"And my name is Cilan! I'm the middle-child, right smack in the middle of our trio!" Cilan descends down the platform he and his brothers stand on with uncanny grace. "I prefer grass type pokémon," he said as he approaches Andrea. "And you are…?"

So entranced with the gym leader brothers is she that Cilan has to clear his throat for Andrea to come back into focus. Her face reddens.

"M-Me?" She gulps. "W-Well, I'm A-Andrea. Andrea Whit-Whitelea. I'm from Nuvema, so, like, nowhere, basically." She laughs sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, Andrea from nowhere."

Andrea giggles.  _Maybe this whole gym thing isn't so bad after all..._

"You see, the reason why there's three of us is because…um, well how do I say it?"

"Oh enough of your babbling!" Chili interrupts impatiently. Cilan glares at him. "The reason why all three of us brothers are here so we'll decide whom you'll battle! The person you'll battle will depend on the type your starter pokémon is."

"That is indeed the case." Cress continues in a calm tone. "If I'm correct in assuming that oshawott is your first pokémon, then you will be battling Cilan."

"No hard feelings," Cilan begins confidently, "but me and my Grass-type Pokémon are going to battle come what may."

"Really Cilan? You're too polite! Are you going to battle her or ask her out?" Chili teases.

Andrea blushes.

"Chili, please!" Cilan retorts. Chili only cackles in response, much to Cilan's embarrassment and Cress' chagrin.

"Anyways," Cilan says, turning his focus back to Andrea, "I'll, um, put everything I've got into being, you know…your opponent." Cilan stammers. Chili slaps his forehead and Cress chuckles to himself.

"Ok, let's do this!" Andrea exclaims, sensing that she was going to have to take initiative. "Go Kai!"

"Osha!" Kai responds happily and dashes onto the battlefield.

"O-oh, alright, go Lillipup!" Cilan throws the pokéball forward and the puppy pokémon bursts out.

"Kai, use water gun!" Andrea points to Cilan's lillipup. Cress's analytical eyes bore into his younger brother as Chili watches Andrea with curiosity. The jet of water forcefully hits Lillipup and sends it flying into the gym's wall.

"Oh no! My Pokemon!" He exclaims. "It's ok Lillipup, we can do this! Use bite!"

"Be careful, Kai!"

Lillipup quickly gets up on its feet and shakes off the lingering water. The tiny pokémon scurries forward and latches its teeth into Kai, causing the otter pokémon to scream in pain as he tries to pull his arm out of Lillipup's bite.

"Try to pivot to the left and use tail whip!" Andrea shouts.

Kai nods through the pain. He jumps into the air and swirls his body around just enough to slap the lillipup across the back of its head with his blue tail. Lillipup releases its hold on Kai and turns around, cluelessly looking for who had hit it.

"Lillipup, no!" Cilan groans as he watches the puppy pokémon get distracted by its own tail.

"Kai, water gun!" Andrea commands. Her partner obeys, squirting out yet another powerful stream of water at the puppy pokémon.

This time, it takes longer for Lillipup to stand up and feebly shake itself dry.

"Come on Lillipup! Use tackle!"

"Kai, dodge it!"

Lillipup, left weak from the battle, is too slow to hit Oshawott.

"Ok Kai, use tackle!"

"Watch out!"

Kai all but throws himself at the puppy pokémon, leaving it too weak to get up again.

"Good job Lillipup. Return." Cilan holds out his poké ball, and within seconds Lillipup materializes into it.

"Kai! That was amazing!" Andrea shouts. She gleefully squats down and holds out her arms as her oshawott leaps towards her. "You're so talented!"

Kai responds by purring into his owners chest.

"Hey, um, it's not over yet, so I'm gonna send out my other pokémon if you don't mind!" Cilan exclaims.

"Oh my ARCEUS, Cilan, would you just get on with it?" Chili rolls his eyes.

"Pansage, let's turn this battle around!" Cilan sends out a green monkey pokémon.

"Ok Kai, why don't you take a break? You worked really hard," Andrea murmurs.  _Besides, I think we learned our lesson from Cheren…_

Oshawott beams at her and squeals in gratitude.

"Alright Bernie, let's give it a shot!"

"Pansage, use scratch!"

"Bernie, use incinerate!"

"Wait, Pansage!"

But Cilan's warning comes too late. As Pansage lunges towards Bernie, Bernie delivers a destructive blow. Pansage comes out of the fire all but burnt to a crisp.

"No!"

Pansage wobbles for a few moments, but remains standing.

"Ok Bernie, finish—"

Pansage falls to the floor, unable to battle. Andrea stares in shock at the gym leader's fainted pokémon.  _Are we really that powerful?_

"Er...I suppose that's it?" Cilan responds sheepishly, seemingly unbothered by his pokémon's state. "Pansage, return."

Andrea's eyes widen. Oshawott jumps up and down on her shoulder in excitement while Bernie stands at her feet, merely smiling softly.  _We did it…_ "We did it...You guys, we did it!" Andrea exclaims, picking up both of her pokémon as she twirls them around in a circle.

"…What a pleasant surprise," Cilan states, slowly approaching the blissful challenger. "You are not only incredibly strong, but refreshingly kind as well." Cilan pauses for a moment. "Seems like not even Chili or Cress could beat you…"

"Oh wow, um...thanks," Andrea replies bashfully, unable to bring her eyes up from the floor.

Her attention is pulled back to Cilan when he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a shiny object. It's glossy and gleams under the harsh lights of the gym like crystals. Three diamond shaped figures—blue, red, and green—are vertically lined on top of each other; they are surrounded by a border of gold.

"Congratulations, Miss Andrea. I award you with the Trio Badge."

Andrea takes the badge from his hand. For a brief moment, when their hands touch, the image of Cilan's pansage flashes in Andrea's mind.

"Gym badges are proof of your abilities." Cilan explains. "In the Unova region, my brothers and I...we're still novice Gym Leaders." Cilan continues as Andea slips the badge into a pocket of her bag. "That means that you and I both need to train a lot harder to improve, because the other Gym Leaders are a lot stronger than we are."

Andrea nods, trying to push the pervasive image of the injured pansage out of her head. It was replaced with an image of her oshawott instead, immobile and bruised. And then she saw something terrible—a boy leaning over a Pokémon that lay in a dark pool of blood.

_That was definitely not my imagination...I SAW that boy..._

"Um, are you alright?" Cilan asks, noticing Andrea's pale face.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"Allow me to walk you out, Miss Andrea."

The color slowly floods back into Andrea's face. "Thanks."

Hand hovering over her shoulder, Cilan guides Andrea out of the gym and into the warm springtime air that sings with life.

"Will you be alright?"

"I think so. Thanks again for helping me out. And thanks for the battle! It was…" she gulps, tries to steady her voice, "fun!"

"Of course. Take care of yourself, please." He takes her hand and plants a chaste kiss atop the back of it.

Andrea's face turns a scarlet red. "Y-Y-Yeah, of course, you too." She squeaks out.

She remains in front of the gym for a while, processing all that has happened, before walking away with a newfound lightness.

* * *

"What the FUCK did you just do?"

Cilan jumps, turning around to meet his brothers face-to-face.

"Care to explain?" Cress, the most level-headed of the trio, interrogates.

"She, um...probably overheard part of our conversation," Cilan states. "She seemed out of it when I gave her the badge so, uh, hopefully what I did will distract her for long enough to, uh...forget...We, um, can't have outsiders knowing important gym businesses, especially if it gets leaked to the press."

"I don't buy it," Chili replies.

"You don't have to," Cilan retorts.

"...I do."

The two brothers turn to look at the eldest.

"Cilan's a lot more clever than we give him credit for. Just because he's a bit awkward doesn't mean he doesn't have a brain."

Chili sighs. "Whatever. What do you think was up with her, anyways?"

Cress pauses. "I don't know."

"She's strong," Cilan interrupts. "The strongest we've had in…well, a while."

"Well that's because she never got to battle me!" Chili grins with pride.

"Right," Cress mockingly nods.

"Hey! As if you could have beat her either, dickhead!"

The three voices laugh in unity as the setting sun shines upon the dust falling throughout the gym.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Cheren throws a stone deep into the forest that surrounds him. His snivy and purrloin look at him with concern.

"I don't understand…"

He remains so silent that only the noises of the forest fill the air. The trees whisper to each other through the soft howls of the wind.

"We're just going to have to train some more, then."

"Do you truly  _have_  to?"

Cheren swirls around. He did not hear the crunching of leaves that would signal an approach.  _He must be familiar with the forest..._

"Y-you're…"

"N."

"N. Yes. I would greatly appreciate it if you mind your own business, please."

"Hard to do that when a rock flew near the purrloin I just released."

Cheren falters, then tries to change the subject. "Ah. Not good enough for your team?"

N squints his eyes. "Sorry?"

Cheren sighs. "Was your purrloin not strong enough?"

"Arceus no!" N exclaims. "I mean—that wasn't why I released her. Strength doesn't matter to me."

"Then why'd you do it?" Cheren asks, voice filled with confusion.

"I released her because she doesn't deserve to be trapped," the green haired man explains. "Pokémon are not mine to keep. They're not anyone's to keep, really."

"Oh, right. I remember now," Cheren sarcastically declares. " _You're_  the guy who hates pokémon trainers yet is one himself merely to quell his curiosity."

N frowns. "There is more to what I do than merely fulfilling my curiosity. I...It's my destiny to see things no one can see. The truths of pokémon inside poké balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And to create a future where pokémon have become perfect…"

"Ok, this is where I say goodbye. Come on, Snivy and Purrloin."

"Where are your friends? Andrea?"

Cheren tenses at the mention of the girl who beat him. "They're back in Striaton, having fun and challenging the gym leaders or whatever."

"You wish to be alone…"

"Yeah, what of it?" Cheren bitterly retorts. "How else am I going to train hard enough to become the Champion?"

"It seems...nice...to have friends. I'm surprised one would fervently wish to isolate themselves."

Cheren looks away from the strange teen. For a moment, he feels sorry for him.

"Especially from someone as special as Andrea. She intrigues me."

 _Ah, right. He's weird,_ Cheren thinks, and suddenly doesn't feel as sympathetic towards him. "She's fine. Reckless and immature but fine enough."

"She didn't seem  _that_  immature."

"You  _literally_  just met her.  _Once_."

"That is true. But somehow, I understand her, like…" He pauses dramatically, hand gravitating towards his chest like a magnet, "like she's a voice speaking out of a hidden part of my soul."

Cheren scoffs. "Ok, this time I'm really going to leave. Goodbye, N."

"Goodbye…?"

"Cheren."

"Cheren," N repeats.

Cheren walks away with his pokémon deeper into the forest, back towards the city. Perhaps N was right about one thing: perhaps he really  _has_  done enough training for the day. He groans, then looks down at his pokémon.

"I've got a bad feeling about that guy."


	9. Of Lingering Pasts and Hazy Futures

**THE CASTELIA TIMES**

THE RETURN OF THE STRIATON GYM LEADERS

_And the emergence of a brave new generation of trainers!_

_Upon the return of Striaton's Cress, Cilan, and Chili, Hilbert Douglas, son of late and renowned former gym leader Harvey Douglas, challenges the brothers to a battle. Standing with him is Andrea Whitelea, a friend of the young Douglas who stood up for him when he was momentarily denied a battle. (Pictured right)_

* * *

"Can you believe it Drea?! You're famous!"

"I guess so!"

Andrea and Bianca giggle as they sit at a small café on Route 3. The girls are traveling through the route at a fast pace, so they decide to take a break. At the café they almost pass a stack of  _The Castelia Times_ paper, only to find a picture of Andrea and Hilbert next to the gym leaders plastered on the front page. The article continues a couple pages into the newspaper and features brief profiles of some up and coming trainers.

"Look!" Bianca exclaims, "There's that guy who's like, in love with you!"

Andrea follows Bianca's finger curiously and finds a picture of the strangely familiar green-haired teen. Ignoring Bianca's embarrassing ( _and completely wrong,_ Andrea notes) comment, Andrea eagerly scans the excerpt next to his picture. Naturally, the newspaper focused exclusively on the young man's unorthodox beliefs and how that conflicts with his role as a trainer. It mentions nothing about his upbringing or origins.

"What was his name again?" Bianca asks, breaking Andrea's focus. "M?"

" _N_ ," Andrea corrects. "How could you mess that up?"

"It's like, the same thing!" Bianca whines defensively.

"Hey, there's that girl who gave us pokémon!"

"Oh, Quiana!" Bianca gushes, looking fondly at the picture of the dark eyed girl. "What does it say about her?"

"Ok, how can you remember  _Quiana_  but not  _N_?"

"Because Quiana gave me Fern, duh!" Bianca exclaims. "And N was just some random guy we met who only wanted to talk to you."

"Uh—"

"And  _M_  sounds so similar to  _N!_ "

"I mean...you're not  _wrong_ , but—"

"Of course I'm not!" She declares proudly. "Anyways, what does it say about Quiana?"

"Oh, right! Let's see…"

* * *

_Quiana Davis, 15, is unlike other trainers: she does not travel the region to collect gym badges and challenge the League. Rather, she battles various trainers in Southeast Unova to support her family. "Of course I want to go on a journey," the girl explains, "but my grandma is in a very tight situation as far as money is concerned. I'm going to do everything I can to help her out, even if it means I would have to leave her for a well-paying job."_

* * *

"Wow," Andrea whispers to herself, taking one last sip of her coffee.

"I could never be that responsible..." Bianca confesses.

"Same…"

The two sit in silence, stewing in thoughtful rumination when the waiter brings them the bill.

"Whenever you ladies are ready I'll be at the cashier!"

Bianca and Andrea snap out of their thoughts and look to each other decisively.

"Dine and dash?"

Bianca gasps. "No way! I'll cover it if you're really that desperate."

"Nice."

Bianca stands up from her chair and swiftly walks over to the waiter towards the front of the building.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Andrea laughs. "We can split it!"

"Gosh Drea, what is it with you and always trying to trick me?" Bianca says as the girls each hand the waiter their trainer cards.

"Aw, come on, it's funny! And it's not like you're innocent."

Bianca giggles. "I know."

As they walk out of the café and onto the route, Bianca comes to a shocking realization. "Hey! How come we weren't interviewed for the newspaper?  _We're_ trainers too!  _I_ want to be famous!"

Andrea chuckles. "I dunno. Personally, I'm offended as you are."

"Don't worry, Drea. Someday we'll both be super famous!"

"Maybe  _you_  will. But I'd rather stay out of the limelight."

"Aw!" Bianca pouts. "Now the opposite is gonna happen just because you said that!"

"Doubt it."

As the hazy sun sets on the plains of Route 3, the two girls continue to talk about their future. The grains of the fields dance with the wind as their shadows shift towards the east. Wild Pokémon scurry about the wheat and shrubs as bird pokémon fly in formation overhead. The girls are attuned with nature, their hearts warm, fuzzy, and floating in their chests as they admire the beauty of a world untouched by modernity.

* * *

_dear dad,_

_i started my journey across unova a couple weeks ago! i love it! i feel so free traveling with my pokemon, oshawott. i named him Kai just like your rockruff (i hope he's doing well, by the way!)_

_i thought about you a lot today but i kinda realized i dont know a lot about you and mom. like what made you fall in love with her? what was she like as a teen? did you ever feel guilty for loving her because she was so young? how did you ask her out? did people judge you? how did you deal with that? when and how did you decide you wanted children? (i wasnt an accident, was i?!) what were your parents like? what was your childhood like? i want to know everything. maybe then i'll feel close to you again._

_i miss you, dad. i wish you never left. part of me understands why you missed travelling without any responsibilities. but i don't think i can forgive you for choosing that over me and mom. even if you come back part of me will always be mad at you for what you did to us. it's hard to grow up without you. everything is so confusing! sometimes i wish you were here so you could hug me and help me out._

_wherever you are, i hope you're safe. i hope you're ok. i don't know if i hope you're happy because a lot of the time i'm not, and that's because of you. but i do hope that you think of me and mom sometimes._

_love,_

_Andrea_

* * *

Andrea folds up the lined paper and tosses it into a nearby river.

"Drea, you're littering…" Bianca murmurs, half-asleep in the tent they share.

"I know, but...when I release it to the water, I feel like I'm giving it to him, somehow…"

The memories come rushing back like a waterfall over jagged rocks: stories of her father's life as a sailor, and how he traveled the oceans in search of new regions and adventures. How he helped people, how he discovered mysteries, how the people he helped made him discover  _himself_. Each new destination was a chance to become a new person, forge a new life, drown out the past.

 _Is that what he's doing now? Is that what_ I'm  _doing now?_

"Ok…" Bianca barely manages to say before collapsing into her pillow. The sleeping blonde makes small humming noises as she dreams of new adventures.

Andrea chuckles, closing her eyes and shaking her head in fondness towards her friend's exhaustion. When her eyelids lift, she comes face to face with her reflection in the dark water of the river. And suddenly there's a tear that slides down her cheek, and more follow swiftly afterwards, and then she's thinking about how much she hurt Cilan's poor pansage and how maybe N was right about trainers and how her father maybe had beliefs like N and the tears cannot stop  _falling._

Suddenly something is tugging at her pajama shorts. Andrea looks down to meet the concerned gaze of her oshawott, who is lifting his hands up towards his partner. Andrea picks him up, holds him close to her chest, and sighs.

"Oh Kai, what am I gonna do?" She sobs, burying her face into her Pokémon's neck.

The pokémon, knowing his partner cannot understand him and thus is unsure of what to do, snuggles into her hold and begins to knead into her chest.

"Ouch, hey—that hurts."

Kai cocks his head to the side and stares up at Andrea with wide and confused eyes. She has momentarily stopped crying, but the tears still remain on her face. He stretches up to hover towards her face.

"Kai?"

Then he's licking her tears away and she cannot help but giggle. "Hey!"

She smiles down at the pokémon, who is staring back with the most sincere love in his eyes. Andrea feels her eyes get watery again, but this time the tears flow because she's so  _thankful_  and happy to have formed such a beautiful friendship with her starter pokémon.

"Let's get some rest, ok? It's been a long day."

Oshawott hums in agreement. Holding him, Andrea stands up and makes her way back to the tent. Across the river, she hears the crunching of leaves. Andrea whirls around in fear, finding nothing but the lone tree the crunched leaves had fallen from and bare plains that stretch on for miles. Reluctantly, she enters the tent and crawls into her sleeping bag. She feels herself easily nodding off, surrounded by her best friend and all of their pokémon.

Still, she cannot shake the feeling that, somewhere outside of the comfortable confines of the tent, she is being watched.

* * *

Within a couple of days, Andrea and Bianca are deep into Route 3. They are sure they're not far from the next city: the grass is greener and the roads have become more paved. They have been following a subway track that appeared from underground about a mile ago.

"I had the craziest dream last night," Andrea says, wanting to quell the boredom left from walking for miles in silence.

"Oooh! Do tell," Bianca exclaims.

"Well, I was in a museum. It looked like the one at Nacrene but I'm not sure because dreams are weird."

"True," Bianca chimes.

"Right, so, I was in the museum and then I found a secret passageway underground! Obviously I went down. But then I was challenged to a battle by some random woman and after I won there was a bunch of screaming so we ran upstairs and Team Plasma was there! They gave this big long speech and then set off a smoke bomb! I tried to run after them but you know how you can't run right in dreams?"

"Ohh, I hate that!" Bianca groans.

"Yeah, it feels like your stuck in honey or something. Anyways, the smoke cleared and everything and everyone from the museum was missing! And then I turn around and see N and wake up!"

"That's so crazy!" Bianca yells.

"I know, right?!"

"What could it mean?"

Andrea shrugs. "Maybe nothing? Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"Huh?"

Andrea looks at her friend. "You've never heard that saying before?"

Bianca shakes her head.

"It means, like, sometimes a cigar can represent something else, but other times it doesn't really represent anything at all."

"That's weird," Bianca says. "What could a cigar represent?"

Andrea blushes. "Uhm—"

"Oh!" Bianca interrupts. "Maybe it means that N has a big secret! Cuz you found a secret passage underground and all."

"Hmm, maybe," Andrea says. "He  _is_  really mysterious.

"Or maybe Team Plasma has a big secret and N is just a cigar?"

Andrea chuckles. "Could be."

"You know, when something appears in your dreams it means it's been on your mind a lot lately…"

"Yeah, and?"

Bianca smirks deviously. "Has N been on your mind a lot lately?"

"Of course not!" Andrea stammers, feeling her face heat up with the embarrassment of discovery. "S-sometimes dreams are—dreams are just random like that!"

"Mhm,  _sure_ …"

The girls reach a subway station that appears to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Wait a sec...this looks really familiar…" Andrea ponders.

"Really? That's weird," Bianca says. "Anyways, about N…"

They continue to follow the subway track westwards, leaving behind the secluded station. Andrea takes one last look at the subway stop as Bianca babbles on. To the north of the stop there is a large hill.

And then it clicks.

"The daycare!" Andrea yells.

"Huh?"

Andrea sprints back to the station, without warning, leaving her poor friend behind.

"Hey, wait up!"

It is only after she has reached the top of the hill that she catches up to her friend, who is waiting impatiently for her.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah, just—" She pants. "—Give me a sec…"

"Ugh, fine…"

"Wow, Drea…"

"Just kidding!"

"You better be!" Bianca playfully retorts.

Once Bianca recovers, the two girls walk into the brick red building. They are greeted by a kind woman at a reception table.

"Hello, welcome to the pokémon daycare. How may I help you girls?"

"Um...I just...my mom used to work here."

"Is that so? What's her name?"

"Evelyn Whitelea."

"Oh my goodness!" The woman gasps. "You wouldn't happen to be little Andi, would you?"

Andrea tries to disguise an instinctive cringe as a smile. "Y-Yeah."

"Oh my goodness how you've grown!"

 _It's only been four years…_ Andrea laughs nervously, wanting the ground to swallow her whole. Bianca seems to think this is  _cute_.

"How is your mother doing?"

"She's…"  _Arceus, how_ is  _mom doing?_ "She's good."

"I'm sure she's very proud of you, all grown up and going on an adventure of your own!" The woman gushes.

"Yes, um, what's the building next door?" Andrea asks, trying desperately to shift the focus away from her.

"Ah, that's the elementary school," the woman explains. "It's a recent development, but one that's been very beneficial; it's very healthy for the pokémon to have human companions."

"Wow, really?" Bianca interjects. "That's so interesting!"

"Is it…" Andrea pauses, bracing herself. "Is it still healthy even if they're battling and pokémon get hurt in battles?"

Bianca looks towards Andrea with concern.

"Why, yes, I believe so. And I'll tell you why," the woman smiles graciously. "A couple of days ago one of the gym leaders from Striaton came to talk to the children. Let's see, what was his name...he was the one with green hair—"

"Cilan?" Bianca offers.

"That's the one," The woman replies. "Thank you dear. Anyways, he came with his darling little pansage and it played all day with the kids."

Andrea's eyes widen.  _So Pansage is alright? I didn't...hurt him too much?_

The woman continues. "One of the teachers asked him "Now, how is it that that pokémon has so much energy after going through all those battles?" And you know what he said?"

Andrea shakes her head, encouraging the woman to continue.

"He explained how after a hard battle he takes care of his pokémon so they're loved and healed, and in turn they grow closer to him. Ever since the birth of our species, pokémon have longed to protect us and show their respect for us though battles. Or so the legends from Sinnoh go."

"I...I like that," Andrea admits, a small smile growing on her face.

"Me too!" Bianca beams.

"As do I," The woman nods. "I'm happy I could answer your question. Speaking of the children, would you girls like to play with them and talk about being a trainer?"

Bianca gasps in excitement. "Yes! I'd love to!"

"I'm…" Andrea winces. "I'm actually good."

"What?!" Bianca exclaims.

"I-I'm just not really that great with kids," Andrea whispers.

"O-oh, alright, um...what's the next big landmark? We could meet up there when I'm done!"

Andrea's blinks, trying to register her friend's newfound comfort with being left alone. "Um, let's see…" she pulls up a digital map of the route on her cross-transciever. "It looks like there's a place called Wellspring Cave half a mile from here."

"Ok, I'll call you when I'm done!"

"Sounds good," Andrea says, "Have fun!"

Bianca grins. "You too!"

"Thank you for the help, Ms…"

"Greene," the woman says. "And say hello to your mother for me."

"Will do!"

Andrea walks out of the building into the fresh air. She walks a few steps, descending the long hill. She thinks about her mother, and how she doesn't really know all that much about her or her relationship with her father. She decided she'd give her a call later and ask how she was doing.

As she reaches the base of the hill, she swirls around suddenly, feeling eyes on the back of her neck.

But no one is around.

* * *

Andrea walks until she sees a familiar figure standing ahead, facing towards the entrance of a cave in the distance.

"Hilbert!"

The boy turns around and smiles upon seeing his friend!

"Andi! Wassup?"

"Not much!" she grins playfully. "I can't wait to battle the next gym!"

"Ah right, you have a trio badge too! You know what that means."

"Damn right I do! Isn't that right, Kai?"

Kai chirps in response, hopping off of Andrea's shoulder and onto what is to be their battlefield.

"Eager to start, huh?" Hilbert smiles, pulling out a poké ball from his pocket. "That's what I like to see! Go, Patrat!"

"Water gun!"

Patrat is soaked to the bone by the attack, the force of the water so strong it knocks him over and nearly keeps him down. As he shakily gets up, Kai rushes over to tackle him. Patrat manages to scratch Kai on the cheek before he is knocked over by the otter pokémon's body weight.

"..." Hilbert stays silent as his pokémon lay on the floor. "...Buddy?"

No response.

"Damn...that's it?!" Hilbert exclaims.

Andrea's mouth drops in surprise.

"Well...there's no way in hell you're getting away with that! Emolga, go!"

Andrea shakes herself back into reality. "Kai! Amazing job!" she squats down and gives her partner a high-five. "Take a break," she says, offering her arm out for Kai to climb up. Within seconds he is perched atop her shoulder.

Andrea pulls a poké ball out from her bag. "Come on out, Bernie!"

"Emolga, quick attack!"

Before Andrea can even blink, Emolga knocks into Bernie and glides away at lightning speed. The electric Pokémon hovers high over the battlefield with a mischievous smile plastered onto his cheeks.

"Bernie, incinerate!"

The fire pokémon breathes out the fire attack at his opponent. Emolga glides higher into the sky, evading the stream of fire with ease. Andrea curses under her breath.

Hilbert grins confidently. "Thunder shock!"

Andrea winces as she watches her pokémon get hit by another strong attack.

"Hang in there, Bernie! Try incinerate again!"

Emolga once again effortlessly dodges the attack.

Hilbert's smile stretches. "Finish it off with quick—"

"Now!" Andrea yells emphatically.

Just as Emolga is about to slam into Bernie, the fire pokémon uses incinerate. Emolga is thrust backwards. It crashes brilliantly into the dirt and slides back into Hilbert's feet, sending a cloud of dust flying up into his face. The boy instinctively backs away and waves his hand in front of his face. Struggling with severe burns, Emolga struggles to get back into the air. Bernie, taking advantage of this moment of weakness, dashes up to the electric pokémon and repeatedly scratches it.

"Yes!" Andrea exclaims, heart jumping at her pokémon's comeback.

"Emolga, no!"

With renewed strength, Emolga bursts into the air, weakly and lowly hovering above Bernie.

"Alright, Bernie! Use—"

"Drea! Hilbert!"

Despite the decisive moment of battle, Andrea abandons the scene, whirling around at the sound of her friend's helpless voice.

"Bianca!" Andrea dashes over to Bianca, Bernie eagerly following closely behind. "What's going on?"

The blonde stands with a puffy faced toddler, who is still crying uncontrollably. Bianca kneels down to hold her and rub her back.

"Don't worry, my friends Hilbert and Drea are gonna help you, I promise," Bianca soothes. "Can you tell them what happened?"

"A weird man took Pookie!" the girl wails.

"Her lillipup," Bianca explains.

"I-I saw him running towards the cave!"

Andrea freezes; a light flashes before her eyes. It's as if she's transported to another world, a world where Bianca is before her, on her knees crying with skyscrapers menacingly looming over her. It is dark and starless in this world.

Hilbert steps forward, contributing Andrea's stiffness towards her awkwardness around young children. Bianca is much more perceptive, though; she stares at Andrea with significant concern. She is about to say something when Hilbert interjects.

"What's your name?" he asks the girl.

The girl sniffs. "Cheri."

"Hi Cheri, I'm Hilbert," he says, squatting down to her height. "Me and...Drea will get Pookie back for you, ok?"

Andrea starts at the exclusive nickname coming from Hilbert's mouth. It sounds foreign and wrong. However, the strange vision still clouds her thoughts.

The little girl nods at Hilbert as she wipes a grimy hand to her eyes.

"Ok," Hilbert continues, "now you said he ran towards the cave?"

"Y-yeah! He took the shortcut from school!"

"That's great," Hilbert sincerely replies. "Thank you, Cheri. Me and Drea are gonna go now, but Bianca will stay here with you, ok?"

The girl nods again, lip trembling with anxiety.

"Ok," he stands up. "C'mon Andi. Let's go."

Andrea blinks harshly. "R-right. We'll be back soon."

As the two run off to the cave, Bianca soothingly pets Cheri's head.

"That boy was really nice," Cheri said, tear-stained cheeks turning pink.

Bianca giggles. "Yup! And they're both really strong; they'll get Pookie back no problem."

Bianca stares ahead, seeing her friends grow smaller as they near the mouth of the cave.

_Right?_

* * *

Hilbert and Andrea reach the mouth of the cave. Hilbert braces himself; truth be told, he's never been fond of the dark, but he would rather die before tell Andrea that. He was pretty sure the girl had, like, zero fears.

"S-so, about that battle back there," Hilbert gulps, trying to brace himself as they walk into the dark cave. "That w-was totally a draw, right?"

Andrea scoffs, trying her best to ignore the earlier phenomenon. "As if! If Bianca hadn't showed up your team would've been dust!"

Hilbert shivers as he hears swoobat chirping; he tries to locate them, yet he is unable to see them through the shadowy ceiling of the cave. "T-there's no way to—to know for sure! I—I could've—I could've pulled off something really badass at the last...last moment!"

Andrea shines her cross-transciever flashlight into Hilbert's face. He squints defensively and holds his hand up over his eyes.

"Dude, what the hell!"

Andrea cocks her head to the side. "You good?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Hilbert laughs sheepishly. "I'm just worried about that girl."

Andrea hums, willing to accept his excuse and willing to distract herself. "You're really good with kids."

Hilbert turns to her, following her voice through the depths of the cave. "Well, I had to be. I had to take care of my twin cousins from Aspertia even though I was only a couple of years older than them!"

"Shit," Andrea replies, waving a cobweb off of her arm. "That must've sucked."

Hilbert shrugged. "It is what it is. Anyways, do you think we'll find the bastard who did this?"

"Arceus, I hope so."

Hilbert looks at his friend thoughtfully, reminiscing her earlier stiffness around the little Cheri. "Are yo—"

_Crunch_

"U-uh, Andi?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Andrea asks nonchalantly.

"I-I dunno, it sounded like something moving—"

The girl whirls around, once again shining the bright light into Hilbert's face.

" _Where?"_

"Maybe, like, over th—Hey, wait!" Hilbert hisses as Andrea dashes off in the direction he pointed out. He nervously fumbles in his bag for his cross-transciever and shakily turns on the flashlight. He then chases after the light of Andrea's cross-transciever glowing in the distance.

"Hey!" He hears Andrea yell. "You— _Shit_." Suddenly she is sprinting further into the cave.

Hilbert groans and chases after his friend for what feels like an eternity of twists and turns. Then he sees his friend shining her light at a group of strangely dressed men.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Hilbert pants, resting his hands on his knees and trying to recover his breath. "Team Plasma?! You took that girl's pokémon?!" He inhales. "What does  _that_ have to do with your whole liberation scheme?"

"Do really think that a child can actually take care of a pokémon and bring out its true potential?" one of the men questioned. "Of course not! The pokémon is bound to feel sad and trapped."

"That's not for you to decide!" Andrea exclaims.

"Y-yeah!" Hilbert stammers nervously.

"Hm," another says. "It seems like neither of you are capable, either! Looks like we'll have to take your pokémon from you too!"

"I'd like to see you...try…" Andrea trails off as more men appear from the shadows.

"Andi…" Hilbert murmurs. "What's the plan?!"

"Uhhh…" she gulps. "You take three I take three?"

"We only have two pokémon each!"

Andrea winces. "I know. But it's better than not trying."

Hilbert curses under his breath.

"Or I could help."

Andrea and Hilbert whirl around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Cheren!"

Cheren steps forward and joins their sides. His face looks tired, weary. "If there's one thing I learned from you fools—"

"Hey!"

"...it's that friends are always there for each other."

Andrea's face softens at Cheren's sentiment. Hilbert resists the urge to laugh at the cheesiness.

"I'll take these two," Cheren motions to the men closest to him.

Andrea nods. "I've got these guys!"

"And I guess that means I'm left with these two."

"Show 'em what we've got, Kai and Bernie!"

"Emolga, Patrat, let's show 'em how it's done!"

"Go, Snivy and Roggenrola!"

The Team Plasma members sent out their pokémon—patrats and purrloins.

Discordant voices overlap each other as brilliant lights from Emolga's electric attacks light up the cave. Rocks and gravel from the cave flies up with each attack.

"Ah!" Andrea exclaims, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing them furiously. "Watch out for the rocks, guys!"

"Hold on for a bit! We're almost through!" Cheren yells.

Andrea squints through the dust. She sees her pokémon fending for themselves, doing just fine on their own. She smiles proudly.

"Roggenrola, headbutt!" Cheren commands. "Snivy, use vine whip!"

"Emolga, thunderbolt!" Hilbert exclaims. "And Patrat, tackle!"

"Purrloin," the man Cheren was battling flings his arm passionately across his body. "Scratch!"

"Snivy, dodge!"

"Kai!" Andrea exclaims, sensing her friend might be in a tight situation. "Water gun!"

Kai blasts a cold jet of water at Andrea's opponent, causing the purrloin to faint from exhaustion. Andrea praises her pokémon and rushes over to Cheren.

"Snivy, return," he states, anger brimming underneath a calm facade. "Roggenrola, rock blast, now!"

With the last of its strength, the rock pokémon heaves a giant rock at the foe's purrloin. The Plasma grunt angrily returns the fainted cat pokémon to its poké ball.

"Hey, nice job." Andrea says.

"I'm fine!" Cheren retorts defensively. "How's Hilbert doing?"

As soon as Cheren asks, a searing light flashes before his eyes.

"Good job, pal!" Hilbert exclaims to his worn out Emolga. "Get some rest; you deserve it."

The trio of friends turns to the defeated Plasma grunts.

"H-How did we lose to a bunch of kids like them?!" one cries.

"Unacceptable!" another yells. "How will we deliver this news to—"

"The girl's pokémon," Andrea demands, hands on hips. "Hand it over."

"Fine," yet another grunt replies, fishing around in his pockets until he finds a pink heal ball. He scoffs at it and hands it to Andrea. "This battle may have been lost, but the ultimate victory will be ours."

"Riiiight." Hilbert smirks.

The grunt scowls. "No one messes with Team Plasma and gets away with it. This isn't over!"

Team Plasma disappears further into the cave, away from the entrance and the three teens.

"That reminds me of a weird dream I had last night," Andrea says nonchalantly. "So I was at the Nacrene museum and—"

"How do we get out of here?"

Andrea blinks in surprise. "Oh. Shit. I totally didn't keep track of all the turns."

Hilbert groans. "That's for sure…"

"I'm  _so-rry_  for focusing on chasing after the bad guys!"

"About that: There's no way you could've known they  _were_  the bad guys!" Hilbert emphatically exclaims.

"But they  _were_!" Andrea retorts.

"I can't believe  _I'm_ saying this, but  _you're_  too—"

" _Guys_ ," Cheren interrupts.

"No no, let Hilbert finish. I wanna know what he was about to say."

Hilbert pales. "Y-you're too—"

"Enough!" Cheren yells. The two stare at him in silent shock. "I...I know this cave like the back of my hand."

Andrea notices the dark circles under Cheren's eyes.

"Ok then, get us out Mr. Genius!"

Cheren silently glares at Hilbert for a long second before turning around and leading the hasty duo away from the depths of the cave.

"What's up with him?" Hilbert murmurs.

Andrea shrugs. "Looks like he's had a rough couple of...weeks…"

Hilbert and Andrea silently stare at the back of Cheren's dirty blazer.

"So what was your crazy dream about?"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

Cheren is the first to emerge out of the cave, and the first to eventually approach Bianca and the child.

"B-Bianca…"

The blonde looks up and her mouth drops in shock. "Cheren?!" She immediately stands up from her seated place next to Cheri and stands in front of him. She reaches her hand out to his face, only to instantly retract it back. "W-what happened to you? You look—"

"Terrible?"

"A-a bit…" Bianca murmurs.

Cheren cannot stop a small smile from embracing his face at the honesty of his friend. "I've just been training in that cave for a while."

" _Arceus…_ "

"Is that your boyfriend?" Cheri asks curiously.

Cheren's face reddens.

"Well, he's a boy and a friend, so yes?" Bianca smiles.

"Noooo!" The girl whines. "I mean are you guys in love?"

Bianca turns to Cheren, emerald eyes shimmering curiously.

"Uhmmm…"

Hilbert and Andrea approach quietly.

"Are we interrupting?" Andrea asks.

"No, you're not," Cheren turns to them and rolls his eyes, yet is thankful to have found an escape.

Cheri gasps. "Did you find Pookie?"

Andrea nods with a smile and hands the girl the pink heal ball.

The girl's eyes well up with tears of relief as she opens up the poké ball and a lillipup jumps out. "Pookie!" She kneels down and hugs the dog pokémon. It jumps up into her lap and relentlessly licks her face. "I missed you so much!" Cheri giggles. She gets up from the floor, dusts the dirt off her knees, and hugs everyone in the group. She spends the longest time hugging Hilbert and Bianca. "I have to go home now!"

"Be careful Cheri!" Bianca exclaims.

"Thanks so so so so much!" The girl smiles brightly. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye, Cheri."

The teens fondly watch the girl and dog pokémon run off into the sunset, away from the cave, away from Team Plasma, away from grief.

"That was insane!" Hilbert exclaims.

Cheren nods. "Looks like we won't be avoiding Team Plasma anytime soon."

"Ugh," Andrea sighs. "I can't wait to sleep!"

Her friends laugh with genuine fondness.

"When was the last time we were all together?" Bianca asks, a wistful look shimmering over her eyes.

No one answers for a while.

"Accumula?"

"No, it couldn't have been that long…"

"It was."

The teens turn towards Cheren, who is staring intensely at the ground.

"...it was."

Bitter silence invades the scene.

"I know!" Bianca exclaims. "We should all go to Nacrene City together! It's only half a mile from here!"

"I can't," Cheren grits his teeth. "I...I need to train more."

"Oh Cheren!" Bianca cries. "Don't go back into that grimy old cave!"

Moved by Bianca's plea, he promises he'll train out in the open world as long as he is left alone.

"Ugh, fine…" Bianca rolls her eyes. "You can be so serious sometimes Cheren!"

He sighs. "Sorry. Anyways, you guys should get going before it gets dark."

"Yeah…"

"We'll see each other soon," Cheren says. "Promise."

"Ok. Bye Cheren," Bianca says.

"Goodbye."

"See ya, Cheren!" Hilbert and Andrea exclaim.

He waves, seemingly more at peace with himself, before he follows Cheri's path into the sunset, away from Team Plasma, away from grief.

* * *

"Drea, are you alright?"

The brunette turns to the blonde curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"It seemed like...something was bothering you earlier," Bianca reveals, "when I first brought Cheri."

Andrea stares ahead at Hilbert, a few paces ahead of the girl's, making his way towards Nacrene City, a mere quarter mile from where they are.

"Nah, I'm good," Andrea grins in what she hopes is a convincing way. "Thanks for asking though."

Bianca stays silent. She knows Andrea is withholding something from her.

But what?

* * *

Andrea vastly exhales as she flings herself onto the hotel bed. Conveniently enough, the Nacrene pokémon center only has single rooms available. Perfect for what she is planning to do.

After her pokémon are settled at the foot of the bed, Andrea taps a sequence of numbers into a cross-transciever and sets it up in front of her. Within the first couple of rings, her mother's kind face appears on the grainy screen before her.

"Andi!" Her mother coos. "How have you been?"

"Amazing!" The girl gushes. "Traveling with my pokémon is so much fun! There's already so much drama and adventure!"

"Care to share?" Her mother asks, sipping a cup of tea.

"Well, today I got in a battle with some members from Team Plasma! And a couple of weeks ago too, back at—"

Her mother's face falls into a solemn expression. "Andi. You really shouldn't get involved with that crowd."

Andrea's eyes widen. "I was trying to save the pokémon that were in trouble, mom!"

"What about saving yourself?"

The girl pouts, unable to create a good response.

Her mother sighs. "I'm sorry  _mija_ , I should be more supportive. I just...worry about you."

"I know."

"...But I am so proud of you for doing the right thing."

Andrea's face brightens at the motherly praise. "Thanks mom!"

A peaceful silence embraces the two as they simply stare at each other fondly.

"Something about that Team Plasma though…" her mom purses her lips in thought. "It seems familiar…"

Andrea blinks in surprise. "Really? Tell me how!"

"I-I don't know...it's just, your father and his weird ideas I guess...he had some weird friends too that were kinda like that—"

Andrea gasps. "Woah! Do you think dad, like, knew people from Team Plasma?"

"Let's not jump the gun here, Andi. I was just saying—"

"That would be crazy…"

Andrea's mom sighs wistfully. There is a moment of silence before something jumps into the holographic frame relaying Andrea's mother's image to her.

"Kaipo!" Andrea coos. "Hi kitty!"

The litten looks at Andrea with disinterest before settling itself on the kitchen table in front of her mother, who giggles at the Alolan cat's antics.

"I guess it's bedtime already," Andrea's mom states. "You should get to bed soon, sweetie."

Andrea sighs. "Fine…"

Her mom giggles. "Ok  _mija_ , sweet dreams. Buh-bye."

"Wait!"

Andrea catches her mom just before she is about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

Andrea looks her mom in the eye. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You know, same old same old, cleaning around the house, running—"

"No, I mean really."

Andrea's mom blinks in surprise. "I'm ok, sweetie. Don't worry about me. You just have fun on your adventure."

"I will," Andrea replies. Her eyes suddenly widen as memories of earlier in the day come flooding back. "Oh yeah! Ms. Greene says hi!"

Her mom's lips curve into a genuine smile. "You saw her? How lovely. Is she doing alright?"

"Yeah, it looks like it!"

"Good."

Andrea lets out a languid yawn, unbothered to cover it with her hand. Her mother giggles.

"Get some rest, ok hun?"

"Ok mom. Goodnight."

"Night."

The hologram zips away, leaving Andrea with an empty hotel room to look at. She gets up from bed and opens her window, letting in the fresh scent of pine and mountain air. The brown rooftops of Nacrene are scattered among trees and flowers. The small city, Andrea learned from a tourist sign, is not even big enough to technically be considered a city. A dense forest lays beyond the town, piercing into the horizon of the starry night sky. Perhaps this is what gives the town a creative and youthful energy; innovation bordered next to nature. It is a town for artists and dreamers.

Andrea can feel fresh energy rushing through her bones as she thought about challenging the new gym leader, and her journey from here on out. She is so excited that sleep is the last thing on her mind. So she brings a chair to the window, sits down, and rests her cheek in her hand as she watches the stars shimmer endlessly throughout the night.


	10. Hidden in Plain Sight

Deep darkness morphs into vast light. Fluorescent lights sting the eyes as blurry apparitions take the form of familiar people, who stare back in shock.

"Drea, are you awake?"

A weak groan is let out in response.

"Shit, dude, I think she is...:"

Slowly Andrea is brought into consciousness. Her friends hover over her in a bare room. She shifts to find comfort on the stiff bed she lays on, like the kind they have in hospitals.

"What…"

Andrea holds her hands out; they are slightly paler than usual. Bianca runs out of the room.

"Andi!" Hilbert exclaims. "You're ok!"

Cheren's features relax as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…" She squints, ducking away from the bright ceiling lights. "I…Where's Kai? Bernie? Where am I?"

"You're in the Recovery Room at the Nacrene Gym," Cheren replies. "Kai and Bernie are in their poké balls on the table beside you."

Andrea looks to her right, and sure enough, two poké balls sit on the bedside table. "Nacrene...Recovery Room? Did I..."

Bianca walks back into the room with a tall woman.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" the woman breathes. "I was starting to get worried…"

Andrea's eyes widen as all of the missing pieces of her memory come flashing back with vibrant precision.

* * *

A museum with a hidden passage is something that should belong to fiction—and it is something that belonged to Andrea's early morning dreams. But that's exactly what the Nacrene gym is—a grand museum-library-gym hybrid with a secret passage underneath a bookcase that leads to the gym leader's lair.

Having defeated the gym's puzzle, the gym leader's niece shows Andrea a staircase hidden underneath a bookshelf. The blood leaves Andrea's face as the lines between dream and reality are blurred. Her heart pounds against her chest as she makes her way down the steps, legs shaking and stumbling. At the end of the staircase lies a luxurious office lined with bookshelves full of volumes of academic books. In front of the shelves stands a work desk, scattered with field notes and books. There is a vacant space in front of the woman sitting behind the messy desk, who looks up only when Andrea steps beyond the staircase and into the room.

It is the stranger Andrea battled in her dream.

"Hello! You must be here to challenge the gym."

"Yeah."

The woman chuckles, getting up from her seat and walking around to lean back on the front of her desk. She puts her hands in her apron pockets. "Don't be nervous, honey. I don't bite."

Andrea laughs, still a little uncomfortable from the uncanny similarities of reality to her dream.

"I'm Lenora, the director of the museum and the gym leader. And you are?"

"Andrea."

"Andrea. Well, honey, let me tell you that part of my job as museum director is to do research—lotsa it. Now, as a gym leader the kinda research I do is a lil' different. It's my job as leader to research the way you raised your pokémon through battle!"

Andrea nods solemnly.

Lenora chuckles again, shaking her head. "Strong and silent type, huh? That's alright. I'll get'cha outta that shell in no time," she says, pulling out a poké ball. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Andrea shouts, determined to not let her anxiety get a hold of her.

"Now that's more like it! Let's go, Herdier!"

Andrea grabs a poké ball from her bag and throws it onto the vacant space that acts as a battlefield. "Come on out, Bernie!"

* * *

_Oh no._

"I—I—I need—I have to go—"

"Oh no honey, you're staying right where you are," the tall woman—Lenora—interjects. "Your body isn't in any state to be running out and about."

Shameful tears burn Andrea's eyes as her friends stare at her with concern.

Hilbert steps forward, "Andi, don't—"

"Can I—talk to Bianca...alone?"

Bianca turns to the others, searching for approval.

"Of course," Lenora states. She is the first to walk out of the room. Cheren follows shortly after. Hilbert lingers, hurt by Andrea's offhanded rejection. After receiving a pleading look from their blonde friend, he begrudgingly walks out of the room; it takes all of his patience to not slam the door behind him.

Bianca gently sits at the edge of the bed Andrea is laying on.

"Bianca...did I really pass out after I lost?"

"That's what Lenora said…"

Andrea groans into her hands. "That's so embarrassing!"

Bianca's eyebrows furrow in concern. "No, it's—"

"Yes, Bianca,  _it is_ ," Andrea retorts. "Normal people don't...fucking  _pass out_  just because they lost a battle!"

"Well, this room exists for a reason," Bianca responds calmly, like a patient mother. "Maybe a lot more accidents happen than you think."

Andrea says nothing.

"Besides, you were probably nervous, and like, overwhelmed. I mean...isn't this just like the dream you had?"

Andrea exhales shakily. "Yeah."

"See, if I were you, I wouldn't have made it down the stairs!" Bianca giggles, and Andrea cannot help but smile in response. Her smile falls quickly, though, as the previous events flash through her mind.

"I don't know if I can ever show my face to Lenora again…it's just so embarrassing!"

"What?" Bianca exclaims. Her heart stops when tears well up in her friend's eyes. "You can't give up just because of this!"

"I mean—"

"Lenora seems sweet! I'm sure she'll understand, especially since I told her you used to get dizzy a lot."

"Ah, I forgot about that…" Andrea confesses. "I've been doing so well lately that—"

"I know," Bianca smiles, reaching her hand towards Andrea and laying it over her friend's thigh. "And I'm really proud of you for that."

Andrea blushes. "Thanks Bianca...I knew talking to you would help."

Bianca beams at her friend's confession. "I'm so happy to hear that!"

"I'm gonna start training with Kai and Bernie! Lenora's really tough, but I think with enough practice we can beat her."

"I  _know_  you can!" Bianca exclaims sincerely. "And if you need any help, I'm always here for you!"

Andrea sits up suddenly and leans forward to hug Bianca. She pushes down the dizziness that rushes through her head; Bianca's presence grounds her.

There is a sudden knock at the door, causing Andrea to instantly pull away. Bianca smiles apologetically and gets up to open the door. Hilbert is on the other side, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, sorry for getting mad earlier…" He professes. "I was just really worried about you and, uh…"

Heat travels to Andrea's face as she observes the way the boy's eyes glimmer with sincerity.

"...are you guys done talking?"

And just like that, the spell fades away, and Andrea finds herself looking at a rather plain boy.  _Something is severely wrong with me_ , she thinks.  _I must have landed on my head or something because_ —

"Drea?"

The brunette blinks in embarrassment, as if she had been caught red-handed for a terrible crime. "Oh, yeah, we're good. You guys can come in."

"So I have this great idea!" Hilbert exclaims as he practically bounces into the room. "Andi, we should start training together! It seems like Lenora's really tough and I wanna help you so that you're ready to challenge her again!"

"Yeah, that sounds really cool!" Andrea clears her throat. "So, like, all of us?"

"I was thinking just the two of us, ya know...so um like...it could be like...more focused, um, and—"

"Oh no, yeah, that sounds great," Andrea stammers.

A wide grin graces Hilbert's face. "Cool!"

Bianca, from behind Hilbert, raises her eyebrow at Andrea. Andrea rolls her eyes and is about to change the subject when Cheren and Lenora walk in.

"You're already looking scores better!" Lenora exclaims.

Andrea nods, unable to look Lenora in the eye. "Yeah, I feel tons better."

"Good! I'll let you go after a couple more hours of rest; I have some business to attend to," Lenora informs. "And you better not go and sneak off!"

Andrea pouts; how could Lenora possibly know that's what she was planning?

Lenora smiles. She is about to close the door behind her when she suddenly pops her head back into the room. "Oh, and Andrea?"

Andrea finally manages to look at her.

"I look forward to our next battle. You seem...different. Lots of potential."

The door closes, and Andrea cannot stop herself from smiling from the hope that had been thrust upon her.

* * *

"That's it, Bernie! You're doing great!"

"Come on, Watchog, we can't let them win so easily! Hang in there!"

"Fury swipe!"

With a quick succession of quick swipes, Watchog falls over and doesn't stand back up.

"Yes!" Andrea exclaims. She holds out her arms, which her pokémon happily jump into.

Hilbert rotely returns his Watchog to his poké ball.

"I think you're ready, Andi."

The girl's eyes sparkle with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah dude!" Hilbert grins. "Lenora's tough; it took me and Cheren more than a couple tries to beat her, but I think you've got this!"

Andrea pouts. "Lenora  _is_ really tough...how did it take Bianca only two tries to beat her?"

"When Tepig evolved it learned Arm Thrust, which is super effective against normal type pokémon."

"Ah…Well, good thing I bought that TM for Bernie to learn Rock Smash!"

Hilbert tilts his head to the side. "I'm surprised Kai hasn't evolved yet. Even Cheren's snivy has…"

Andrea looks at her oshawott with curiosity. He stares back unknowingly with beady black eyes.

"I'm sure it'll happen soon," Andrea shrugs. "Besides, he's pretty tough just the way he is! Right, Kai?"

Kai chirps proudly, puffing out his chest in response. Hilbert and Andrea chuckle in response.

"Speaking of Cheren, he hasn't dashed off to the next gym yet because he wants to battle you as soon as you get the Basic badge!"

"Shit," Andrea replies. "I guess I better win this time then, right?"

"Third time's the charm," Hilbert quips. "Besides, you're like, pretty amazing, so, uh...I'm sure it'll be no problem for you and...yeah…"

Before Andrea even has the chance to properly react, Hilbert is speaking again.

"Anyways, we should head back. It's getting late, and you need to get enough rest of you wanna beat Lenora tomorrow!"

Andrea smiles softly. "Yeah."

The two walk away from the outskirts of town near the forest, making their way to the pokémon center planted in the heart of the downtown streets.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks so much for helping me. And believing in me. It means a lot."

In one of his explosive moments of bravery, he wraps his arm around the girl and pulls her close to him.

"No problem, Andi."

* * *

Andrea exits the pokémon center, brimming with anticipation. She walks against the brisk morning air down the bustling streets of downtown Nacrene. Even early in the morning, the town is singing with creative energy—painters and poets stand on the streets as artists and crafters set up their wares and tables for the day. Andrea walks by quickly, resisting the urge to buy more accessories despite Kai and Bernie's curious glares. At one point, Bernie nearly jumps out of Andrea's grasp to investigate a woman selling a litter of Lillipup. While Andrea is distracted with trying to hold onto Bernie, Kai jumps off of her shoulder and runs towards a display of poffins. For a moment, Andrea wonders why anyone would want children; pokémon, sometimes, are difficult enough!

She picks him up and places him back onto her shoulder, what has become a familiar spot for the otter Pokémon. Finally, the museum is within sight.

"Ready guys?"

Her pokémon squeal in response. In fact, Kai is  _so_ ready that he jumps off of her shoulder again and runs ahead.

"Kai, wait!"

Andrea puts Bernie on her other shoulder, tells him to hang on tight as she runs after Kai. Kai dashes ahead, disappearing into a crowd in front of the museum. His human partner catches up soon after the crowd enters the museum. She is running so fast that she cannot stop herself when someone intervenes, blocking her path. She bumps into the person and falls backwards, onto her butt.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Andrea snaps, trying to recover from the embarrassment of falling in front of a crowded street. Bernie climbs back onto Andrea's shoulder. Andrea avoids the stranger's critical gaze; her eyes are focused on a point beyond the stranger's feet, where Kai is hurriedly waddling back towards her.

"I—I, I—wait, Andrea?"

Andrea tears her eyes away from her approaching pokémon and looks up at the source of the familiar voice. Her mouth drops in surprise at the fast-talking man.

"N?"

He bends down and reaches his hand out to her. She rejects it, getting up on her own and dusting off her backside. N awkwardly retracts his hand. Kai joins his trainer's side, and Bernie stares curiously at the green haired teen.

"It's nice to see you again. You as well, Kai."

Kai chirps in response. N smiles warmly and shifts his gaze to the fire pokémon. "I don't believe we've met before."

"This is Bernie," Andrea offers.

Bernie remains silent.

"A bit quiet, eh? That's fine."

"What were you doing in the museum?"

N looks back at Andrea. "I was challenging the gym."

Andrea's head drops slightly to the side. "You're challenging the gyms?"

N nods.

"But why? I thought you didn't support that."

Looking off into the distance, N sighs and closes his eyes. "It's the only way…"

Andrea is about to push further when she realizes crowds of people are walking around them to get in and out of the museum.

"Um, do you wanna talk somewhere else?" Andrea asks. "Over some...uh, like, coffee, maybe?"

N's eyes widen. His shocked face softens into a grateful smile. "That would be nice."

* * *

N and Andrea sit at a table on a patio outside of a small café. Their pokémon sit a few feet away, waiting with anticipation for their food to be served. At first, N's pokémon kept to themselves, and Bernie and Kai are left to quietly and curiously observe them. After a couple of minutes, though, Kai reaches out to N's pokémon, and soon they are all chattering excitedly with each other. N seems to be listening to the ongoing conversation with intense curiosity.

"So what's up? How have you been?"

N turns to her, eyes wide, as if he is not asked the question often. So he casts his eyes downwards and keeps his answer simple: "I'm...alright. How about you?"

Andrea, on the other hand, already has a list of things she wants to tell him, to talk about, to reveal. "Things have been kind of crazy lately! I've saved pokémon from Team Plasma  _twice_  now!"

"What?  _Saved?_  What do you—"

"Yeah! The first time I stopped them from kicking a munna, and the second time I stopped them from stealing a little girl's pokémon."

"Woah, wait,  _what?_  Team Plasma...did those things?"

"Yeah. It seems so, like, not right, you know?" Andrea asks. "It's weird. They're weird."

"W-Well," he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "um, I should probably let you know that—"

"Oh, and when I was saving the munna from being kicked, a musharna created a  _two_  hallucinations of Team Plasma's boss!"

N stiffens. "Really?"

"Yeah! That guy with the weird glass piece in front of his eye."

"Oh, um—"

"Oh! His name was Ghetsis, or something. And he was as scary as he is in person. And tall. That musharna did a really good job creating..."

N, realizing Andrea  _will not stop interrupting him_ , stops talking, and instead chooses to merely listen to her wild story.

Andrea, on a roll, continues to ramble on about her second run-in with Team Plasma. N only nods throughout the entirety of the take. She sighs, disappointed by this, and sinks into her seat. "Gosh, they're really taking forever on our drinks…"

N says nothing, only shifting in his seat to peer into the crowded café.

"So why are you on a pokémon journey?" Andrea continues, bored of the silence. "Aren't you kind of...old to be on your first journey?

" _Old?_ "

"Well, yeah," Andrea replies definitively. "You're older than me and I'm already fifteen."

"Huh. I figured you were a little younger. You're pretty childish but sometimes you say things that are pretty insightful."

" _Childish?!_ "

"Yes," N affirms, unblinkingly, oblivious to the offence Andrea takes to his statement. "Anyways, fifteen is not very old, you know…"

"Coming from an old man like you it's not!"

"I'm only seventeen…"

"Besides, most trainers in Unova begin their journeys when they're fourteen—and that requires a lot of responsibility!" Andrea grins victoriously. "So I think people my age are, like, already adults."

N cups his chin in thought. "I see…Well, to answer your initial question, I embarked on my journey so late because I received a special education until I was deemed ready."

"Woah," Andrea replies. "Most kids just have to complete, like, ten-ish years of school before they leave home."

"Interesting."

"What was your school like?"

"Well…" N begins, fiddling with his planetary necklace. "I didn't really go to a school...I was taught by instructors alongside my sisters."

"You have sisters?

"Yes. They're a couple years older than me, though."

"Oh ok...so you were home-schooled?" Andrea confirms. "What's your favorite subject?"

"Ah!" N beams, and for the first time Andrea sees what happiness looks like on the young man. "That's definitely a tie between Advanced Calculus, Advanced Abstract Algebra, and Advanced Real and Complex Analysis!"

Andrea freezes. "O-oh, I've never heard of those…"  _What kind of home-schooling did this guy have?_

"Is that so?" N questions. "Well, I actually like any kind of math, but these subjects were especially exciting because…"

And suddenly he is unraveling, letting go of all self-imposed restraint, and rambling about mathematics,  _of all things_. Despite his knowledge, it is clear to Andrea that he's not trying to show off, unlike a certain brainiac she knows. His icy blue eyes twinkle as if he were a child again, and it's the most entrancing thing to watch despite Andrea not understanding a word he's saying.

"Oh wow, that's so...advanced," she stutters, simultaneously intimidated by his intelligence and and in awe of it.

"Do you enjoy math?" N asks hopefully.

Andrea chuckles. "No."

"Oh," N's smile falls. "That's a shame. It's such an interesting topic. What subjects do you enjoy?"

"W-well, P.E. was fun…"

"P.E.?"

Andrea's mouth drops in bemused shock. "Don't tell me you've never taken it!"

"Um…"

"Ok," Andrea starts, excited to educate her intelligent acquaintance. "P.E. stands for physical education."

"Oh, so like physics and quantum mechanics? I enjoyed those subjects as well!"

"No!" Andrea laughs. "It's about exercising. So, like, you'd spend class time playing sports or running around the field…and there's no homework or studying!"

"Oh. I see." He chuckles nervously as he wonders about the intellectual benefits such a class would offer. "Did you play basketball in that class?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Andrea grins. "It's my favorite sport!"

"Me too!" N mirrors her excitement. "But I also like to skateboard."

"Really? That's fucking awesome!"

N flinches at the swear word. Andrea cannot hold back a chuckle.

"Sorry. Anyways, I tried it out when I was younger but I ended up breaking my arm…" She cackles at the memory. "So to me, people who can skateboard are super talented!"

N sheepishly smiles, face turning pink at Andrea's subtle compliment.

"I could watch people do tricks with their skateboards all day…" Andrea ponders. Suddenly, her eyes brighten up. "Oh! That reminds me! What's your favorite TV show?"

"I don't watch television often...but I like the pokémon planet channel."

"Oh cool," she says, noting that she shouldn't have expected anything different. "Lately my friends and I have been watching a reality TV show called  _The Sweethearts of Hearthome_."

"Reality TV?"

"Yeah so like...it's about the daily lives of contest stars."

"So…" N squints, deep in thought. "You just watch them doing their daily errands?

"It's much more than that!" Andrea retorts defensively. "There's always drama in their lives...and they're always fighting each other about really small things so it's funny."

"You don't think that's kind of mind numbing and silly?"

"Hey!" Andrea nearly yells. "Don't call something dumb before you haven't watched it!"

"You're getting awfully defensive when I'm just expressing my opinion," he replies with what appears to be an unshakable coolness.

"Whatever!" Her face darkens, flushed with embarrassment. "Is there anything else you like to do for fun other than just watch pokémon walk around all day?!"

"I'd much rather learn about the natural behaviors of the mysterious creatures that have blessed our lives with their existence than watch a show about people who doll them up for human consumption!"

"Oh come on!" Andrea groans;  _the conversation was going so well, too!_

"And yes, I do have other hobbies that I thoroughly enjoy."

"Like what?"

There is a long pause, like N is racking his brain.

 _Does he not have any other interests?_ Andrea wonders as she waits impatiently for N to speak.

"I like to talk to pokémon," N finally states. "Actually anything to do with pokémon I enjoy—except battling of course! I enjoy reading theory and novels about Pokémon...I like being with pokémon…"

"Do you enjoy anything unrelated to pokémon?" Andrea asks, playful smirk stretching across her cheeks.

"Of course I do! But I  _really_ love pokémon."

Andrea laughs, an airy and candescent thing. The sound floats towards N, quickening his heartbeat for some inexplicable reason, and suddenly he finds it harder to look at this girl that glows with laughter. Her laughter fades, slowly, and N is left unable to speak. He decides to look at her, again, and for the first time, notices the color of her eyes: they're blue, like the carpet of his childhood room. He finds this feature odd for someone with dark skin and hair, but he is nonetheless mesmerized by it. The two stew in each other's silence, looking into each other's eyes as if trying to search for something hidden in plain sight. Andrea is the first to break out of the spell. She clears her throat and raises her eyebrows expectantly.

"W-What?" N, genuinely confused, is barely able to hide a vulnerable voice. He breaks eye contact and, opting to look at a less intimate point, his gaze flits between Andrea's nose and chin.

She smiles. "What else do you like to do?"

"If you're really that curious," he manages to continue, voice growing stable, "I enjoy advanced calculus and other math related subjects...and basketball and skateboarding...But I also enjoy playing the violin and piano!"

Andrea leans forward. "Oh, that's awesome! So you like music?"

"Well, of course; who doesn't?"

"Right," Andrea inwardly cringes at her question. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Hmm...Mostly classical, I suppose. Jazz is nice too."

Andrea rests her head in her hand and looks at N. "Cool…" Her smile widens as she leans further into her palm. The rest of her features relax as if she were stuck in a lovely daydream.

N shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He adjusts his baseball cap and looks away. No one has ever looked at him in such a way before, with such a gaze full of longing and curiosity, and he is not sure what to make of it.

"Um…"

"Hey!" A familiar voice exclaims. "It's that girl who totally owned you and what's-his-face!"

Andrea snaps out of her reverie and is suddenly faced with the urge to slap herself. She turns around in search of the voice that interrupted her trance and spots a waiter carrying their order with two other waiters curiously trailing behind him.

"It's about damn time…" she mutters, and then her eyes widen in shocked recognition. "Wait, Chili?! And—"

"My dumb brothers, yup!" The fiery redhead exclaims. Cress and Cilan glare at him with exasperation. Andrea's face turns as red as a cheri berry as soon as she makes eye contact with Cilan. He seems relatively unaffected, waving at her with a casual smile.

"And don't criticize us! You can't rush perfection!" Chili retorts defensively.

Andrea ignores him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Every Sunday in the spring, the café has a special where me and my brothers come and make the coffee and tea," Cilan explains as Chili sets down their drinks and pastries. He then goes and sets down the food for their pokémon, who all but attack the food with vigor.

 _It's already been two weeks since we got here?!_ Andrea wonders.  _Time flies..._

"What's your name again?" Chili asks the green-haired teen sitting across from Andrea.

"N."

"Oh, right. Can't believe I forgot that."

"Indeed. You two were some of our most memorable challenges as of late," Cress adds.

Andrea stares at him in shock. For someone who seems so reserved, it is jarring for one of the few things he says to be so complimentary. "Wow, uh, thanks!"

N takes a sip of his earl grey tea, sets it down, and sighs. "I don't want to be remembered for battling. I want...Well, if I  _must_  be remembered for something, I would want to be remembered for being a friend to pokémon. And for inevitably saving them."

"Er...right," Chili says. "That's what he meant. Anyways, we're gonna go and leave you two lovebirds alone."

Once again, Andrea's face reddens. "That's not—"

"Really? It sure looks like it," Chili smirks mischievously.

"Chili…" Cilan scolds.

"Ok, have fun you two!"

With that, the three brothers gracefully walk back into the café.

"What did he mean by that?"

"By what?" Andrea asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

"'Lovebirds.'"

Andrea nearly chokes on her coffee.

"I know what it means, but—"

"Have you tried this coffee?" Andrea asks, voice raising a pitch. "It's lovely."

N's face scrunches up. His whole body tenses, shoulders moving up to his ears as if defending his body from an intolerable noise. "I don't...I don't like coffee. Too bitter."

"And tea isn't?"

"Not to me," N counters defensively.

Andrea shrugs, content to have changed the subject. "Fair enough."

N, longing for an escape, looks over to their pokémon, who are so invested in their meals that they only occasionally make conversational noises. He relaxes as he is absorbed into the pokémon's conversation. Andrea curiously follows his gaze, making a note of the new members of his team. A pidove, A timburr, a tympole, and...

"Oh!" Where is Purrloin?"

N's casual smile morphs into a tight line. He looks down at his tea. "She's gone."

Andrea's face pales. Her heart sinks. "Oh, N, I'm—"

"I released her."

"Oh." Andrea blinks, processing the information. The new information doesn't do much to seal the pit in her stomach. She squints her eyes. "Wait, why?"

N sighs. "I already explained this to your friend, Cheren."

Andrea nearly drops the coffee cup. "You—You talked to...to Cheren?"

"We ran into each other on Route 3," N explains. "I suppose he hasn't told you about it."

"Nope," Andrea bitterly notes.

"Well," N continues, "I released the purrloin traveling with me because she wasn't mine to keep. She doesn't deserve to be trapped for forever. That would be a horrid existence for a creature meant to roam freely."

"But what about her friendship?" Andrea questions.

"Hm. That's a good point. I do have a friend back home who I have not released. It depends on how the pokémon feels, I suppose."

"I don't think I could ever release Kai or Bernie," Andrea replies, looking at her pokémon fondly.

"That's your selfishness getting in the way."

" _What?_ "

N sighs, so full of exasperation that he closes his eyes and leans back in his chair. "I didn't mean to insult you. Humans take things so personally."

Andrea scoffs, sitting back and crossing her arms.  _And to think we were making progress..._

"I'm not implying you should release your pokémon. In fact, Kai and Bernie really seem to love you. It would break my heart to see you separated from them."

Andrea's frown softens.

"But I have a destiny to fulfill, a future to create."

"Why?"

N looks at Andrea in confusion.

Andrea clears her throat. "Why do you  _have_  to do it?"

"I—I—" he falters, momentarily, but it is long enough for Andrea to notice. "For the pokémon."

"But there are many pokémon that are happy with their trainers!" Andrea argues. "You said it yourself; you'd be sad if me and Kai and Bernie were separated."

"Yes, but—"

Andrea suddenly remembers her conversation with her mother's former co-worker, Ms. Greene. "I think the legends from Sinnoh say that pokémon battle with us because they want to be friends with us. And protect us. So, like, if that's the way things have been since the beginning of time, wouldn't pokémon be sad if we changed?"

N's eyes widen. His mouth drops open, very slightly, as if he has lost control of his facial features. "I...never anticipated foreign legends in my formula…"

"Formula?"

"Our universe is made of complex formulas—time itself is a particularly elegant one. If I want to change the world, create a future for pokémon, I must have a flawless formula to enact. And you!" N exclaims emphatically. "You're already ruining it!"

Andrea starts, once again shocked by N's passion. She cannot even bring herself to ask him  _what_  his formula is; she is so overwhelmed by his righteous frustration she is stuck in a rare state of being rendered completely speechless.

N lets out a composed breath. "What is it about you that flusters me so? Never in my life have I met someone who can rival my ideals, whose relationship with pokémon can confuse me the way you do...Could it be? Are you…?"

Andrea holds her breath, eagerly awaiting N to finish his thoughts.

He shakes his head. "No. It can't be. But still, I would like to test you."

"Huh?"

"Will you battle me again?"

She wants to say  _Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place,_ but she keeps her sassiness in check. It should be obvious to her by now that N is not like everyone else when it comes to social interaction.

Nonetheless, Andrea's brain is scrambled—if she confuses N, he outright  _mystifies_  her, warps what should be a brightly filtered world into an infrared image. He speaks of the evil of battles, yet wishes to engage in one with her. Despite all his talk of grand formulas, he doesn't make any logical sense; still, there is something about him that draws her like a moth to the flame.

"Yeah, sure." She grins, and looks towards her pokémon, who are laying on the ground with full bellies. She giggles. "Maybe we should wait for their food to settle."

N smiles, but on the inside, he is once again perplexed by the girl sitting across from him and her motherly nature towards these fantastic creatures.

* * *

From within the café, the three gym leader brothers watch N and Andrea battle on the street in front of the café.

"Now  _that's_ a pair!" Chili exclaims.

"Like two sides of a coin," Cress adds.

Cilan remains silent. Chili smirks. "Jealous?"

Cilan shakes his head. "Just...thinking."

"About?"

Andrea exclaims a command, thrusting her arm forward and beaming confidently.

" _That._ "

" _Huh?_ " Chili asks mockingly.

"...Nevermind."

* * *

Both trainers are down to one pokémon. Andrea is objectively stronger than N, but he has more pokémon; it is a tough battle for both of them.

N's heart sinks as Bernie delivers the final blow with a move meant to crush rocks. N shivers at the thought of such a force hitting the pokémon who are helping him. For a moment he hates Andrea for hurting their pokémon; he wants to be strong, to look at her with disgust and tell her that what she's doing is cruel. But then he sees the way her eyes glisten like the sun shining on the ocean's surface, and then she smiles at him, and suddenly all of his fervor melts away. Confusion quickly replaces it, overriding his senses with the urge to shove himself back into a state of clarity. He longs to ask her, again,  _what is it about you_ , but a critical voice in his head stops him, tells him that he's being foolish, that  _infatuation is the enemy of logic_.

"I cannot determine the future yet…" he says instead, and that is the truth; Andrea has thrown off his perception, cast a spell over him. He thinks carefully about what to say next. "The world is still waiting, in hibernation, for a hero to enact a just future…"

Andrea and her pokémon stare at N in wonder. "A hero?" She questions.

He moves towards her until they are almost touching. Andrea's breath hitches at the closeness.

"Yes. Only a hero worthy of the Legendary Dragon's respect can have the power to save pokémon."

" _Legendary Dragon?_ " Images of fairy tales flash through Andrea's mind—she thinks of the black and white dragons from the picture book her dad once read to her every night. She imagines the two princes, engaged in battle, sweating with zeal as truth and ideals clashed. And for some reason, she thinks of the Province of Eindowak, and the royal family living there; after all, they are said to somehow be connected to the Twin Heroes. "No offense, but you're crazy."

"Perhaps I am," N concedes. "But that is not going to stop me from trying to befriend the legendary pokémon. It's my turn to become the Hero of Ideals—and you and I will be friends."

Andrea remains silent for a moment, perplexed by what he is pursuing. "I still don't understand how all that works...and I still think you're a little crazy, but…maybe you don't need a Legendary Dragon for us to be friends?"

N blinks in shock. "W-What?"

Andrea smiles. "Do you have a cross-transciever?"

"I do, actually. It took me a while to convince my father to get me one, but he eventually gave in."

Andrea laughs. "Same! Er, except it was my mom…" N catches a frown momentarily cross the girls face, but she continues speaking before he can think about it for too long. "Anyways, we should exchange numbers so we can keep in touch."

"That's what friends do...right?"

Andrea nods.

"Are we...friends?"

"Sure! I mean, uh, if you want, obviously..."

N smiles, and offers his cross-transciever for Andrea to type her number in, and he does the same for her.

"Cool!" Andrea exclaims. Part of her is wary for having given her contact information to such an odd person, but another part of her is floating in excitement, like something she had lost had just been found.

"I'll be on my way now," N says.

"Oh, ok," Andrea responds, slightly crestfallen to say goodbye once again. There is still so much she wants to learn about him, and still so much that, for some otherworldly reason, she longs to tell him. "Well, see you soon..."

"I get the feeling you will. Until we meet again, Andrea."

She watches him walk away until he disappears beyond the confines of the small city. Once again, she is left to brew in her conflicting feelings; N always leaves her in a state of deep rumination that pervades her consciousness.

Feeling eyes on her, she turns to the window of café. Shamelessly watching her are the Striaton Gym Leaders. Cress and Cilan quickly turn away upon discovery and go about their tasks at the café. Chili, however, lingers for a moment, smirking knowingly at Andrea. She flips him off, saccharine smile planted across her face, before turning around and making her way towards the pokémon Center to heal her pokémon.

* * *

Andrea enters the gym with a newfound confidence and Kai and Bernie securely planted on each shoulder. She is about to make her way to the secret passageway leading to Lenora's battle room when she is stopped by the glimmer of something out of the corner of her eye. She turns, and in the corner of the museum she spots a new display. A pure white stone lays powerfully in a glass case. Gray grooves swoop about the spherical stone as if in search of a true pattern. Light reflects off of its surface like a pearl glimmering in the moonlight. Andrea's hand hovers over the glass pensively.

"Ah, I see you've noticed our newest exhibit."

Andrea jumps at the sound of the voice, instantly retracting her hand. Beside her stands a spectacled man. She suddenly remembers him as the man who gave her and her friends a tour of the museum when they first visited.

"You've been here before, correct?"

"Yeah. You're Lenora's husband, right?"

"Y-yes. Dr. Hawes. Anyway, if you're curious about that stone, I'm afraid there's not much to tell you," he confesses.

"Really?" Andrea asks.

"Unfortunately it's just a plain old stone we found in the desert. Nonetheless, it is a relic, and it is quite beautiful to look at, so here it is…"

Andrea continues to stare at the blazingly pure stone in awe.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be wandering around. Take care."

But Andrea didn't come here for the museum; she came here for the gym challenge. So she made her way towards the library in the back of the museum, and greets Lenora's niece, who opens the secret passageway for her. Andrea takes a deep breath and traveled down the stairs and into Lenora's private battlefield-office. This makes Andrea wonder, for the first time since challenging Lenora, if it is a good idea to have an office and a battlefield so close to each other.

Lenora looks up from her work. "Hi Andrea. Ready for another battle?"

"Yeah!"

"Alrighty then," Lenora says, getting up from her desk and moving to her side of the battlefield. "No holding back, alright?"

Andrea grins, feeling the presence of the white stone tugging at her heart.

"I never do."


	11. Prophet Girl and Pinwheel Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is easily my least favorite title for a chapter but w/e

"Kai! Use water gun!"

"Herdier, take down!"

Lenora's herdier pushes through the stream of water blasted at him, sprinting forward and slamming into Kai. They both fly into the air and land near Andrea's feet. Andrea resists the urge to pick up Kai; she can't distract him from such an important battle.

Kai, from underneath the profound weight of the dog pokémon, slashes at Herdier's eye. Herdier whimpers and recoils, dashing back to Lenora's side of the battlefield.

"Nice job, Kai! Tackle!"

Herdier growls at the otter pokémon menacingly. Kai freezes where he is, not daring to get closer to the agitated pokémon.

"Ok, use water gun and then tackle it while it's distracted!"

Kai follows through as Lenora yells for her pokémon to watch out. Herdier is so distracted by his scratched eye that Kai is able to land both attacks and render Herdier too worn out to battle any further.

"Clever girl!" Lenora exclaims and returns her pokémon. "But no matter how grim the situation, I'll use my research skills to find a winning strategy! Watchog, go!"

"Good job, Kai!" Andrea beams, high-fiving her partner pokémon. "Take a break. Go, Bernie!"

Bernie jumps off Andrea's shoulder and onto the battlefield. Before Andrea can even shout a command, Bernie is rushing towards his opponent.

"Bernie, what—look out!"

"Hypnosis!" Lenora commands.

A series of ghostly rings float towards Bernie. He evades them easily and lands a hard jab at Watchog's stomach. He hits his opponent once more for good measure, but before he can hop away, Bernie is hit by a new round of Watchog's Hypnosis. He instantly drops to the floor and begins to snore loudly.

Andrea curses under her breath; when she first challenged Lenora, she found it funny how easily her pokémon could fall into a deep slumber. She's come to realize the danger of Lenora's strategy, however, as pokémon put into such a deep slumber are unlikely to wake up for a while.

"Bernie! Wake up!"

"Watchog, retaliate!"

Andrea only has to hear the deadly attack to know how dire the situation has become. "No!"

Unable to resist, Pansear lies on the floor like a sack of sand. Watchog rams into Bernie, sending him flying into the wall behind Andrea. She gasps upon the impact and quickly falls to her knees to tend to her injured pokémon.

"...Bernie?"

Her heart stops for a moment because he does not even snore. She places her hand on his chest, waiting. A tense beat passes as Bernie remains motionless and quiet. Slowly, his chest swells, deflates, and swells again. Andrea lets out a long sigh of relief.  _He's ok._

"Good job, Bernie. Get some rest," she says, returning him to his poké ball. She turns to Kai, who was previously and anxiously standing next to Bernie.

 _He looks pretty worn out._  Andrea winces at the thought of sending her exhausted partner out to fight again.

But she has no other choice.

"Alright, Kai, think you can go another round?"

He nods resolutely.

"Ok. Let's do this! Kai, water gun!"

Without missing a beat, Lenora shouts "Retaliate!"

Watchog reaches Kai before he can even summon up a jet of water. Kai is hit hard, and he is tumbling across the floor in an instant. Andrea's heart stops.

"Kai!" She cries. "Come on, you can do this!"

Kai lays still.

"Kai, please! I believe in you!"

Lenora's mouth opens, in awe of Andrea's passion; she almost doesn't want to shout out another command when Kai slowly gets up on shaky arms. It takes a few moments for him to get back on his feet.

He turns to Andrea and smiles wistfully, as if bidding her goodbye.

"Kai…?"

A hot white light envelops Oshawott's body. Lenora, Andrea, and Watchog shield their faces as the brightness sears into their eyelids. Andrea slowly brings her arms away from her face and gasps in shock.

"Lenora, w-what—"

"Your Oshawott! He's evolving!"

The white light begins to die down; Andrea can barely make out her oshawott's silhouette in the midst of morphing into something else. The light suddenly bursts, breaking into a million shimmering fragments that rain down upon the battlefield. Standing before Andrea is a seemingly new Pokemon, but she knows it can only be the friend who she began her journey with. He is bigger now, and his fur is more pigmented. She pulls out her Pokédex from her bag and scans the transformed Kai.

_Dewott: The Discipline Pokémon. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scallop technique._

"Alright Kai, show us what you've got!"

He grunts in response, pulling two shells from his body and, whirling them around in his paws, lands in a defensive pose. Suddenly he rushes towards his foe at great speed, lunging forward with his arms positioned behind him. He delivers two quick slashes across the Watchog's body and slides past him. Watchog wobbles on unsteady feet and then stumbles to the ground. Lenora gapes at the scene; it takes her a few moments to process what has happened before she gracefully returns her Pokemon.

"Whew!" She exclaims. "My theory about you was correct! You're more than just talented…" Lenora begins, making her way towards Andrea. "You're a loving and steadfast trainer!"

Andrea continues to grin, happiness emanating from her body as she proudly glances at the evolved Kai, who has positioned himself next to her. "Thank you!"

"Someone with such an enchanting battle style is worthy of the Basic Badge!"

Lenora hands Andrea a shining purple badge shaped in a rectangle. It glows like a beautiful midnight sky, and the gold bindings that structure the badge remind Andrea of the spines of countless books lined up in Cheren's room.

"Now, the next step in your journey is—"

Muffled screams interrupt Lenora. The bookcase blocking the secret staircase slides open, revealing the young face of Lenora's niece. She travels down the first few stairs, shuts the bookcase behind her with the push of a button, and stops walking when she spots Lenora.

"Aunt Lenora!"

"Gabrielle?" Lenora rushes up the stairs, meeting the girl halfway. Andrea follows. "What's going on out there?"

"T-These weird people are threatening Uncle Hawes…I think they're called Team Plasma?"

Andrea audibly gasps. Lenora motions to the exit of the secret entrance. Gabrielle pushes a button, moving the bookcase away and opening the secret staircase to the rest of the museum.

"Andrea, you come too!" Lenora exclaims.

Andrea nods and quickly climbs up the rest of the stairs. She and Lenora rush through the library and into the second level of the musuem's main foyer. A group of Team Plasma members stand near the entrance and, from Andrea's point of view, behind a skeleton of a dragon Pokemon that is rumored to have flown around the world. At the sight of the armor-clad strangers, Gabrielle hides behind her aunt.

"Hear ye, hear ye!"

Andrea's eyes widen comically. "Huh?!"

"Today we, Team Plasma, will enact a significant task that will bring us all—Pokémon and humans alike—steps closer to an ideal world."

Andrea instantly recognizes the speaking grunt as Christopher, the one who abused Bianca's munna at the Dreamyard. Had it not been him speaking, she may have laughed at the pomp of his speech. As her gaze wanders, her breath inaudibly hitches. Standing next to Christopher is Elizabeth, and Andrea feels her stomach clenching, as if bracing a brutal kick.

"Now wait just a minute!" Lenora exclaims. "What on Arceus' earth are you bunch doing?"

"So you have come, gym leader Lenora," Christopher continues. "We, loyal servants of The King and Seven Sages of Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of pokémon liberation!"

Lenora adamantly places her hands on her hips. "Enough fooling around!"

"Team Plasma doesn't fool around," Elizabeth glares, a cruel glint shining in her brown eyes. "To show you we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes!"

"I'm not going to let that happen!"

The Plasma grunts peel their eyes away from Lenora. Andrea moves down the stairs, planting herself halfway between Lenora and Team Plasma. The battle-battered Kai stands next to her, still prepared to fight with his partner if need be.

"Ugh, you again?" Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "We don't have time to deal with your childish games right now. Gilia!"

The addressed woman nods, pulls a device out of her uniform pocket, and throws it onto the floor. Gray clouds of smoke arise from the ground and obscure the room.

"What...what's going on?" Lenora cries. "Damn it!"

Frenzied cries and screams erupt as the fog grows thicker. Lenora yells for everyone to calm down and stay where they are. Andrea squints through the smoke and tries spot  _something_ , anything to guide her closer to the dragon skeleton, but she cannot even see within a foot in front of her. Just as she is about to cautiously step down onto the next step, her prophetic dream flashes before her eyes: she remembers not being able to run through the smoke, and Team Plasma, and the museum, and the secret passageway.

The smoke clears, but the damage has been done. The skull of the dragon is gone, and dizziness gnaws away at Andrea's consciousness. Blackness closes in on her vision, and she can barely register herself falling back.

Kai squeaks in distress. Lenora dashes forward, grabbing Andrea by the shoulders and holding her upright. She shakes her.

"Andrea? Andrea, honey, wake up."

Within seconds Andrea comes to. She blinks, slowly, and looks around the museum.

Team Plasma is gone. And, unlike her dream, N is not awaiting her beyond the cleared smoke.

"Thanks, Lenora."

Lenora pats her shoulder and runs out of the building. Andrea stands still, taking a moment to recover.

"Oh...Oh!" Hawes groans. "That's Lenora's favorite exhibit...We have to go after them!"

Gabrielle joins her uncle's side and grasps onto his coat.

"I'm gonna get it back," Andrea reassures them both. "I promise."

She squeezes past the crowds of people evacuating the museum and finds Lenora standing in the middle of the street, talking to a stylishly dressed man.

"Good day, Lenora, find any good fossils lately?"

Lenora grimaces. "Burgh, I appreciate your visit, but now is really not a good time to ask that."

"Oh?" The man frowns. "I  _was_  going to say it seems a bit hectic around here...What's up?"

" _What's up?!"_ Lenora echoes exasperatedly. "Some Plasma goons just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Andrea sees Bianca and Cheren approaching her.

"Oh, hi Drea! What's everyone doing here?"

"Is there some kind of problem?" Cheren asks.

Lenora turns around. "Oh, Andrea, I didn't even notice you."

"W-what's going on?" Bianca asks urgently.

"Team Plasma set off a smoke bomb in the museum and stole a skull!"

Bianca gasps at turns to Andrea. "Like your dream!"

"Woah," the fashionable man exclaims. "Do we have a prophetess on our hands?"

Andrea, Bianca, and Cheren squint at the strange man suspiciously.

"I should introduce y'all," Lenora interjects. "This is—"

Cheren gapes. "Y-you're Castelia City's gym leader!"

"That's right!" The man exclaims. "Burgh's the name, bugs are the game!"

"R-right…" Cheren sheepishly replies.

"Usually I come to Nacrene when I'm suffering from that nasty beast known as artist's block, but it seems like I came at a terrible time."

"Ain't that right…" Lenora sighs.

"Anyways, prophet girl, do you and your friends have names?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Andrea, and this is Bianca and Cheren."

Bianca waves at the man while Cheren merely nods in reluctant respect.

"Nice to meet you guys," Burgh says. "Hopefully someday soon you'll all be challenging the Castelia gym, but it seems like we have a couple things to deal with first!"

"Right. Are y'all down to help?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then," Lenora begins. "Let's split up. I'll head this way. Cheren and Bianca stay here and guard the museum. Burgh and Andrea search Pinwheel Forest," Lenora commands, motioning to the east. "Got it?

"Yes ma'am!" Burgh answers.

"Good! I'm counting on you, everyone!"

* * *

"Andrea, was it?"

Andrea looks over to Burgh and nods. Her healed pokémon travel ahead of them, skipping and twirling with the cherry blossom petals that dance in the warm wind.

"If it's alright with you," Burgh continues, "care to tell me about that dream of yours?"

"Um, sure," Andrea replies. "Why though?"

Burgh shrugs. "Just curious."

Andrea sighs and begins to explain everything.

"And then this weird guy I barely know shows up after the smoke cleared and...then I woke up."

"Very weird," Burgh replies. "And you didn't know about the secret passage before challenging the gym?"

Andrea shakes her head.

Burgh hums in thought. "And this mysterious man...how do you know him?"

"We, uh, met at a Plasma rally in Accumula Town—"

"How  _romantic!_ " Burgh jokingly drawls.

Andrea feels her cheeks warm up nonetheless. Burgh, noticing the girl's embarrassment, raises his eyebrow.

"A-anyways, then he was like, talking about how he can hear and talk to pokémon, and I was like—"

"Wait, what the fuck?"

"Exactly!" Andrea giggles at the gym leader's casual and eccentric nature. "And then I met up with him recently and he was all like "I've gotta free the Pokémon by becoming a hero!" or some shit."

"Huh. Very Plasma-esque."

"I know…But…" Andrea pauses. "Team Plasma members hurt and steal pokémon. I know N wouldn't stand for that."

"N?"

"The guy."

"Ah."

The paved path they are walking rises toward the sky. Tall shrubs grow on either side of the path, as if preparing the transition into the forest. Burgh and Andrea say nothing as they climb up the hill, too busy trying to catch their breath and ignore the soreness blossoming in their thighs. As the ground begins to level, Andrea and Burgh spot the trunks of pine trees piercing into the sky.

"So," Burgh exhales, breath heaving, "this N fellow...Do you—"

Before Burgh can finish his inquiry, he is interrupted by the ringing of a cross-transciever. Andrea hurriedly rummages through her bag and answers the call. A glitching image of Hilbert appears on the screen.

"Andi! Something...is...on in Pinwheel Forest! I just spotted...of Plasma...bers...shady and—"

Andrea gasps. "We were just looking for them!"

"'We?'"

Burgh squeezes his way into the shot. "Hello! I'm Burgh, Castelia City's gym leader!"

"H-Hey…"

"Team Plasma stole an exhibit from the museum, so me and Andrea are helping Lenora catch them!"

Hilbert shakes his head. "...Shit...you g...all the help you can get."

Andrea smiles. "Thanks, Hilbert! Meet us at the entrance to the forest?"

"Sure! See ya th..."

"Buh-bye."

Hilbert's image disappears instantly. Andrea shoves her cross-transciever back into her bag.

"That guy seemed real...hm, how do I say this...Po—Protective?"

"How?"

Burgh smiles. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Let's just get there as soon as we can."

* * *

The forest is dark. Emerald pine trees stretch on for miles and whisper to each other through the wind. The tall grass rustles with occasional movement, and bug Pokemon chirp throughout the vicinity. Amidst the shadowy atmosphere, ivory light shines through the dense foliage, creating rays of brilliance that illuminate the soil into a hue as bronze as Andrea's skin. Andrea, passing through a particularly bright spot, holds her hand up to the revealed sky. Sunlight dances through the space of her fingers as she gazes through the branches. Hilbert blows a raspberry in boredom, kicking up dirt still rich and fresh from a recent rain; the smell of it still lingers in the air. At one point, Andrea thinks it is about to rain again, but the drizzle she feels is only the trees weeping with lingering raindrops. Hilbert stops at a small clearing populated by mossy rocks and turns to his friend and the eccentric gym leader.

"I think I saw them heading that way," Hilbert says, pointing to a dense cluster of cherry blossom trees in the far distance.

"Nice," Burgh replies. "I'll take the shortcut there, you guys go that way." Burgh points towards a road that eventually, Hilbert recalls, zig-zags like a maze.

"Uhm, why do you get to—"

"Ok, see you guys on the flipside!" Burgh whispers, gives them a hearty thumbs up, and leaves.

Andrea and Hilbert are left standing there in wonder.

"He's…"

"Interesting," Andrea interrupts before Hilbert can say anything insulting.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Anyways. Let's find that dragon skull."

* * *

After what felt like hours of wandering through countless twists and turns, Andrea and Hilbert wind back up exactly where they started.

"Ok then... Let's try going this way."

Their feet press into the soft earth, steps crunching as they walk over scattered leaves; so dressed is the ground with leaves and twigs that the two friends cannot even see the dirt. Within minutes of taking a new path, they end up at a vast clearing where weeds and flowers spring up from the earth, free, as if escaping an oppressive grasp. Andrea and Hilbert duck under a thick branch of a tree to advance further into the clearing. Tree stumps and piles of leaves are dispersed throughout the area. Beyond them lays an immense gorge. A thick tree trunk bridges the gap between the two pieces of land.

"We should probably...go that way," Andrea says.

Hilbert mockingly bows. "Ladies first."

Andrea rolls her eyes and steps forward, carefully placing a foot on the log. Deeming it steady, she lifts herself up and balances on it. She swings her back foot around, ready to walk across. Before it even touches the log she is interrupted by an airy cry. Her heart jumps in her chest; her body follows. She is about to lose her balance and fall off the log when she feels strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Andi! I've got you."

Her legs tremble with a combination of fear and nervous excitement. "T-Thanks…"

Hilbert says nothing, remaining there with his arms wrapped around the girl for many moments too long.

"Please let go."

"Right."

He backs away quickly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Andrea follows him, hopping off the log back onto the side they had been on.

"What was that noise anyways?"

"Maybe that thing?" Hilbert offers, pointing near Bernie and Kai.

Andrea follows his gaze and spots a foreign creature playing with her pokémon. Looking more like the bulb of a flower than a mammalian pokémon, Andrea stares in fascination. Meanwhile, Hilbert pulls out his Pokédex and scans the creature from afar.

"Here." He hands Andrea the device. She grabs it and eagerly reads the screen's contents:

"Petilil: The Bulb pokémon. The leaves on its head are very bitter. Eating one of these leaves is known to refresh a tired body."

"Oh! I wanna try!" Hilbert exclaims, beginning to step towards the pokémon.

"Dumb _ass_!" Andrea retorts, holding him back by his jacket collar.

" _What?_ The Pokédex said it's ok!"

"Yeah, but..."

As if knowing what Hilbert is scheming, Petilil whips around to look at the humans. Suddenly, as if overcome with embarrassment, she hops at lightning speed between Hilbert and Andrea's legs and makes her way across the log. Andrea is about to say "Oh well" when Bernie and Kai, still curious about their new friend, sprint after her.

"Guys, wait!"

Hilbert and Andrea shakily walk across the log, trying to find a perfect balance between walking as fast as they can and walking as carefully as they can.

Petilil, disappearing beyond the trees on the other side, suddenly comes to a skidding stop. She turns around and nearly bumps into Kai and Bernie. Kai, registering what is standing behind Petilil, defensively grasps his shells. Bernie steps forward to join his side. Petilil hops behind them both and shakes with shyness.

"Oh? What do we have here?"

Kai growls as the stranger approaches. Before he can do anything else, his human partner and her friend show up. The two brunettes gasp in unison and instinctively step back.

"Team Plasma?!" Hilbert groans. "Not again."

The two uniformed people stare at the boy in confusion.

"Look, kid," one of them says, "We're not sure what exactly you mean by that, but you're both gonna have to turn around and like, go home or something. Team Plasma's doing some important business."

"I'm sure you are."

The man starts at Andrea's sassiness. "O...ok then? Goodbye!"

Andrea steps forward. "We're not leaving without the dragon skull."

The Plasma member squints, finally understanding their intention, and all but growls. "Stubborn brat! When we're through with you, you won't be able to bug us anymore! Go, Sandile!"

"Patrat, go!" The other, previously silent grunt commands.

Hilbert throws his poké ball forward. "Let's do this, Emolga!

"Kai, razor shell!" Andrea yells, pointing at the sandile.

Kai, twirling his shells in preparation for his attack, is interrupted by the sharp grasp of teeth. Squealing in pain, he swings about to try to shake the sandile off of him. Just as he is about to slash the crocodile pokémon with the shell held in his free hand, a barrage of razor sharp leaves comes flying towards him. He barely jumps out of the way, bringing Sandile right into the path of the leaves. Sandile instantly releases his bite from Kai. Kai quickly spares a look towards where the attack came from and sees the curious petilil standing resolutely. He and Andrea stare at the wild Pokemon in shock.

"Emolga, finish it off with quick attack!" HIlbert commands, so absorbed in his own battle that he remains oblivious to Petilil's help.

Emolga swoops down from the air and dives into the Plasma member's barely standing patrat.

"Oh, come on!" One of the grunts groans as her patrat falls over.

"H-How did we lose?" The other exclaims. "You're just a couple of kids on an ego trip!"

"Just give us the skull," Andrea demands.

"We don't have it, brat," The Plasma grunt almost spits out the insult. "If you want it you're gonna have to look for our comrades!"

Andrea is about to say something when, out of the corner of her eye, she spots her pokémon running away. Once again, they are following the strange petilil.

Andrea looks at Hilbert and sighs. "I guess we should go after them," she says, already making her way past the Plasma grunts.

* * *

"I think you guys are just sabotaging us because you're jealous of our  _cool_ outfits."

Andrea and Hilbert turn to each other and burst out into laughter so deafening it causes all of the wild Pokemon in the area to scurry away.

"D-Don't laugh at us!"

The teens' laughter slowly dies down at the demand of one of the Plasma grunts they had just defeated in battle.

"Yeah!" The other says. "It's only a matter of time before Team Plasma succeeds in liberating all of the pokémon. I bet you guys won't be laughing then!"

"Oh my Arceus," Hilbert wants to laugh again. "You guys are serious about this."

"Is that what the dragon skull is for?" Andrea questions.

One of the women scoffs. " _Obviously._ "

"Ok, well, you're gonna have to hand it over now," Andrea demands, holding her hand out to them.

"Do we  _look_  like the kinda girls to carry something so heavy?

"Yeah. We're just here to buy time."

Andrea's shoulders slump as she turns to look at Hilbert. They have nearly exhausted themselves from battling a slew of empty-handed Plasma grunts.

"Where is it then?" Hilbert interrogates.

One of the women shrugs as she closely examines her gloved nails. "Probably with some of the higher-ups."

The other woman slugs her.

"Ow!"

"Dude. Why would you tell them?"

"I dunno...It's not like they're gonna find it, I mean look at them!"

But by the time they turn their attention back to the Hilbert and Andrea, they have already left.

* * *

"Hey, I think this petilil really knows what it's doing," Hilbert ponders.

Andrea stares forward, watching Kai and Bernie converse with the strange grass pokémon. "Yeah, maybe."

"Why is it helping us though?"

Andrea shrugs.

Hilbert gasps. "What if it's a trap?"

Andrea squints. "Huh?"

"Yo, listen! It's been leading us to all these Plasma grunts; what if it's taking us to the big boss or something so he can, like, fucking destroy us?"

Andrea cackles. "Ok, Hilbert."

"I'm serious!"

The group of humans and pokémon stops before a hollow log leaning perpendicular on the top of a cliff. Without hesitation, Petilil hops through the log, and, naturally, Bernie and Kai follow.

"Do you think it'll hold us?" Hilbert asks.

"Only one way to find out."

Andrea kneels down and climbs into the log, quickly shimmying her way through.

"I-I'll just come up after you reach the top!" Hilbert yells after her.

"Coward."

"H-Hey! Would a coward do this?" Within seconds he is climbing after Andrea into the log.

As Andrea nears the log's exit, she spots the shins of two people standing on the other side. She instantly recognizes the shoes and pants as part of the Team Plasma uniform.

"Hilbert!" She whispers into the dark.

"Yeah?"

"There's some Plasma people up ahead. Get ready for another battle."

Hilbert groans in protest. Sure, he was all for battling, but battling  _Team Plasma_  members? A little annoying, to say the least.

On the other side of the log, the two Plasma members discuss their plan of action. They are interrupted by the emergence of three Pokemon coming out from the log.

"Aw, hey, look!"

The other boy follows his friend's gaze. "Wow! Those are some pretty rare Pokemon! A dewott, a pansear, and a petilil? That's crazy!"

"Why do they look angry?"

"I dunno, dude. Maybe they ran away from their trainers or something. As a Team Plasma member dedicated to saving pokémon, I'll handle this."

"Alvar, I don't think…"

"Hey!" The boy, Alvar, squats down beside the Pokemon. "What's going on guys?"

As he reaches his hand out to pat Kai's head, Kai slashes him with one of his shells.

"Ow! That wasn't very—"

"Hey!"

Alvar stumbles at the sudden sound of a human voice, falling onto his butt and crawling away from the log.

"D-Dude...someone's in that log."

The other Plasma boy sighs. "Probably the trainer…"

Andrea crawls out of the log and stands up behind her Pokemon. "Damn right!"

"H-Hey! You're t-the girl from the Dreamyard!"

It takes Andrea a moment to recall the clumsy boy that was sent away by his superiors.

"That explains why dewott is so violent!" The other boy, whose name Andrea cannot remember, exclaims. "Pokémon used by selfish trainers are tainted beings! They will never be perfect until they're released!"

"First of all, his name is Kai," Andrea retorts. "And also, he doesn't like strangers getting too close to him. Wouldn't you react the same way if some weirdo tried to pat your head?"

"H-Hey!" Alvar stutters. "We're not weird, we're badass!"

"Alright. It must be you guys who have the dragon skull then."

"Uh, no."

"Ok, well, we'll be on our way then," Andrea sighs and turns back to the log. "Hilbert! If you could hurry up, that'd be great."

"Almost there!" His voice echoes.

"N-Not so fast!"

Andrea turns back to the clumsy boy and his passionate friend.

"We're gonna hold you up so that our friends can get away! Go, Patrat!"

"Go, Purrloin!"

"Hilbert! Anytime now would be—"

"I'm here!" He exhales, crawling out of the log. "That was hard to climb up!"

"You ready?"

He nods. "Let's go, Watchog!"

"Go, Bernie! Incinerate!"

Bernie breathes out a plume of fire that burns the two Plasma Pokemon.

"Watchog, use Super Fang on the purrloin!"

"Watch out!"

Purrloin, still recovering from its burns, cannot avoid the vicious clasp of Watchog's fangs. After a few seconds, it falls limp in Watchog's mouth. Watchog releases it at the feet of Alvar's friend.

"No…"

"Bernie, rock smash!"

With a running start, Bernie's fist rams into Patrat's jaw. The Pokemon lurches backward, landing unconscious near Alvar's feet.

"Plasmaaaa!"

Andrea and Hilbert chuckle in unison. These Plasma members, despite their actions, are funny to observe. However, Alvar's friend is not any source of entertainment as he stands solemnly, holding his injured purrloin in his arms.

"If this keeps up, we're never going to save the Pokemon…"

Alvar looks at his friend in shock. He tentatively places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jude! It's just one small battle that we lost!"

"But what if the dream we have will never come true?"

Andrea's eyes widen in at his words. Hilbert merely winces at the awkwardness of the scene and tries to pull Andrea away so that they can continue following Petilil.

"We can't think about that right now!" Andrea hears Alvar exclaim in the distance. "We did everything we can and…"

As his voice fades, Andrea finds her thoughts clouded by the voice of N, and his words that are so similar to the boy's. Sounds become muddled, as if she is submerged underwater, as she finds herself utterly focused on her interactions with the strange N; she finds herself consumed by his sadness upon her rejection, so distraught by his ideals, so desperate to do what he thinks is right.

And then Hilbert is yelling at her and it's like she's being pulled out from watery depths, back into the present.

"S-Sorry, I was totally zoning out."

"It's cool. I heard some voices behind those trees over there," Hilbert points ahead. "Let's go check it out."

So Andrea follows Hilbert, Hilbert follows Kai and Bernie, Kai and Bernie follow Petilil, and Petilil halts to a sudden stop as she reaches the voices Hilbert overhead. Kai and Bernie take their places, standing in front of the pouting petilil, who, despite her modesty, is actually quite capable of protecting herself. Just as Hilbert and Andrea begin to approach the scene, the owners of the voices turn to face them. One of them holds what is very clearly the skull Andrea and Hilbert have spent hours looking for.

"Chris, run!" The woman, not holding the skull, yells. "I'll hold them up!"

Andrea sprints after the fleeing man into the dense treeline. The woman, Elizabeth, tries to stop her, but Andrea is nimble and easily evades her grasp. Petilil, Bernie, and Kai follow after Andrea.

"Aw, come on!" Hilbert groans upon realizing he has been left behind to fight the glowering Plasma woman.

Trees turn into green and brown blurs as Andrea weaves in and out of them, desperately trying to keep up with the Plasma man. She finds her legs growing heavy and her chest heaving from the day's excitement and action. Gulping for air, she pushes forward, determined not to lose sight of the man. Then all she can see is brown; the pain comes after the impact, and it takes her a moment to realize she has tripped. She can only watch the man with the skull grow smaller and smaller as she attempts to get up.

"Damn it!"

She is about to give up—ready her excuse to Hilbert—when something flies past her. She looks up and sees Bernie and Petilil continuing to run after the man. At the feeling of something soft touching her leg, she looks down and sees Kai smiling up at her, urging her to continue. She sighs, shakily stands up, and dusts the dirt off her knees. Looking forward, she can spot Bernie's bright red fur through the trees.

"Ready to try again, Kai?"

The otter Pokemon yelps in affirmation.

"Good! Let's go!"

* * *

The trees gradually clear out. There is suddenly an explosion of pink encircling a lush green clearing. Christopher tries to advance, go beyond the cherry blossoms, but behind the cherry blossoms stands the edge of an unreachable cliff. He curses.

First Petilil and Bernie enter the clearing, blocking the man from turning around, and then Andrea and Kai appear.

"My my. Are we looking for something?"

"The skull," Andrea exhales, still gasping for air.

Christopher frowns. "Just as I thought. I have no choice but to destroy you here. Go, Krokorok!"

"Go, Kai!"

Christopher remains silent as his krokorok shakes his limbs. Andrea stares at him in confusion. Then his krokorok roars and charges forward with uncanny speed.

"Kai, look out!"

Kai lands a slash at the mighty Pokemon's midsection, but not without being flung back into Andrea's chest from the force of Krokorok's charge. Andrea falls backward, holding onto her Pokemon with all her strength.

" _Shit!_ " Andrea hisses. Kai jumps out of her arms, still relatively unharmed, and rushes forward. He slashes again, his shell emanating an aquatic glow, at the krokorok's chest. Krokorok recoils significantly, falling onto his side.

"Get up, Krokorok," Christopher commands in a manner that is eerily composed.

The Pokemon listens to his master and lunges down upon Kai, closing his jaws upon the otter Pokemon. Kai yelps in distress and tries to wriggle out of the foe's immense mouth. Kai's movements of resistance grow weaker and weaker with each passing second. Tears sting Andrea's eyes as she helplessly watches her Pokemon's struggle. Before she can let out a plea, either to her Pokémon or Christopher, she spots heavenly orbs floating in and out of Krokorok's skin. Steadily, his bite on Kai loosens, and Kai falls to the floor, desperately heaving air into his lungs. Andrea follows the path of the illuminated orbs and sees Petilil absorbing them into her body.

"Petilil!" Andrea exclaims, hope exploding through her nerves.

Petilil glows with the embarrassment of being recognized and swings back and forth shyly. Soon, the green orbs disappear from the air, and Krokorok collapses onto the floor with a thundering echo.

Christopher says nothing. He, with the utmost composure, still, returns his Pokemon to his poké ball and avoids Andrea's glare. But he can only look at the surrounding cherry blossoms for so long; Andrea's gaze grows heavier each passing moment, like a rock being pressed down upon his chest.

"Fine!" He exclaims, facade of callousness breaking. Andrea jumps at the sound of his booming voice. "Take the skull."

Andrea does so, and then backs away from him as quickly as possible. She turns around, about to head back into the forest, back to Hilbert, when a figure dressed in an ornate blue robe emerges from the trees.

"How are you holding up, fellow subject of the King?" The stranger says, walking past Andrea as if she doesn't exist.

Christopher instantly falls to his knees into a knightly kneel. "L-Lord Gorm of the Seven Sages! I'm mortified to inform you that this skull, which we went through so much trouble to obtain, has been stolen from us so easily…"

Gorm looks down at Christopher. He remains absolutely quiet, not even breathing, for what feels like minutes. "It's of no importance."

"W-What?"

Gorm turns away from Christopher, walking towards the tallest cherry blossom in the clearing. Sunlight shines down upon him like a spotlight; the man leans his head back, eyes closed, as if absorbing the warmth emanating from the light. "We can afford to abandon the dragon skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokemon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated."

Christopher breathes out a sigh of relief he was unaware he was holding. Gorm whirls around, focusing his critical gaze upon Andrea.

"However, we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so that you will never interfere will us again."

Gorm's hand ghosts over his robe, as if about to reach for something in a hidden pocket. Andrea gulps, feeling her skin crawl as if her blood itself was tingling with fear.

"I-Is…" she swallows, "Shit...Is that...a  _threat_?"

Gorm starts, unsure of how to react to the vile language thrown at him. His body relaxes, but his brain swirls in an attempt to come up with a composed response. A loud cheer interrupts his thoughts. Andrea swears and jumps in surprise as Burgh, the owner of the untimely scream, gleefully runs into the clearing and situates himself next to her.

"Oh,  _sweet!_ " He exclaims, brimming with palpable energy. "The bug pokémon nearby were getting all worked up, so I had to investigate and see why! So here I come, waltzing into this  _stunning_ clearing, and who do I spy with my little eye?"

No one reacts to him, so he continues to speak. "This important looking guy!" He emphatically points at Gorm. "Have you come to help your underlings we so efficiently defeated?"

Gorm, once again, is unable to succinctly respond as two more bodies emerge from the dense cluster of pines.

"Andrea, Burgh!" Lenora exclaims. Hilbert, grinning toothily, stands by the woman's side. "Y'all found the skull! Thank Arceus!"

"Well,  _Andrea_  found the skull," Burgh grins. "I just happened to come at a very convenient moment."

"I-I helped Andrea find the skull!" Hilbert exclaims. He is rewarded for his contribution with silence.

"A-Anyways, who's this dude?" He asks, jutting his thumb in the direction of Gorm.

"Is this the boss?" Lenora asks.

"I don't think so," Andrea answers just as Gorm opens his mouth to speak. "It sounds like he's one of the Seven Sages."

"That is correct," Gorm speaks.

"I think the boss is that tall dude with the eyepiece," Hilbert continues.

"That is incorrect."

"Ok, damn."

"...How do you guys know this? Are you two part of a fan club or something?"

"Hell no!" Andrea laughs. "I've just run into Team Plasma a lot."

"However," Gorm interrupts, ignoring the previous comments, "This man you speak of—Ghetsis—is one of the Seven Sages. He will liberate Pokemon with words alone! The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokemon with full force!"

"That ain't right," Lenora murmurs.

"Unfortunately, the odds appear to be somewhat against us now," Gorm continues. "To you, the bug Pokemon user Burgh and the normal Pokemon user Lenora, I say...Even though you are gym leaders we will not tolerate any further obstruction. And to you, Ms. Whitelea, I say…"

Andrea's eyes widen. "H-How do you—"

"Know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles…"

Shaking, Andrea repeats, "How do you know my—"

"This time we shall retreat quietly. To secure the liberation of Pokemon we will not hesitate to steal Pokemon from their trainers! In any case, this will be settled someday. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I."

Lenora and Burgh separate to let Gorm and Christopher pass through. They retreat into the forest and silently disappear into the darkness of the tree's shadows.

"What are we doing?!" Hilbert exclaims. "Why are we letting them get away?"

"Well…" Burgh begins. "We got back the stolen skull, and if we follow them, there's no telling what they might do."

Hilbert sighs in defeat. "I mean, I guess…"

Burgh smiles softly and turns to Lenora. "So much for a relaxing trip to Nacrene! I think I'll just head back to Castelia and call it a day."

"Alright Burgh," Lenora replies. "Hopefully we'll be seeing you soon."

"Yes," His smile widens as he turns to Hilbert and Andrea. "Well, now, well...I'll be waiting for your challenge at the gym, prophet girl. Yours too, Hilbert...Yes, indeed," He says, nodding to himself. "I'm certainly looking forward to it!"

He too disappears into the forest, beginning his journey back to the bustling metropolis of Castelia.

"Andrea! Hilbert! You guys have the dragon skull you worked so hard to get back!"

"O-Oh, right!" Andrea says, holding out the skull to Lenora. Lenora happily takes it, almost snuggling into it.

"Thank you guys so much," she says. "With a kind trainer like you guys taking care of them, the pokémon with you must be happy."

Andrea looks down at Kai, Bernie, and Petilil. They all, even Petilil, chirp in confirmation and beam at Andrea.

"Here's a token of my gratitude," Lenora says, holding out a sun stone to Andrea. "I have a sun stone and a moon stone, but since you conveniently have a petilil, I'll give you the sun stone. If you give it to Petilil, it'll evolve into a lilligant!"

"Oh, that's actually not my Pokémon."

"Really?" Lenora tilts her head. "Huh. It seems to like you and your team a lot."

Andrea looks down at the petilil curiously. She glances back up at her with fond eyes.

"And for you, Hilbert," Lenora hands him the moon stone. "That's a moon stone. I'm not sure if you'll end up needing it, but it does sell for a pretty penny!"

Hilbert beams with excitement. "Aw man, that's fucking awesome! Thanks!"

"Thank  _you!_ " Lenora replies. "I'll be taking this skull back to the museum. You comin'?"

Hilbert and Andrea look to each other and smile, knowing it is a chance to be reunited with Cheren and Bianca. "Yeah!"

"Alright then, let's get going!"

They walk back into the forest, allowing the pine trees to envelop them, and leave behind the clearing of cherry blossoms.

* * *

"Woah, Andrea! That new Pokemon of yours is cu-u-ute!"

Andrea smiles, wrapping her arms around the small petilil from the forest. "I know, right? It followed us all the way beyond the forest, so I thought it wanted to be with me!"

"Just like my Mushie!" Bianca beams.

"Right! I have to give this little one a nickname! Let's see…"

Andrea looks up at the ceiling of the museum. Bianca, Cheren, and Hilbert stare at her, waiting in anticipation to observe the naming of Andrea's new friend.

"Gardenia," Andrea says softly, "Like...like my mom's favorite flower."

The bulb pokémon preens with approval. The teens giggle with fondness; even Cheren is smiling. Team Plasma, in their minds, is tucked away in a distant place, nonexistent and unthreatening. For now, they are simply enjoying the company of each other, playfully arguing about what to do once they get to Castelia City, as they all plan to travel through the forest together.


	12. Destiny's Alignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very excited to post this chapter because things start getting, like, really interesting

Andrea, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca uphold their promise to travel through Pinwheel Forest together. It is much bigger than Andrea thought; the clearing of cherry blossoms where she encountered Gorm isn't even halfway through the forest. Thankfully, Andrea's petilil knows the forest well, and is able to guide them through it.

A week had gone by when Bianca hears a strange voice calling out to her by a large lake.

"Did you guys hear that?"

No one else hears, and the voice is merely dismissed as a delusion, a possible misunderstanding—perhaps she just heard a pokémon's cry, instead?

"F-For some reason, I get the feeling I need to be really careful in Castelia City…"

A vision Andrea previously had of Bianca cowering in front of looming skyscrapers flashes through her mind when her friend tells her of the voice. But Andrea tries to kill the memory of the ominous image, purposefully focusing instead on the green, green leaves of the pine trees.

That night, after everyone has fallen asleep, Bianca sneaks away from the campsite, desperately curious to find the source of the voice she heard. Shivering with fear, she cautiously wanders through the lightless forest.

"Gosh, it's kinda spooky out here, huh?" Bianca says, looking down at her pokémon. "What do you think Flare? Bailey? Fern? Mushie? Should we just turn around?"

Pignite snorts and shakes his head, adamantly continuing to walk further into the forest. Her herdier rubs against her leg in comfort, her pansage quickly trots after Flare, and her munna remains hovering near her arm.

"A-alright, if you guys say so!" Bianca huffs, marching forward alongside her pokémon.

A sudden draft of cold air rushes by her. She jumps, twirling around, gaze flitting nervously about her surroundings. Her eyes land on a floating piece of cotton. She reaches out, tentatively grabbing it.

"It's a sign!" She gasps, rushing towards the direction in which the breeze came from without warning. Her pokémon briskly dash after her.

Bianca, a fair distance from her pokémon, finds herself crouching into an opening of shrubs. After a few minutes of awkwardly maneuvering her way through jutting branches, she reaches an opening, at which she is able to stand at her full height. Her mouth drops in awe of what stands before her. Leaves hang above her in a makeshift roof. The midnight sky peeks through the gaps; it is so littered with stars that scarcely any black can be seen. The starlight shines through like flawless sterling silver. So enamored by the sight is she that it has not clicked that, perhaps, this is a nest of a pokémon that could, perhaps, be quite territorial.

Before this realization is even conceived, she feels the presence of  _something_ right behind her right shoulder. Instinctively, but stiffly, she turns. She screams, falling backwards onto the ground. She covers her face and squeezes her eyes shut. Cacophony floods her mind; she can barely hear the sounds of a mischievous giggle above the buzzing that floods her ears.

Despite the lack of any sort of attack or threat, she finds herself wildly sobbing. Between wet sniffles and broken gasps, she  _begs_  not to be hurt, promising to do anything, even if that means she just has to  _shut up_. It's not easy to be quiet in such a state of distress, but she's managed it before.

The touch of something at her chest causes her to gasp. She slowly opens her eyes, looking down. She almost wants to laugh at herself! If  _that_  was the thing that scared her, she really is weaker than she thought. The creature, fluffy with cotton-like fur, looks up at her with sorry eyes. Eyes welling up with newborn tears, she grasps the creature into a tight hug and allows herself the privilege to let her tears and sobs flow freely. She feels the touch of multiple bodies at her side. Opening her eyes, she looks about her and finds her pokémon cuddling near her. She cannot stop more tears from flooding forward.

"Thank you guys…" Bianca sniffs loudly. "I...I just get scared really easily I guess? Yeah...yeah..."

Her pokémon remain silent.

"And who are you? That wasn't very nice of you to scare me like that!"

The wild pokémon blushes in shame, but cannot stop a sort of chuckle from escaping.

"You're not the one who tried to talk to me earlier...are you?"

The pokémon looks at her, confusion swimming through its eyes.

"Ok. Let's see…" Bianca twists around, rummaging through her bag for her Pokédex. She pulls it out, positioning it in front of the wild pokémon, and readies the scanner.

"Cottonee: The Cotton Puff pokémon…" Bianca murmurs to herself. "How cute!"

The cottonee preens with appreciation.

"Well, little one, we've already been through so much together...I mean, I guess what I'm trying to ask is...would you like to join us? I mean, this is a pretty nice place you got here, but..."

The cottonee stills, seemingly in thought. He looks around, carefully yet curiously gazing at each of Bianca's pokémon. Having reached a decision, he jumps up and down.

"Yay!" Bianca grins. "Ok, let me just…" she rummages through her bag once again and pulls out a poké ball. She touches it to the cottonee and watches it rock back and forth three times. It clicks definitively. She smiles again, grabbing it and letting out the Cotton Puff pokémon.

"Welcome to the team...um...What should I name you?"

She takes a moment to herself, deep in thought.

"Ginny?"

Cottonee frowns.

"No? Ok. Hm...How about Chou? Because you kind of look like a cabbage!"

Fern snorts, relieved not to be the only one compared to a vegetable. Despite this, Cottonee likes the sound of the nickname, and coos with delight.

"Chou it is! Ok Chou, let me catch you up to speed…" Bianca clears her throat, ready to tell the story of her recently begun journey to her new friend.

* * *

"...so now, I'm trying to look for that voice!" Bianca beams. "Phew! That was a lot!"

Chou stares at her with wide eyes, seemingly having trouble processing everything.

"So now you're part of a big adventure, lil' guy! Now, without further ado," Bianca stands up, dusts some dirt off her skirt, and points to the exit of Chou's former nest. "Let's go!"

* * *

Bianca hears a melody in the wind, and she knows with confidence something is calling out to her. Making sure not to run off and leave her pokémon behind, she gathers them all near her and heads deeper into the forest.

They arrive at a large lake that reflects the starry sky like a shiny mirror. Her pokémon take a short break to drink the water from it, forming small ripples that disrupt the pristine reflection of the ivory moon. Once they are finished, they continue leisurely yet eagerly traveling alongside the lake. Bianca breathes in the fresh forest air, tinted with pine and daises, and feels an ethereal pull at her heartstrings. The pull leads her to a hollow log, which she reluctantly crawls through, and the log leads her to a dense cluster of trees. She weaves through them tentatively, and after what feels like ages, reaches a clearing.

She has never seen so many flowers before—daisies and wildflowers surround her feet, gazing up towards a cliff spotted with brilliant pink roses that sparkle in the moonlight. Bianca has to blink—rub her eyes, even—to make sure that what she's seeing is real. She walks further into the clearing, freezing at the sound of rustling grass. Her heart pounds loud in her ears. But instead of a startling surprise, she gets a graceful introduction: from behind the bushes of roses walks forward a stunning creature, fur as green as the grass beneath the flowers. It stands tall, antlers raised towards the sky. It turns and looks directly at Bianca, pink eyes barely glowing, yet serenely, in the dark.

_My child…_

Bianca starts at the familiar voice, somehow both strong yet gentle, like a delicate bird and steadfast general.

_Stay strong and be brave; the events that lay ahead of you are tumultuous. But do not forget about your kindness, for it acts as a bright beacon of hope for those who are lost._

"Huh?"

_We will meet again._

The strange pokémon vanishes into the roses.

"Wait!" Bianca yells, reaching her hand out to the pokémon. But it is too late. The pokémon is nowhere to be found.

Bianca remains there, frozen in equal parts shock and awe. Slowly, silently, she turns away, leaving the clearing, her pokémon silently trailing behind her. With the help of her pokémon, she reaches the campsite of her friends a few hours past midnight. She is unsure what she'll tell her friends in the morning; she cannot say she didn't leave the campsite because the arrival of her new friend, Chou, says otherwise. And what would her friends say about the mysterious encounter? Would they believe her?

After much deliberation, she decides she'll simply tell them that she went on a walk late at night because she couldn't sleep, and that's how she caught Chou. She will keep the details of the adventure to herself, and her run-in with the mysterious pokémon a secret; she wants a special memory she can keep private, and to have something she can make hers and hers alone.

* * *

Weeks pass as the teens spend days traveling through the cool shadows of the forest and nights telling stories under the ebony night sky, freckled with hot white stars. When they need rest, Bernie and Flare help set up a fire to keep their human and pokémon companions warm. Kai uses his powers to give the teens some water to boil the leaves Gardenia had so kindly offered them. The leaves on the petilil's head indeed have restorative powers, giving the teens energy to keep traveling through the vast forest. Bianca always has some snacks on her, which end up being barely enough to sustain everyone.

Just when everyone's supplies are beginning to run low, Gardenia and Chou guide everyone to a set of dirt stairs that lead to a paved path. Beyond the gravel path, the trees stop growing, and soon, nearly unbridled nature meets the neat constitution of city outskirts. The teens quickly move past shady, run-down apartment buildings; their eyes are on the long bridge that lays ahead, hovering far above the sapphire ocean. Beyond the bridge lies masses of skyscrapers so tall they threaten to topple over.

Smiling with delight, Andrea sprints forward. Her friends sigh with exhaustion and unenthusiastically run after her until they reach the bridge. Hovering above the ocean (and so close to the city, too!) restores them, and all except for Cheren twirl and skip about the bridge, giggling and hollering with excitement. The bridge stretches on for miles, but the teens are not deterred by this; they are so excited to tour the big city that all worries are thrown out to the sea.

Having only visited the city once or twice with their parents, the teens are hit with a gust of liberty and child-like excitement as they step into the bustling streets of Castelia. They absorb their surroundings with wide eyes and mouths, not paying any attention to the knowing looks they receive from the locals; their clothes left dirty from travel do not help alleviate the perception of passerbyers that they are not city people. Andrea returns her roaming pokémon to their poké balls, suddenly afraid she will lose them in the big city—she returns everyone except for Bernie. She leans down, picks him up, and holds him tightly.

Bernie has always been quiet, but lately he has been even more quiet than usual—brooding, even. The depressed pokémon is reluctant to battle, eat, sleep, and even play with Kai and Gardenia.

Andrea knows that, for now, there is only one thing she can do if she wants to understand what is bothering him.

* * *

"Hey guys," Andrea announces. "I'm gonna go outside and make a call."

"Ok," Hilbert and Cheren mindlessly reply, playing with a cross-transceiver and flipping through a book, respectively.

"Oooh," Bianca gushes, stopping midway through her skincare routine to tease Andrea. "Is it a secret  _boyfriend?_ Oh, or a secret  _girlfriend_ , maybe?"

Andrea bristles. "No. Just my mom."

"Oh, ok!"

"Be right back."

Andrea leaves quickly, closing the door to the pokémon Center hotel room behind her.

"It's  _so_  a secret boyfriend or girlfriend."

Cheren sighs, rolling his head back and setting his book down in his lap. "Why must you always romanticize everything?"

"Because that's what's going on!"

"What makes you say that?" Hilbert asks, a surge of jealousy coursing through his veins.

Bianca beams at the question she was waiting to be asked, oblivious to Hilbert's budding envy. "Oh you could  _totally_  tell by the look on her face!"

"If that truly is the case, then who do you think it could be?"

The three teens wordlessly think. Then a curious smirk appears on Bianca's face.

"I know exactly who."

* * *

The cross-transceiver rings once. Twice. Three times. Four times before the teen is able to walk across the bare hotel room and answer it. The image on the screen shocks him: a beautiful girl stands before him, wrapped in a pleather jacket, hair piled up into a ponytail underneath a pink and white cap. She is holding a crestfallen pansear in her arms. Behind her lays the cityscape and the black night sky—it appears as if she is on a rooftop.

"Andrea?"

The blue-eyed girl looks up in shock, as if she had never even called him in the first place.

"Hi N."

He stays silent, not knowing how to answer back as his mind floods over with jumbled thoughts.

"I kind of need your help," the girl confesses softly.

He says nothing, unaware that she was expecting him to ask what was wrong.

"Um, Pansear has been really depressed lately; he hasn't even been playing or talking with my other pokémon like he usually does...do you think you could talk to him and see what's up?"

"Of course…" N falters. "Where are you?"

Andrea's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Um...why?"

"Well, you see, I've, um, only talked to pokémon in person, and, um…"

"I'm in Castelia City," she replies. "On the rooftop of the pokémon center's hotel."

"That's perfect." N says. "I'm actually staying there right now. I'll meet you up there."

"Oh, alright," Andrea agrees, face hot. "I'll see you in a few I guess."

"Yes."

"...ok, bye," Andrea says, pushing the end call button before N can even reply. Conversations with him, she thinks, are always a little odd, like he doesn't exactly know how to traverse the world of human interactions.

He comes onto the roof shortly thereafter. He avoids Andrea's gaze, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black puffy jacket as he slowly shuffles towards her.

"Hello."

"Hey."

N looks at the fluorescent cityscape horizon with wide eyes. His lips and body remain stiff. "You would think Castelia would be nicer at night...But still, there are so many lights and people and noises...it all can get very overwhelming very quickly," the boy says, shivering as if the mere thought of the chaos of the large city makes his skin crawl. "But...I feel a little safer up here, distant from it all...if only we could see the stars."

Andrea looks up at the empty sky with him. "Back home you can see  _so_ many stars!"

N sighs longingly. "Yes. I know what you mean."

She is about to ask him exactly where home is, but she keeps her mouth shut, remembering his secrecy when they first met. Some things, she has come to learn, are better left unspoken. Sometimes the past doesn't deserve to be revived.

She carefully observes the young man. Her eyes land on something swaying near his hip.

"What's that?" She points. "On your belt loop?"

N jumps out of his reverie and follows her gaze. "Oh," his hand ghosts over the object. "It's a menger sponge."

"A what?"

"A menger sponge," he repeats. "It's a fractal curve, a three-dimensional generalization of the one-dimensional Cantor set and two-dimensional Sierpinski carpet. But it's not quite a three-dimensional object. Or a two-dimensional one, for that matter. It exists in fractal dimensions!"

Andrea gulps. "Oh, yeah. That's what I thought. I just...had to double-check."

N's eyes widen with childlike excitement. "Really?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding."

"Oh. Right." N kicks at the floor, wanting to slap himself for not immediately picking up on the girl's sarcasm.

"Where'd you get it?"

N looks up from the ground, relief washing over him. He expected her to linger, to guiltily sympathize, to patronize. But she just smiles at him with a warmth that penetrates his cold skin.

"I'm not quite sure. I've had it for as long as I can remember"

"That's awesome."

Out of things to say, Andrea simply wonders what N's childhood was like. She wonders how different a life with siblings is, which neither her nor any of her friends have. Or what a life of being home-schooled by  _really smart people_ is like. And what could have happened to make someone so interested in math, anyways?

"Did you know a menger sponge simultaneously has infinite surface area and zero volume?"

Andrea blinks harshly, snapping herself out of her sprawling thoughts. She shakes her head. "No. And I'm not even sure what that means but...it sounds crazy," she chuckles, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Do you want to hold it?" N is already unclasping the chain that holds the object onto his belt loop. "I-I've never let anyone else hold it before, so be really careful."

"Oh yeah, sure." Andrea shifts Bernie to her shoulder, willing to postpone her initial request to N.

"Here," he gingerly places the object into the girl's hands.

Andrea turns the object around in her hands, feeling every corner and edge. She looks up, only to find herself somewhere else entirely. A colorful room crowded with toys floods her vision. She stands before a model of a ferris wheel that turns endlessly to a discordant tune. The bright colors of the walls and floor overwhelm to the point where it makes the room spin and her stomach swell with nausea.

"And this is...Andrea?"

It is only his hand touching hers that brings her back. The next thing she finds herself looking at is his face, so full of concern and confusion. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Bernie also gazing at her, full of worry.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were about to fall."

"I'm fine," she slowly exhales, trying to shake herself of the vision. "I just...get these...dizzy spells, sometimes."

He frowns. "That's not good. Are you eating properly?"

"Well…"

Bernie squeals, interrupting the girl and wildly waving his hands about.

"It doesn't sound like you are. Perhaps that's why Bernie has been upset."

Andrea grabs the monkey pokémon from her shoulder and holds him to her chest. "No…"

N's eyes take on a dark glisten. "If you can't do it for yourself, at least do it for the pokémon who's worried about you!"

Andrea's mouth drops. She flounders momentarily. "N-no, I mean, I don't think that's the reason why he's sad...it might be part of it, but…"

N looks down, making eye contact with Bernie. "Is this true?"

The pokémon says nothing.

"Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, sure."

Andrea gives Bernie to N. The monkey pokémon quickly goes from cuddling into Andrea's chest to cuddling into N's—too quickly.

"This is the demeanor of a pokémon who misses their mother."

Andrea's face lights up with understanding. "Of course...I got Bernie from a girl who was giving away her pokémon."

N, shaking his head, soothingly pets Bernie. "She should have just released them. Transferring ownership...it's not right."

Andrea scowls, taking Bernie out of N's grasp. "I don't  _own_ Bernie. He's my friend."

"Nonetheless you use him for battle. He is at your command."

"You do the same thing!"

N feels sick to his stomach. She's  _right._ He feels no better than the trainers he so despises.

"The difference between you and I," N begins, "is that I release my pokémon when it's clear they're no longer happy. Maybe you should do the same."

He turns around and begins to walk away. The soft rhythm of his feet hitting the concrete, of his feet departing, is the only sound to echo throughout the rooftop.

"Wait."

N turns back. Andrea's gaze is cast downwards, her face obscured by her pink cap. When she looks up there are tears streaming down her cheeks. It makes his heart  _freeze_.

"I-I…" she sniffles. "I never liked the idea of releasing pokémon because...because it hurts to let someone you really love go," a sob escapes her throat, cutting off her wobbly voice. "But if Bernie's not happy with me then...then I'll release him."

He doesn't like this. He doesn't like that she has a point, as selfish as it may be. He doesn't like that it's clear she  _loves_ Bernie. He doesn't like that Bernie misses his original trainer. He doesn't like that Bernie can miss a captor and still care for another. He doesn't like there is a strong bond between the two despite the fact that Andrea uses Bernie for battle. And, for some inexplicable, illogical reason, he doesn't like seeing Andrea cry—no, he doesn't like it  _at all_.

It takes him a moment to realize he has said all of this, and that, once again, he is unable to control his thoughts—they escape him like water overflowing an already dangerously full cup.

Andrea is left speechless. She is surprised that, by the time she can finally form a sentence, N is still there, waiting for her.

"I don't...I don't want to lose anyone else I care about…" Large, dolorous tears escape the corners of her eyes.

N carefully, as if one wrong step could hurt her, makes his way towards Andrea. "I...think I know what you mean."

Andrea wipes at her nose. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I lost a friend of mine at a young age. From that point on, I swore to protect all pokémon, no matter the cost."

"That...makes sense."

"What happened to you?"

Andrea averts her gaze. "I...my dad left me and my mom a few years ago. I haven't heard from him since."

"Why?"

"Arceus, N!" Andrea implodes, turning away from him and clenching her fists. "I don't know! Why would you ask that?!"

N flinches at her raised voice. "Are you upset?"

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine," she scoffs.

Able to pick up on the sarcasm, N softly speaks. "I'm sorry...my sister says I have trouble with these sorts of things..."

Andrea turns around and critically peers into N's eyes. He immediately looks away.

"It's fine. Sorry for yelling."

N nods and, filled with nervous energy, lightly bounces on the balls of his feet.

"So," she continues, wiping at her eyes. "How should I know when—er, if I even should release Bernie? I mean..."

The pokémon climbs atop her shoulder and gazes curiously at the green-haired teen. N stills. He looks up at the sky and closes his eyes. His eyebrows squeeze together in concentration.

"Don't worry about that. It appears that...everything will work out the way it should."

Andrea squints. "What? What does that even mean?"

N opens his eyes and looks at the girl's forehead. "Sooner than you think, too."

She says nothing, waiting to see if he will feed her more information.

"Wait...How—"

"It's written in destiny. And destiny never lies. Trust me."

Andrea is not sure what to make of this strange prediction. Part of her wants to scoff, deny such a whimsical concept, but part of her, a part of her deep in her stomach, the part of her that experiences visions that come true, trusts him and trusts destiny. Maybe there's an in-between, a grey area where both fate and self-determination can exist in harmony, where they can be the masters of their own fate, changing what they can and conquering the inevitable—that which cannot be changed.

"Ok," Andrea finally says, still longing for the grey.

"It's...not what I consider an ideal situation but...for a reason I have yet to understand, Bernie will be happy."

Andrea smiles, a very small curve of the lips.

"Well, it's getting quite late so I—"

Before he can finish he is caught, entrapped by toned arms and a warm body. His bones turns to stone: stiff, heavy, very still.

"Thank you," she murmurs into his chest. "For helping me and Bernie."

But the hug more than that; in fact, the hug is  _barely_ about that. The hug is an attempt at scooping up all of the emotions and secrets she had let spill out. The hug is searching for contact, a connection that won't fade away like sea foam. The hug is not a  _thank you_ for help, but perhaps, a  _thank you_ for tolerating, a  _thank you_  for listening, a  _thank you_ for helping her see clearly—for the revelation of a sort of truth.

Slowly, N melts, oh-so-slightly. First, his arms stiffly move to pat her shoulders in an awkward rhythm. He doesn't like the feeling of her fake leather jacket—it makes his fingers tingle in the worst way possible—but he likes the feeling of a warm body next to his, of her shoulder blades under his hands. His hands still. They rest there, curious yet unready to fully embrace her. It's about as close as he can get to reciprocating the hug before the girl pulls away from him.

"I should head back before my friends start to suspect something! See ya!"

"Suspect? Suspect what? What do you mean?"

And just like that, Andrea is seemingly back to normal, lightly floating away from him and towards the door that leads to the inside of the pokémon center's inn. Before she closes it behind her, she waves to him, a fresh smile planted on her face.

N raises his hand up in a stiff wave back, softly murmuring, "Until we meet again…"

Then he is left alone on a rooftop in a city he doesn't like all that much. He stares at his hand, remembering the feeling of Andrea's bones underneath his fingers. What is this feeling that plagues him? Could this be what it feels like to have an equal, a rival, a  _friend_? And why is this strange girl the only one who both complicates his feelings and makes the world so much less confusing?

* * *

Liberty Garden is at least three hours away from Castelia City by boat, but nonetheless, Andrea, Hilbert, Bianca, and Cheren decide to climb onto a tourist-packed ferry early in the morning to visit the small yet historical island.

"Look!" Bianca says, pointing to a brochure in her hands. "Two-hundred years ago, the exiled Prince of Eindowak bought this island! He named it Liberty Garden because he wanted to build a place where both people and pokémon can live freely!"

"Interesting."

"Why'd he get exiled again?" Andrea asks.

"He wanted to marry a commoner!" Bianca sighs wistfully, clutching the brochure closer to her chest. "Imagine someone leaving royalty for you...How romantic!"

"Man, she must've been hot."

"Hilbert!"

"Anyway," Andrea interjects, "did they end up together?"

"Yes! The brochure says they lived the liberating life that they longed for," Bianca's smile falls as she continues to read the brochure. "But unfortunately, it also says he has no living relatives. The last man seen in their estate disappeared at sea! Ever since then...visitors have heard a strange voice from underneath the floorboards!" Bianca shivers, shoulders cowering inwards.

"Just an urban myth, I'm sure," Cheren reassures.

"Only one way to find out!" Andrea grins, standing up adamantly as the ferry comes to a slow stop.

"Y-yeah!" Hilbert shakily exclaims, wondering if their search for a supernatural force would lead them to somewhere dark. "We should, uh, check it out!"

"You don't sound so sure of yourself."

"Shut it, Cheren."

"It's ok Hilbert! I get really spooked too," Bianca smiles, sympathetically resting her hand on Hilbert's shoulder.

"I am  _not_ spooked."

The boat stops. An announcement airs overhead, signaling their arrival. The teens join the crowds filing out of the boat and onto the land. People already on the island have lined up to board the ferry back to Castelia, and soon, the boat is gone, and the visitors who have just arrived are left to roam the luscious, green island. The teens walk across the uneven cobblestone foundation of the main plaza towards an ornate fountain situated right in the middle of the small island. Towards the north rests a cerulean lighthouse, paint faded from years of fluctuating weather. Towards the east of the island stands an immense, brick-red mansion.

Cheren suggests an informational tour throughout the estate, but Hilbert and Andrea quickly shut him down. Bianca cannot help but agree that a tour would be boring.

"We should just go on our own!"

Before anyone can agree or disagree with Andrea, a man nearby them loudly asks his friend, "Yo! What's going on over there?!"

The teens follow the man's pointed finger. In the distance, a crowd of people hop out of a grey sailboat. The ship's sail has an unmistakable design emblazoned on it: A black and white shield with a lightning bolt and P on it.

"Dude, that's Team Plasma!" The man's friend says. "No doubt about it."

"Well what are they doing here?"

The teens turn to each other, exchanging glances full of nervous energy. The crowd of Plasma members had already begun to disperse, and a large remainder of them are making their way towards the plaza. They invade the space, worming their way in front of the fountain to create a makeshift stage, even if it means nudging people out of the way. One of the grunts stands on the edge of the fountain and clears his throat.

"Oh no."

"Hear ye, hear ye!"

Hilbert ducks, barely concealing a hearty snort. Cheren nudges him in his ribcage, urging him to be quiet so as not to stand out.

"Today we, Team Plasma, loyal members of the King and Seven Sages, will free a powerful pokémon that has been trapped against its will."

"Trapped?" Andrea whispers. "What…"

Screams erupt from the east as frenzied tourists push past each other to sprint out of the large mansion.

The speaking grunt sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He mutters something under his breath.

"What'd he say?"

"Something about "they weren't supposed to do that yet?"" Bianca gingerly offers. Her friends stare at her in shock.

"What?" She giggles. "You guys should know by now I have great ears…"

The grunt smoothly continues, ignoring the erupting chaos. "As we free this pokémon from captivity, we shall remain here to aid you in releasing your pokémon!"

"You mean  _force?_ "

The crowd turns towards the source of the voice. Andrea stands resolutely, glaring at the crowd of Team Plasma members standing in front of the fountain. Cheren sighs at his friend's impulsivity.

The Plasma grunt turns to his comrades, seemingly at a loss as to how to respond. Some of them shrug at him, while others try say something along the lines of "well, I suppose."

"If need be," the man finally speaks, "we were commanded to use force."

Andrea is about to speak when Hilbert interrupts her, longing to share (or take) the spotlight. "You're gonna have to get through me first!"

The Plasma members grab their poké balls, ready to challenge Hilbert.

"Uh-oh," Bianca whispers. "There's a lot of them…"

"Don't worry," Cheren asserts, stepping forward and standing next to Hilbert. "We'll take care of it. You and Andi go see what's going on in the mansion."

"Hey! Don't boss me around!"

"Andi, now is not the time."

"But we can help!" Bianca exclaims.

"I'm aware. However, there is something going on at the mansion. Remember what you said about a strange voice in the mansion?"

Bianca nods.

"I think there's a link between that and the trapped pokémon Team Plasma is referring to."

Bianca and Andrea's eyes widen in understanding.

"Hurry up and go!"

Cheren's hypothesis is enough to send Andrea and Bianca dashing through the island towards the mansion. Andrea twists around a couple of times, surprised to see some of the tourists helping Hilbert and Cheren battle Team Plasma. Andrea turns back around, focusing on what lies ahead. The ajar gate leading to the mansion's vibrant garden grows closer and closer with each stride. Andrea slows before they reach the gate and diverts her steps. She grabs Bianca's wrist and pulls her away from their path towards the mansion.

"There's probably going to be a lot of Team Plasma guys inside," she whispers. "Are you ready to battle them?"

Bianca stares at the ground intensely, seemingly wondering if she is capable. After a few moments of silence, she looks up and grins victoriously at Andrea.

"Why battle them if we can sneak past them?"

Andrea turns to her friend, mouth limply hanging open.

"Bianca, you're a genius."

* * *

Two Plasma grunts stand at the front door of the mansion. Bianca and Andrea hide behind a nearby souvenir shop.

"Alright, Chou," Bianca gives her cottonee a thumbs up. "Do your thing!"

The cottonee chirps and hops away, making his way towards the side of the mansion. The girls peer around the corner of the shop, ready to intervene if need be.

Chou shoots bits of cotton from his body. They float in the air momentarily, before the breeze carries it towards one of the Team Plasma members. It hovers tauntingly in front of his eyes. He reaches out and swiftly grabs it, carefully running his fingers through it. He drops it nonchalantly, but within a few seconds other bits of cotton fly by him and swirl around his head. Bewildered and confused, he exchanges a word with his partner before wandering away from the door and towards the side of the mansion Chou is on.

"Now what?" Andrea asks.

"Oh shoot. I didn't think of that."

Suddenly the ring of a cross-transceiver blares through the air. Andrea curses, fumbling through her bag. The remaining Plasma grunt jumps, head whipping in the direction of the souvenir shop. Andrea peeks out from the back corner, seeing the grunt's feet in the distance advancing towards them.

"Shit. Shit.  _Shit."_

"Drea, what do we do?!"

Andrea's mind swirls with anticipation. "We...we battle him! It's a waste of time but—"

"Wait!" Bianca whispers.

Andrea remains quiet, waiting for the girl's reply. Bianca says nothing, her face scrunched up in concentration. A few moments pass before her face lights up.

"Now!"

"Huh?!"

Bianca grabs Andrea's wrist and sprints from behind the store. Andrea resists slightly. Bianca turns around, eyes bulging in panic.

"We have to go  _now_!"

"Wha—wait— _why?!_ "

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The bell!"

Andrea squints at Bianca, clearly confused, so she clarifies.

"I think the souvenir shop's door has a bell. The Plasma guy thought the noise came from inside!"

Andrea grins. "What an idiot."

"Come on, let's go before either of them return!"

Andrea nods, and she and Bianca sprint past the gates of the mansion. They arrive at the front door, where Chou patiently awaits them. Bianca hastily reaches for Chou and picks him up while Andrea opens the front door. They rush inside and shut it behind them, breathing out large sighs of relief as soon as they're safely inside the mansion.

"Wow," Bianca breathes, eyes shining with awe. "It's beautiful…"

"I know," Andrea agrees. "But we have to focus."

"Right!" Bianca exclaims, then covers her mouth. Andrea stiffly looks around and pulls Bianca away from the main foyer and towards a dark hall. They find a slightly ajar door and, without thinking, duck into a large maze-like room filled to the brim with bookshelves. A poké ball hanging from Andrea's belt shakes; it's the one that holds Bernie. Andrea grasps onto it, effectively stilling it. She breathes out a sigh of relief, for now is not the time to deal with Bernie's odd behavior.

"Ok...what now?"

Andrea winces. "That's...a good question."

Before they can think for long, the shelves shake, and a loud rumble reverberates through the room. Andrea walks up to a nearby bookshelf and peeks out from its side, trying to get a glimpse further into the room. Bianca mimics her, eyes landing on the largest bookshelf centered in the back wall of the room. It slides away from the wall, slowly revealing a secret opening.

"What is it with bookshelves and secret passages?" Andrea whispers. Before Bianca can reply, two Plasma members rise up from seemingly underneath the floorboards. Bernie's poké ball shakes again, stronger this time. Andrea grabs it from her belt and holds it to her chest. Reluctantly, it stills. She focuses back on the events that are unfolding before her very eyes.

One of the grunts holds a capsule containing a strange pokémon. Andrea and Bianca simultaneously gasp, for trapped inside the capsule is a pokémon only spoken of in legends, a pokémon everyone in the Unova region knows of.

"Victini?" Bianca whispers. "What does Team Plasma want with Victini?!"

"More importantly," Andrea replies, "What do we do now?"

"We could take them by surprise," Bianca offers. "Surprise them with our pokémon when they walk by and—"

Bernie's poké ball breaks open. Andrea cannot stop herself from gasping, loudly, and scrambling to grab Bernie. Bernie escapes her hands and runs between the bookshelves, towards the Team Plasma members, who jump at the noise of a poké ball being opened.

"Or that," Andrea groans, running after her unruly pokémon. Bianca follows, legs quaking with fear.

When the girls reach the back of the room, they freeze at the sight that lies before them: Bernie, affectionately latched on to the leg of one of the Plasma grunts. The grunt holding Victini stares at his comrade in shock. Andrea forces her gaze to break away from Bernie. They travel up the body of the grunt he is currently latched onto, whose dark eyes are overflowing, tears spilling down her dark cheeks.

Bianca gasps, and suddenly it all clicks. The curly haired grunt that stands before them, next to a man who has trapped a pokémon of legends, is Quiana, the same girl who had gifted Bernie to Andrea.

"Ediva, we have to go," The grunt hisses.

"You mean Quiana?" Bianca inquires curiously.

The grunt stays silent for a moment, then turns to the girl. "I don't know. That's up to Ediva."

She tears her eyes away from Bernie, glancing up nervously at Bianca and Andrea, who stare back at her with curiosity. Her gaze flits back to her comrade. "I...I—"

The sound of a poké ball opening interrupts Quiana. Bianca's mouth drops as she watches Fern walk up to his former partner and smile at her.

"If the pokémon are the problem you can just take them. We have to go; they're waiting for us!"

"Why does Team Plasma need Victini?" Andrea presses.

The man scowls. "That's none of your business. Now, we—"

Andrea grabs a poké ball from her belt and throws it towards the grunt. He instinctively backs away. A dewott appears before him.

"You might wanna put down Victini for this."

"Try all you want," The grunt counters. "This capsule is unbreakable; it can only be opened by our head scientist."

"Kai, razor shell!"

The grunt drops the capsule and jumps out of the dewott's path. The capsule bounces on the floor, causing the startled Victini to squeak. Kai slashes at the glass with its shell, but his attack doesn't even scratch the capsule's surface.

"Kai!"

Understanding his partner's intentions, the otter pokémon grabs the capsule and tosses it to Andrea. The grunt scowls, pulling a poké ball out of his pocket. "Go, Watchog!"

"Drea, run! I've got this!"

Andrea turns to Bianca, eyes wide, heart pounding against her ribcage. "Bianca—"

"Hurry!"

"Watchog, hypnosis!"

Andrea scarcely dodges the attack. "Kai! Bernie! Let's go!"

Kai eagerly runs to his partner. Bernie opens his eyes and looks at Andrea. His gaze roams to the floor. He does not separate himself from Quiana.

"Bernie?!"

"Watchog, again!"

This time Andrea cannot dodge the attack Team Plasma's pokémon sends her way. Her vision blurs and her knees buckle inwards. The last thing she sees before darkness closes in is Bernie's face pressed up against Quiana's calf.


	13. A Chance at Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama baby!!! (i think? lol)

She couldn't sleep.

She had everything she ever wanted and needed—her pokémon, a supple income (all in cash!), a roof over her head, and a bed to rest in at night. And yet, something felt  _wrong_. Could it be? Was the dirty work finally getting to her? Or was it the green-eyed girl's words from mere hours ago that shook her to the core, haunting her so powerfully she couldn't bear to close her eyes?

* * *

The green-eyed girl's scream pierces the air as her friend's body falls to the floor. Frozen in fear, she can only watch as the Plasma grunt takes the capsule from her friend's limp grasp.

"Let's go, Ediva."

Stuck in a haze, the curly haired girl stares at the floor, eyes glazed over.

"Ediva!"

The girl's head snaps upwards. "R-right." She wrenches the pansear, Bernie, away from her and darts towards the grunt. Bernie and Fern, her former pansage, follow her. The grunt tugs at her, and she does nothing to resist this nor deter the monkey pokémon from following her.

"Quiana, wait!"

The addressed girl stops, resisting the grunt's pull. She wonders how the girl could ever remember her name, for she cannot return the favor.

The blonde girl inhales, trying to calm herself down. Then, she speaks with a voice as soft as a gentle breeze. "I…I remember the day you gave me Fern. I thought…like, wow, it must really hurt to give someone you love to someone else. But...I think you did it because you wanted Fern and Bernie to have a better life."

A mechanical voice buzzes from the grunt's uniform. "All units need to regroup,  _now_. The police are on their way."

"Ediva," the grunt scowls through clenched teeth.

"I—I don't know exactly what Team Plasma's goal is, but it can't be good if they're willing to steal and hurt pokémon! And—and I don't think Fern or Bernie would want you to be a part of that…"

Quiana looks down at her former partners. Although the Pokémon long to be with her, maybe the blonde is right.

"No matter what you might think, there's always a chance to begin again! It's never too late to change..."

The risk of being in the wrong, and in turn harming her Pokémon, is enough. Quiana raises her head. She is about to jerk her wrist out of her comrade's grasp when his hold on tightens. He points at the blonde.

"Watchog, hypnosis."

* * *

"Ediva. Ediva. Ediva..."

Quiana gasps. She is no longer at Liberty Garden, nor is she lying in bed, trying to fight off the guilt that consumes her. Instead, she is walking down the grey halls of one of Team Plasma's many headquarters with an acquaintance.

"Are you alright?"

Quiana sighs. "Yeah, I just...I couldn't sleep at all last night."

Her friend, Amice, frowns. "Thinking about the pokémon?"

Quiana is silent, if only for a split second. "Yeah."

Amice rests her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know. But with the help of Victini, our gracious King will finally save them."

"You're right," Quiana turns to the girl, giving her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

The girls arrive at the entrance of a large, chapel-like auditorium. They check-in with the knight at the entrance and take their seats in one of the middle rows.

"I certainly am excited to hear Lord Ghetsis' speech," Amice looks at the black screen situated at the front of the room with awe. "He certainly has a way with words."

"I do wish we could hear more from our King, though," Quiana replies. In fact, she hasn't seen the King ever since she first joined Team Plasma and was knighted and re-named by him; he doesn't even make an appearance on the mandatory weekly sermons.

"Yes, me too."

The hushed voices die down as the knights close the doors to the auditorium. A few moments later, the screen flares to life. Everyone in the room drops into a kneel at the sight of Ghetsis. He commands the audience to recite their oath to secrecy and loyalty.

Quiana is quite good at this; she's always been a natural actress, so much so that everyone in her division thinks she's one of the most passionate members. Sometimes she almost convinces  _herself_ that she believes all this pomp; it's hard not to admire words coming from the mouths of such charismatic leaders, especially when one is practically cut off from the outside world. In fact, many of the knights, like Amice, forgo a salary altogether; they have been effectively immersed, absorbing the righteous fervor encouraged in their sermons. In other words, they believe it is their moral duty to liberate pokémon and serve their king.

But Quiana, for the most part, keeps a stable head on her shoulders. When she finds herself slipping, all she has to do is think of her grandmother, and how much she needs the money, and how all she needs to do is just pretend,  _because there's no other job that'll give you so much money so fast_ and  _a place to stay._

So she pretends, lingering in a kneel for seconds longer while everyone else returns to their seats; when Ghetsis speaks, she eagerly nods at all the right words and leans forward in her chair. She likens it to the Sundays of her past when her grandma took her to church—she just had to  _look like_  she was paying attention to some pious old man when in reality she was daydreaming about being a star.

Not that she dreams anymore—no, far too silly for a fifteen-year-old girl to fantasize about the stage when her grandma's rent needs to be paid. She abandoned that dream long ago.

"...And I would like to conclude by acknowledging the success of our efforts to capture Victini by the Castelia department. The acquirement of this powerful and mysterious creature will aid us in liberating pokémon."

 _Liberating pokémon_. The phrase buzzes in Quiana's head like a swarm of combee.  _What could that mean?_   _It can't be what I've been doing._

Suddenly a bout of nausea sweeps over her. Has she really fallen this far? Has she really become so desperate to steal people's pokémon for money? Worse yet, has she really become so desperate to not just be a bystander, but a supporter of an organization whose members sometimes hurt the very pokémon they long to save?

Before she knows it, Ghetsis concludes his speech. She is about to stand up—sprint out of the room, even—when the lieutenant who supervised her on the mission to Liberty Garden steps up on the stage.

"If you'll please remain seated, I have an announcement to make. One of our night guards, who was to protect Victini from 1-5 a.m. before the transfer takes place tomorrow, has fallen ill. Will anyone—"

For some unfathomable reason, Quiana's hand shoots up. She remains the only one shocked by her actions.

"Ediva. Thank you. Please stay behind so I can brief you on your duties. Everyone else is dismissed."

Everyone files out of the chapel with an air of thoughtfulness; Ghetsis' speeches never failed to pull at the heartstrings. Amice rests a hand on Quiana's shoulder, and mouths a "good luck" before leaving. Quiana walks up to the stage, trying to conceal legs that feel like jello through a steadfast expression. It doesn't take long for her supervisor to brief her.

After concluding his briefing, he looks up from his paper and scrutinizes the girl. "You're lucky I even considered you after what happened at Liberty Garden."

The girl fights the urge to wince. Had she escaped his grasp on that historical island, things might be different. But her desire to flee almost cost her the trust of her superior.

"Consider this a chance at redemption."

She steadies herself, tightening her face into a stone-cold surface. "Yes sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

As Quiana descends the stairs leading away from the stage, the blonde's words once again flash through her mind:

_It's never too late to change._

* * *

The woman's head jerks up at the sound of an urgent rapping at her door. It takes her a moment to absorb her surroundings: once again, she has fallen asleep while analyzing the outcomes of her research. She sighs and rubs her temples, trying to pull herself together. The rapping continues. The woman looks at her watch.

"2 a.m.?!" She groans, allowing her head to collapse back into her arms. "Who could it be at this hour?"

Her hand blindly grasps about her desk in search for her poké ball. The knocking continues. She groans, lifts her head up, and grabs her poké ball. Her vision swirls from getting up too fast, but the urge to be courteous pushes her forward. After all, her early morning visitor hasn't stopped knocking; it must be urgent.

The woman peers through the peephole on her door. She gasps at the sight, grip tightening on her poké ball. Despite her unease, something about the strange visitor—especially what rests in her embrace—causes her to open the door.

"Are you Professor Burnet?" The words of the guest spill out, toppling over each other like the walls of a collapsing building.

"Yes. And you are? I mean, you're—how do you—"

"I'm Quiana. It's a long story. And we have to hurry."

* * *

The loud blare of multiple cross-transceivers blasts through the small hotel room. The teens jump, snapping to attention. Lamenting sleep, they groan and shift around in bed in an attempt to escape the cacophony. The ringing stops. It is eerily silent. Andrea, in fact, is about to seamlessly slip back into sleep when the cross-transceivers ring again.

"For fuck's sake!" Hilbert groans. "Whose cross-transceiver is that?"

"It's all of ours, dumbass," Andrea rolls her eyes as she descends the ladder of the bunk bed. She knows Hilbert's not a morning person, but his grumpiness can get really annoying really quickly. Andrea reaches her cross-transceiver and answers it before anyone can get out of bed, effectively silencing those belonging to her friends.

"Professor Juniper?" Andrea rubs her eyes. "What are—Why—"

The other teens perk up at the sound of the Professor's voice.

"Hi Andrea, sorry for calling so late. Is everyone else with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It appears something urgent is happening and I want to warn you all. I'm sending you an address; last I heard, you're all in Castelia, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect. Please meet me at the address ASAP. See you guys soon."

"Ok, bye Professor."

The call ends. Andrea turns to her friends, who are all sitting up in their beds.

"I wonder what it could be," Cheren says. "Hopefully nothing too terrible has happened."

"Yeah," Bianca echoes his sentiment.

Silence replaces their pondering as the teens change out of their pajamas. Full of blossoming anticipation, they imagine what situation could be so urgent to warrant a warning from the professor.

Soon, the teens are wandering the cold, dimly lit streets of the city.

"Castelia Street?" Hilbert mumbles, looking at the green street sign. "Isn't this where all the businesses are?"

"I think so," Cheren answers. "Luckily it's not too far from our room, so if anything happens…"

"What do you mean?" Bianca's voice is high and trembling, like an instrument that needs to be tuned.

"The Professor  _did_  say she wanted to warn us…"

"Oh no…"

"We'll be ok, Bianca," Andrea wraps an arm around her friends shoulders. "Besides, you've got me by your side!"

Bianca giggles while Cheren rolls his eyes.

"And you've helped me beat Team Plasma  _twice!_ We can handle anything."

The teens reach a silver skyscraper. The lights of each visible window appear to be off. Cheren glances down at his cross-transceiver twice to make sure they're at the right building.

"This is it."

The teens brace themselves before walking into an empty building. Even the front desk is abandoned.

"It's suite 160," Cheren says. "According to the map that's on the sixteenth floor."

" _S-six-sixteenth?!"_ Bianca cries. "How can a building be so...tall?"

"That's the city for you."

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

"That must be them," The woman declares, walking over to the door. She peers through the peephole before eagerly welcoming in the teens.

"Professor Juniper! What's going on?"

"Hey kids. Before I explain everything I should probably make some introductions. Bianca and Andrea, you already know Dr. Fennel."

"Hello!" The scientist smiles, taking her eyes off a computer screen for only a split second.

"And this is Professor Burnet! She specializes in dreams and interdimensional studies."

"Hi! Nice to meet you all."

"And this is—"

"Quiana."

The girl sits next to Professor Burnet, who has wrapped her in a blanket and given her a cup of tea. The girl looks up, guilt swimming in her eyes. Bernie and Fern perk up at the sound of Andrea and Bianca's voices, but remain cuddled in Quiana's lap with a panpour.

Andrea is not sure what she should feel. Part of her heart burns with anger—this girl took away Bernie from her while she and Bianca were  _passed out_ , _and_  she helped Team Plasma capture Victini. But something about the girl's vulnerable state softens her internal fire, and Bernie's newfound happiness reminds her of N's words to her on the rooftop:

_It appears that everything will work out the way it should._

Andrea wishes she had been more adamant in asking N,  _well, what the hell does that mean?_  Especially because he never told her she has to make a choice. And a hard one, at that.

"Oh, it appears you know each other."

"I don't," Cheren says.

"Me neither," Hilbert adds. "What's going on?"

"I can explain," Quiana, who is still dressed in her Team Plasma uniform, spits out. So she begins her tale from the beginning: from when she met Andrea and Bianca, to how she ran into Team Plasma at one of their recruitment speeches.

"So...y'all ran into each other in the mansion at Liberty Garden?" Hilbert asks. "That's crazy…"

"Ok, am I the only one preoccupied with the fact that Team Plasma is basically a  _cult?"_ Cheren exclaims, eyes darting around in search for agreement.

"It seems like that's the only way to make sense of their actions," Professor Burnet replies. "Without all the ceremonies, rituals, and undying devotion, Team Plasma is just an organization using criminal means to meet questionable ends."

Quiana nods. "She's right. Nothing about Team Plasma really made sense, but the offer was just too good to resist…"

Cheren tries his best not to judge, but it's  _hard_. Joining Team Plasma for money doesn't seem much better than the actions Team Plasma commits.

As if reading his mind, Quiana sighs. "I know that's terrible, but life is hard for people like me…"

Andrea sympathizes for the girl. Although her skin is not as dark as Quiana's, Andrea has always felt out-of-place and hyper visible in a small town full of fair-skinned people.

"And I'm trying to make things right," Quiana continues, turning to Bianca. "You—you said it's never too late to change...That's why I brought Victini here...so that someone could help…"

Bianca rushes towards the girl, embracing her in a warm hug. "You did the right thing."

The hug is enough for Quiana to break down and cry out years worth of hardship and struggle. Bianca rubs her back and hushes words of comfort.

"I-I—" Quiana sniffles, "I don't know if we'll be able to open it because only the head scientist of Team Plasma can, but I had to try to get help anyways."

"Thank you for doing that," Professor Juniper says. "With the three of us, we've already been able to make some progress on opening the capsule."

"Speaking of which," Dr. Fennel adds from across the room, "I need your guys' help. I reached a particularly testy series of code."

The two scientists make their way over to their friend, peering at the computer screen.

"Wow…" Professor Burnet breathes.

Professor Juniper sighs. "I should've paid more attention in my computer science classes…"

"Yeah, me too," Dr. Fennel agrees. "But...this code...it  _does_ look familiar."

Professor Burnet smiles, brimming with hope. "Well, familiar is good, right?"

Eyebrows furrowed, Dr. Fennel doesn't tear her eyes away from the computer screen. "Not necessarily. This code...it's far beyond sophisticated. Very few people are  _this good_  at coding."

Meanwhile, the teens sit around Quiana and ask her about Team Plasma. The girl seems distracted, often turning around to check on the scientists.

"Quiana? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just...nervous. We only have a couple hours left until they realize Victini is gone, and there's a tracking device on the capsule…"

The teens turn to the scientists' work area. Andrea's eyes land on Victini, who, despite being cramped into an uncomfortable position, is sleeping soundly within the capsule.

"Anyways, um, I'm so sorry."

The teens turn back to Quiana, who is running shaky fingers through her long curly hair.

"Not just for everything I've done, but for what I did at Liberty Garden. I should've done something and…and not let Bernie and Fern follow me. That probably scared you guys."

It takes a while for someone to formulate a response.

"It's funny," Andrea begins, smiling at the memory she is about to share. "I talked to a friend the other night. He could tell that Bernie missed you, and said that everything would work out the way it should. I think running into you…" she pauses, trying to find the right words. "I think running into you was a sign that Bernie belongs with you. As stupid as it sounds—"

"No, no," Quiana shakes her head. "I get that."

"Wait a second," Bianca squints, turns to Andrea, and points an accusatory finger at her. " _You_ told me you were talking to your mom."

Andrea bristles. "Um—"

"So Bianca was right!" Hilbert exclaims. "You  _were_  talking to—"

"Ok, that's enough!" Andrea cuts him off with a nervous laugh.

"Drea!" Bianca pouts. "You have to tell me these things!"

"Bianca, you have to understand that some people wish to keep things private."

Andrea's eyes widen. Was Cheren actually defending her for once?

"That being said," he continues, "it is rather intriguing to wonder  _why_ people wish to keep certain things secret."

Andrea groans, burying her face in her hands.

Quiana's eyes flit back and forth between the teens as they continue to banter. Finally Bianca turns to the girl, seeing her in a state of utter confusion.

"Anyways!" Bianca exclaims. "I think Andrea's right! I think Bernie  _and_ Fern should be with their mother!"

Andrea, mouth agape, turns to Bianca. Bianca continues to soothe Quiana with her maternal smile.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Huh?"

"All of you, I...I'm not a good person...I literally joined a low-key terrorist organization for money," she scoffs, eyes stinging with tears.

"You did what you had to do to make it," Andrea says.

"I don't deserve... _this_ ," she whispers, gesturing to the cup of tea and blanket wrapped around her with limp arms.

"That's not true!" Bianca asserts, brimming with the urge to jump to the girl's defense. "Maybe you did make mistakes in the past, but you're doing all you can to make up for it. That's amazing."

"The past is gone, but the future holds many possibilities for change."

Quiana's eyes widen at the spectacled boys' words.

"He's right," Hilbert says. "He's a know-it-all, but sometimes he actually says something cool."

Cheren is not sure whether to feel flattered or attacked. He rolls his eyes, but a soft smile is present on his face.

"So what  _are_ you gonna do now?" Bianca asks.

Quiana looks down at the table. "I don't know. I might go back home to my grandma, but she'd just kick me out again."

She spots the concern on Bianca's face and waves her hands emphatically. "Not like that! She just...wants me to follow my dreams and not worry about her."

"What are your dreams?"

Quiana looks over Bianca's shoulder and sees Andrea gazing at her with a curious glimmer in her eyes.

"Huh...I've been thinking so much about helping my grandmother out that I haven't really thought about it. But...I used to want to be a star..."

Bianca gasps. "That's it!"

"What?"

"I know what to do! You're gonna join us on our journey to Nimbasa! That's the best place for a star," Bianca nods confidently to herself.

"You'd...you'd do that for me?"

"Why not?" Hilbert smiles. "The more the merrier."

"But first," Bianca interrupts, "You're definitely gonna need to trash that Plasma uniform."

The teens spill at the seams with laughter. A sunny warmth spreads through the scene, relaxing their muscles and hearts as they continue to giggle until their stomachs ache.

After the laughter collapses into silence, Bianca asks, "So, do you have a cross-transceiver?"

"No…" Quiana answers. "I was gonna buy one once I got to the city but—"

"No problem!" Bianca exclaims. "You can use mine to buy something from an online boutique, download it to my closet app, and transmit it! You don't even have to worry about paying me back."

"No. I have plenty of money. I  _will_ pay you back."

"Ok, no prob," Bianca says, handing the girl her cross-transceiver. "This is literally, like, the best day ever. I made a new friend, get to help her become a star,  _and_ my birthday is in a couple days?!"

A bright smile graces Professor Juniper's face as she watches the teens discuss plans for Bianca's birthday.

"Well,  _I_ would like to explore the city a little more!" She beams. "Oh! Also, there's a movie playing at the vintage movie theater that I've always wanted to see! It's called  _The Masters of Fate._ "

"That sounds cheesy."

"Hey!" Bianca pouts. "Why are you so, like, anti-love?!"

Cheren sighs. "I'm not "anti-love" per se, but rather anti-melodrama."

"Ugh, whatever."

"What's it about?" Andrea asks, her curiosity intrigued at the mention of one of her guilty pleasures.

"Well, it's—"

An airy hiss interrupts her. The teens whip their heads around. Their eyes land on the opened capsule.

Dr. Fennel grins. "We...we did it!"

The two professors gasp in a mixture of shock and relief. They rush forward, entrapping their friend into a tight hug.

"Ok, ok, focus girls," Professor Burnet says. "Ok. We need to run a couple tests on Victini to make sure it's healthy. Kids, can you—um, I hate to ask this, but can you dispose of this capsule?"

"Of course!" Bianca readily replies, not yet realizing the severity of such a task.

"Great, thank you," Dr. Fennel responds in a sing-song voice as she passes the capsule to the teens.

"Quiana, you should stay in case anyone from Team Plasma has caught on and is looking for you," Cheren suggests.

"Yeah, you're probably right," the girl sighs. "I'd like to help, but—"

"Sweetie, you've done more than enough," Professor Burnet reassures.

"Yeah!" Bianca chimes in. "Just keep looking for a new outfit, ok? When the shops open we can go looking for more clothes and supplies for your journey!"

Quiana smiles. "That sounds nice."

The teens wish the scientists good luck before leaving Professor Burnet's office. It is still dark out by the time they exit the building, but there is a hint of light blue blurring into the sky, as if the ocean is spilling its color into the horizon.

"Let's throw it in the trash where it belongs," Andrea scowls at the thought of a device used to imprison a powerful pokémon and subdue its powers against its will. A shocking realization hits her like a punch to the stomach.

_Is that how N feels about poké balls? Am I a hypocrite?_

Her wandering thoughts numb her mind like a powerful anesthesia, detaching her from her surroundings.

_Is that why dad didn't keep his pokémon in poké balls? Am I...Am I in the wrong?_

"Andi? Hello? You there?"

The fog clouding Andrea's thoughts clear, and she snaps back into the present.

"Yeah, I'm just...tired. Anyways, what were you saying?"

"Cheren was saying that that's a dumb idea because it can be traced back easily."

Cheren frowns. "I didn't say "dumb," but—"

Andrea scoffs. "If my idea is so  _dumb_ then what's yours?"

"Simple," Cheren replies. "Throw it into the sea. That way there's a chance of ruining the capsule, thus rendering it untraceable. Plus, the currents will carry it away, so if the tracker  _does_ manage to stay intact—"

"Wow Cheren, you're a genius!"

Cheren's face heats up at the compliment, but he manages to reply with a steely, "Thank you, Bianca."

Andrea crosses her arms. She bites her lip and looks away from her friends. Finally, she gives in with a heavy sigh. "Ok. Fine."

The teens hurry towards the wharf. They whip their heads around every corner and alley, minds on high alert and wary of the threat of Team Plasma.

"We really have gotten ourselves quite wrapped up in this Plasma mess, haven't we?" Cheren sighs. "You know, I can't help but wonder, Andi, if you had never confronted those grunts in Accumula, would all of this have happened?"

Cheren awaits the girl's fiery response. But nothing comes. He turns around to look at her. Her eyes are glued to a distant point, her mind far from the present.

"Hey, isn't it kind of funny," she begins, completely ignoring Cheren's inquiry, "how this little capsule is kind of like a poké ball?"

"Huh?"

"I mean—I just—thought it was kind of funny," she shrugs, a forced attempt at nonchalance. "...That it's kind of like a poké ball. Yeah."

Cheren, Bianca, and Hilbert exchange looks of confusion.

"...Because it confines pokémon?"

"Yeah."

"What you seem to have not taken into consideration," Cheren continues, "is that poké balls were created to befriend pokémon, not to entrap them or use them for malicious purposes."

"I mean, yeah, but I'm sure, like, some people use them for those things, right?"

"I think you've been spending too much time with that N guy," Hilbert interjects.

"I don't think  _you_  get to say who I spend too much time with,  _Hilbert_ ," Andrea retorts as bitterness clouds her senses. "Besides, I've always thought about that."

"Oh really?" Hilbert presses.

"Yup. My dad never kept pokémon in poké balls because he said it was like keeping them in cages."

"Do you actually believe that?"

Andrea falters. She often wishes her dad stayed just so she could question his logic; in fact, she has a lot of questions she longs to ask him.

Finally, she utters, "I...I don't know! But I've always thought about it!"

"I mean, you use poké balls so there's no way you actually could believe it."

Andrea sighs and rolls her eyes. "I guess…Anyways, since when have you been so stubborn about this sort of thing?"

"I'm not being stubborn! I'm being  _pragmatic_. Jot that down, Cheren, I can use big words too," Hilbert preens.

She scoffs. "Whatever. I'm sure someday I'll discover the truth of it all...and how pokémon really feel…"

"Ok, now you're  _really_ sounding like that weirdo."

Cheren and Bianca wince at each other as the conversation quickly rolls downhill.

Andrea closes in on Hilbert. "Don't call him that."

Hilbert stares back, unfazed by the girl's anger. After analyzing her for a few moments, he scoffs, and looks her up and down. "So it's like that, huh?"

She squints. "Like  _what?"_

"Whatever."

"No, say it."

Hilbert stays silent.

"Like  _what?"_  Andrea repeats, louder this time.

"That's enough," Cheren intervenes, gliding between the two. "You two are going to wake up the whole city if you continue arguing."

Andrea scowls, forcing herself to look forward. They have already arrived at the wharf, and have almost made it to the end of the longest pier. They continue their trek in silence, only speaking when the pier ends.

"Here," Bianca says, handing the capsule to Andrea. "You have the best throw out of all of us."

Andrea takes the object. She rolls her right shoulder, swings her arm back, and tosses the capsule with all of her force—a force full of frustration and conflict and anger. The capsule flies far in the air before splashing into the ocean.

"Well, that was anticlimactic."

Hilbert is the first to leave. Cheren and Bianca rush after him. Andrea lingers until they are off of the pier, far away enough for her to feel alone. She gazes at the endless sea that reminds her so much of her father's eyes, wondering if it would take her to him if she were to fall into its deep embrace.

* * *

"Victini is in good health!" Professor Juniper grins as she briefs the teens on their test results.

"We also analyzed its dreams! It dreamed of you!" Dr. Fennel exclaims, emphatically pointing at Andrea.

The girl's eyes widen. She hasn't talked since her fight with Hilbert, so she finds it hard to form words. She raises a limp hand and points to herself. "Me? Me?"

"Yes!" Dr. Fennel replies.

"It also dreamed about its home, but that's not abnormal. You, on the other hand…" Professor Burnet hums in thought. "It's quite interesting. Perhaps Victini has something special in store for you."

Victini squeals and flies towards Andrea, hovering around the girl's head.

"So, uh, what should I do?"

"Well, that's up to you," Professor Juniper exclaims. "But it could be good to have a strong trainer by its side just in case Team Plasma tries to look for it. Besides, it seems curious about you. Drawn to you, even."

Andrea blinks, trying to process what the professor is suggesting. "So…"

"We created a special poké ball that gives you a greater chance at capturing Victini if you choose to have it join you," Professor Juniper continues. "But I must remind you that Victini is a very strong pokémon with powerful psychic abilities."

"Psychic abilities, huh?" Andrea grins at the pokémon.

"I trust you would be very responsible, but I wanted to let you know before you decide."

Andrea stares into the Pokémon's blue eyes. It tilts its head and stares back at her, gaze full of curiosity.

"So? What do you say?"

Andrea turns to Professor Juniper. "I...I still can't believe this is happening, but...I'll do it."

Professor Juniper smiles and faces her colleagues. Professor Burnet grabs a white poké ball from her work station and hands it to Andrea.

"It works like a normal poké ball," she explains. "As long as it makes contact with Victini and Victini is willing to join you, it should work."

Andrea holds the poké ball and turns to the mythical creature. Her friends stare in equal parts awe, envy, and shock; after all, how often is it that a pokémon spoken of in legends wants to befriend one of  _your_ best friends?

Andrea approaches Victini and holds out her hand. The pokémon immediately ducks its head under her hand and rubs it against her palm. Andrea pets it for a few moments before replacing her hand with the special poké ball, which Victini inspects before pressing the center button. The poké ball absorbs Victini and falls to the ground. Time stops as everyone watches the poké ball rock back and forth three times. Andrea holds her breath as the poké ball stills, expecting Victini to pop out and reject her. But it clicks resolutely.

Andrea picks up the poké ball and releases Victini.

"Welcome to the team, Victini!" Andrea exclaims. She grabs two poké balls from her belt loop and throws them into the air. Her oshawott and petilil appear into the room, eyes immediately landing on the strange pokémon. "This is Kai. This is Gardenia. Kai and Gardenia, meet Victini."

The pokémon get along immediately. Victini uses its psychic powers to levitate the pokémon. Kai and Gardenia stare at each other in wonder and shock before squealing with glee. Victini releases them, flies over to Quiana, and nuzzles her cheek. She gasps and giggles, and before she knows it the pokémon glides back to Andrea.

"Well, thank you kids so much for your help. You should get some rest."

"Oh, right," Hilbert stretches, not caring to stifle or hide a drawn-out yawn. "It's super fucking early."

Professor Juniper laughs. "Yes, quite. I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye Professor!" Bianca exclaims, intertwining her arm with that of Quiana's. "Come on! You can get a single room right next to ours...hopefully!"

"Remember to be careful!" Professor Juniper's calls after them as they leave Professor Burnet's lab. She releases a breath she was not aware she was holding when the door shuts.

"That's a great group of kids, Aurea."

Professor Juniper turns to her colleague. "I know. Talk about the right mixture of determined, kind, and intelligent. And special, too; not everyone can earn the respect of a mythical pokémon."

An uncomfortable silence pervades the laboratory.

"But getting them involved...was that right of me? I could never forgive myself if I put them in a lot of danger."

"You had to warn them," Dr. Fennel reassures, brushing a stray hair out of the woman's face. Professor Juniper bristles at the touch, but it is not an unwelcome gesture. Over Dr. Fennel's shoulder, Professor Juniper spots Professor Burnet raising an eyebrow at her.

"Besides, they ran into Team Plasma at the Dreamyard and handled it just fine!"

The moment shatters. Professor Juniper's eyebrows furrow together. "They  _what?"_

"Yeah! Team Plasma was trying to steal dream mist to use it to enter people's dreams and convince them to liberate pokémon. They even went as far as to harm Bianca's poor munna...But then Bianca and Andrea swooped in and saved the day!"

"Why didn't you tell me this?!"

Dr. Fennel titters with shame. "I actually  _was_  going to tell you...and then I kind of forgot?"

Professor Juniper sighs while Professor Burnet tries to stifle a series of giggles. "Di, di, di," Professor Juniper chides, smiling at the way her friend beams at the old nickname, "sometimes I wonder…"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Professor Burnet says, a smirk evident in her voice, "but you guys are always free to crash here if you don't feel like using the teleporter. I have a couple extra cots you can use."

Dr. Fennel gasps, a wide smile splitting her face in half. "How could I say no to a  _sleepover?"_

"Just like the good ol' days!"

Professor Juniper cannot stop the glee from flooding her heart at the resurgence of memories of them sharing a dorm in college. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, Leila. I'm exhausted, and it'd be nice to catch up with each other in the morning."

"Then it's settled!"

Still, Professor Juniper cannot shake the worry that pervades her consciousness. After all, they had a device with a tracker in her friend's laboratory, and Quiana's former superior is aware that she somehow knows Andrea and Bianca.

* * *

"The capsule was last detected on Castelia Pier, but before that it was detected at 640 Castelia Street."

Ghetsis' fist clenches underneath his desk. "Thank you. You are free to go."

The blonde man in a lab coat glances at his superior with a detached smile before leaving his office. A few moments later, a few knights replace him. They all kneel before Ghetsis.

"This is Elric," one of them motions to the man between her and her comrade, "the knight lieutenant who gave Ediva the responsibility to guard Victini."

Ghetsis glares at the man. "Do explain why you put Ediva in such a position when merely a day before she had shown familiarity with enemies of our cause?"

The lieutenant cannot meet Ghetsis' gaze. "W-well, sire, she was the first to volunteer to fill the sp-spot left vacant by an ill knight, and—"

"Did it ever occur to you that she had volunteered only to take what is rightfully ours?"

Elric gulps, shaking his head. "N-no, no, sire...Other than the incident at Liberty Garden, Edi-Ediva had always been very, very passionate about our cause."

The once composed lieutenant continues to tremble as Ghetsis burns a hole through his head with his fatal gaze. "If it were not for our rather unfortunate circumstances and need for more knights, I would have you adequately punished and banished."

Elric drops onto both knees, still trembling as his hands hold up his body. "Thank you for your mercy, sire."

Ghetsis wants to scoff at the pathetic display. He instead looks down at the papers that lay on his desk.

"However, you are demoted. From now on you are to remain a mere knight."

His eyes widen in shock. "B-but sire!"

Ghetsis looks up from his papers. The cruel glimmer in his eye is enough to silence Elric. Ghetsis' lips stretch into a smile at his underling's silence.

"Dismissed."

The two grunts at Elric's side drag him out of the room. He stumbles, struggling to snap out of his state of shock. The heavy doors shut behind them. The same two grunts re-enter the room.

"Sire," they kneel, again. "Would you like us to order an attack on the girl and her friends?"

Ghetsis says nothing as he watches the knight commanders, statuesque in their stillness, remain on their knees.

"Not now. Wait a couple of weeks. Lull them into a false state of security. But wait for my order."

"Of course, sire."

"You may leave."

Finally, he is alone. He flips through the various reports about the Event on his desk before pushing them aside. Anger brims beneath his composed surface, causing his hand to tremble.

The only thought that can calm him is the soon-to-be arrival of the Shadow Triad, which can only mean one thing: They have succeeded in their mission and secured a meeting with the girl's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went thru some radical revisions so hopefully the end result is ok ;;; feel free to let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Also I wanna say thank you SO SO much for keeping up with my story! I really appreciate every ounce of support y'all have given me :)


	14. A Springtime Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca's birthday is emotional and kind of cheesy, but she wouldn't have it any other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait! I plan to publish a new chapter this weekend to make up for it :) in the meantime, enjoy a short, fun, filler-esque chapter with elements of foreshadowing!

May 30th. It is one of those gloomy, muggy days that signifies the transition from spring to summer. Castelia's Central Park is the place to be to escape the greyness of city life and the greyness that clouds the sky. Families and couples roam the verdant fields as pokémon scurry about. Children engage in battles of water-filled weapons to fight the stifling heat. With bright, flushed faces and vibrant voices populating the park, it feels like a perfect blend of spring and summer, sunny and saturated.

May 30th. Fifteen years ago something very special happened not too far from here.

"...Happy birthday, dear Bianca, happy birthday to you!"

Cheers and claps echo throughout the secluded area of the park as Bianca blows out the candles of her ice cream cake.

"Ok, let's hurry the fuck up and eat this before it melts!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Quiana scolds. "Birthday girl gets the first piece."

Despite the order of the cake having been placed  _before_ Quiana became an acquaintance, she is the most adamant about indulging the birthday girl. The orange cake is decorated with icings of Bianca's pokémon; even Fern, who she gave back to Quiana, has a spot on the cake.

Andrea has to admit that it is odd for someone they're just getting to know to be celebrating with them—especially someone that a pokémon chose over you.

As if sensing Andrea's fleeting bitterness, Bernie walks over to her and greets her for the first time since he joined Quiana. She smiles and rubs his head.

_Maybe N is right? Maybe I am selfish?_

She shakes herself of the thought. No; what matters is that she's doing what's best for her pokémon and trying to cope with her bruised pride.

Bernie dashes from Andrea's touch and hops up and down as he greets his former team members. Kai and Gardenia wave back and introduce him to Victini. Thankfully, Andrea's friends had agreed to find a private area to sit so that Victini could stretch its limbs outside of its poké ball without being noticed by any strangers.

Quiana passes Andrea a plate with a piece of cake on it. She thanks her and beams at the decoration of Bianca's munna on her piece of cake. Andrea takes a bite, using one of the green plastic forks they bought at the convenience store near the park. She hums in approval. " _Damn,_ I forgot how much I love praline pecan ice cream!"

"It's  _so_ good!" Bianca moans through a full mouth. "Thank you guys so so much!"

"No prob! Just wait until you open your presents!"

Bianca gasps. "Oh, forget  _waiting!_ Let's do it now!"

"What the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets," Quiana quips. She reaches into her yellow backpack and hands the girl a rectangular package.

"Um," she continues, voice faltering, "so, even though I barely know you, I feel like I've changed a lot because of you," Quiana smiles, gesturing to her new short haircut as an example. Her dark, bouncy hair hovers around her head, seemingly defying gravity. "And for the better! You were the one who convinced me to leave Team Plasma and begin a new life. I can never thank you enough for that, but I still want to try! So uh, hopefully you, you know, like your gift!"

Bianca lunges at the girl and wraps her into a grateful hug. "That was so beautiful...How are you even human?!"

The teens chuckle at Bianca's precise comment. Quiana  _is_  a little more mature than most of them; perhaps years of hardship forced her to grow more briskly than her peers.

Bianca pulls away and lifts the lid of the wrapped box. She gasps at the sight of what lies in sight.

"You  _didn't!"_

"What is it?" Hilbert exclaims, hovering over the cake to try to catch a glimpse of the gift.

Bianca holds up a pair of apricot sandals with a tall wooden heel.

"These are from Elesa's boutique! How—"

"I told you Team Plasma members make bank!"

Bianca hums. "Well, I suppose if it's used for a good cause…"

Cheren rolls his eyes as Hilbert and Andrea burst with laughter.

"Where does Team Plasma get—"

"Oh! Maybe now I can be as tall as Drea!" Bianca exclaims. She slips out of her flats, straps on the heels, and stands up on shaky feet. She smooths out her tangerine-colored dress and walks over to Andrea. "Come on! Get up!"

Andrea shoves one more bite of cake into her mouth as Bianca pulls at her wrist. She stands up, glances at the top of Bianca's head, and brings up her hand and ruffles the girl's blonde hair.

"Almost."

Bianca pouts. "I hate being short!"

"You call  _that_ short?" Quiana sighs. "I'm not even five foot!"

"And I'm not even that tall!" Andrea adds, truly sympathizing for both girls.

"Whatever, can I give Bianca my gift now?" Hilbert interrupts, fiddling with a green envelope.

"Ugh, Hilbert, you can be so impatient sometimes!" Bianca huffs, sitting back down onto the grass. "But I won't stop you from giving me another gift."

"Ok but first," he begins, "I wanna say that, like, it's so crazy we've known each other our whole lives?! So like, thanks for putting up with me for that long. You've always been a super awesome friend, so like, happy birthday and shit."

"Thanks, Hilbert!" Bianca shuffles over to the boy and gives him a hug. "I always had so much fun getting into trouble with you behind Cheren's back!"

Cheren sighs, shaking his head at the thought of how many shenanigans the two have gotten into without his knowledge.

Bianca squints as she peels open the bulging envelope. Bianca pulls out the contents and, with a toothy, child-like grin, showcases them to her friends. It is a gift card to her favorite fast-fashion store and a tepig charm.

"This is so awesome! I'm putting this on my cross-transceiver  _right now,"_  she gushes, already fumbling through her bag. It takes her a couple of tries to loop the charm through the charm holes of the cross-transceiver, but when she succeeds she beams with pride. Then, she grabs her wallet from her bag and places the gift card into an empty slot. "I can't  _wait_ to go shopping! Thanks so much Hilbert!"

"Glad you like it!"

"Ok, I'm next!" Andrea grins, eager to give Bianca her gift. "You know Bianca, I've gotta say that I'm a little upset I'm not the only one you've gotten into trouble with. But I've done things that Hilbert was too scared to do so I guess I win!"

"Hey!"

"Hilbert, please; it's rude to interrupt people," Andrea teases. She turns back to Bianca and continues, "Anyways...even though we haven't known each other for our whole lives, it really feels like we have, cause, like, I can tell you anything! You're so supportive and sweet and funny and I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. So you better enjoy your birthday!"

"Aww, Drea!" Bianca all but tackles the girl into a hug. "I'm really lucky to have you, too…"

They remain holding each other for a few seconds longer before Andrea breaks away. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

Bianca takes the gift bag. She begins burying through layers of tissue paper. Her eyes widen as the last piece of tissue paper floats away from her hands, revealing the gift at the bottom of the bag. She picks it up and turns it around in her hands.

"Wow! It's one of those instant cameras!"

"Yeah!" Andrea grins. "I know you like to decorate your journals, so now you can put pictures in it."

"Drea, this is so awesome!" Bianca smiles. "Thanks so much! We should all take a picture with this later today. But first...Cheren!"

Cheren clears his throat. "Uh, right. Here you go."

"Whaaat?" Andrea cries. "You're not gonna  _say_  anything?!"

"Andi, you know I'm not much for sentimentalities—"

"Speech, speech, speech!" Hilbert yells, and soon, Andrea is joining in on the chant. Bianca and Quiana share secretive glances and giggle under their breaths.

"Alright, alright! Fine," Cheren sighs. "But don't come for me if it's not good."

Hilbert and Andrea smirk at each other knowingly, because 1) it is going to be good, and 2) in the off chance it  _isn't_ good, they absolutely  _are_  going to come for him.

"Bianca…" Cheren begins. "Honestly, where do I begin...We've been friends for as long as I can remember. And for as long as I can remember, you've always had the tendency to get on my nerves."

"Boo!" Andrea jeers, hands cupped around her mouth.

"Alright, I'm stopping."

"No!" Andrea shouts, trying to suppress laughter that threatens to spill forward. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"You had your chance."

"But Cheren!" Bianca sighs. " _I_ want to hear the rest of it…"

Cheren immediately regrets glancing over at Bianca. Despite her crestfallen expression, her green eyes glimmer with hope. He finds himself at a loss for words; the gears in his head halt at the observation of her rosy cheeks and... _is that lipstick?_

Hilbert clears his throat. Cheren whips his head around and glares at the boy. "Anyways. Bianca. Even though we sometimes don't get along, I...I really care about you. I want you to know that."

"Of course I do, Cheren!" Bianca grins. "We're, like, best friends!"

"No, but really," Cheren stutters, feeling his cool facade melting away in the sweltering heat. "You mean the world to me, and I...I, um...I hope we never grow apart."

Andrea's jaw drops at Cheren's lapse of character. In the near distance, Hilbert mirrors her expression. Even Quiana seems surprised, or uncomfortable, like she is an intruder of a private moment. Bianca's blinks come to a halt as her mouth slackens.

"Anyways, here." Cheren reaches his arm across the cake, handing Bianca a tiny box. She takes it and, with trembling fingers, opens it.

She gasps. "Cheren, how—"

"I have a lot of money saved. It's—It's really not a, uh, big deal or anything."

Quiana peers at the item, gasps, and snaps her gaze over to Cheren. She remembers seeing the item at Elesa's boutique when she went to buy her present for Bianca.

"What is it?" Hilbert and Andrea press.

Bianca draws out the object from the tiny box. An emerald pendant pressed into the shape of a heart dangles from a gold chain.

"Woah!" Hilbert's eyes bulge at the sight of the luminous stone.

Bianca cannot take her eyes off of the necklace. "I love emerald…Cheren, I—I don't know what to say except—"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Can you help me put it on?"

Cheren bristles, but obliges. He shuffles over to the girl and takes the necklace from her. His hands tremble, causing him to struggle with the necklace clasp. He curses under his breath as he once again misses the hoop. Finally, he fastens it; his hands hover near her neck as if he expects the necklace to fall apart. Bianca slowly turns around to face him. The emerald heart hovers right above her ivory collarbones. Cheren cannot tear his eyes away as he watches her chest rise and fall with every breath she takes.

"So? How does it look?"

Cheren inhales, willing his eyes to meet Bianca's curious gaze. After a mere second, he averts his gaze. "Great. Great."

Her arms are around him in an instant. "Thanks Cheren. I'll wear it for forever."

Bianca smells like citrus, a fresh presence that revitalizes, like the fresh lemonade she would make from Nuvema's lemon trees on humid summer days. Or even the orange zest her mom would sprinkle on ice cream when they were kids. Citrus: a simple scent from simpler times, times that were light and airy. With the passage of time the taste sours, shocking the tongue with sharp pins of sensation that tighten the jaw and water the eyes. But Cheren still finds himself reaching for more, longing to grasp at the sweet that hides underneath the veneer of an acerbic sting.

"So, uh, are we gonna eat this cake, or like...cause it's gonna melt…"

Hilbert's inquiry is met with silence.

"Ahem. Hello? I'm talking to you guys."

Cheren releases his hold on Bianca and glares at Hilbert as he mockingly clears his throat.

"The cake?"

"Ah! The cake!" Bianca exclaims. "Whew. Ok, we're gonna have to eat all of this before we go mini-golfing... _somehow."_

Hilbert grins, puffing out his chest. "My time has come."

* * *

Despite Bianca's assertion otherwise, she's actually fantastic at mini golf. Cheren and Quiana struggle with it, but they aren't terribly bothered by their lack of skill. Hilbert and Andrea, on the other hand, get frustrated quite easily, and take it very personally when they're the last ones to make the hole.

"You know what," Hilbert drags his club across the floor, scooting the ball into the hole. "There. Let's go."

Andrea snickers while the others try their best not to tease him. At the next hole, Andrea hits the ball  _far_ too hard and almost hits someone in the head. Because this is the  _third time_  Andrea's almost hurt someone, the group of friends decide to cut the game short.

"So who won?" Quiana asks.

"I think Bi—"

"Oh I dunno, I lost count," Hilbert interjects, feigning a nonchalant air.

"Well, what counts is that we had fun!" Andrea's tight-lipped smile twitches as she gives her friends a thumbs-up.

Cheren rolls his eyes. "Can you two  _not_ be sore losers for once?"

"Says the guy who has a breakdown every time I beat him in a pokémon battle!"

" _Guys!"_ Bianca whines. "No fighting on my birthday!"

Cheren and Andrea resort to sending each other fatal glares because  _what the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets._

And what the birthday girl wants is to go to see a movie and have a nice, agreeable time there.

* * *

The vintage movie theater isn't too far from Central Park and the mini-golf course. The large building pops out amongst the monochromatic buildings of Castelia: complete with a massive marquee and fluorescent lights, it stuns visitors and locals alike. Located in the older part of the city, surrounded by niche shops and restaurants, the theater draws not only tourists, but also eccentric and offbeat figures that long for a taste of the past.

"The musical theater in Nimbasa kind of looks like this," Quiana notes. "I've never been, but I used to look at lots of pictures when I was younger."

"After we've explored Castelia to our heart's content, we'll be there in no time at all!" Bianca exclaims.

Quiana bounces. "I'm so excited! I love Castelia, but I've wanted to audition at Nimbasa's musical theater ever since I was small!"

Bianca grins. Soon, the teens are situated in reclining leather seats with plenty of snacks and drinks to satiate their idle hands.

The theater darkens. The curtains roll back. Orchestral instruments swell as the screen lights up in technicolor glory, the title of the film plastered in front of a painted lake. Then the credits roll in front of the scenic backdrop.

"Wait," Andrea leans into Bianca's ear. "Why are the credits happening now?"

"All old movies have the credits at the beginning!"

"Oh. That's weird."

"Wait a second...Brycen Brooks...That name sounds familiar…"

"Oh!" Hilbert exclaims, leaning over Andrea to answer Cheren, who sits on the other side of Bianca. "Isn't that Gym Leader Brycen's grandpa?"

" _That's_ it."

"Ok, now  _shhh!"_  Bianca urges as the credits fade.

The white highlights of Brooks' features glow against the black shadows of the room he occupies. Submerged in memories, he laments the days with his past sweetheart; no matter what life tried to throw at them, they always found their way back to each other.

The audience is transported to when they first met. The scene begins in black and white, but when the two meet, color slowly fades into the scene. Naturally, such special effects are poorly executed, but it's a valiant attempt nonetheless, especially for an older movie.

The movie is about halfway through when Andrea feels movement by her side. She glances over, glances back to the screen, glances over again, and does a double-take. Bianca rests her head on Cheren's shoulder; his arm is wrapped around her shoulders, giving Bianca more space to lean on him. As subtly as humanly possible for Andrea, she taps Hilbert's shoulder and motions over to the two. Having inadvertently caught Quiana's attention, Quiana and Hilbert look over at Bianca and Cheren. Hilbert and Andrea quietly high-five while Quiana smiles, shaking her head. It seems  _too cliché_ to be real, she thinks.

Truth be told, Cheren didn't really  _mean_ to get into this situation. He simply wanted to be more comfortable, so he moved his arm…around Bianca.

Now that he thinks about it, it doesn't sound very believable. Funny how an initially selfish action ended up benefiting Bianca's comfort as well, and now... _well, here we are._

As the movie continues, poor Quiana slips into the danger of becoming a fifth wheel, because now Hilbert is wondering if he should make some sort of move on Andrea; after all,  _if Cheren can do it…_

Hilbert chances a glance at the girl sitting next to him. Utterly immersed in the film, Andrea stares at the screen with wide eyes. The washed out light from the screen reflects on the surface of her face; she glows in the dark theater, transforming her into a misunderstood being from another world.

Andrea is slipping away from him. Despite their closeness and fair share of fond moments together, he feels their connection cooling off, the potential of something more fading away like a morning mist. What changed? Has so much happened since that fateful day they left Nuvema? Hilbert wants to capture that mist, return to the way things were. But for now, he will let it slip through his fingers; there will be a better time, he thinks,  _maybe when we're alone again._

The music swells. Hilbert snaps out of his thoughts, gaze focusing back onto the large screen. Once again, the star-crossed lovers have found each other.

The actress' eyes shine with tears. Her co-star gives her a bright, charming grin that seems to say "I've finally found you." They say nothing, for everything has already been said. The man takes her into his arms and kisses her. They hold onto each other for dear life, afraid that if they break away they will be separated again. The camera pans out, watching the couple from above before fading to black. Cursive letters sprawl across the screen, announcing the end of the film.

The curtains close and the lights fade in. Bianca sits up straight and stretches, causing Cheren to retract his arm from her as if he had been burnt.

"That was so cheesy, I fucking loved it," Andrea says.

"Me too!" Bianca holds her hands to her cheeks. "I was worried they weren't going to end up together."

"Really?" Quiana asks.

"Yeah! The couples  _never_ end up together in any of the old movies I've seen."

"That's sad."

"I know!" Bianca cries.

"So, what now?" Hilbert, already standing up, asks.

Bianca hums in thought and, after a few moments, brightens. "The art museum."

* * *

Everyone was a little surprised Bianca wanted to visit the art museum. But if there's anything Andrea's learned from her friendship with Bianca, it's to expect the unexpected.

Bianca marvels at every work of art they come across, but she especially loves paintings featuring soft, translucent flowers, women in dresses that flow with the wind, and pokémon painted with vibrant oils.

Andrea and Hilbert, after spotting a sign for an exhibit dedicated to Unova's legends, dash away from their friends. They are scolded by security long enough for Quiana, Cheren, and Bianca to catch up to them. A flash of green catches Bianca's attention, causing her to stop in her tracks. She turns, coming face-to-face with a large painting featuring a boy and a girl on a swing. The girl has her arms wrapped around the boy's neck, her coy gaze meeting his fond one. The hem of her transparent dress swirls, almost capturing the boy's ankle, as the two bask among the beauty of a lush forest.

The others walk into the next exhibit. Cheren is about to join them when he notices Bianca looking at a painting. He walks back to join her.

Bianca senses his presence. "I think this is my favorite so far," she says, without taking her eyes away from the painting.

Cheren leans in to peer at the information card.  _Le Printemps_.  _Springtime._ A romantic painting from Kalos.

Cheren shakes his head. "You...are completely hopeless."

She turns to him, ready to protest, but he is smiling. She's unsure what to make of his smile, softened by an emotion she can't place. It reminds her of her childhood, and the days spent at the playground near Nuvema. She would board the swings and beg Cheren to push her as high as he could; she wanted to  _fly._ One time she tried to jump off mid-air, only to end up hurting herself. Cheren was right there to comfort her and take her home. After that he was more cautious, never quite pushing her as high as she wanted to go. Cheren's always been a serious boy, but there was once a lightness evident in his concern, an urge to be playful hidden underneath a quiet exterior. Now this child-like happiness is almost completely hidden, only unveiled in minuscule flashes of vibrancy like right now, as he smiles at her with a gentle warmth.

"I guess I am, huh?"

He looks at her. Bianca stares into the painting, lips quavering. His heart stops. "I—I was only kidding, you know."

Bianca whirls around to face him. She waves her hands in a reassuring gesture. "No, I know, it's just…"

"Something else?"

She nods. "But it's stupid."

"I'm sure it isn't, but if you don't want to talk about it—"

"It's just…" She exhales through her nose. How is she supposed to phrase the image of a wilting flower sprouting up in the height of spring? "Um, it's silly cause I'm like, only fifteen, but sometimes I miss being a kid…Everyone says changes are good, but sometimes they really suck, you know? Like, what if things aren't as good as the way they were?"

"I...understand."

"Really?"

He nods, turning back to the painting. "Of course. In the past, we didn't have as much to worry about. Now we have to take care of ourselves and carve out our own paths. That's all we can do, really."

Bianca giggles, a bitter taste lingering on her tongue. "That sucks."

"There's a freedom to it, though," he turns to her. "Being able to decide what you want to do...It...it's hard, but if you're strong enough to handle it then there's nothing that can stop you."

"Or if your dreams are strong?"

He falters. "I...never thought about it like that."

"Yeah. It's like Drea said...As long as I  _want_  something, it shouldn't matter if I'm super strong."

Cheren's heart pounds at the urge to hold her. "But you're stronger than you think."

Bianca smiles, eyes downcast and wan.

"Hey," he rests his hand on her arm. "I mean it."

She jumps at his touch and stares at him with bulging eyes. She gazes back towards the ground, and when she looks up at him again, a wide smile is gracing her face. But Cheren can see through the cracks of such a veneer, and he knows his words didn't reach her.

"Thanks Cheren! Let's go catch up with the others."

He nods, his hand sliding down her arm in defeat. They glide through the Unova legends exhibit upon not immediately spotting their friends. After wandering through the whole exhibit, they find their friends in the next exhibit crowded around two men. One of them is a familiar face.

Bianca and Cheren approach. "Hey guys!"

Andrea, Hilbert, and Quiana turn around. "Hey! About time you guys caught up," Hilbert smirks, sending a knowing look Cheren's way.

"We ran into Burgh and his boyfriend, a writer for The Castelia Times!" Andrea explains. Bianca walks over to her and the two exchange warm smiles. Bianca leans on Andrea's shoulder. Cheren's gaze hardens as a strange force constricts his heart. Mouth stretched into a tight line, he looks away, instead opting to focus on the painting behind Burgh.

"Is that…"

Burgh moves out of the way, revealing a painting titled  _Pinwheel Forest_ , painted by none other than Burgh himself.

Hilbert's mouth drops. "Woah,"

"Holy shit," Andrea mutters as she, Bianca, and Quiana gaze at the painting.

Cheren peers at Burgh.

"I know what you're thinking…" Burgh begins. "But it was  _Mateo's_  idea to come and visit... _again._ "

The man next to him laughs, rubbing at his bearded chin and looking up at the ceiling. "If I remember correctly, you didn't do much to protest!"

Burgh flushes. "Aha, what can I say except that I appreciate art?"

"Wait a sec, is this new?"

Burgh nods. "Inspiration shone down upon me like the sun's rays after we hunted down Team Plasma! I couldn't have painted the shadowy nooks and gleaming sunlight had it not been for the courage you displayed during your near showdown with one of the big bosses!"

Andrea gapes. "Really?"

" _Yup."_

"That's awesome!"

Mateo stifles a chuckle as Burgh preens at the praise. "Thank you, but like I said I couldn't have done it without you."

"Burgh told me all about the adventure that inspired his painting; I'd love to cover a story like that," Mateo nods, shoving his hands into his pockets and pulling out his business cards. He passes them around. "If you have any interesting stories about Team Plasma, you should contact me."

Cheren glances at the card. Sure enough, The Castelia Times' symbol, a drawing of Skyarrow bridge, rests in the top left corner.

"Oh! Well actually—"

"Thanks! We'll let you know if anything cool happens," Andrea interjects. Next to her, Quiana's shoulders slacken as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"O-oh, right!" Bianca giggles sheepishly.

"Well, if you kiddos don't mind, we'll be on our way," Burgh says. "I believe we have a reservation we have to get to."

"Wait!" Andrea exclaims. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Well, like, let's just  _say_ someone caught, like...a  _really_  powerful pokémon...like, a legendary one. Would they be able to use it in gym battles?"

Burgh hums in thought. "Funnily enough, I don't think there are any rules  _forbidding_ the use of such pokémon...probably because it's unlikely that would ever happen!"

Andrea grins. "Awesome."

"Alright, well, it was nice running into you guys. Hopefully I'll see you all at the gym soon!"

"You can count on it!"

Not too long after Burgh and Mateo leave, the teens decide to follow suit. As they leave the exhibit, Cheren turns around, trying to catch one last glimpse of  _Le Printemps_. But it is too many exhibits away. He is stuck with the memory he has of the painting and the memory of Bianca's wonder upon seeing it.

Despite the setting sun, it is hot outside. Spring is fading into summer, cool breezes stilling and warming, as if settling into place after a long journey. Whatever changes the spring birthed linger along with the breeze, for better or for worse.

* * *

It is dark by the time Bianca has finished shopping, which includes her  _urging_ her friends to try on and buy new outfits. The teens exit the mall a few dollars shorter than they were before, but with a newfound contentment that comes with the decline of an enjoyable day.

As they approach the pokémon center inn, Andrea spots a donation table for abused and neglected pokémon. Out of the corner of her eye Quiana stiffens, shrinking behind Bianca. Andrea squints at the table, finally noticing the infamous insignia of Team Plasma plastered onto the banner.

Hilbert holds the door to the inn open for the girls. Wondering why they linger, he looks over their shoulders and catches sight of the table.

"Is that how they get all that money?" He asks.

Quiana ducks her head. "I hope not."

Andrea turns away from the table, glowering. She storms into the inn.

Bianca sighs and turns to Hilbert. He shrugs and follows Bianca and Quiana into the inn. Everyone regroups in the elevator. The trip to their floor is dragged out by stifling silence. Cheren, having missed the whole ordeal, is taken aback by this, but ultimately says nothing.

After Quiana joined them, the teens rearranged the room situation; the girls stay in one room, and the boys in another. Nonchalantly, they bid each other goodnight. Bianca hugs the boys, lingering in Cheren's arms notably longer. Her heart leaps in her throat at the feeling of his lips skimming the crown of her head. They are both red when they pull away from each other and do nothing to acknowledge each other nor the teasing gazes their friends send their way.

Back in the girls' room, Bianca pulls out her journal, glitter pens, and instant pictures from her bag. She flips open her journal to the next blank page and begins to decorate. So immersed is she in drawing that she almost doesn't notice the tension hovering in the room.

"How much do you know about Team Plasma?"

Bianca's pen stills. She glances up from her journal to see Andrea sitting up in her bed. Quiana, who is across the room, stiffens, and slowly turns to Andrea.

"I—I—Not much, I think."

"But you would tell us what you know if something came up, right?"

Quiana glances away. "Maybe."

"Why wouldn't you?" Andrea presses.

"Drea," Bianca whispers, eyes wide and scolding.

"It's fine," Quiana says. She fidgets. "I...gave an oath to secrecy."

"So? You're not a part of Team Plasma anymore...right?"

"N-no, I'm not, but…" Quiana's eyes dart around the room. She dashes to the window and closes the curtains. "It's just...it always felt like...like I was being watched, and…" she gulps. "I  _still_ feel like I'm being watched, and...and Arceus forbid something terrible happens because I said something I shouldn't have."

"That's terrible!" Bianca gasps.

"Shit, I'm...sorry," Andrea concedes, hands clenching into fists.

"It's fine. You have every reason not to trust me."

"Maybe we just all need to get to know each other better," Bianca offers. "After all, we've only known you for a few days."

"How long have you guys known each other?" Quiana.

"Since I moved here from Hoenn when I was ten," Andrea answers. "I've known Cheren for longer because my mom and his parents were friends, and they'd come to visit us sometimes. When my mom wanted to move, she decided to move to Nuvema so I'd have a friend."

"Wow, Hoenn?" Quiana exclaims. "I heard it's beautiful."

"It is," Andrea answers, a tinge of sadness taunting the pit of her stomach. Hoenn always reminded her of her dad, of a family that was complete. "But for some reason, Unova has always felt like home." And that's the truth; despite the happy memories of Hoenn, she's always felt a pull to Unova, the place where she was born, like something was calling her.

Quiana hums in thought. "That's funny. Maybe Unova has something special in store for you."

Andrea smiles softly. "Yeah. Maybe."

"Where are you from, Quiana?" Bianca asks.

"Virbank," she says. "I didn't even leave that part of the region until about a year ago when my grandma sort of forced me to go on a journey!"

"Oh wow."

"I mean, it's not like I  _didn't_ want to go, but as the only family member she has I felt like it was my job to stay with her, you know?"

"Totally."

The concept of having a grandparent is so foreign to Andrea that she's almost shocked whenever someone mentions having one. She can only hope that her maternal grandparents are still alive, and that one day she'll visit them in Floccesy and maybe get an idea of  _what the hell happened_  after she was born. Her dad never even mentioned his parents, so it's unlikely she'll ever find them. She bites her lip, stopping herself from asking either of her friends what it's like to have grandparents.

Luckily Bianca changes the subject. "I've never even been to another town without my parents until I started this journey! It's a little scary to be on my own, but I feel free. And I have my friends right by my side!"

Andrea grins. "Yeah! Except  _Cheren_ seems to think he's the only one that can take care of you."

"Oh, you know Cheren," Bianca waves a lackadaisical hand through the air.

"Speaking of which…"

Bianca's face reddens as Andrea mockingly recounts the events of the day. This segues into a conversation about childhood crushes; funnily enough, both Quiana and Andrea had a crush on the Princess of Eindowak.

"Hell, I still have a crush on her! She's  _gorgeous,"_ Quiana gushes.

Andrea chuckles and rubs her neck. She might still have a  _tiny_ crush on the Princess, but she wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"Drea, are you still training with Hilbert tomorrow?"

"Yup," Andrea answers nonchalantly, not meeting Bianca's gaze. "Which means I have to get up early. So goodnight!"

"You're not getting away with it that easily!" Bianca jeers.

Andrea indulges the girls for a few more minutes. But truth be told, talking about Hilbert doesn't fluster her the way it used to. Naturally, Bianca notices this and reassures Andrea that it only means they're growing closer, and thus more comfortable, around each other.

"That makes sense, but…"

"But?"

Andrea sighs. "Nevermind. I need to sleep." She flips onto her other side, facing away from her friends, and brings the blankets over her head.

Bianca's words make sense, she thinks, but they don't feel  _right._ If anything, she feels like she's growing  _further_ away from Hilbert, despite spending more time with him lately. She finds it funny she didn't think of him  _at all_ during the movie they saw earlier, except for when Bianca and Cheren were cuddling—and even then the idea of cuddling with Hilbert didn't appeal to her.

She screams into her pillow. Bianca and Quiana jump, but do nothing to provoke Andrea, especially since she's made it clear she doesn't want to talk.

Eventually, after Bianca and Quiana are ready for bed, Bianca turns off the lights. She crawls under the covers and is almost immediately lulled into sleep by memories of the wonderful day she had. But thoughts of Andrea keep her up for a little longer, as she can't help but wonder what's going on with her friend; usually conversations about Hilbert get her riled up, but not  _angry._

 _A lot has changed in these past couple months,_ she thinks, before drifting into a smooth sleep filled with dreams of color and warmth.


	15. Hypoxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hypoxic (adj):** _You know when you are so excited to go for a run that you start out too fast and within the first minute, you're short of breath and thinking, **"What's wrong? This hurts! Why can't I breathe?"** —chances are you're hypoxic. Basically your lungs aren't yet keeping up with your heart and you don't have enough oxygen pumping through your system. Back off the pace until you warm up and catch your breath_ ("A Glossary of Running Terms," _Competitor Running_ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience! i plan to work really hard in the next few days working on the next chapters so i can post a couple before i go back to school!

Andrea always enjoyed running. When she was a child, she would wake up before the sun rose, sneak out of her house, and run all the way to Route 109, the beach next to Slateport. Her dad would be there a few minutes later before she waded too far into the ocean. He always said the same thing:  _Never do that again,_ koʻu kai.  _You could get lost all by yourself. If you go into the ocean without me or mommy, it will take you away from us._

The fear wasn't enough to deter her; she kept doing it. And every time she ran to the beach, her father joined her, scolding her for playing near the ocean's edge, testing fate itself. Despite her father's tight grasp around her body as he carried her back home, she would forever remember the way the rising sun made his eyes glimmer with a mysterious longing. And then there was the unmistakable smile that tugged his lips: it was the kind of smile only a man living vicariously through his children could wear.

The freedom and invigoration that comes with running is even more enjoyable now that Andrea has pokémon of her own. Her little companions had trouble keeping up at first (except for Victini, who glides by her head with ease), but they've gotten faster with enough practice. Andrea still wakes up early to run. Unlike most people her age, she doesn't mind losing a little sleep, especially if it means she gets to exercise with Victini free of any prying eyes.

She finishes her jog around Central Park as the sun begins to peek above the horizon. She ends her jog in the place she and her friends celebrated Bianca's birthday a mere week ago. After stretching, Andrea collapses onto her back, sinking into the prickly sea of grass. Her pokémon, however, are still full of energy; while Andrea rests, they begin to play a game she can only compare to tag. It reminds her of the eve of her fourteenth birthday. She chuckles to herself as waves of memory come crashing down.

 _Hilbert._ He was supposed to meet her here in about an hour to train with her, but she would probably be waiting for longer, seeing as the boy enjoys sleeping in. The two have spent the past week training together in the mornings; despite the monotony of their sessions, Andrea enjoys the experience she and her pokémon gain from battling another strong trainer.

So until Hilbert arrives, Andrea will play with and dote on her pokémon. Despite Kai's intimidating appearance, he is still the little ball of sunshine he was as an oshawott. He squeals as she calls her companions over and he jumps into her lap. As Kai nuzzles into her chest, Andrea picks up the approaching petilil and holds her out at arm's length.

"You're getting big, Gardenia!"

Gardenia coos and glances away. Ever the timid pokémon, Andrea finds it a little difficult to bond with her. There is a fine line, she has discovered, between giving a jittery pokémon enough love and smothering the nervous creature with too much attention. As much as Andrea wants to constantly cuddle  _all_ her pokémon, she has learned to scale it back with Gardenia. Kai and Victini, however, adore being doted on for as long as Andrea wishes.

She scratches the space behind Victini's ear. It purrs, leaning further into her hand and tilting its head back. Andrea's hand moves to scratch Victini under its chin. Victini's leg instinctively kicks out as his eyes close. Andrea giggles. At times like this, she forgets Victini is a special pokémon, one that she must protect with—dare she say—her life. When the realization hits, her stomach twists with guilt. Could Victini live a happy life hidden away in a poké ball, only brought out into the open when no one was around?

A couple of hours later, Andrea is busy doing endurance and strength training with her pokémon. At this point, the sun is already high and bright in the cerulean sky. Such exercise sessions with her pokémon usually end with her pokémon sitting atop her back while she does push-ups, and today is no different. Eventually she collapses onto her stomach and pants. Her pokémon hop off and, as soon as she rolls over, hop onto her stomach and chest. She erupts into boisterous laughter and wraps her arms around her pokémon.

"Hey Andi!"

Andrea snaps up into a sitting position at the sound of her name. She spots Hilbert running towards her.

"It's about time you decided to show up!"

He stops in front of her and rubs his eyes. "Ugh, sorry...I slept through my alarms again!"

"Whatever, it's cool. Let's do this!"

"About that," Hilbert begins, clenching his fists near his chest, "we should go to the Battle Company today!"

"What's that?" Andrea asks, eyes widening.

"It's this really cool challenge where you battle like, two floors of a company! Apparently you get a bunch of money and prizes, and if you beat everyone there, you get to battle the boss!"

"That's fucking awesome! Let's go!"

* * *

When Hilbert and Andrea arrive at the first floor of the company, the head janitor explains the rules. Hilbert and Andrea decide to team up and double-battle their opponents.

They face their first team, a duo of office clerks with a lillipup and a pidove.

"Gardenia, use magical leaf on Lillipup!"

Gardenia summons a whirlwind of glowing leaves that reflect across the shiny surface of the tile floor. As the barrage of leaves scratches the puppy pokémon, Hilbert commands his timburr to attack it. While Timburr dashes towards Lillipup, the opponent's pidove slashes Gardenia with its wing. Gardenia stumbles from the super effective move and struggles to get up. Hilbert, noticing this, yells, "Timburr, attack Pidove!"

"Gardenia, do you think you can attack Lillipup again?"

Gardenia mimics a nod and sends a stream of glowing orbs towards the lillipup. Lillipup tries to run away from the attack, but the orbs follow him and suck away his energy. When Gardenia's health is restored, she hops over to the opponent's pidove and tackles it.

"Timburr, return," Hilbert growls at the defeat of his pokémon and pulls out another poké ball. Emolga appears on the battlefield. The two have such a close bond that Hilbert doesn't even have to say anything for Emolga to ready for an attack.

Andrea watches Emolga's body charge with electricity. Hilbert catches her gaze and grins. Andrea looks back to the battle, only to see her petilil pinned underneath Pidove. She gasps and turns back to Hilbert, who is still staring at her. "Wait!"

Hilbert raises his eyebrows, then looks back at the battlefield. "Oh shi—"

Emolga releases its energy, sending a blazing thunderbolt down upon the pidove. Gardenia is hit too. Both pokémon faint, but Hilbert and Andrea have won the battle.

Andrea sprints over to her petilil. "Gardenia, are you alright?"

Gardenia feebly opens her eyes. She tries her best to nod, but it is a stiff, restrained movement. Andrea recalls her to her poké ball, and she and Hilbert accept the prize money from the clerk duo. When they walk away, Andrea turns to Hilbert, a tight frown pulling at her lips.

"I'm not a fan of strategy, but if we're gonna make this work, we have to talk."

Hilbert flushes, eyes going wide. "Huh?"

Andrea sighs. "Like when you had Timburr attack the lillipup Gardenia was attacking instead of covering her!"

Hilbert's gaze hardens. "But fighting types are weak against flying types!"

"So are grass types! And also, not paying attention when—"

"I know, I know! Arceus, you can be so bossy sometimes. We won, so—"

" _Bossy?"_ Andrea scoffs. "Maybe I wouldn't have to tell you what to do if you paid attention! And I don't care if we win or lose, but—"

"Really? You sure are acting like it."

"Ugh!" Andrea groans. Fists clenched, she stomps the floor with her right foot. She sucks in a deep breath. "Fine. Maybe I do care  _a little._ But my pokémon got hurt by my own teammate! Especially Gardenia; she gets anxious really easily!"

Hilbert says nothing.

"If you wanna keep doing double-battles, let's at least try to work better together."

Hilbert rummages through his bag and pulls out a revive and a super potion. He rubs the back of his neck. "For Gardenia."

Andrea takes the items from him, lets out Gardenia from her poké ball, and uses the items on her. Within a few minutes, the petilil is back to normal. Andrea turns to Hilbert. "Thanks."

He shrugs and adjusts his cap. Andrea rolls her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The two don't exactly make the best team, but somehow, they defeated the Battle Company without erupting into another full-fledged argument. This was not without a few hiccups, of course; Hilbert never  _fully_ took Andrea's advice, and more than once, their battles went about as smoothly as their first one in the building.

But beating the president of the company (one on one, to be fair), lifted Andrea's spirits.

"I still can't believe the president  _disguised_ himself as the head janitor!"

"I know!"

She and Hilbert sit in the secluded spot they had celebrated Bianca's birthday at. While their pokémon spar in the near distance, Andrea and Hilbert discuss their plans for the city and the future of their journey across Unova.

"I'm definitely gonna train a bit more," Hilbert says. "Even though Emolga has an advantage against bug types, I don't know if my other pokémon are ready to take on the gym yet. Then after I beat the gym I'll probably head straight to Route four!"

Andrea's mouth slackens. "Route four...Bianca said she was going to take the subway to Nimbasa instead since a lot of people get lost on that route…"

"Yeah, but I'm not missing out on catching tons of cool pokémon!"

"I'm sure we can handle it," Andrea grins, excited for another adventure, despite the possibility of danger.

Hilbert perks up. "Maybe we could even travel together!"

"For sure!" Andrea's voice cracks. To tell the truth, as much as she enjoys Hilbert's company, if Hilbert was going to be anything like he was today during the battles, the idea of being stuck alone with him for weeks on end doesn't exactly appeal to her.

Hilbert racks his head for a topic of conversation. He doesn't want to make a big deal out of the idea of traveling together, after all;  _be cool_ , he tells himself _._ "So are you gonna keep challenging the gyms?"

Andrea nods emphatically. "I love battling! It helps me and my pokémon grow closer, especially after hard battles!"

"Nice! You know, I think you've got a good shot at taking on the League!"

Andrea laughs, eyes flitting about. "Well, uh, if my pokémon want to do it, then I'll give it a shot!"

Kai stops what he's doing to cheer in affirmation, and Gardenia echoes his sentiments. Victini, too absorbed in a daydream, does not reply. Andrea chuckles. "You know, lately I've been thinking..."

Hilbert watches her. Her eyes are fixed on her crossed legs as she plays with the sleeves of the denim jacket wrapped around her waist.  _Sometimes she wears the weirdest things,_  Hilbert thinks. Take today, for instance: she wears clunky white tennis shoes with a plain black romper that Hilbert can only compare to bicycle shorts. She has abandoned her pink and white cap, yet still wears her hair in its signature ponytail. She is, however, wearing her pink and black cuff bracelets; come to think of it, Hilbert has never seen her without them. No human being should be able to pull off such an odd ensemble, but Hilbert would argue that, somehow, Andrea manages.

Andrea swallows. "That, um…"

Hilbert bites his tongue to stop himself from pushing her to speak.  _After all, what could be so important?_

Andrea is so deep in thought that she doesn't notice the rustling of tall grass nearby that causes Hilbert to jump. It is only when she catches something out of the corner of her eye stumbling out from the patches of tall grass that she snaps to attention.

"Woah!" Hilbert exclaims. "An audino! Sweet!" He pulls out a poké ball and summons his timburr.

"Wait a sec," Andrea says. She crawls over to the tiny pokémon, careful to avoid making any sudden movements or noises. As she approaches the audino, she notices scratches and bruises on its body, as well as the nervous trembling that takes over the pokémon the closer Andrea gets. "I don't think you should fight this one."

"Why not?"

"It's weak!"

"Yeah, but the pokédex said when audino faints it releases a chemical that makes surrounding pokémon grow tons stronger!" Hilbert explains. "So if it's weak then it's already close to fainting."

"The poor thing probably gets into a lot of fights with trainers," Andrea says as a thoughtful expression transforms her face. She sits back onto her calves and digs through her bag. She pulls out a handful of berries and rolls them over to the audino.

"Yeah I can see why," Hilbert counters, eyeing Andrea suspiciously. "You know, audino are pretty rare, and Timburr really needs an extra boost of strength…"

"He can battle one of my pokémon," Andrea replies as she watches the audino anxiously eat the berries.

"It's not the same! What's up with you?!"

Audino scurries away at the sound of Hilbert's raised voice, leaving the half-eaten berries behind. He groans, running his hands over his face.

"Look what you made me do!"

"I didn't  _make_  you do anything!" Andrea stands up and anchors her hands onto her hips

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Hilbert exclaims. "Since when have you been against battling?"

"I'm not!" Andrea retorts. She throws her arm out to her side, motioning to the place the audino once stood. "But that audino was weak and didn't want to battle!"

"How could you know?"

"It was nervous when I got closer to it," she explains, shifting her weight to her right hip and crossing her arms.

"Whatever. Thanks for making me lose out on a chance for Timburr to grow stronger," Hilbert rolls his eyes.

Andrea gapes, then shuts her mouth before Hilbert can get the chance to look over at her. "There are plenty of other chances for Timburr, I'm sure."

"Yeah, whatever," Hilbert nods, still not looking at Andrea. "I'm gonna go...find some people to battle. Since apparently you're against that now."

"I am not!

"See ya."

Andrea resists the urge to yell, to insult him for being so  _immature._ Andrea's tight mouth slackens. "Hilbert, wait."

He ignores her and continues to walk away. Andrea thinks about sprinting after him, but she cannot move. Once he is out of sight, she sits down, buries her face in her hands, and groans. Her pokémon inch towards her.

"What is happening?"

Could so much have changed since the eve of her fourteenth birthday, only a little more than a year ago, when she saved him from the ocean's cruel grasp? The image of Hilbert lying on the sand flashes before her closed eyes. She remembers the way her veins tingled with leftover adrenaline and fear as she, Bianca, and Cheren kneeled around him. It was a moment suspended in time; they held their breaths as they awaited for Hilbert to take one of his own. Just as they braced themselves for the worst, Hilbert came to with a series of sputtering coughs. His eyes snapped open, landing on Andrea, who hovered over him with an impossibly euphoric smile. Her heart was still beating as fast as a cutiefly's wings when she noticed how pretty his amber eyes looked in the moonlight.

Kai panics as he watches his partner's eyes well up with hot tears. As Gardenia and Victini begin to comfort her, Kai runs away and dives into her backpack. When he stumbles out of her bag, Andrea's squinted eyes are on him, trying to make sense of his odd behavior. He hands her a slip of paper with a meek smile on his face. Andrea feebly takes it from his paws.

She chuckles, shaking her head at her pokémon's attempt to cheer her up. Kai had given her a coupon for a Castelia Cone that she won at the Battle Company.

"You know me so well."

* * *

The city air is thick, palpable with heat, smog, and moisture, trapped between towering skyscrapers and fresh asphalt. Andrea enjoys the warmth; years of living in tropical Hoenn accustomed her to humidity. Kai and Victini escape the heat by resting in their poké balls, while Gardenia rests in Andrea's arms and basks in the scorching sunshine. It's the perfect day for ice cream.

As she approaches the fountain in Castelia's Central Plaza, her eyes land on a girl walking down Mode Street. Initially, what catches Andrea's attention is the girl's attire; a thick hoodie and jeans aren't appropriate for today's weather, but her dark sunglasses, oddly enough are. Despite the obvious disguise, Andrea immediately finds the girl familiar, in a nostalgic sort of way. Andrea gasps as her eyes roam down the girl's legs and notices an eevee trotting alongside the girl.

That was enough of an excuse to approach her. Maybe then, Andrea thinks, she'll figure out who she is.

Andrea dashes forward, determination coursing through her veins. She loses sight of the girl as a crowd surges out of a building on the corner of Mode Street. Teetering on the tips of her toes, Andrea peers over the heads of the tourists that block the sidewalk. Upon not spotting the girl, she squeezes her way past the crowd, frantically glancing about once she passes them. The girl has stopped, indulging someone who wants to pet her eevee. Her leg bounces as she ducks her head and pulls her hoodie further over her head.

Andrea stops just behind the girl. She couldn't see who was petting the girl's eevee before, but now she does.

"Fascinating. This eevee is quite happy, despite being on a leash. After all, a leash and a poké ball aren't all that different."

Andrea's voice catches in her throat as her prepared request to pet the girl's eevee melts away.

"Well, I suppose…" The girl mutters, looking away from her eevee. She catches Andrea out of the corner of her eye and turns to fully face her. "May I help you?"

Andrea closes her agape mouth and blushes. She peels her gaze away from the girl's doll-like lips. "I like your eevee."

The girl smiles. Despite her impatient air, she offers Andrea the opportunity to pet the rare pokémon.

Andrea kneels beside the boy and swipes her hand across the eevee's back. Gardenia hops out of Andrea's embrace and coos at the eevee, who barks back a greeting. The boy petting the eevee flinches and glances up.

"A-ah! Andrea! I didn't notice you!"

"Hey N. Long time no see."

"Indeed," He chuckles, a soft sound Andrea barely picks up.

Andrea scratches eevee's head, then turns to the girl. "Does eevee have a name?"

"Cl—Er, I mean, uh, no. He doesn't."

"Oh, ok. Where'd you get him? I've never seen an eevee in Unova."

"He was a gift from my parents," the girl says.

Andrea's heart stops. The girl's voice changed, if only for a split second, as a refined accent slipped through the typical Unovian accent she had previously been speaking in. Andrea squints, trying to place  _why_  the girl's nose looks so familiar—iconic, even. "You look  _really_  familiar. Have we—"

"We should be on our way," the girl interrupts, picking up her eevee. "Goodbye."

Andrea watches the girl jog away, disappearing through swarms of people walking down the street.

"You don't know?"

Andrea, still squatting next to N, turns to him as she picks up Gardenia. "Hm?"

"That was the Princess of Eindowak."

"What?!" Andrea yells and bounces onto her feet. N flinches. People walking by turn to the duo and stare. "N, why didn't you say anything?!"

He stands to his feet and shrugs. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"She's  _royalty!"_ Andrea's exclaims, eyes wide and shoulders tense. Everything made  _so much_ sense now; the eevee whose name she hid, the disguise, the fake accent, her wistful beauty...

N stares off into the distance. "I'm sure she wants to be treated like a normal person, though."

Andrea's face softens. Her gaze falls to the floor. "True…But how did you even know it was her?"

"Her nose."

Andrea glances over at him. Eyebrows furrowed together and lips pursed, N gazes beyond the place the Princess once stood. Beads of sweat slide down his pale face. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. His shoulders fall as he sighs and looks down at his hand.

"Wanna go get ice cream?"

"Huh?"

Andrea twists around and pulls out the crumpled coupon from her jacket pocket. "World Famous Castelia Cones: Buy three get three free!" It seems almost  _too_ convenient, she thinks, that she ran into someone else she could share the free ice cream with.

"I don't...eat dairy."

"I'm sure they have non-dairy options! After all, if pokémon can eat them and not all pokémon like dairy, then…"

N hums in thought. "Well, if that's the case then I don't see why not. But I must warn you that I'm quite picky, and I've never tried ice cream and—"

Andrea gasps. "You've  _never_ had ice cream?!"

He shakes his head.

"Oh, it's  _over,"_ Andrea laughs and grabs his hand. "Come on! I'm not letting you live life without eating ice cream!"

She dashes forward, holding petilil in one arm and N's hand in her other hand. N's heart races as Andrea weaves between passerbys. He doesn't like being close to so many people, and the overlapping noises of the city don't quell his feelings of discomfort. So he squeezes his eyes shut and trusts that Andrea will guide him safely to their destination.

Andrea zips past the long line for Castelia Cones and situates herself and N at the end of it. He opens his eyes when a gust of air replaces the warm embrace of Andrea's hand. For a moment he finds himself unable to speak.

"You ok?"

He avoids Andrea's observant gaze, eyes landing on the pokémon that rests in her embrace. He bends down to meet the petilil face-to-face. "Hello there. I don't believe we've met before. I'm N. What's your name?"

Gardenia chirps, sinking back into Andrea's chest.

"Gardenia, eh? That's a beautiful name. Do you like it?"

Gardenia beams with pride.

"Interesting. What sort of things do you enjoy?"

Gardenia bounces in Andrea's arms as she titters.

"What about Bernie?"

Gardenia continues.

"I see. But he is happy?"

She nods.

"Good, good." He stands up straight to meet Andrea's wide-eyed gaze.

"Gardenia's pretty shy," she says. "I don't know how…"

"Pokémon open up to me relatively quickly," N explains. "I hypothesize it's because no human they've ever met can communicate with them."

"What's it like?" Andrea asks as the line inches forward. "To talk to them?"

"It's easier than talking to people," N admits, ducking his head. "Pokémon speak plainly, never concealing their true feelings behind complex metaphors or beautiful words. People belittle you in the most covert ways."

"I'm sorry you've been treated that way."

"It seems that...people cannot understand me. I speak of my dreams passionately, only to be patronized. I'm too idealistic, they say. Too much of a visionary, too naive and hopeful," N's eyes take on a resolute glare as he looks at Andrea. "But the thing is, I'm not innocent. I've seen pokémon harmed, I've seen the cruelty of people, and I've experienced people's stubbornness to let go of the familiar. I know liberating pokémon isn't going to be easy. But it must be done."

Andrea stays silent for a few seconds, thinking of what to say. "Even though our dreams are very different, I think I understand how you feel."

"No. You can't."

She bristles at his voice that stings her skin like icy water. "Maybe I don't know  _exactly_ how you feel, but...I do know what it feels like to be different from the people around you. What it's like to be…" she swallows, remembering the lingering stares of disapproval sent her way whenever her parents picked her up from school; or the shock she felt upon first arriving in Nuvema, where everyone has fair skin; or the way her friends dismiss and criticize her when she talks about pokémon. "I know what it feels like to be noticed. And not in a good way."

N's eyes widen as Andrea tries to blink away tears. Andrea scoffs and rubs her eyes. "Sorry, it's, uh, been a rough day."

"Andrea…" N's stiff lips fall into a worried frown. Despite his mood swings and steadfast beliefs, N finds himself easily affected by these lapses in Andrea's strong facade. "I'm—"

"Next in line!"

Andrea snaps to attention and approaches the woman behind the Castelia Cone stand. "Um...Three normal Castelia Cones, one non-dairy Castelia Cone, and..." She twirls around to face N. "How many do you want?"

"Ah, I'll have three non-dairy Castelia Cones."

The woman smiles. "Alright! I'll have your orders ready in just a moment."

As the woman leaves, Andrea releases Kai from his poké ball. N echoes her actions, releasing a venipede and a swadloon. A wide grin stretches across Andrea's face. "Woah! Those are some really cool pokémon!"

N's lips curl into the tiniest smile at Andrea's newfound enthusiasm. For some inexplicable reason, it's much nicer, he thinks, to see her smiling than it is to see her crying. Before N can say anything, the woman returns with the orders in a special tray. Andrea hands her the coupon and some money.

"I—You should at least let me pay for mine," N fumbles.

Andrea waves a careless hand through the air. "It's cool. Besides, you don't like battling, so you probably don't have much money in the first place."

"Well…"

The woman hands Andrea her the change and wishes her a nice day. Andrea thanks her, takes the tray from the counter, and walks away from the stand. N hurries after her. Andrea leads him Central Plaza, where she and her pokémon hop onto the fountain's edge and begin to eat their ice cream. The sole non-dairy Castelia Cone Andrea ordered goes to Gardenia, and the rest go to her, Kai, and Victini (who is, unfortunately, still in its poké ball). She hands N, who is still standing, the tray of remaining Castelia Cones.

"Well, go on!" Andrea urges. "Try it!"

N bristles, taking the cone into his shaky hands. He closes at his eyes and gingerly nibbles at it. His eyes snap wide open, sparkling like bright stars in a deep black sky.

"It's good!"

Andrea's face stretches into a giddy smile. She erupts into giggles—the kind a little girl shares while playing with her friends. Oblivious to N's confusion, she continues to laugh, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. When she calms down, she starts at the feeling of something sticky sliding down her thumb. Victini's Castelia Cone melts away as Andrea catches the liquid dripping down her hand in her mouth. She looks up at N, who is staring at her, and blushes. Her heart races.

"A-Anyways, umm...it was nice running into you, N!" Andrea smiles. "Kind of happens a lot, huh?"

"You have an extra Castelia Cone," N begins, noticing the uneaten treat. "But Bernie isn't with you anymore?"

Andrea gulps as her attempt to bid N farewell doesn't follow through.  _I have to get somewhere private and give this to Victini before it melts!_ "I'm, uh, really hungry."

N squints. Kai and Gardenia tilt their heads as they stare at their partner in confusion. N, of course, picks up on this. "That's not the truth, is it?"

Andrea wipes the sweat off her forehead, eyes fixed on the ground. Her mind races in an attempt to formulate an answer.  _I could always just leave,_  she thinks, but her legs weigh her down, stubborn and unwilling to cooperate with her thoughts. A tiny voice from deep within her chest tells her that running away in this moment would be unkind, because, based on their earlier conversation, N is not used to being told the truth. Maybe she should stay with him; trust him, even. She bites her lip, deciding to listen to her heart. "Do you think...you could keep a secret?"

N's gaze drifts towards the sky. His pokémon eye him curiously as he hums in thought. "I don't see why not. That's what friends are for...right?"

Warm bubbles of fondness float through Andrea's chest.  _Magical_ ; this warmth in her chest is what she called _magical_  when she was younger, and when even the wildest dreams seemed within reach.

* * *

Andrea takes N to the secluded spot of Central Park she has been frequenting ever since Bianca's birthday. The two sit, legs crossed in the lush emerald grass. Knee-high patches of grass, hunter green bushes, and strong elm trees conceal them from the outside world. The leaves whisper their secrets to each other through the muggy wind.

"So, um," Andrea begins, pulling out Victini's poké ball from her backpack. "I do have a third pokémon, but I keep it in its poké ball because...if other people saw it...well, you'll see."

N nods, expectantly waiting to see what secret Andrea could be hiding. She takes a deep breath and shakily presses the center button of the poké ball. A red beam shoots forward, and Victini materializes from it seconds later. Victini yawns, then stretches its limbs with a squeaky whine. N's mouth drops. A chilling sweat breaks out throughout Andrea's body, but her body remains warm as she awaits N reaction.

Silence drags on for an eternity before N sputters, "What—no, it can't be—" he stares at her in shock. "You caught Vitcini?"

"Well...sort of. It wanted to join me," Andrea explains while she hands the pokémon its Castelia Cone. It flies into her lap and licks the ice cream. She sighs, feeling as if a cool washcloth was placed on her forehead.

"Incredible! So you must have visited Liberty Garden, then!"

"Actually—" Andrea stops herself. Quiana probably wouldn't appreciate having her story spread around. "Yeah."

"No way! I've always wanted to go!" N's eyes gleam with a childlike excitement. "They say it's "a symbol of hope for a world where humans and pokémon live free!""

"Really? I had no idea!" In a bout of enthusiasm, brought on both by her ecstatic relief as well as N's rare display of glee, she rests her hand on his forearm. "N, you have to go! It sounds like the perfect place for you!"

N flinches when she touches him, but the anxiety that initially froze his system is washed away by warm waves of dopamine. It feels different than the touch of a pokémon; her fingers sear through his skin like bolts of lightning that electrify his veins.

Realizing what she has done, Andrea gasps and pulls away from him. Her face burns like an unstoppable wildfire. Her memory reminds her of the day they met, when she criticized him for invading her personal space, as well as the time she hugged him on the inn's rooftop.  _How hypocritical!_ "I-I'm sorry."

N, mouth agape and eyes wide, cannot bring himself to say anything. Andrea cringes, the urge to sprint away into the tall grass twisting her stomach.

"S-so this—this is Victini," Andrea says, motioning to the mystical pokémon in her lap.

N's face softens. He takes a moment to collect himself before speaking: "Hello, Victini. My name's N; it's an honor to meet you. How are you today?"

Victini answers N in a series of noises and gestures. Victini seems notably more interested in N than in Andrea's other friends, and thus spills at the seams with elation. Andrea retreats to the chaos flooding her inner thoughts as N and Victini speak. Too much happened today for her to process—her emotions teeter on a cliff's edge, awaiting a wind to either knock them off the cliff or further away from the edge. Her earlier argument with Hilbert had nearly ruined her day;  _maybe I'll call him later and apologize. But what for?_  a voice within her counters.  _I shouldn't always have to be apologizing for Hilbert's moodiness!_ It was settled, then; she would wait for  _him_ to apologize!

Still, a part of her regrets their fight. Despite his annoying inflexibility, she, can admit to being a little too stubborn for her own good, and he still cares for him deeply. After all, they have been friends for quite a while now, and it would be terrible to lose him over something so silly.

If Hilbert doesn't apologize within a couple of days, she'll just swallow her pride and apologize  _first_. Having reached an agreement with herself, she decides it's a waste of energy to think about the issue any longer. So instead, she tunes back into N's conversation with Victini.

"I see," N says. "It appears as though we have similar interests."

Vitcini emits some noises.

"Of course she would! But it is a very long trip. Is that the only reason you'd like to visit?"

More noises.

N's eyes widen in revelation. He says nothing for a while. Victini tries to catch his attention by jumping up and down from Andrea's lap.

"N? What is it?"

"Victini is fascinated by the myth of the Dragons. It has a connection to the legendary pokémon, as well as the Province of Eindoak. It wants to visit."

Vitcini erupts into a series of squeals. Andrea deems them to be nonsense, as N doesn't care to translate, or even acknowledge the pokémon.

"Really? Then we'll go!"

Victini turns to N and says something. His mouth slackens as he limply points to himself. "You want me to go?"

Victini nods. Andrea's heart skips a beat.

"Well, ah, although I've always wanted to go, but…I don't know."

Andrea urges her quickening heartbeat to still, but such reactions are beyond her control. "Why not? I mean, um, you shouldn't miss out on something you want to do, and, um.." she rubs the back of her neck. "Victini wants you to go, so…"

N nods. "You're right. It could be beneficial towards my journey to achieve an ideal future."

Andrea takes note of his statement, but decides not to address it for now. "How do we get to Eindowak?"

N pulls out his cross-transceiver. "The only way is by a train that goes on a bridge across the water."

"Oh alright. Then maybe we can—"

"I bought two tickets for tomorrow morning," he interrupts, already transmitting physical copies of the tickets from his cross-transciever.

"Huh?! Tomorrow?!"

He stands up and hands Andrea a ticket. "Yes. The sooner the better. I must be on my way now; there is a lot I must do to prepare for this trip."

Andrea takes the ticket from his hand and frowns. "You should've let me pay."

"Take it as a thank you for the Castelia Cones."

Andrea sighs. "Alright…"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you then," Andrea stutters, stretching out the shorts of her romper. When she loses sight of N, she falls onto her back and groans.

" _What is happening?!"_

* * *

A wild audino appears, stumbling into N's path. It collapses onto the ground, panting and crying. N drops to his knees and gingerly presses two fingers to the pokémon's throat. He reaches into his bag, pulls out a super potion, and sprays the injured pokémon. When the audino's cries collapse into miserable sniffles, N pulls out a handful of berries and an open water bottle from his backpack and lays them in front of the pokémon.

N stays with the audino until it the water and berries are gone. Audino approaches N and rubs his hand. He rubs its head while he applies bandages to some of the terrible scratches it suffers from.

When Audino is all patched up, N stands to his feet, bids it farewell, and walks away. The pattering of tiny feet atop soft grass and a soft cry stop him in his tracks. He turns around, eyes meeting those of the audino, who is rushing towards him. The pokémon stops at N's feet and rubs its head against N's legs. N swallows the lump stuck in his throat as he bends down and takes the pokémon into his warm embrace. N rubs Audino's back as he feels warm tears seeping into his shirt.

N forges ahead with his new companion, gaze hardening on the path that lies before him.

_Even if no one understands me, I must transform this world—then, and only then, will pokémon finally be free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! as always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
